The Avatar and The Nine Tails
by demon19027
Summary: Avatar Aang accomplished many remarkable things in his life. But it was during his final hours that he battled the giant, Nine Tailed Fox spirit, Kurama. Unable to banish the spirit back into the Spirit World, Avatar Aang used the last of his power to bind and seal the rampaging spirit.
1. Prologue

I do not own Avatar: The Legend of Korra or Naruto.

* * *

 _When I was a boy, my father, Avatar Aang, told me the story of how he and his friends heroically ended the Hundred Year War. Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko transformed the Fire Nation colonies into the United Republic of Nations, a society where benders and non-benders from all over the world could live and thrive together in peace and harmony. They named the capital of this great land, Republic City. Avatar Aang accomplished many remarkable things in his life. But it was during his final hours that he battled the giant, Nine Tailed Fox spirit, Kurama. Unable to banish the spirit back into the Spirit World, Avatar Aang used the last of his power to bind and seal the rampaging spirt. Sadly this came at a price, and his time in this world came to an end. But like the cycle of the seasons, the cycle of the Avatar began anew._

 _Tenzin_

 ***Southern Water Tribe Compound***

It's been eight years since Aang's passing and the new Avatar, Korra a young Southern Water Tribe girl, and the current pupil of her predecessor's widow, the water-bending master Katara. They were in the middle of a water-bending lesson, when a small flash of blond hair ran past them.

"Master Katara, has he ran in here?" asked a White Lotus sentry, his face comically covered in paint and ridiculous drawings.

"No I'm afraid he hasn't been by" Katara answered, Korra nodded her head in agreement as they struggled not to laugh at the order member's appearance. Once the sentry had left the women allowed themselves to burst into laughter, before a now calm Katara called over to the jugs of water lining her wall. "Alright Naruto, he's gone."

"Thanks for the save Granny" Naruto smiled, a young boy of Korra's age, with bright blue eyes, blond spikey hair, and three distinct whisker marks on his cheeks.

"That was hilarious" Korra laughed, still enjoying her best friend's latest prank. Naruto's grin grew as he enjoyed hearing his friend's praise.

"You do realize I should punish you for this right?" said Katara sternly, though the smile on her face told the boy he wasn't in any trouble. "Just be sure not to let them know you did it next time."

"Right" the blond smiled, happy that his surrogate grandmother was always on his side.

"Now I believe that's enough for today. Why don't you two go have some fun?" Eager to take her up on her offer, Korra ran to get her water tribe blue parka, while Naruto in his signature orange waited by the door. Once dressed Korra grabbed her friend by the arm and rushed out the door, just barely taking the time to hear Katara's instructions for Naruto to return home before sundown.

"So what'd that guy do to deserve a visit from the master of pranks" Korra asks, as they now walked in a more leisurely pace through the compound.

"The usual" Naruto sighs. "The guy was glaring at me while I was waiting for you to finish with Granny."

"And all you did was paint his face?" Korra said incredulously. For as long as they could remember the Order of the White Lotus has always had a problem with Naruto, the duo had long since gotten tired of overhearing order members bad mouthing the boy and questioning their friendship. Of course the kids haven't taken this lying down and have taken to seeking vengeance against those, they catch mistreating the blond. "We need to do much worse than face painting."

"Well Avatar Korra, what exactly do you have in mind?" the blond asked dramatically, as twin grins spread across their faces, a mischievous twinkle in their eyes. An hour later the kids could be seen running across the compound laughing, as the white lotus member from earlier along with other hateful members were left frozen to a wall, rude phrases written on their foreheads, and otter penguin feathers pasted to their bodies.

"Naruto!" they yelled, choosing to ignore the young Avatar's role in the prank.

"Why don't they ever yell Korra?" the girl pouts, it was her idea and Korra felt she deserved some credit.

"Eh, guess they're too distracted by my awesomeness" Naruto boasts playfully, only to be pelted in the face with a snowball.

"How's that for awesome" Korra laughed, using her water-bending to redirect Naruto's attempt to return fire.

"Hey no fair, I'm not a bender" the blond complained.

"Yeah well, I'm the Avatar and you have to deal with it."

"Oh yeah, deal with this!" Naruto challenged, tackling Korra into a snowbank. They quickly fell into a spontaneous snowball fight, surprisingly Korra was having too much fun to remember she could easily bend the snow making it a more even bout, though she did seem to hit Naruto more than he did her. The children played for hours until they were collected by their respective guardian/parents.

 ***That night at Katara's home***

"Master Katara, this nonsense has to stop" said a white lotus member, as he along with Korra and Naruto's other pranking victims, assembled in the water-bending master's living room.

"Oh and what nonsense is that?" Katara asked, already having an idea of what they were complaining about.

"That boy, he's corrupting the Avatar!"

"I doubt pulling a few pranks can be called corruption. Now why don't we get to the heart of the matter?" The aged master had grown tired of the White Lotus' poor attempts to hide the real reason why they hated Naruto. Katara's patience was at an end for such behavior, she was only glad that her grandson had already gone to bed.

"Very well, Master Katara" said one member, stepping out in front of the group, his uniform identifying him as a high ranking member of the order. "Naruto is too dangerous. He shouldn't be allowed anywhere near the Avatar."

"And why not?" Katara questioned harshly, she was well aware of how the White Lotus treated Naruto but to think they'd have the nerve to try and take away his friend. "It's bad enough that you made me keep Naruto in this compound all his life but to try and take away his only friend."

"I believe you're letting your fondness for the boy cloud your judgement."

"And I believe you're overstepping your boundaries. The White Lotus has no place to question my relationship with Naruto."

"Master Katara, please see reason Avatar Aang…"

"Tasked you with protecting the next Avatar" Katara interrupted.

"Precisely" said the high ranking order member, believing he was getting through to her. "He wouldn't want that boy…."

"To be treated like a pariah. Aang entrusted me to look after Naruto and unless you believe you knew my husband better than me I suggest you drop this. Korra and Naruto don't have any friends besides each other and I will not have you take that away from them!"

"But Master Katara…"

"Enough your place is to only watch over not imprison Korra and you have no say over what happens to Naruto." Seeing that they'd never get through to her the White Lotus members left for the night, leaving Katara to get ready for bed never noticing that Naruto had been listening the entire time.

 ***Three days later***

After the visit from the White Lotus, Katara told Naruto to take it easy on the pranks, despite personally feeling that it was just harmless fun and that they certainly deserved a little grief for how they treat him. She warned him that the order was becoming rather cross and it'd be better if he stayed under their radar for a while. But the entire time Naruto couldn't help but think about what the White Lotus was saying about him.

 _Why would they think I'm dangerous?_ Naruto wondered. _"I'm not a bender and I don't know anything about weapons._

"Hey what're you thinking so hard about?" asked Korra, coming to sit next to her friend.

"Just something I overheard these order guys talking to granny about." Knowing better than to try and keep something from her, Naruto told Korra about the meeting and the White Lotus' concern that he was a danger to the Avatar. But Korra just laughed it off saying that Naruto was harmless and that her pet polar bear dog.

"Speaking of Naga, why don't we go for a ride?"

"I don't know Korra. Granny told me to stay under the White Lotus' radar" Naruto sighed but the Avatar could see the blond really wanted to go.

"Really Naruto, since when do you listen to anything?" Korra replied. Minutes later Naga had dug out of the compound and the friends were riding across the open tundra. Sure the kids knew they'd be in a lot of trouble once they got home but in their minds whatever punishment they got was worth it.

It was around noon when they found a cave to rest in while they had some lunch. With Naruto setting up some fish he brought along to cook over a fire provided by Korra, the friends were having a grand time laying against Naga's soft coat.

"See I told you this was a good idea" said Korra glad to see her best friend in better spirits.

"Yeah but you know what's waiting for us when we get back" Naruto replied, though he was happy to get out he wasn't eager to face an angry Katara something that Korra was having similar thoughts about in addition to her parents.

"Let's take our time getting back" they said together with Naga seemingly barking in agreement. Taking their food off the fire they enjoyed the time to just be kids never knowing that they weren't as alone as they thought.

It was hours later that the friends rode upon Naga on their way back to the compound when out of nowhere the polar bear dog's legs were suddenly trapped in ice, the sudden stop sending the kids flying into a snow bank.

"What the heck was that?!" Naruto yelled, freeing himself from the snow. He was quickly joined by Korra doing the same with quick display of fire-bending. The duo was surprised to see a member of the White Lotus standing not far from them.

"Ok we get it." Korra said flippantly. "We shouldn't have snuck out. We're very sorry ok." Upon closer inspection they recognized the order member as Mizuki, a mid-level member with shoulder length white hair.

"Yes you shouldn't have left the compound Avatar Korra" said Mizuki in a cold tone. Thrown off by his attitude the kids take a tentative step back only for a wall of ice rise behind them. "Though I admit I'm glad you did. I've been looking for a way to get to you for months."

"What're you talking about?" the Avatar demanded, strangely all this did was cause Mizuki to throw his head back and laugh.

"It's disgusting watching you pal around with this freak!" Naruto just glared at the White Lotus, tired of the order's treatment of him. "I can't let the Avatar be corrupted by you anymore, you demon!" In an impressive display of water-bending Mizuki released a razor sharp wave of water at Naruto, intending to cut the boy down.

Luckily Katara has been working to develop Korra's speed and was able to intercept the attack with a wave of her own.

"Naruto get out of here!" she cried, dropping into a water-bending stance.

"I can't just leave you!" Naruto argued but he knew there wasn't much he could hope to do against the traitorous White Lotus.

"Just go! Take Naga and find Master Katara!" Korra ordered, just managing to bring up a burst of water in time to block Mizuki's water whip. Reluctantly Naruto ran towards the trapped polar bear dog, relaying on Korra to protect him as he worked on freeing Naga's legs.

"So the demon has already corrupted you, Avatar." Mizuki snarled.

"He's not a demon!" Korra yelled, angrily launching a fire blast at the man but Mizuki easily blocked with a water shield. Dropping into the octopus form, the snow around him melted and formed over his body extending out into eight tentacles. It soon became clear Mizuki was just playing with Korra as before she could even blink, she and Naruto found their limbs trapped by the enemy's watery arms.

"I forgot nobody told you." With twist of his wrist Mizuki quickly froze the water whips holding the children, freezing them in place. "No one told you the truth about Naruto."

"What're you talking about?!" Naruto demanded, feeling as if this was his chance to find out why the order hated him so much. A sadistic grin made its way across Mizuki's face as he paced around the children enjoying how much this seemed to unnerve them.

"It's quite simply really. I'm sure you've always wondered why the White Lotus hates you so much."

"Just get on with it already!" Korra yelled, trying her best to escape her prison but to no avail.

"Haven't you ever wondered Avatar, why someone as revered as Master Katara would take in such a worthless little brat?"

"He's not worthless!" Angered by the girl's defense of her friend, Mizuki violently punched Naruto in the face.

"I see you've really got her under your control. Don't you demon?!" Mizuki moved to throw another punch only find his arm caught by a water whip.

"That's enough Mizuki" said Katara, arriving on the scene. With a snap of her arm the aging master sends the traitor flying into a snowbank.

"Master Katara/Granny!" the kids cheered glad to see the old woman. Freeing them from ice Katara did a quick check for injuries, relieved to see that the worst was just a bruise forming on Naruto's cheek. She didn't have long to relax though as she surrounded them in a ring of water, protecting them from a volley of water bullets from a recovered Mizuki.

"So it seems you're better than I thought." Katara said calmly. "But I don't appreciate you threatening my student and grandson." Shifting her stance Katara condenses the water ring into a power stream at the traitor, who dodges by riding on a wave of water, freezing into ice as he approached.

But Katara easily raises a small spike of ice out from under Mizuki, tripping him up and sending him flying landing painfully on his face.

"Go Granny!" Naruto cheered.

"She's amazing" Korra awed this was the first time either of them have seen Katara show her prowess as a master fighter.

"Just stay down Mizukia. It's over" said Katara. But Mizuki didn't agree shattering the ice beneath them he launches a barrage of ice daggers at Katara who easily deflects the attack only to notice one of the ice daggers wasn't aimed at her but instead…. "Naruto!"

Thrown by the threat to her grandson, Katara tackles the boy out of the way, the ice dagger carving into her side as it passes over head.

"Granny/Master Katara" the kids cry worried by the blood stain forming on the master's parka.

"So even the great Master Katara has fallen under Kurama's influence" Mizuki sneered. Not beaten yet the water-bending master tried to get to her feet but her age was fighting against her the damage was done and the wheels were now in motion.

"Kurama? What're you talking about?!" Naruto demanded.

"Kurama was the name of the Nine Tailed Fox spirit" said Korra having heard the story during her history lessons. "What does that have to do with Naruto?!"

"That's enough both of you" said Katara, intending to finish this battle but Mizuki had no qualms with answering.

"What's wrong Master Katara? Doesn't the Avatar deserve to know she's been palling around with the demon that killed her predecessor?"

"What're you talking about?!" Naruto yelled, angry that it seemed like Katara was hiding something from him.

"I'm sure you heard how Avatar Aang battled the demon fox when it rampaged."

"Yeah he sealed the spirit away. What does that have to do with Naruto?!" Korra demanded, her anger growing as Mizuki had the nerve to smirk at her.

"Avatar Aang didn't just seal the demon he imprisoned it in the form of a human being. Naruto is the Nine Tailed Fox!"

"What?" Naruto couldn't believe it, didn't want to believe it. But the White Lotus' treatment of him started making sense as Mizuki continued to explain that the order had intended to have Naruto locked away from the world but had no choice but to let him stay in the compound when it was clear Katara wasn't going to leave him behind.

"That's right you are Kurama!" Mizuki sneered enjoying the shattered look on the boy's face. "Now you know the truth Korra. This freak has just been biding his time waiting for when he can return to his true form and power. You must destroy him now while he's still mortal!"

"Oh shut up!" Korra yelled, surprising Mizuki and earning a proud smile from Katara. "I don't care how Naruto got here or if he used to be the Nine Tailed Fox. He's Naruto now. He's my best friend and you've got to deal with it!" she declared, finishing by launching a fire blast at the traitor.

But Mizuki wasn't impressed and easily defended with a wall of water. "It's a shame but don't worry once I finish with these two, I'll take you away to become a proper Avatar."

Numb to the world Naruto was still struggling to deal with what he's learned. _I'm a demon. I can't be. But then why did Granny Katara take me in. I'm the reason Avatar Aang's dead. What…Who…I don't know. I can't breathe._ _ **"I don't care how Naruto got here or if he used to be the Nine Tailed Fox. He's Naruto now. He's my best friend and you've got to deal with it!"**_

 _Korra._

" _ **Korra is absolutely right. It doesn't matter where he came from. Naruto is my grandson and don't think for a second I'll let you get away with hurting him."**_

 _Granny_.

Mizuki stood confidently against Korra and Katara believing the elderly master's injury would give him the edge to win but then the unexpected happened. In a huge surge of power blue wisps of energy came pouring out of Naruto, leaving them all stunned by what they were seeing.

"If you even think of hurting them…I'll kill you!" Naruto threatened.

"Don't you see this is the fox spirit's power; he has to die!" Mizuiki roared, sending a razor sharp disk of ice at the blond. Katara moved to defend the boy but to her surprise Naruto just smirked as instinct took over and he took command of the energy within him. In an instant one Naruto became a thousand surrounding the battle field leaving no place to run or hide.

"Amazing" said Korra, easily accepting this new truth about her friend.

"Now where to run" said one Naruto. "Now we're coming for you" said another. As one the hundreds of Naruto clones rained down on Mizuki, who was helpless against their sheer numbers and in no time at all was left in a beaten bloody pile as the clones dispersed leaving behind the original Naruto.

"Naruto that was amazing" Korra praised with Naga barking in agreement.

"Yes it was certainly impressive." Katara agreed, taking the chance to heal her wound.

"Granny, its true isn't it, that I'm the Nine Tailed Fox?" Naruto asked wanting to hear the truth from Katara.

"Yes it's true. You are the Nine Tailed Fox reincarnated. Unable to return Kurama to the spirit world, Aang was forced to battle the raging spirit not far from the Southern Water Tribe. Kurama was simply too powerful for Aang so he used his power as the Avatar to bind the spirit in the form of an infant, you Naruto. Shortly afterwards Aang left this world but asked that I be the one to look after you believing you deserved the chance to live a happy life and I never regretted it."

"Granny" The gentle smile on Katara's face brought tears to Naruto's eyes as the elderly woman brought him into a hug. Korra decided not to tease her friend for crying and instead just smiled happy to see that Naruto would be ok.

"I could never associate you with the raging spirit from back then. Maybe you are the Nine Tailed Fox but aren't Kurama you are Naruto and I love you my grandson."

Mizuki was later imprisoned and shipped out of the South Pole with plans for the Order of the White Lotus to interrogate him to find out if he was working alone. Of course despite everything that happened Naruto and Korra got an ear full for sneaking out of the compound. Thankfully Korra's parents agreed with Katara and didn't want to separate their daughter from Naruto.

Katara also made it clear that regardless of the fact Naruto now knew who he was that should any White Lotus member threaten, mistreat, or try and interfere his and Korra's friendship she would personally kick them out of the South Pole by any means necessary.

 ***Korra's House***

"So you're the Nine Tailed Fox and I'm the Avatar" Korra summed up as she and Naruto set the table for the group dinner their families were having.

"Guess so." Honestly it still seemed a little overwhelming for Naruto and he was curious to see where Korra was going with this.

"Well you know we're just going to have to fight harder to stay together right?"

"What?"

"Well you know how some of the White Lotus still bad mouth you?" a grin splitting across the Avatar's face. "We got to show them how nobody can split us up!"

"Yeah" the blond agreed with a matching grin on his face. What neither of them noticed was the smiling adults looking in on them.

"Oh boy looks like they're planning something" said Korra's father, Tonraq.

"I almost feel sorry for the Lotus sentries" Korra's mother, Senna laughed.

"I don't imagine if they weren't here. They'd have to prank us" said Katara.

As the house was filled with the sounds of friends and family Korra and Naruto made a vow no matter what happened they would be there for each other. The Avatar and the Nine Tailed Fox only time would tell what fate would have in store for these two.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment/review.


	2. Air: Welcome to Republic City

I do not own Avatar: The Legend of Korra or Naruto.

* * *

 ***Nine Years Later***

"Gang way!" A now seventeen year old Naruto yelled, running across the compound towards the training field. Over the years not much has changed for the friends they were still close as ever meaning if Naruto didn't make it to see Korra finish her fire-bending test he was sure to get an ear full.

But that's not to say everything was the same for Korra wasn't the only one coming into their abilities as Naruto has also learned to harness his natural abilities as the Nine Tailed Fox. Case in point, his ability to focus spirit energy into his legs to increase his speed, something that he was very happy about as he manages to reach the training field just as Korra has begun her exam.

"Glad to see you didn't miss it" Katara teased.

"No kidding, Korra would kill me if I did" said Naruto, ignoring the disapproving looks from the senior members of the White Lotus. Unfortunately one thing that hasn't changed was the order's disapproval of Naruto's friendship with the Avatar of course it was going to take a lot more than a few stuffy old geezers to split them up. "Kick some ass, Korra!"

"Naruto" the elderly water-bending master lectured, smacking the boy upside the head for swearing.

 _So you made it fox boy_ Korra smirked, dressed in red protective gear the Avatar faced off against three other fire-benders. Dispersing one of the Lotus members' fire blast she quickly counters kicking two fire blasts at her attacker. Despite raising his arms in defense the sheer force of her attack sends the man flying, crashing into the base of the observation stands. As she landed Korra approached from the right and left firing streams of fire. Moving her hands in a circular motion, Korra dissipates the fire ball.

As she takes on a fighting stance again, one of the men charges her, shooting three fire blasts at the Avatar. Dodging the first two and dissipating the third Korra rushes forward. The Lotus member jumps up and sends two arcs of fire in her direction. Tumbling underneath the flames, and extending her leg, Korra throws him off balance sending him crashing to the ground though he manages to stand up right away.

Now in between the two men, Korra breaks through the fire stream of the man in front of her head on, while also kicking a fire blast back at the attacker approaching from behind, knocking him down. Retaliating with fire blasts of her own, she manages to knock down the fire-bender. Quickly turning back and forth to defend herself against incoming fire blasts from both men, she powers up her own attack and fires a blast at the man in front of her, sending him flying all the way up to the roof of the training grounds observation area before finally sliding down and crashing into the ground below unconscious.

"She's strong" Katara comments impressed with Korra's growth. But the White Lotus leader wasn't of the same opinion.

"She lacks restraint."

"You're never happy" Naruto grumbled irritating the White Lotus leader. The last White Lotus bender releases a massive stream of fire but Korra rushing in headfirst parts the blast and pushes the man's arms apart stopping his bending. Using the man as a step up, Korra launches herself into the air and proceeds to shower him in a stream of fire. The Lotus bender tries to block but the force of the attack is too great and is thrown back before dropping to the ground in a dead faint.

"Woohoo!" Korra cheered, throwing her arms up in triumph but she quickly notices apart from Naruto none of the spectators are celebrating. In fact the high members of the White Lotus were looking as serious as ever. "What is Naruto the only who knows how to smile? Why all the doom and gloom people? We should be celebrating three elements down, one to go!"

"You're getting ahead of yourself as usual, Korra" her fire-bending master drawled. "We haven't decided if you passed your fire-bending test yet."

"Ever since you were a little girl, you've excelled at the physical side of bending, but completely ignored the spiritual side" the White Lotus leader lectured, pausing to send a small glare at Naruto who had the audacity to mock him behind his back, much to Korra's and secretly Katara's amusement. "And no the time you spend with the Nine Tails doesn't count."

 _Well there goes that argument._ Thought Korra, honestly she thought having a spirit as a best friend was pretty good experience with the spiritual side of things. "Ok, then that's why I should start training with Tenzin immediately. He's Mr. Spiritual."

"Do you believe she's ready Master Katara?" asked the White Lotus leader. With a smile Katara easily agreed that it was time for Korra to begin her air-bending training. Korra was so excited that the first thing she did was grab Naruto by the arm and drag him off to see Naga.

"I can't wait to start my air-bending training" Korra said excitedly, as she and Naruto rode Naga across the tundra.

"Just one more element and good bye, Order of the Angry Geezers!" Naruto yelled, feeling just as excited for his friend. Honestly part of him was looking forward to seeing Tenzin and his family, despite knowing what he was none of them saw him any differently. But a larger part of him was just eager for Korra to finish her training so they could leave the compound without the White Lotus hounding them.

"Yeah then we can go anywhere. Doing my Avatar thing and you can tag along as my faithful fox" she teased.

"Hey! I am not a pet! Besides don't think I haven't noticed a serious lack of air blasts from you, Ms. Avatar." The blond shot back earning him a pelting of snow to the face. "Korra!"

* * *

A few days later at sunset Katara, Korra, and Naruto watched as a sky bison landed in the courtyard. As they approached they could hear Tenzin's youngest daughter, Ikki repeatedly asking if they were there yet. And strangely enough there was a little boy chewing on the man's head. With Tenzin announcing that they had in fact arrived Ikki and her older sister Jinora happily rode down the bison's tail on air scooters while he simply chooses to step down calmly.

"Hello, Mother" Tenzin greets, his daughter on both sides of him while his son, Meelo has moved from chewing on his head, to pulling his ears. "I cannot tell you how happy I am to see you. Please, help me."

Laughing at her son's desperate plea Katara happily lifts Meelo off his father's shoulders. Not recognizing the woman, he begins to squirm demanding the "strange woman" unhand him until Tenzin informs him that Katara was in fact his grandmother. In a surprising display Meelo nimbly pushes himself out of his grandmother's arms and over her head before running off to play in the snow.

"It's so good to see you all" said Katara smiling lovingly.

"Gran Gran, I've been reading all about your old adventures." Jinora said in awe. "I've been dying to ask you: What happened to Zuko's mom?"

"Well, Jinora, it's an incredible tale…" to her surprise Katara found herself interrupted by a bouncing Ikki, speaking a mile a minute asking a series of questions. But Katara wasn't entirely sure what her youngest granddaughter was saying anymore, leaving Jinora to lower her head in shame. As his daughters were occupied with his mother, Tenzin noticed his heavily pregnant wife, Pema sliding down their sky bison's tail and rushed to help her.

"Tenzin, stop doting on me. I'm not helpless, I'm just pregnant." Pema chided. But Tenzin insisted on staying close, lovingly placing his hand along with Pema on her protruding belly. Approaching her daughter-in-law Katara gave her a welcoming hug commenting that the baby was strong much to the couples delight. Though Pema was slightly less happy to hear the baby was likely to be another air-bender as if making her point, Meelo chose that moment to display his "snow bending" by air blasting snow in his mother's face.

"Were Tenzin and his siblings this crazy when they were kids?" With a nostalgic look Katara replied that Bumi and Kya were in fact rather rambunctious as children, while Tenzin was rather serious.

"Mother, please" he pouted but his mood perked up once he noticed the patiently waiting Korra and Naruto. Calling them over he was pleased to see that they had grown up strong and healthy. "Look at you both, you've really grown."

"Not so bad yourself, Tenzin" Naruto smiled.

"Master Tenzin, I'm so glad you're here. I can't wait to get started." Korra said excitedly. But from the frown on Tenzin's face Naruto had a feeling he had bad news.

"Yes well…" Tenzin started nervously as he didn't want to disappoint the girl.

"You're going to have to tell her sometime" Pema prodded.

"Tell me what?" Korra asked sadly. But it was Katara who put it together.

"You aren't staying, are you?" she asked though she already knew the answer.

"I'm afraid not" Tenzin sighed, he hated disappointing his mother. "We're only visiting for the night. Then I have to return to Republic City."

"But ... No, you're supposed to move here. You're supposed to teach me." Korra said disappointedly.

"I'm sorry, Korra. Your air-bending training is going to have to wait."

* * *

Moving the conversation inside the compound's dining hall where everyone began eating. It wasn't long into the meal that Korra asked how long she would have to wait before she could begin training.

"So how long until you can teach me air-bending? A week? A month?"

"It could be much longer" Tenzin admitted. "I have a responsibility to Republic City. I am one of its leaders, and the situation there is very unstable right now."

"But you also have a responsibility to teach me." Korra said defiantly. "Believe me I'd be happy to find another air-bending master but there aren't any. We're stuck with each other."

"I wish there was another way." Suddenly a light bulb clicked on in Korra's head as she proposed the option of allowing her to travel to Republic city and train with Tenzin there.

"Sounds good to me" Naruto said in support. Unfortunately he seemed to be the only one in support of the idea as the White Lotus leader spoke out against it, saying that Avatar Aang tasked them with keeping Korra safe as she mastered the elements.

"I get that, but I don't think keeping me locked up in this compound like a prisoner is what he had in mind." Korra argued.

"I know this is difficult to accept" Tenzin said sympathetically. "But it's not the right time for you to come to the city."

"Come on Tenzin" Naruto pleaded. "I thought air-benders were supposed be all about listening to spirits. Well this spirit is telling you it's time to hit the big city." He finished hoping by playing the Nine Tails card would play into Tenzin's loyalty to air nomad traditions.

"I'm afraid I'll have to refuse your so called wisdom, Naruto" he countered, Tenzin's mind was made up.

* * *

The following day it was a teary eyed Katara that waved off Tenzin and his family, Naruto and Korra watched from a cliff as the bison flew away. But the look in Korra's eyes told Naruto they weren't done just yet. Waiting until the dead of night the pair met up in Naga's stable, they were just getting her saddle on when a familiar voice called out to them.

"Nice night for an escape isn't it?" Katara asked coyly.

"I have to leave. I have to find my own path as the Avatar" Korra explained, hoping Katara would understand.

"I know you do. Aang's time has passed. My brother and many of my friends are gone. It's time for you and your generation to take over the responsibility of keeping peace and balance in the world." Katara stepped forward pulling them into a hug. "I think you're going to be a great Avatar, Korra. And you be sure to take care of her my clever little fox."

With Katara's blessing Naga tunneled them out of the compound. Only stopping for Korra to say her goodbyes to her parents they made their way to the harbor where they caught a ship to Republic city.

* * *

The next morning Korra awoke to the sound of moving metal signaling their arrival.

"We're here" she said excitedly, waking Naga but Naruto was a heavy sleeper. Rolling her eyes Korra delivered a swift kick to his backside forcing the blond awake.

"Ow, seriously Korra?!" Naruto growled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Don't whine. We're here!" with matching grins the friends mounted Naga and came bursting out of the ship, knocking over several dockworkers on their way into the city. Never having left the South Pole, Naruto and Korra quickly shifted into tourist mode looking at everything in awe from the tall skyscrapers to the countless number of Satomobiles. But what truly left them speechless was their first sighting of Avatar Aang's memorial, a giant statue on an island in the middle of the bay.

"That must be Air Temple Island" said Naruto, pointing to a small island not far from the memorial island.

"That's where Tenzin lives. You ready for a little swim, girl?" Korra asked Naga. But the polar bear dog seemed to have something else in mind as she was busy sniffing the air before taking off running down the street in search of the source. "Okay, okay! Food first then air temple!"

It was all they could do to hold on as Naga ran through the streets narrowly avoiding incoming trucks.

"Sorry!" Korra apologized after Naga slams into a Satomobile nearly tipping it over. "Sorry, we're new in town!" Eventually the polar bear dog entered a city square lined with different shops and stands. Following her nose, Naga approaches a small food stand, sticking her head inside and frightening the owner.

Entering the stand themselves Naruto and Korra see the stand was selling different kinds of meat, solving the mystery of why Naga went berserk. With Naruto pulling the polar bear dog outside, Korra inquired about getting a few kabobs. Unfortunately neither of them had a cent to their name forcing them to find other ways of finding food.

* * *

Not a difficult feat once they found a local park with a pond just teeming with fish. With Naruto's clones spearing fish and Korra's fire-bending cooking them, they quickly found themselves enjoying a delicious lunch. Something that a local hobo seemed to agree as he came poking out of a nearby bush startling the teens.

"Uh, say, think I can I get one of them tasty-smelling fishies?" he asked, practically drooling at the sight of food.

"Yeah sure" Naruto replied, tossing the man a fried fish. He and Korra were surprised to see just how fast one man could eat as their guest ferociously tore into the fish. "So what's your name?"

"The name's Gommu, friend" he introduced taking a brief moment to pause from his eating.

"So, do you ... live in that bush?" Korra asked awkwardly. But Gommu didn't seem to find any problem with it and informed them that not only was the bush his current home, the park they were in was actually popular with all the homeless. "So there are a lot of you out here? I thought everyone in this city was living it up."

"You've got a lot to learn, newcomers. Welcome to Republic city." Well that certainly ruined their idealistic views of city life. They didn't have longer to ponder this when the sound of a whistle alerted them to the approach of a rather angry looking police officer; apparently fishing wasn't allowed in the park.

With Gommu retreating to his bush, Korra and Naruto jumped onto Naga and made their getaway. It wasn't hard to ditch the cop and they soon found themselves wondering the park completely and utterly lost.

"You got any idea where to go?" Korra asked Naruto but the blond was short on ideas. They wondered aimlessly until they noticed a crowd of people gathering in front of a man with a megaphone, a poster of a masked man posted on a board behind him.

"Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders? Then join the Equalists!" the protestor rallied. "For too long, the bending elite of this city have forced nonbenders to live as lower class citizens. Join Amon, and together we will tear down the bending establishment!"

"What're you talking about?" Korra questioned. How could anyone hate bending? "Bending's the coolest thing in the world." The protestor wasn't impressed.

"Oh yeah? Let me guess you're benders."

"She is. I'm not" Naruto corrected. The protestor certainly wasn't expecting that and their obvious friendship wasn't making him look good.

"Yeah well I bet your bender friend would love to knock me off this platform with some water-bending."

"I'm seriously considering it" said Korra buying into the man's provocation.

"Ha you see! This is what's wrong with this city! Benders like this girl only use their power to oppress us!" The man's ploy had succeeded in whipping the crowd into a frenzy and things weren't looking god for Korra.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled over crowd. "She's not oppressing anyone! You're just trying to provoke her!"

"Argh get out of here you traitor!" the crowd yelled. One example of a nonbender and a bender getting along wasn't going to be enough for these people. Seeing they weren't going to get through to them Naga took off carrying Korra and Naruto away.

* * *

After leaving the park Naruto and Korra decided to give Naga a break from carrying them and started walking down the street on their own. But they still didn't have a clue where Air Temple Island was.

"Hey maybe we could ask them for directions" Naruto suggested, pointing to a young man and elderly woman sitting in front of a shop. Agreeing it was a good idea they approached the couple thankfully the old woman was happy to help them. But she soon turned fearful as a red Satomobile pulled up.

"You two should get moving. It isn't safe" the old woman cautioned leaving them to find cover. Stopping in front of a phonograph shop, three thuggish looking gangsters stepped out of the car and approached the clearly frightened shop owner.

"Mr. Chung, please tell me you have my money." The leader, a man dressed in a blue business suit said sarcastically. "Or else I can't guarantee I can protect your fine establishment." To make his point the gangster signaled for his partner a man in a black leather jacket and red scarf stepped forward igniting a fire in his hand.

"I'm sorry, business has been slow. Please take one of my phonographs." Unfortunately they only wanted their money and the fire bender made this clear as he quickly destroyed the phonograph with a fire kick.

"My friend here isn't a music lover. Give me the money, or else…."

"Or else what, hoodlum?" Korra interrupted drawing their attention to her and Naruto.

"Seriously, 'hoodlum'" Naruto remarked playfully.

"Since you're obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain a couple things" the gang leader condescended. "You're in Triple Threat Triad territory and we're about to put you in the hospital.

"You're the only ones who are gonna need a hospital" Korra said confidently.

"And for your sake, I hope there's one nearby" Naruto finished. Enraged by their casually attitude the lead gangster bent a water bullet at the duo that Korra not only easily caught in one hand but redirected it back at him, freezing it as the water made contact with his head. Blinded by the block of ice the criminal water bender staggered into Korra's spin kick sending him crashing headfirst into the hood of his car leaving him unconscious on the ground.

Angered that someone would dare to challenge them the thuggish earth bender of the group moved to attack Korra only to be blindsided by a high speed fist to the face by Naruto. The final criminal released a stream of fire attempting to burn Naruto in the back but Korra came to his aid, deflecting the fire blast. She jumps forward grabbing the man's hands gives him a quick toss up in the air toward Naruto, coming down on him with a glowing sphere of spiraling energy in hand. Upon contact the energy sphere sent the thug hurtling in the ground, making a small crater on impact.

"Looks like you perfected your raisin gun" said Korra impressed by the attack.

"It's Rasengan" Naruto corrected.

"Yeah well naming attacks is dumb anyway" the Avatar argued.

"Hey I'm not a bender. My powers deserve names too!" Their playful argument was cut short by the appearance of a large police airship. Naruto and Korra were awed by the sight of the Metal Bending Police Force's use of metal cables to descend from the ship, arresting the Triple Threat members. The proud smirks on their faces fell quickly as the officers said they too were under arrest, siting the destruction caused by their efforts.

Not exactly up for spending their first night in Republic city in a prison they quickly hopped on Naga and made a run for it. Unfortunately despite their best efforts they were captured and brought to police headquarters for questioning.

* * *

Well Korra was being questioned, Naruto on the other hand was left in a holding cell.

"Let me out of here!" the blond demanded, banging on the door of his cell. Realizing no one was coming Naruto decided it was time for some action. Forming his Rasengan, he was seconds away from using the energy sphere to tear through the cell when much to his surprise the door suddenly opened. Just stopping at the last second the blond found himself looking into the eyes of a very irate Tenzin, faintly hearing Korra snickering in the background.

"I'm sure you weren't about to do something foolish right" Tenzin said sternly, eyeing the Rasengan still in Naruto's hand.

"Of course not Tenzin" Naruto said sheepishly, dispersing the attack. Deciding not to say more Tenzin turned his attention to an older woman in metal armor, the badge on her chest identifying her as the chief of police Lin Beifong.

"Thank you, Lin. I'll be sure to cover for the damages."

"Just get them out of my city" ordered Chief Beifong, glaring at the Avatar as they left something that Korra didn't hesitate to return.

"I'm guessing you didn't make a good impression" Naruto remarked.

"She's decided she totally hates me." said Korra. "And Tenzin's sending us back to the South Pole."

"What! But Granny completely supported us."

"Don't bring my mother into this!" Tenzin snapped having overheard them. Dejectedly the pair fell silent. After collect Naga, they all made their way to Air Temple Island where a White Lotus ship was waiting for them.

As they prepared to board the ship they were surprised by the arrival of Tenzin's children gliding down to meet them.

"Are you guys going to be living with us?" asked Ikki excitedly.

"No sorry but we're going home" Korra replied sadly. As Tenzin watched his children bow their heads just as disappointed as Naruto and Korra, he couldn't help but think back to the young Avatar's conviction that Republic city needed her there. Catching sight of his father's memorial Tenzin had made his decision.

"I have done my best to guide Republic City toward the dream my father had for it, but you're right, Korra. It has fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought I should put off your training in order to uphold his legacy. But you are his legacy. You may stay and train air-bending here with me. Republic city needs its Avatar once again. And yes Naruto you may stay as well, I'm sure I couldn't keep you away anyway."

"Yes!" they cheered, Korra quickly grabbed them all into a group hug. Things were finally looking up.

The following day Korra was forced to announce her Avatar identity in a press conference thankfully her status alone was enough to distract from any questions about her friend's odd abilities something that Tenzin said Naruto would have to be more discreet about. He didn't mind they were in the big city now nothing could possibly go wrong.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave a review/comment.


	3. Air: A Leaf in the Wind

I do not own Avatar: The Legend of Korra or Naruto.

* * *

 ***Air Temple Dining Hall***

"And, in the final round, the Buzzard Wasps won with a decisive knockout!" Korra said excitedly as she read the morning paper. "What do you say we go to the arena tonight, catch a few pro-bending matches?"

"Sounds good to me" said Naruto, taking a bite of his breakfast. Sadly not everyone shared their enthusiasm.

"That sport is a mockery of the noble tradition of bending." Tenzin said dismissively.

"Oh come on Tenzin! We've dreamed about seeing a pro-bending match since we were kids" Korra argued pointing to the arena across the bay. "And now we're just one little ferry ride away."

"Korra, you're not here to watch that drivel. You're here to finish your Avatar training. So, for the time being, I want you to remain on the island.

"Is that why you're keeping the White Lotus sentries around to watch my every move?" she asked, pointing out several guards posted around the dining hall.

"Yes, in order to learn airbending, I believe you require a calm and quiet environment free from any distractions."

"Right because it's always calm when the White Lotus and I are together" Naruto remarks sarcastically.

"Ye-yes I thought about that. I made sure that none of the members that bothered you in the South Pole were assigned here." said Tenzin. Naruto simply rolled his eyes at that. Did Tenzin honestly believe that the Lotus members don't talk to each other? He couldn't even look at one of the sentries without them shivering in fear of the deadly Nine Tails.

"So, just so we're clear. I'm not restricted to the island, right?"

"Yes Naruto, you are free to come and go as you please."

"What!" Korra snapped, that isn't fair. She quickly turned her gaze to her grinning best friend. "Don't, you dare go without me."

"But, Korra I'm only a ferry ride away" Naruto laughed. Seeing the familiar signs of Korra losing her temper, the blond quickly dashed out of the dining hall an irate Avatar hot on his trail.

"Naruto!" Tenzin just sighed as Korra ran after her friend, threatening to bury him up to his head, should he go to the arena without her.

* * *

 ***Air Temple Training Grounds***

"That's so cool!" Ikki said excitedly as the air bender kids stared at the Rasengan formed in Naruto's hand. "Can you show me how to do that?"

"Sorry Ikki, but it's not bending" Naruto apologized letting the energy sphere fade from existence. "I'm the only one that can do it."

"It's because Naruto was originally the Nine Tailed Fox" Jinora explained for her pouting sister. "He's obviously retained some of power as a spirit. Do you remember anything from when you were, Kurama?" she asked hopefully, always eager for new knowledge.

"Nope not a thing." While disappointing, Jinora thought this also brought up an interesting question. Since Naruto and Kurama are one and the same it'd make sense for him to retain his powers as a spirit. Yet the blond has no recollection of anything that happened to him as Kurama, not even as dreams. But even the Avatar a being that's been reincarnated countless times is able to recall past lives to some degree. So the question is; what happened to Kurama's memories?

"Jinora, are you ok?" Naruto asked bringing the girl away from her thoughts. "You just sort of spaced out."

"I'm fine" she assured him. _Maybe I'm just over thinking things._ It wasn't long before they spotted Tenzin and Korra approaching the training grounds.

"Korra's gonna airbend, Korra's gonna airbend!" Ikki cheered, jumping up and down in excitement.

"What's that contraption?" Korra asked pointing to a circle of wooden gates, all standing in different directions.

"A time honored tool that teaches the most fundamental aspect of airbending" said Tenzin. "Jinora would you like to explain this exercise?"

"The goal is to weave your way through the gates and make it to the other side without touching them" Jinora explained, a textbook answer.

"Seems easy enough" Korra said confidently.

"Jinora forgot to say, you have to make it through while the gates are spinning" Ikki added.

Stepping forward Tenzin released a gust of wind, spinning the gates. "The key is to be like the leaf" he lectured, sending a leaf through the device to illustrate. "Flow with the movements of the gates. Jinora will demonstrate."

As Jinora skillfully maneuvered through the gates Tenzin continued his lecture. "Airbending is all about spiral movements. When you meet resistance you must be able to switch direction at a moment's notice."

Exiting the gates Jinora sent another air blast to get the gates spinning again.

"Let's do this!" Korra said determinately. Sadly determination alone wasn't enough to get through the gates. Naruto laughed as Korra's rush in headfirst mentality results in her being turned into a human pinball before being flung out of the circle.

He only laughed harder as Korra tried rushing in a second time.

"Don't force your way through!" Jinora advised.

"Dance! Dance like the wind!" said Ikki.

"Be the leaf!" said Meelo. But the airbender kids' advice didn't help much as a thoroughly bruised Avatar was once again flung out of the gates.

"You ok?" Naruto asked, doing his best to cover the amusement in his tone. But he didn't try hard enough as Korra narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"Let's see you try fox boy!" she challenged. Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto stepped up signaling for Jinora to start up the gates. Korra and the others could barely believe their eyes as Naruto dashed at top speed through the gates, changing direction with ease.

"Piece of cake" Naruto smirked as he finished the gates. His smirk quickly fell as an irritated Korra sent the blond flying via earth column. "Korra!"

Tenzin could only sigh as the disgruntled Avatar walked away.

Later that night Korra was doing her best to produce even a single puff of air, sadly to no avail.

"Argh, what is wrong with me?!" she yelled in frustration.

"Do you want that in alphabetical order" Naruto joked, walking up. "You know you didn't have to get mad at me."

"Yeah well you didn't have to show off." Oh sure Korra felt bad for taking her frustration out on Naruto. But right now she was too busy being jealous of how easy he found the gates.

"Whatever, you're just jealous that I could get through the gates and you couldn't."

"I-I'm not jealous." She denied unconvincingly. _Does he have to know me so well?_ "Why aren't you at the arena? I figured you'd jump at the chance."

"Oh please, like I'd ever actually go without you" Naruto said as if it should've been obvious. "Come on, I got something to cheer you up." Following Naruto to a small pavilion, Korra was surprised to find a radio setup broadcasting tonight's pro-bending match.

"How'd you get this?" she asked excitedly, taking a seat against the wall.

"I asked some of the Lotus sentries to let me borrow it." Of course Naruto was leaving out that the White Lotus members gave him the radio, while begging not to face the wrath of the Nine Tails.

The duo listened excitedly as the announcer relayed the events of a pulse pounding match. The match was just reaching its climax when Tenzin came in and unplugged the radio.

"Hey!" Naruto complained.

"You shut it off at the best part!" Korra added.

"I thought I made myself clear. I don't want you listening to this distracting nonsense" Tenzin said authoritatively.

"Actually you said she couldn't watch a match. You didn't say anything about listening to one" Naruto argued.

"You…You know what I meant! Anyway shouldn't you two be in bed?!" With a gust of air, Tenzin flipped his cape as he turned and left taking the radio with him.

The following night Naruto found Korra in her room, sulking after difficult day of airbending training.

"Hey heard meditation isn't your thing" said the blond, joining her by the window. "Not surprising."

"Yeah well I need a break from all this" said Korra staring longingly at the pro-bending arena. "Hey you thinking, what I'm thinking?"

"Way ahead of you" said Naruto. About a month after learning he was the Nine Tailed Fox, Naruto discovered a cool trick with illusions; in this case making it appear as if he and Korra were still in the room, while they snuck out for the night.

* * *

 ***Bending Arena***

"So how long until your illusion fades?" asked Korra using a water spout to lift them up to an open window.

"It'll be fine as long as no one touches it" said Naruto. That was the problem with illusions you can't simulate touch. But it would be enough to keep Tenzin and the White Lotus off their backs.

Slipping inside the pair found themselves in a bending gym. As they looked at the different workout equipment with interest they failed to notice someone walking up behind them.

"Hey!" Turning in surprise Naruto and Korra saw a white haired middle aged man wearing a towel around his neck. "What're you doing in my gym?"

"We got lost on the road of life" said Naruto confusing both the man and Korra. Before the man could even try to make sense of what the blond said another person called from the hall.

"Hey there you guys are" said a boy with slicked black hair and dressed in a pro-bending uniform. "It's all right Toza, they're with me." Luckily Toza bought it and let them go on their way. Following the boy who introduced himself as Bolin, they were led to a booth overlooking the entire arena.

"This is amazing" said Korra in awe.

"Yeah" said an equally impressed Naruto.

"So are you two together?" Bolin asked awkwardly.

"What?!" the now red faced duo shouted in shock. "Me and him/her. We're just friends. Not that she/he isn't great and all but I've known him/her all my life. It'd be super weird. But no we're not together unless you mean did we come here together because we totally did that….together."

Finishing their rant Naruto and Korra just chuckled awkwardly begging for a distraction. Bolin on the other hand just focused in on the fact that they weren't dating and Korra was available. Thankfully before things could get even more uncomfortable another pair of pro-benders entered the booth, one of which had a family resemblance to Bolin.

"Bolin" the one resembling Bolin called, summoning the boy to his side. "I told you, you have to stop bringing your crazy fan girls in here before the matches. This one even brought a date. Get them out of here" he whispered.

"Come on, Mako" Bolin sighed. "Look I promised them they could stay. Plus they're not together. Well they're together because they're friends and came here together. But they're not together together. And man, I've got a good feeling about that girl, there's something special about her. I know it." Turning towards Korra, Bolin grabs her and drags her over towards Mako, sighing Naruto follows soon after. "I want you to meet my brother, Mako."

"Mako? Wow, we heard you playing on the radio" said Korra, offering her hand. But Mako simply ignored her, telling Bolin to hurry up as it was their turn to play.

"Yeah, sorry about that. My brother just gets real…."

"To be a real jerk" Naruto interjects, clearly not happy with Bolin's brother's attitude.

"No he just gets real focused before a match" Bolin defended. "Okay, I gotta go, wish me luck. Not…that I'll need it."

All the same Naruto and Korra wished Bolin luck and stuck around to watch the match. Despite himself Naruto had to be impressed with Mako's performance. After both Bolin and their third teammate were knocked off the field, the firebender managed to single handedly knockout the entire opposing team and win the game.

"Woohoo! Yes!" Bolin cheered, walking into the booth. "One more win and we're in the championship tournament! So, what'd ya think, Korra? Bolin's got some moves huh?"

"What did I think? What did I think? That was amazing!"

 _Does she not realize he's flirting with her_ Naruto wondered. _And why does that bother me?_

"You guys were incredible out there!" Korra praised. "Especially you, Mr. Hat Trick!"

"Oh, you're still here." Mako said coldly, walking past the Avatar.

"Yeah, game's over and he's still a jerk" Naruto commented get a chuckle from Korra and Bolin. Still riding the high of watching her first pro-bending match Korra asked Bolin to show her a few moves something that the boy doesn't hesitate to agree to, though Mako was annoyed by the idea.

"Yeah I could show you the basics" said Bolin. "I'm just not sure how my earthbending would translate to your waterbending, but we'll figure it out."

"Won't be a problem. I'm actually an earthbender" Korra said slyly, she could hear Naruto struggling not to laugh behind her.

"I'm sorry, no, no! I didn't mean to assume! 'Cause I, you know, I was just figuring ... with your Water Tribe getup ... that you are ... a Water Tribe ... gal."

"Nope, you're right. I'm a waterbender and a firebender."

"I'm very confused right now." said Bolin causing Naruto breakout in uncontrollable laughter. While his brother may have been confused, Mako was able to put the pieces together.

"You're the Avatar, and I'm an idiot."

"Both are true" Korra said mockingly.

"Yes she's the Avatar" said Naruto cutting as Bolin looked as if he was going to have a meltdown.

Moving to the gym, Naruto and surprisingly Mako watched as Bolin showed Korra the pro-bending style of earthbending. As expected she picked it up rather quickly.

"So you're friends with the Avatar" said Mako starting a conversation.

"Yeah, grew up together" Naruto confirmed. _Damn this guy is tense._

"Not bad" the firebender commented on Korra's latest strike.

"What does it take to impress this guy?" she asked Bolin. But Naruto was starting to get a better idea of what kind of person Mako was.

"I think he actually meant that as a compliment" the blond spoke up looking to Mako for confirmation.

"Well at least somebody gets me" Mako smirked confirming that he really wasn't the kind of person to waste words. "I'm gonna turn in. Nice meeting you, Avatar Korra, Naruto."

"Yeah it's been a real pleasure" Korra said sarcastically.

"See you upstairs bro" said Bolin.

"You guys live here?" asked Naruto surprised by this.

"Yep. In the attic, nothing fancy but we get a great view." Turning their focus back to bending Naruto was content to watch as Korra learned from Bolin thinking that the brothers weren't so bad…though Mako was still a bit of a jerk.

* * *

The following night Naruto and Korra once again snuck out to the arena to watch Bolin and Mako's team, the Fire Ferrets play. Though the Avatar was in a noticeably bad mood due to another failed attempt to pass through the gates resulting in her having a huge fight with Tenzin over the matter.

"You know Tenzin wouldn't have been so upset if you hadn't destroyed the gates" Naruto pointed out. He quickly regret it as Korra shot him a glare so cold it left him shivering. "I'll be quiet now."

"That'd be good." Korra smirked. She knew he was right but honestly sometimes Naruto could pick the worst times to point out her mistakes. "Thanks for sneaking us out again, fox boy."

"Forget it. Come on lets watch some pro-bending!" Walking into the booth they were surprised to see Mako and Bolin looking depressed.

"We didn't miss your match, did we? You guys look like you already lost?" asked Korra.

"We might as well have" said Bolin.

"What happened?" asked Naruto.

"Hasook's a no good, no show" Mako growled. Just then the referee entered informing the brothers that if they couldn't find a replacement in two minutes they'd be disqualified. "Well there goes our shot at the tournament and the winnings."

"Can't you ask those guys to fill in" Naruto suggested, pointing to the other pro-benders in the room.

"Rules say you can only compete on one team" said Bolin feeling depressed.

"Well then how about me?" Korra offered. "I'm a top notch waterbender if I do say so myself."

"But…you're the Avatar, isn't that cheating?"

"It isn't cheating if I only do waterbending."

"She has a point" said Naruto in support of the idea.

"No way! I'd rather forfeit then look like a fool out there" Mako said angrily.

"Wow thanks for the vote of confidence" Korra replied sarcastically.

"Times up! You in or out?" asked the referee.

"We're in!" said Korra before anyone (Mako) could refuse.

"We are?" the firebender questioned, shocked by what was happening.

"Yes!" Bolin cheered.

"Hey, I didn't agree to this!" Mako argued.

"Forget it, Mr. Happy. Once Korra gets an idea in her head there's no stopping her" said Naruto, obviously speaking from experience.

"What he said" Korra smirked before racing off to get into uniform.

"This girl is crazy" Mako said plainly.

"Normal is boring" Naruto remarked.

* * *

Watching from the booth Naruto bore witness to his friend's debut to pro-bending. Sadly it wasn't looking to be a good first game for Korra as they'd both forgotten a very important detail; neither of them knew the actual rules to pro-bending. This of course meant that when she wasn't fouling the other team, Korra was busy struggling to stay in the ring as the opposing team identified her as an obvious rookie.

Naruto actually had to cringe as Korra's frustration led her to using earthbending revealing herself as the Avatar. Sure the referees allowed her to continue as long as she only used waterbending but what was really bothering the blond was the fact the announcer had told the radio listeners who Korra was, meaning his illusion back on Air Temple Island was now worthless.

 _Well maybe Tenzin didn't hear it._

"Naruto." The blond cringed as he turned around to find himself face to face with an angry looking Tenzin.

"Hey, Tenzin" Naruto said sheepishly. "Enjoying the game?"

"I told you I didn't want Korra distracted by this nonsense!" the airbending master said sternly.

Naruto was about to defend their actions when he noticed something happening on the arena floor. "Tenzin, I think you need to see this."

"How about that" Tenzin muttered as they watched Korra circling around her opponents attacks just like an airbender.

"Just as I planned" Naruto joked, a huge grin on his face as the Fire Ferrets capitalized on their now exhausted opponents and took the victory.

"Woohoo!" Tenzin cheered, then cleared his throat as he remembered Naruto was watching him.

* * *

 ***Air Temple Island***

After returning to the island Korra felt there was something she need to do and quickly sought out Tenzin, finding him supervising the repairing of the training gates.

"I'm really sorry about everything I said" Korra said sincerely. "I was really frustrated with myself and I took it out on you.

"I think I owe you an apology too" said Tenzin. "I was trying to teach you patience, but I lost mine."

"No hard feelings?"

"Of course not. By the way, you were really good out there tonight. You moved just like an airbender."

"Wow you really stayed. I didn't believe it when Naruto told me."

"I did. Pro-bending turned out to be the perfect teaching tool for you." Korra and Tenzin exchanged smiles before the Avatar ran off promising to be up early for airbending practice. Oh and informed him that she'd permanently joined the Fire Ferrets.

* * *

Climbing to the roof of the temple Korra found Naruto laying on his back watching the stars. Wordlessly she lays down to join him.

"So how'd he take you joining the team?" asked the blond.

"Oh pretty well, he only sighed instead of groaning" the Avatar replied playfully. "Hey sorry about being jealous before."

"Don't worry about it. After all you're the Avatar and I've got to deal with it" Naruto laughed embarrassing Korra with the use of her childhood catchphrase.

"Oh can it, Naruto." But the blond just kept on laughing and eventually despite herself so did Korra.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment/review.


	4. Air: The Revelation

I do not own Avatar: The Legend of Korra or Naruto.

* * *

 ***Pro-Bending Arena***

It was a very early morning that saw the Fire Ferrets working out in the arena gym, tossing a medicine ball around.

"What's the big idea with making me train this early in the morning?" an irritated Korra asked. "The morning is evil."

"I have a better question. Why did you drag me out of bed?!" Naruto irritably demanded of Korra, who just smiled sheepishly in return.

"We're the rookies, so we get the worst time slot in the gym" said Bolin answering the Avatar's question.

"And you're the rookiest of us all. So we got to get you up to speed if we want to survive in the tournament. Deal with it." Mako added, throwing the ball roughly at Korra.

"You deal with it!" she countered, throwing it back at the firebender with enough force to knock him back a few feet.

"Ouch" Naruto muttered, watching as Korra smirked when Mako hit the floor.

"There's my little hard working street urchins" said a well-dressed man in a top hat, walking into the gym. He walked up to the group and placed a hand on Korra's shoulder. "It's an honor to finally meet you Avatar."

"And you are?" Korra asked, feeling uncomfortable with the stranger being in her personal space.

"Butakha" the man introduced himself with a bow. "I run this whole pro-bending shebang. Here's your winning from the last match" he said handing a stack of money to a grinning Mako. But that grin soon fell as Butakha took out fees for Korra's pro-bending gear, gym equipment, apartment rent, and finally Bolin secretly borrowed money for groceries; leaving them with very little pay. Then to make matters worse they needed to somehow pay the tournament's thirty-thousand yuan entrance fee.

"You wouldn't happen to have a secret Avatar bank account overflowing with gold, would you?" Bolin asked Korra, once the tournament manger left.

"I've got nothing" she said, pulling out her pockets for emphasis. "I've never really needed money. I've always had people taking care of me" Korra said a little too happily.

"Then I wouldn't say you have nothing" Mako said bitterly, putting the medicine ball in his gym bag.

"Sorry, I didn't mean…"

"No, it's alright" said Bolin, cutting off Korra's apology. "It's just…ever since we lost our parents we've been on our own."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Korra said sympathetically.

"Sorry" Naruto said somberly adding his condolences.

"So anyway…how are we going to come up with the money?" Mako asked the group, wanting to move past painful memories.

"Don't suppose we can just have Korra sell autographs" Naruto suggested jokingly.

"Not happening, fox boy" the Avatar smirked, playfully slapping her friend's chest.

"Oh, oh, I got it! I got it!" Bolin said excitedly, holding up his fire ferret. "I've been training Pabu to do circus tricks. Now people would pay good money to see that!"

"What kind of tricks?" Naruto asked, he didn't think it'd make them enough money but he was curious. Though his question went unanswered as Mako currently didn't have the patience for this.

"Come on, Bolin. We need serious ideas" the firebender said irritably.

"I was serious" the earthbender muttered sadly.

"Don't worry about it. I'll figure something out. I always do" said Mako as he left the gym.

* * *

 ***Air Temple Island***

Later that night Korra skillfully weaved through the airbending gates, as Jinora and Ikki watched from the sidelines.

"Good, light on your feet" Jinora instructed, watching as the Avatar finished the exercise. As Korra took a breather, Jinora and Ikki spotted Mako walking up to the girls. "Oh, he's cute. Korra, is that the handsome firebender boy that drives you crazy?"

"Does he drive you crazy in a bad way, or does he drive you crazy like you like him?" Ikki asked teasingly. "Ooh, does Naruto know you like him? He'll be so sad."

"What? I don't like him like that" Korra denied before catching the rest of what Ikki said. "And why would Naruto be sad?"

"Because he likes you obviously" said Jinora, joining her sister in teasing the Avatar.

"What? No he doesn't" said Korra, feeling strangely upset. Growing tired of the airbender sisters teasing, Korra sends them away with an earth column.

Landing some distance away, Jinora and Ikki giggled at the obliviousness of their friends.

"Oh, hey Mako" Korra greeted awkwardly, choosing to forget about her conversation with Ikki and Jinora.

"You seen Bolin?" Mako asked bluntly.

"Nice to see you, too. And no, I haven't seen him since practice. Think something's wrong?"

"I don't know. Bolin has a knack for getting into stupid situations" the firebender sighed, turning to walk away. "See you later."

"Wait" said Korra, walking up to him. "I could help you look for him."

"Nah. I got it."

"Hey cool guy, let me help you. I'll grab Naruto and Naga."

"Who's Naga?" Mako asked, surprised by the girl's insistence on helping him.

"Our best friend and a great tracker" Korra grinned, running off to get them.

* * *

 ***Republic City streets***

"Your best friend is a…polar bear dog. Somehow that makes perfect sense" Mako commented, riding behind Naruto on Naga.

"I'll take that as a compliment city boy" Korra said cheekily.

"Besides Naga is awesome" Naruto added, petting the polar bear dog fondly. The group eventually reached the city square, containing a statue of Fire Lord Zuko.

"Well this is his usual hangout" said Mako, dismounting Naga, Korra and Naruto not following behind him.

"Think they might know anything?" Naruto suggested, pointing to a group of kids. Mako apparently knew the kids as he easily walked up and asked about his brother.

"Perhaps…but my memory is a little…foggy. Maybe you could help clear it up" one kid wearing a hat said slyly, holding out his hand.

"You're good Skoochy, I'll give you that" said Mako, giving the boy a couple bills. "A real pro."

"Yeah, I seen him" said Skoochy.

"When?"

"About noon."

"What was he doing?"

"He was performing some kind of monkey rat circus and then…" Skoochy paused holding his hand out for another payment.

Mako rolled his eyes and handed his little informant his payment. "And then what? Why did he leave?"

"Shady Shin showed up and flashed some serious cash. Bo took off with him in his hotrod. The Triple Threats, the Red Monsoons, and the Agni Kais, all the triads are muscling up for something real big. Now that's all you're getting out of me" said Skoochy before collecting his friends and taking off.

"Sounds like there's a turf war's brewing and Bolin's about to get caught right in the middle of it" said Mako. Once they were back on Naga, the group hurried on their way to the Triad's headquarters when Naga started chasing after a certain fire ferret.

"Whoa Naga!" Korra cried, pulling on the reins.

"That's Pabu!" Mako exclaimed, pointing to the small animal currently finding sanctuary on top of a street sign.

"No Naga, Pabu is a friend not a snack" the Avatar scolded. Seeing that he was safe Pabu scurried down the sign post and climbed up onto Mako's shoulder.

"We've got to hurry" the fire bender said in distress. Busting into the Triad's HQ, they were surprised to find the place was completely deserted.

"Guys out back!" Naruto yelled, pointing outside where a group of masked figures were loading a large truck up with captured Triad members and….

"Bolin!" Mako cried, running towards the truck. Suddenly two of the masked people threw a canister at the groups' feet, releasing gas to cover their escape.

"Naga come!" Korra called, jumping onto the polar bear dog she, Naruto, and Mako rode out of the gas in pursuit of their friend. Catching up to the truck they found the vehicle now had an escort of three motor cycles, whose riders had noticed they were being followed.

Reaching an open area the riders turned and threw a bolo at Naga's feet, causing her to trip and send Korra, Naruto, and Mako flying off her back, landing somewhat painfully on the ground.

"Look out!" Naruto cried, alerting his friends that they weren't alone as they found themselves boxed in between the masked people. With no time to check on his friends, Naruto found himself on the defensive as he weaves around the masked man's lighting quick jabs.

Blocking a kick, Naruto counter attacks with a jab only for the masked man to knock it away. Jumping back to get some breathing room the blond stood his ground as the man rushed towards him using an impressive display of acrobatics in an attempt to trip him up. But Naruto had a few moves of his own, surprising his opponent as a Rasengan formed in his hand. Shocked by the strange power the masked man was left wide open as the blond appeared in front of him in a burst of speed and thrust the spiraling energy sphere into his stomach, sending him flying into a lamp post.

With his opponent taken care of, Naruto turned to see that both Korra and Mako had been defeated, the remaining masked pair moments away from finishing them.

"Back off!" Mako was stunned, when he heard Naruto ordering the masked pair to step away from him and Korra he expected to see the blond rushing to the help them. He just didn't expect there to be two of him, each holding a Rasengan in their hands. Mako wasn't the only one surprised by Naruto's abilities as the masked pair was soon sent flying into the side of a building.

"You ok?" Naruto asked, helping Korra to her feet.

"Thanks" the Avatar smiled before staring curiously at her hands. Throwing her fist forward, Korra was horrified to find that she couldn't bend. "Ugh, I can't bend. I can't bend!"

"Calm down, it' wear off" said Mako. "Those guys were chi blockers. They're Amon's henchmen."

"That anti-bending guy with the mask?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, he's the leader of the Equalists. So what's with you and whatever this is?" the firebender questioned, pointing to the duplicate of Naruto currently untying Naga's legs.

"It's a long story. And we can tell it later" said Korra sparing her friend for the moment. "Right now we've got to find Bolin."

In complete agreement Mako decides to save his questions for later as the group resumes the search for the kidnapped earthbender. Sadly even after searching all night they haven't found a single lead. Needless to say they were starting to lose hope when suddenly Korra has an idea.

* * *

 ***Republic City Park***

"When we first came to town, we ran into an Equalist protestor over there" Korra explained, pointing to a section of the park.

"Oh yeah" said Naruto remembering that day. "He was a jerk."

"And you think they'll know where Bolin is?" Mako asked skeptically.

"It's our only lead right now" Korra countered. Seeing as they were in for a long wait the teens decided to lay against Naga in the shade. It wasn't long before Korra started feeling fidgety and tried to start a conversation with Mako. "So, why is Bolin running around with the Triple Threat Triad, anyway?"

"Well we…we used to do some work for them back in the day" Mako confessed uncomfortably.

"Wait are you some kind of criminal?!"

"No!" the firebender denied heatedly.

"So what did you do?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I just ran numbers for them and stuff. We were orphans out on the street; I did what I had to, to survive and protect my little brother."

"I'm sorry. It must've been really hard" Korra said sympathetically. "Can I ask what happened to your parents?"

"They were mugged by a firebender. He cut them down right in front of me. I was eight." Mako paused and pulled his red scarf over his mouth, as if to protect himself from the memory. "Bolin's the only family I have left. If anything happened to him ..."

"We'll find him" Naruto reassured.

"Yeah we will. So what's your story?" the firebender asked the blond.

"Alright get comfortable. It all started about seventeen years ago…"

The following morning the teens lay sleeping peacefully against Naga's side. As the sun hit his face Mako turned to the sight of Korra sleeping against Naruto, her head resting comfortably on his chest with his arm wrapped protectively around her.

"Hey do you two need a moment?" Mako asked, smirking in amusement as they started to wake up. Apparently finding out the blond was once a powerful fox spirit really didn't faze the firebender.

"What're you talking about?" they grumbled, rubbing the sleep from their eyes. It took all Mako had not to bust out laughing as Naruto and Korra finally realized what position they were in. Embarrassed and red faced they quickly scrambled away from each other, mumbling their apologies all the while sharing awkward looks.

" **Equality now! Equality now! We want equality now!"**

"Hey there's the protestor we should talk to him" Korra said quickly, wanting to get out of this awkward situation.

"Sounds good" said Naruto still a little red faced. Mako just shook his head in amusement as they marched over to the protestor.

" **Non-benders of Republic City! Amon calls you to action! Take back your city! It's time for the…"** the protestor gasped as he recognized Naruto and Korra. "It's you again!"

"Yeah it's us. Look we just want to ask you…."Naruto was cut off as the protestor started yelling at them through his megaphone.

" **You cannot silence me Avatar!"** not a fan of having a megaphone in his face Naruto slaps it out of the protestor's hands, breaking as it hit the ground.

"Shut your yapper and listen up! Our friend got kidnapped by some chi blockers. Where'd they take him?" Naruto demanded grabbing the man by his collar.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, traitor" the protestor said uncooperatively.

"Oh I think you do" the blond smiled sadistically. "And I think you should tell us what you know…" Naruto then whistled signaling for Naga to come over. Strong arming the man, Naruto then held the protestor's head over the gaping maw of the polar bear dog's mouth. "Or I'll feed you to my friend here!"

"I'd do what he says" said Korra easily falling into the good cop/bad cop routine. "He's a crazy one."

"Crazy like a fox" Naruto smiled scarily.

"You've been waiting to say that haven't you?" the Avatar accused playfully.

"Yes I have" the blond admitted before turning his attention back to the protestor. "Now you're either gonna talk to me or the inside of Naga's stomach!"

"The…the posters! They said to give out the posters!" he cried. "There's a map on the back!"

"Thank you" Naruto replied, throwing the man into the nearby lake. Grabbing a few leaflets the teens hoped on Naga's back and took off though Mako couldn't help but wonder about something.

"You weren't seriously going to let Naga kill him, we're you?" Mako was surprised when his question actually caused Naruto and Korra to laugh.

"Oh man I can't believe you bought that" Naruto laughed. "Please haven't you ever heard of good cop/bad cop?"

"Naga doesn't even like to bite people" said Korra failing to stop her own giggles. "Sure she'd probably smack someone around who was threatening us but that's it."

"That was some bluff" said Mako clearly impressed.

* * *

Following the map the teens were led to the city's factory district. Staying in the shadow of a building they could see a group of people walking into an old abandoned building.

"This is the place" said Mako, checking the map on the back of the posters.

"We're going to need to go in quietly" Korra suggests, sending a meaningful look to an affronted Naruto.

"Hey, you aren't always miss stealthy either" the blond retorts much to the Avatar's annoyance as she's forced to admit Naruto had a point. Donning disguises the teens infiltrated the building and were surprised by the overwhelming number of Equalist supporters.

"I knew a lot of people hated benders, but I've never seen so many in one place" said Mako. "Keep your eyes out for Bolin." As they moved through the crowd an announcement went off silencing the audience.

" **Please welcome your hero! Your savior! Amon!"** The crowd roared as Amon and his guards took their place on stage.

"So that's him" said Naruto, an ominous feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. "Amon."

Walking up to the mike on stage, the leader of the Equalists cleared his throat and began to address the audience.

" **My quest for equality began many years ago. When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich, and none of us were benders. This made us very easy targets for the firebender who extorted my father. One day, my father confronted this man, but when he did, that firebender took my family from me. Then, he took my face I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since…"** Amon paused to allow the crowd a moment to process his story and draw in their attention.

" **As you know, the Avatar has recently arrived in Republic City. And if she were here, she would tell you that bending brings balance to the world. But, she is wrong. The only thing bending has brought to the world, is suffering. It has been the cause of every war in every era. But that is about to change. I know you have been wondering, 'What is the Revelation?' You are about to get your answer. Since the beginning of time, the spirits have acted as guardians of our world, and they have spoken to me. They say the Avatar has failed humanity."**

Naruto couldn't help but notice the strange looks Korra and Mako were sending his way. "Don't look at me. I didn't vote for the guy."

" **That is why the spirits have chosen me to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make Equality a reality. The power to take a person's bending away…. Permanently."**

"That's...impossible. There's no way" Korra denied.

"I just want it put on record I didn't vote for this guy" said an equally freaked out Naruto.

"This guy's insane." Mako muttered.

" **Now for a demonstration"** said Amon regaining control of the crowd as he signaled for his men to bring up one of their hostages. **"Please welcome 'Lighting Bolt' Zolt, leader of the Triple Threat Triad and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City."**

The crowd booed as the gangster was moved to the front of the stage.

"Ah boo yourself!" the Triad leader yelled back. The back lighting on the stage turned on revealing chi blockers surrounding another four benders, one of which just so happened to be Bolin.

"There's Bolin" said Korra. She was about to rush forward until Naruto grabbed her shoulder.

"I thought you wanted to play it quiet" the blond smirked, enjoying the embarrassed look on the Avatar's face as she'd forgotten her own orders.

"Alright fox boy. Got any ideas?"

" **Zolt has amassed a fortune by extorting and abusing nonbenders. [Close-up.] But his reign of terror is about to come to an end. Now, in the interest of fairness…"** taking his que, Amon's second in command, the Lieutenant; a man with a handle bar mustache dressed in black rubber, googles, and power generator with kali sticks attached to it strapped on his back; stepped up and removed the ropes binding the Triad leader. **"I will give Zolt the chance to fight to keep his bending."**

What happened next was an awesome display of skill as Amon effortlessly dodged Zolt's fire blasts, with no wasted movement the Equalist leader ended the 'battle', if it could even be called that, quickly as he pressed his thumb against Zolt's forehead and pushed the firebender to the ground.

Finding himself completely drained of energy, Zolt tried to get up and attempted to throw a fireball at Amon, but nothing happened.

"What…what did you do to me?"

"Your fire bending is gone…forever" Amon told the now ex-firebender. As the gangster was dragged away Amon turned to readdress the audience. **"The era of bending is over. A new era of equality has begun!"**

The crowd cheered wildly as one by one Triad members were stripped of their bending. Finally just as they were about to move onto Bolin a giant burst of smoke exploded from the center of the room as hundreds of Naruto clones charged the stage.

"What happened to subtlety?!" Korra yelled over the panic. One Naruto stopped and looked at her with the most serious expression she'd ever seen on him.

"Subtlety is for wimps. Now go save Bolin!" As the Equalists struggled to fight back against the sheer numbers of Naruto's assault, Mako and Korra were able to make their way to Bolin, his guards having been taken out by their insane blond friend.

"Bolin, you all right?" Mako asked.

"Yes! Mako I love you!" the earthbender cried in relief. He moved to hug his brother but Mako was in a hurry and grabbed Bolin by the collar and dragged him towards the exit. "By the way how many twins does Naruto have?"

"Tell you later Bo" the firebender replied.

"Naruto we got Bolin" Korra informed the nearest clone.

"Got it!" All at once, all of the clones disappeared in a giant puff of smoke, proving cover for their exit. Meeting Mako and Bolin outside, Naruto was about to ask about Korra when they were suddenly confronted by the Lieutenant.

"I don't know what you are. But I'm sure Amon would be very interested to find out" the Lieutenant threatened, drawing his electrified kali sticks. "As for you benders, you need to understand there's no place in the world for you anymore."

As Naruto was about to prepare himself for a fight when suddenly a pillar of rock shoots up from under the Lieutenant, sending him crashing into the side of the building.

"I wouldn't count us out just yet." Korra smirked as the Equalist collapsed. "And that Naruto was subtlety."

"Whatever let's go." Naruto said dismissively as more Equalists came charging into the alley. "Naga!" At once the polar bear dog came to the rescue barroling past the chi blockers and providing the perfect getaway ride.

"The Avatar. That's her!" the Lieutenant announced prompting their forces to go after her.

"Let her go." Amon orders, seeing this as an opportunity. "She's the perfect messenger to tell the city of my power. As for her friend I want to know exactly who and what he is."

* * *

 ***Air Temple Island***

That night after dropping Mako and Bolin off at home, Korra and Naruto silently walked down the temple halls where they are found by Tenzin and some White Louts sentries.

"Thank goodness" the airbending master sighed in relief. "I was about to send out a search party. Are you both alright?"

"Far from it, Tenzin" Naruto replied miserably.

"Did you find your friend?"

"Yes, we did. But we were at an Equalist rally. We saw Amon. He can take people's bending away, for good." Korra reported.

"That's…that's impossible. Only the Avatar has ever possessed that ability" Tenzin argued.

"Tenzin we wouldn't make this up" said Naruto begging for them to be believed. Tenzin could see it in their eyes, they were telling the truth.

"I believe you. I don't know how Amon has achieved this power but this means the revolution is more dangerous than ever. No bender is safe."


	5. Air: The Voice in the Night

I do not own Avatar: The Legend of Korra or Naruto.

* * *

 ***Air Temple Island***

"AAAAhhhhhh!" Korra screamed, waking up from her nightmare in a cold sweat. A second later her door was kicked open as Naruto came charging in searching the room for any possible threats.

"Korra, you ok?" Naruto asked, now sure that there was no danger.

"Yeah, just a bad dream" she said with a weak chuckle as she tried to put on a brave front.

"You sure? I mean you still look kind of freaked out."

"I'm fine Naruto!" Korra said aggressively, surprising the blond.

"Hey I'm just worried about you!" Naruto yelled back.

"Well you don't have too because I'm fine!"

"Fine, forget it." Naruto muttered, leaving Korra alone in the dark.

* * *

That afternoon, Naruto asked to join Tenzin in caring for the sky bison. Though he was surprised about the offer of help, Tenzin agreed as he had a feeling the blond had another reason for wanting to be alone with him. His suspicions proved true as Naruto brought up his concerns about Korra.

"I don't know what her deal is Tenzin" said Naruto as he helped the airbending master feed the sky bison.

"Don't worry about Korra, Naruto" said Tenzin. "I'm sure she'll talk to you when she's ready."

"But she's scared now." Tenzin turned to face Naruto and placed a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Naruto for now just do as you've always done; be her friend and be there when she needs you most."

"Alright, Tenzin" Naruto sighed, unfortunately there was something else Tenzin had to speak to the boy about.

"Tarrlok the Northern Water Tribe council representative has formed a task force to deal with Amon. I suspect he'll be looking to have Korra join."

"No way! Korra's freaking out about that nut job. She can't go join some task force now."

"I agree Naruto, it'd be best if she stayed away from the Equalist situation right now. Especially since this task force will only make things more strained between benders and non-benders. But there's more; there have been rumors going around lately."

"Rumors?" Naruto asked unsure of where Tenzin was going with this.

"Yes it appears after your…performance at that Equalist rally, there has been talk of a strange young man with abilities unlike any bender." Tenzin explained. "I've been able to keep attention away from you for the moment. But it'd be best if you tried to keep a low profile for a while as to let these rumors die out."

"Got it" the blond agreed, Naruto had no desire to have his special circumstances become public knowledge. "Come on let's finish up and grab some dinner."

* * *

That night everyone gathered at the table for dinner as Tenzin began to bless the food.

"We are grateful for this delicious food, for happiness, for compassion, and…"

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" an obnoxious voice interrupted. Turning their attention to the door, they saw their uninvited guest was a man of Water Tribe descent, dressed in expensive clothing, and had three prominently long ponytails.

"This is my home, Tarrlok" said Tenzin, identifying the man. "We're about to eat dinner."

"Good, because I am absolutely famished." Tenzin just glared as the man feigned ignorance. Seeing he was getting to the airbending master, Tarrlok decided to taunt the man. "Airbenders never turn away a hungry guest, am I right?"

"I suppose." Tenzin sighed, shrugging at his wife's angry glare.

"Ah, you must be the famous Avatar Korra. It is truly an honor. I am Councilman Tarrlok, representative from the Northern Water Tribe." He introduced himself, bowing in respect.

"Nice to meet you" said Korra, returning the gesture before returning to the table.

 _Tenzin's right, I just get a really bad feeling from this guy_ Naruto thought to himself, as Tarrlok sat himself beside Korra.

"Why do you have three ponytails? And how come you smell like a lady? You're weird." Ikki questioned in her typical fashion.

"Well aren't you….precocious?" said Tarrlok dismissing the now glaring airbender child to refocus on Korra. "So, I've been reading all about your adventures in the papers. Infiltrating Amon's rally now that took some real initiative."

"Oh thanks. I think you're the first authority figure in the city who's happy I'm here." Korra said honestly.

"Republic City is much better off now that you've arrived."

"Enough with the flattery, Tarrlok." Tenzin snapped. "What do you want from Korra?"

"Patience, Tenzin I'm getting to that. As you may have heard, I am assembling a task force that will strike at the heart of the revolution and I want you to join me."

"Really?" Korra asked in surprise. Naruto glared at the councilman, as he laid on more flattery in hopes of convincing the Avatar.

"I need someone who will help me attack Amon directly, someone who is fearless in the face of danger. And that someone is you."

"I can't" Korra refused much to Tarrlok and Tenzin's surprise. Naruto just let out a sigh of relief, he'd been afraid that Korra's pride would see her jump at the chance to fight rather than admit her fear of Amon.

"I…must admit I'm….rather surprised." Tarrlok confessed. "I thought you'd jump at the chance to help me lead the charge against Amon."

"Me too." Tenzin muttered.

"I came to Republic City to finish my Avatar training with Tenzin. Right now I just need to focus on that. Korra replied.

"Which is why this opportunity is perfect. You would get on the job experience while performing your Avatar duty for the city." The councilman said somewhat desperately.

"Korra gave you her answer. So beat it" Naruto said harshly, daring the man to refuse.

"Indeed, Tarrlok I demand you leave now" said Tenzin lending Naruto his support.

"Very well, but I'm not giving up on you just yet. You'll be hearing from me soon." said the councilman, getting up to leave. "It has been a pleasure, Avatar Korra."

"Bye-bye, ponytail man!" said Ikki as she waved goodbye to Tarrlok.

* * *

The following day Bolin paid a visit to Air Temple Island, where he found Korra and Naruto just lounging around with Naga.

"Hello fellow teammate and non-teammate" the earthbender greeted, as he walked up with Pabu on his shoulder and an arm behind his back.

"Hey Bolin." Korra greeted as she gave Naga a much appreciated bully rub.

"How you doing?" said Naruto adding his own greeting.

"I'm good." Bolin replied before addressing Korra. "Missed you at practice this week."

"Yeah sorry about that."

"Aw it's alright. We're probably out of the tournament anyway. Unless some money miraculously drops from the sky by tomorrow." Naruto frowned at this, Bolin was usually always such an upbeat guy he didn't like seeing the earthbender giving up.

"Anyway reason I came by was to give you this, ta-da!" Bolin then handed Korra a rose and a wrapped up cupcake.

"Wow thanks." Korra said confusedly, accepting the gifts. "But what is this for?"

Bolin then got into a thinking pose. "Ah, I can't remember now. Oh yeah, now I remember! You saved me from Amon!"

"Oh that. It was no big deal" she said dismissively. "Besides, Naruto's the one who really did everything."

"Yeah so where's my cupcake?!" the blond demanded, honestly thinking the pastry looked delicious.

"Not to worry my foxy friend" Naruto and Korra raised an eyebrow at that but both decided to let Bolin's little snafu go as the earthbender continued. "Pabu the magnificent has a special show for you."

Taking his que, the little fire ferret hopped of Bolin's shoulder and began walking back and forth on his front paws.

"Wow Bolin, thanks" said Naruto, unsure how to feel about the display. Seeing his distress, Korra decided to split her cupcake between them, silently apologizing for blowing up at him the other night.

"Delivery for Avatar Korra" said the voice of an elderly lady, prompting the teens to turn around to see an old woman carrying a large basket of gifts. "Tarrlok sends his compliments and urges you to reconsider his offer."

"Tell him I haven't changed my mind" Korra replied, with a bow the elderly woman left.

"Who's this Tarrlok guy? Is he bothering you? Huh, cause I could have a word with him" said Bolin, punching the palm of his hand threateningly. "Wait if this guy's bothering Korra, why aren't you doing anything Naruto?"

"Because he's a councilmen and Tenzin said I can't punch him."

"Oh" Well that certainly changed Bolin's plans to 'have a word with him'.

* * *

The following night, Naruto and Korra were just hanging about the Temple when Tarrlok's aid came for another visit.

"Avatar Korra" the old woman called.

"Wow this guy must be desperate" said Naruto. Annoyed by the constant hassling, Korra got up in the woman's face to make her point.

"It doesn't matter how many gifts Tarrlok gives me" she said as she used earthbending to turn the woman around and kicked her in the backside. "I'm not joining his task force!"

'It's not a gift" the woman said urgently, holding up a letter. "It's an invitation."

"To what?" Korra asked, accepting the envelope.

"Tarrlok is throwing a gala in your honor. All of Republic City's movers and shakers will be there. The councilman humbly requests your attendance."

"Not a lot of notice" Naruto remarked, to which Korra just shrugged as she didn't understand the reasoning behind such a late invitation either. Regardless after taking the invite to Tenzin it was decided that they'd attend the party.

* * *

 ***The Gala***

Tenzin's family entered the gala in formal air nomad attire followed Korra and Naruto, who having been raised in the Southern Water Tribe dressed as such. Though the blond was somewhat uncomfortable being so dressed up.

The party goers clapped for Korra as they entered the room, overwhelming the Avatar at the large welcoming.

"I can't believe this is all for me" she said in awe of all the lights and people.

"Guess this is how they party big city style" said Naruto also impressed with the decor.

"I'm not sure what Tarrlok's plotting, but keep your guard up. It's not like him to throw a party just for the fun of it." Tenzin cautioned.

"So glad you could make it Avatar Korra" said Tarrlok, walking over to the group. "If you'll excuse us, the city await its hero" said the councilman, pulling her towards the crowds. With Tenzin distracted by Meelo's antics, Naruto made it his mission to stick by Korra, much to Tarrlok's annoyance.

"Korra, it's my pleasure to introduce Republic City's most famous industrialist, Hiroshi Sato." Hiroshi was a well-dressed middle aged man, with slightly chubby build, and what Naruto called a mustache beard combo.

"Nice to meet you" said Korra.

"You as well, we're all expecting great things from you." said Hiroshi before then turning his attention to Naruto. "And I'm afraid I didn't catch your name…."

"Naruto I'm a friend of Korra's" the blond introduced himself, honestly he was surprised Hiroshi even bothered to ask for his name.

"My best friend in fact" said the Avatar, glad the focus of the conversation was no longer on the city's great expectations of her. "We grew up together." Hearing this Tarrlok seemed to be more interested in the blond as he filed away this information

"Hey Korra, Naruto" said Mako, walking up with a beautiful dark haired girl on his arm.

"This is my daughter, Asami" said Hiroshi, gesturing to Mako's date.

"It's lovely to meet you." Asami greeted. "Mako's told me so much about you both."

"Really? Well he didn't say too much I hope" said Naruto, giving the firebender a pointed look.

"Oh, a man of mystery" the Sato heiress said teasingly. "Well don't worry Naruto. I'm sure there are still plenty of secrets I can weasel out of you."

"So how'd you guys meet?" Korra asked. _And why are you flirting with Naruto?_

"Asami crashed into him on her moped" said Bolin joining the conversation.

"What? Are you ok?" Korra asked Mako.

"I'm fine. More than fine. Mister Sato agreed to sponsor our team; we're back in the tournament!" the firebender happily informed them.

"Isn't that great?" Bolin said excitedly.

"Yeah it's amazing" said Korra just as excited.

"Chief Beifong, I believe you and Avatar Korra have already met" said Tarrlok, interrupting the teens' conversation as he called Lin over.

Lin definitely remembered her last meeting with the Avatar and didn't hesitate to get in her face. "Just because the city's throwing you this big to-do, don't think you're something special." she said harshly, pausing to glance at a glaring Naruto "You've done absolutely nothing to deserve this."

Sharing a look with each other, Korra silently urged Naruto to follow after Lin to figure out what the look she gave him meant, though they had their suspicions. Remembering Tenzin's warning about keeping a low profile the blond reluctantly left hoping that Mako and Bolin could keep Korra engaged long enough for him to return before Tarrlok could pull anything.

Searching the crowds, Naruto eventually found Lin leaning casually against the entrance to the balcony. Gesturing with her head, Lin signaled for the blond to follow her outside to keep their conversation private.

"So what do you want kid?" Lin demanded, preferring to cut to the chase.

"You know about me" it wasn't a question. "How long?"

"Aunt Katara." Naruto groaned at that, of course Aang's friends and family would know all about the Nine Tails. It made sense then that Lin had probably known about him for years.

"She asked me to keep an eye on you" Lin explained seeing that Naruto understood the situation. "Didn't you think it strange that the chief of police would question a couple of kids fresh off the boat?"

"Ok, I didn't think about that." Naruto admitted. Lin just sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose to clear her thoughts.

"Look I told Tenzin about the reports about you. So just keep quiet for now and keep the Avatar under control." Beifong ordered, before returning to the party.

 _That's easier said than done_ Naruto thought to himself. He was about to head back and search for Korra when he heard what sounded like the Avatar speaking into a microphone. Leaning over the edge of the balcony he scowled as Tenzin's suspicions were confirmed, as Korra stood in front of reporters, asking her about why she hasn't joined Tarrlok's taskforce. And of course said councilman was standing in the corner with a smug smirk on his face.

When one of the reporters asked if she was afraid of Amon, Naruto knew it was all over as she was pressured into joining Tarrlok's task force. Not about to take this lying down the blond quickly tracked down Tarrlok.

"You just couldn't take no for an answer, could you?" Naruto demanded, keeping his anger just beneath the surface.

"The Avatar has a duty to this city" the councilman replied smugly.

"But she's not responsible for feeding your ego." It took every ounce of control Naruto had not to punch the smug sneer of Tarrlok's face.

"Don't worry, Naruto" Tarrlok said mockingly. "I'll be sure to take good care of your playmate." Before he could even register what happened, Naruto was in councilman's face a cold hateful look in his eyes that for a moment he could've sworn changed from their usual blue to red with slitted pupils.

"I'm warning you Tarrlok. If anything happens to her, you answer to me" Naruto vowed, his eyes returning to their normal blue as his temper came back under control. To his credit Tarrlok managed to maintain that annoying smirk as Naruto left to find Korra and the others. However once the blond was gone, the councilman dropped the facade as he broke out into a cold sweat as acknowledged something about the boy had frightened him. But despite this moment of fear Tarrlok found himself contemplating the possible role, Naruto might play as he worked to gain control over the Avatar.

* * *

 ***Air Temple Island: 2 weeks later***

And just like that Korra was part of the task force. Tarrlok kept her so busy that she didn't have time for anything else. And as the days passed Naruto couldn't help noticing that with each Equalist safe house the task force managed to take down the worse Korra seemed to get in dealing with her fears, as she knew each battle could potentially put her right in front of Amon himself.

Naruto's fears came to pass as at a press conference earlier that day Korra had made a public challenge to Amon. The conditions being that they fight one on one without any outside interference. Of course he wasn't about to let her do something so stupid, at least not without putting up a fight.

"Are you insane?!" Naruto raged. "You can't fight Amon alone."

"Watch me!" Korra challenged, pushing the blond out of way as she marched towards the docks.

"You know just because you're afraid…."

"I told you I'm not afraid!" the Avatar yelled in denial, turning to glare at her friend. They just stood there glaring angrily at each other, Naruto opened his mouth to say something but instead walked away seeing no point in arguing any further.

Reaching the docks, Korra began preparing a boat with the aid of Tarrlok and the task force members when Tenzin arrived on his glider.

"Korra this is madness" said the airbending master, hoping to reason with the girl.

"Don't try and stop me and don't follow me. Naruto already tried" said Korra determinedly, pushing aside her guilt over the fight with her best friend.

"This is all your doing!" Tenzin yelled turning on Tarrlok.

"I tried to talk her out of it too but she's made up her mind" said the councilman. Though he did find it odd that Naruto was at the docks as well given how close he was to the Avatar.

* * *

 ***Avatar Aang Memorial Island***

It was after midnight, the designated meeting time with Amon had passed and Korra continued waiting impatiently for the Equalist leader.

"Guess you're a no-show Amon." Korra yawned. "Who's scared now?" Tired of waiting she began to make her way towards the docks when suddenly a bola is thrown at her feet, trapping her as she's dragged inside the memorial.

Reaching the center of the memorial chamber, Korra finds herself surrounded by twenty chi blockers. Snapping her legs free, she spins on her hands releasing a ring of fire in an attempt to ward off her attackers. However this proves fruitless as she's quickly overpowered and has her chi blocked.

With her chi blocked Korra doesn't have the strength to resist as a pair of chi blockers hold her up by the arms, clearing a path as Amon walks toward her.

"I received your invitation, young Avatar" said the Equalist leader, his voice sending a cold chill of fear down Korra's spine. As Amon's hand reaches towards her face Korra can't hide the fear in her eyes as she waits for the moment the mad man takes her bending.

 _Naruto help me._ Korra's prayers were answered as a familiar voice roared from the chamber entrance.

"Amon!" Turning to face the voice Amon recognized the owner as the boy who helped the Avatar invade his rally. As he was clearly a friend of the Avatar, Amon wasn't surprised by Naruto's anger but what happened next was far from expected as the boy began to go through some sort of transformation.

Seeing Korra looking so weak and helpless broke something in Naruto. His body was practically shaking in anger and then he felt power a terrible power was awakening in him. Fueled by a single desire, nothing else mattered as this power began to overwhelm all his other senses, beginning his transformation. Naruto's eyes changed to a slitted red, his nails and canine teeth grew longer and sharper. His hair had also became longer and spikier, and the whisker-like marks on his cheeks grew wider and thicker as his body was enveloped in a red aura of energy. The aura draped over Naruto in a fox shaped shroud extending out to form a single tail.

"What are you?" Amon demanded, as he could practically taste the blood lust in the air. He wasn't' the only one as the chi blockers holding the Avatar quickly released her to turn their full attention to the demon in front of them. "I'll ask again. What are you?!"

"I'll tell you after I've torn off your head!" Naruto then charged, his movements a blur as his newly formed claws tore through half of the chi blockers as he positioned himself protectively in front of Korra. As the blond stopped to pick his next target four chi blockers tried their hand against Naruto, coming at him from the all sides. Without warning the aura's tail extends outward wrapping around the chi blocker approaching from behind's neck while Naruto blasts the other three back with nothing but a roar, sending them crashing painfully into the walls.

The remaining six chi blockers watched fearfully as Naruto's tail tightened around their captive teammate's neck, slowly choking the life out of him. Sweat poured down their necks as they were all afraid of becoming this demon's next target. It didn't matter what they did though as Naruto suddenly went back on the attack, his movements once more a blur to the chi blockers as he used his tail to slam his captive into one of the chi blockers, leaving them both laying in a painful pile on the floor.

Seeing they were no match for Naruto the remaining four chi blockers tried to make a run for it, the blond made no move to follow however that didn't mean he was going to let them go unpunished. With a violent swing of his arm, Naruto generated a powerful shockwave that sends the cowards rocketing out of the chamber, landing painfully on the docks.

With the small fry taken care of, Naruto turned his attention to the surprisingly still present Amon.

"An impressive display of power" the Equalist leader comments, his ever present calm just angers Naruto further. Moving at full speed Naruto moves to end the masked man but to his surprise, Amon actually manages to dodge him. Not to be deterred, Naruto continues his assault, swiping his claws at the Equalist leader, but once again Amon dodges his attack.

Amon is no amateur and has already trained himself to battle fast opponents given he expected such speed from the airbending master Tenzin, and while he didn't expect such power from this unknown boy it doesn't change the principle. By watching for subtle shifts in Naruto's muscles as well as the shifting dirt when he moves, Amon is able keep just out of the blond's range.

It's when one of Naruto's attacks gets too close for comfort that Amon decides to end this battle. As Naruto closed in for another attack, Amon quickly dropped a flash bomb the resulting blast blinding boy long enough for the Equalist leader to escape.

With the threat ended so too did Naruto's transformation as the aura dissipated, his features returned to normal, leaving his mind in a slight haze. Though he quickly cleared up as he rushed to check on the still weakened Korra.

"Korra, you ok?" he asked gently. To Naruto's surprise Korra suddenly threw her arms around him as she broke into tears. "Hey, what's with the waterworks?"

"I'm sorry" Korra sobbed. "I'm sorry. You ... you were right ... I've been scared this whole time. I was so terrified, I felt so helpless."

"It's ok. You know I've always got your back." Naruto said sincerely. In truth he was freaked out about his little rampage but right now he was more concerned about Korra. On her part, Korra wasn't blind to the strange transformation that Naruto had gone through and simply related it to his status as the Nine Tails. And while his actions were incredibly violent the fact he acted in her defense, that he never even once turned his claws on her just helped reaffirm in her mind that no matter what Naruto would always be there for her, and right now that's exactly what she needed.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry" she repeated allowing herself to cry in Naruto's arms. This was the scene that Tenzin arrived to, amidst the broken and bleeding bodies of Amon's men the Avatar crying in pain and relief in the arms of the Nine Tails. And though he planned on speaking with Naruto later about what happened he felt it better to let wait as Korra finally began the first step to overcoming her fears.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment/review.


	6. Air: The Spirit of Competition

I do not own Avatar: The Legend of Korra or Naruto.

* * *

 ***Air Temple Island***

After the close call with Amon, Korra had taken a leave of absence from Tarrlok's task force something that the councilman was obviously not happy about. But more importantly with her task force duties over, the Avatar was free to return to the Fire Ferrets and they've been on fire (no pun intended) lately and are geared up for the tournament.

As for Naruto well it was time to seek some help from Tenzin for his concerns over the strange transformation he went through at Aang Memorial Island. Thankfully it didn't take long to find the monk and they quickly made themselves comfortable sitting on a cliff overlooking the bay.

"I see" Tenzin muttered after listening to Naruto's recounting of his experience during his transformation. "And you say you didn't feel like you were completely there?"

"Yeah" Naruto said somberly. "I can't explain it. First I see Korra at Amon's mercy. After that everything gets all hazy. All I could think about was protecting Korra nothing else. And I know what I did but it feels more like I was watching somebody else."

"Like an out of body experience?"

"Yeah exactly. What do you thinks wrong with me Tenzin?" The airbending master stroked his beard as he thought over Naruto's situation. After what felt like an eternity to the blond Tenzin finally spoke.

"Honestly I'm afraid no one truly understands how my father was able to seal the Nine Tails. But from what you've told me I think I have some idea of the nature of your creation. It appears that while you are indeed the incarnation of the Nine Tailed Fox spirit, it's safe to say you aren't technically Kurama."

"Um want to explain that?" Naruto asked in confusion. "How can I be the Nine Tails but not Kurama?"

"I mean that while you certainly have powers and abilities stemming from your origins. I believe all the knowledge, memories, and Kurama's personality, along with the bulk of the Nine Tails power lay dormant in your subconscious." Tenzin clarified. "From what you told me it's possible that you tap into this power when your emotions spike."

"So am I turning back into Kurama?" Naruto asked fearfully, not liking the idea of his personality being consumed by the original Nine Tails. Tenzin placed a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder, giving his support to the boy as he considered his words.

"I'm not entirely sure. But I don't believe this is the case. Remember you weren't able to access your powers as the Nine Tails until after you became aware of it during you're rather traumatic experience with Mizuki. It can be reasoned that your powers are connected your emotional state."

"Thanks Tenzin" said Naruto, letting out a sigh of relief feeling at least a little better.

"You're very welcome Naruto. Though I must admit I'm surprised it took this long for something like this to happen, considering how much you care for Korra"

"And what's that supposed to mean? Naruto asked suspiciously, never in his wildest dreams would he expect Tenzin to say something like that.

"I don't know what you're talking about. All I'm saying is its very clear that Korra means a great deal to you….perhaps more than a friend" Tenzin muttered the last part but Naruto still managed to hear him.

"Oh you mean how you were with Lin Beifong!"

"How do you know that?" the now red-faced monk demanded.

"Granny talks" Naruto smirked, oh Katara just loved to tell embarrassing stories about her children. "Now what're you talking about?"

"All I'm saying is if you have feelings for Korra you shouldn't be afraid of expressing them" Tenzin said uncomfortably.

"Pema put you up to this, didn't she?" It really wasn't hard for Naruto to make the connection after all Tenzin was the last person in the world to ever bring up something like this.

"Yes" Tenzin admitted with a sigh.

"You are so whipped." Naruto laughed, before getting up and walking away leaving Tenzin with nothing to report back to his wife with.

* * *

On the other side of the island Korra was busy helping Jinora and Ikki fill the feeders for the lemurs on the island.

"So…how are things going between you and Naruto?" asked Jinora; Pema wasn't the only one interested in their relationship. Unfortunately Ikki ruined her sister's attempt at subtlety as she began hopping and clapping with a giddy expression on her face.

"Yes, tell us of the epic romance!" Jinora just rolled her eyes at Ikki's behavior she doubted they'd learn anything with such a crude approach.

Korra was certainly shocked by Ikki's outburst, "What're you guys talking about. There's nothing going on between me and Naruto." she denied though she wasn't convincing with that blush on her face. "I mean yeah he's my best friend but there's no epic romance."

Ikki and Jinora just shared a look as if saying "yeah we don't buy it". Taking the lead Jinora stepped up in hopes of getting the Avatar to see what was right in front of her.

"Korra, Naruto obviously likes you."

"No he doesn't. I'm just his friend" Korra said somewhat sadly, something the airbender girls didn't fail to notice.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" said the voice of Pema. Turning around the girls to see the pregnant woman standing there, a knowing smirk on her face.

"Oh, hey Pema… Uh, how long were you standing there?" the Avatar asked uncomfortably.

"Long enough" she said, walking up Pema places her hands on Korra's shoulders lending the teen her support. "Korra you need to be honest about your feelings."

"W-what I don't have any feelings for Naruto." she denied. But Pema wasn't fooled and just looked the girl in the eye as if daring Korra to continue to deny her feelings. "What…what if he doesn't feel the same way. He's my best friend I can't lose him."

"Korra, has Naruto ever left your side even once?" Pema asked gently. The answer of course was no; from the jerks in the White Lotus to the crazy madman Amon, nothing would ever stop Naruto from being there for her.

 _Not that I always deserved it_ Korra thought miserably, remembering her less than favorable moments where she took her frustrations out on the blond. But of course Naruto always seemed to be able to tell what was really bothering her and found a way to make her feel better. And of course she couldn't forget how safe she felt crying in his arms after he rescued her from Amon.

"No…he's always been there for me" Korra said while blushing. "But what if this is too much. I haven't exactly always been the perfect friend."

"Korra, every relationship has its ups and downs. The key is to not give up on each other and I think Naruto's more than proved he's not going anywhere" Pema assured her. "Just tell him how you feel. You won't be happy until you do trust me you might be pleasantly surprised."

"Thanks Pema" With an encouraging smile from the woman and the airbender girls, Korra decided to race off to find Naruto.

"Yay, Korra and Naruto are going to declare their eternal love for each other" Ikki cheered excitedly, as they watched the Avatar run off. "Now she'll be aunt Korra."

"Really? I've always thought of Naruto as more of a cousin" said Jinora, ignoring the fact that her sister was already planning for Naruto and Korra to get married.

"But he was raised by Gran-gran."

"Yeah but he's also only seven years older than me."

"Alright girls" said Pema interrupting her daughters' debate over Naruto's position in their family. "Let's just settle for Naruto being a member of our family it really doesn't matter what title you give him." As she led her daughters back towards the temple, Pema took a quick look in the direction Korra ran in. _Those two deserve to have something, it can't be easy having to carry such burdens_ she thought considering the White Lotus' opinion on the Nine Tailed Fox not to mention the world's expectations for the Avatar.

* * *

It wasn't hard for Korra to find Naruto after all he was always laying on the temple roof around sunset. Unfortunately she wasn't feeling as confident as she did when she left Pema, it certainly didn't help that it seemed like Naruto was thinking heavily about something.

"Hey you ok?" she asked, taking a seat next to him.

"Yeah" Naruto sighed, despite Tenzin's reassurances he couldn't help but still worry about his transformation.

"That didn't sound very sure" said a now concerned Korra.

"Don't worry I'm ok." Naruto said dismissively but Korra wasn't about to have that, taking hold of the blond's hand she looks Naruto in the eye.

"Naruto we've always got each other's backs just tell me…please." It wasn't like Korra to sound so vulnerable, she was pleading for Naruto to trust in her and he found that he couldn't deny her. Naruto explained about his conversation with Tenzin and his fear of turning back into Kurama.

Giving Naruto's hand a comforting squeeze, Korra spoke confidently. "You aren't going anywhere. Remember we stick together and I'm not letting you go."

"Korra…."

"No Naruto. You aren't going anywhere. Even if you do start to turn back into Kurama, I'll bring you back. But I'm not even worried about that."

"Why, I'm not even sure if that was really me."

"It was. I know it because you would never hurt me. All that rage and you never once even glared at me. Trust me you aren't going anywhere."

"Thanks Korra" Naruto smiled. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Korra asked.

"Are you still scared of Amon?"

 _Just like Naruto, he has his own problems and he still can't help but be concerned about me._ Korra thought to herself, was it any wonder why she fell for him. "I'm ok the nightmares have stopped. I've been feeling more like myself, but he still…"

"Don't worry Korra, he'll have to get through me first."

"My hero" she said playfully. As they watched the sunset, Korra took a deep breath as she decided it was now or never. "Naruto, I…I really like you and I was wondering if we could go out…you know like a date."

Naruto just stared dumbfounded by the idea that Korra could possibly feel that way about him. Korra was the only friend he had growing up in the Southern Water Tribe, understandably she meant the world to him. Growing up with so many people looking at him like he was a monster it was hard to believe that anyone let alone Korra could actually have romantic feelings for him.

"You…you like me?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah" Korra said nervously. "What about you?"

"Yeah I do" Naruto smiled.

"Really?"

"Really really." The two shared a grin as they planned to have their date after Korra's pro-bending match.

* * *

 ***Pro-bending arena***

The crowd cheered as the Future Industries, Fire Ferrets entered the ring via extending platform. As she waved to the excited audience Korra caught sight of Naruto watching from the team's booth. Remembering what their plans for after the match she was determined to start this night off with a victory.

Once the other the Red Sands, Rabaroos joined them in the ring the game was on. As he watched from the booth Naruto was soon joined by the Sato heiress, Asami.

"Hey Naruto, I wasn't expecting to run into you" she said in greeting, joining him in watching the match.

"I could say the same" Naruto replied. "I figured you'd be watching from the VIP boxes."

"Trust me. It's much better to watch from here. I don't like the idea of being above it all." Now that wasn't what Naruto was expecting to hear. He'd just assumed since she had grown up with money Asami would be stuck up and prissy.

 _Well the Beifongs have money and Lin isn't stuck up. A grouch sure but not stuck up. And Granny said Toph was as far from social elite as you could get. Guess money doesn't always make the worst of people._

They didn't talk for much longer as they soon started cheering as the Fire Ferrets dominated their opponents taking all three rounds and winning their opening round of the tournament.

"That was awesome!" Korra cheered as she and Mako entered the booth.

"I know, we were really connecting out there in that ring." Mako said in excitement. Feeling that they gave the team enough time to get changed out of their gear, Naruto and Asami walked back into the room to congratulate the Fire Ferrets.

"Congratulations guys! You were so amazing out there." Asami said in awe, walking over to give Mako a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah you were amazing" said Naruto, sharing a quick hug with Korra. Sure they've hugged before but something about their new dating status made it feel different, bringing a blush to the Avatar's cheeks.

"Thanks" she smiled. Bolin having finally finished waving to his adoring public walked into the booth. Spotting Korra and Naruto talking he was about to walk over and ask the Avatar out, then he heard what they were talking about.

"So you ready for our date?" Naruto asked, hiding his growing nervousness. But while Korra may not be the most sensitive person in the world, she knew Naruto and could tell what he was feeling.

"Yeah let's get going" she smiled, giving his hand a comforting squeeze. She was just as nervous as him about this new change in their relationship but she wasn't about to let him chicken out now.

"So you guys are dating now?" Mako asked, giving the now stunned Bolin a sideways glance.

"Yeah" Korra admitted, not wanting to talk about it before their first date, she tightened her hold on Naruto's hand and pulled the blond out the door. "See you guys tomorrow."

As the new couple left the booth they failed to notice the heartbroken look on Bolin's face. Mako was about to try and say something to cheer his brother up but then Bolin started repeatedly bashing his head into a locker door.

* * *

 ***Republic City streets***

After leaving the arena, Naruto took hold of Naga's reins as they rode through the city.

"So where are we going?" Korra asked curiously.

"Well I found this really great noodle place" Korra just laughed at that after all if there was one thing Naruto was known for it was his love of noodles. Eventually they stopped at a simple looking restaurant, the sign on top read Ichiraku.

"Didn't I tell you the food was great" Naruto grinned as he watched Korra wolfed down her bowl of noodles.

"Yeah it delicious." Korra agreed. "Man, I didn't realize how much I missed Water Tribe grub."

"Tell me about it. I'm just glad I found this place."

"So how long were you keeping this place from me?"

"Not long." Korra's eyes narrowed as something in Naruto's tone made her suspicious.

"Talk fox boy" she prodded, jabbing her chop sticks in his direction.

"Ok I found it while you were off playing with that slime ball's taskforce" Naruto admitted.

"What that was weeks ago" Korra said in mock anger.

"Well if it isn't the Avatar" said a smug sounding male voice. Turning to face their interloper, a teen with loose black hair, pale skin. Standing behind him were two other guys and a few girls.

"And who're you supposed to be?" she demanded, glaring at the smug jerk who dared to interrupt their date. The smug look slipped off the boy's face to one of shock as he realized she really didn't know who he was.

"How do you not know Tahno and the Wolfbats? Reigning pro-bending champs three years running." Tahno asked incredulously, before slipping back into his previous smug attitude. "Guess you grew up in a cave."

"Actually it was a secure training compound in the South Pole" said Naruto, drawing the smug waterbender's attention. "Now that you've introduced yourself; why don't you take off?"

"Now why would I do that?" Tahno smirked, leaning in close to Korra. "When the Avatar and I were about to discuss me giving her some…private bending lessons."

"You want to go toe to toe with me, pretty boy?" Korra challenged, jumping to her feet and glaring hatefully at the smirking Tahno.

"Now Korra, what kind of gentleman would I be, if I didn't take out the trash myself" said Naruto, stepping in between the two waterbenders. Something about Tahno's smirk made Naruto suspicious; the fact his smirk dropped when the blond stepped up just confirmed it. "I don't know why but for some reason you want Korra to hit you. So sorry that's not going to happen. But if you want to lose a few teeth you can take me on."

At this point the entire restaurant was paying attention to what was going on and were curious to see what Tahno would do, now that his scheme to get under Korra's skin had failed. But the Wolfbat leader felt he had to save face and simple smirked at the blond, thinking there was no way Naruto could possibly hurt a bender of his caliber.

"Take your best shot."

"Oh you're going to regret that" Korra laughed, much to Tahno's confusion. Before he could ask what she was talking about, he found himself face down on the floor as Naruto came at him with a mean left hook.

"You should've just minded your own business" one of the Wolfbats said threateningly, he and his teammate dropping into their respective bending stances. Naruto of course wasn't even the least bit worried and ten seconds later the restaurant patrons were cheering as the blond kicked the thoroughly beaten Wolfbats out on their asses.

"Here have another helping on the house" said the restaurant owner, a middle aged man of Water Tribe descent by the name of Teuchi. "Ayami, get our new best customer here a bowl of our finest and one for his lady friend."

"On it Dad" Teuchi's daughter, a beautiful young woman in her twenties smiled, rushing to serve the couple.

"Thanks a lot" Naruto grinned, accepting the bowl of noodles.

"Yeah thanks" Korra said appreciatively.

"Your meals on the house. Those guys are always coming in here like they own the place. It's nice to see them get knocked down a peg." Teuchi laughed.

"Well I'll be sure to wipe the floor with them in the tournament" Korra said determinedly. After leaving the restaurant Naruto and Korra went around the city really taking in the sights, having a few laughs, and just enjoying their time together. By the time they were on the boat back to Air Temple Island, they had forgotten all about their nervousness of now being a couple.

* * *

 ***Air Temple Island***

As the new couple walked peacefully towards the temple unbeknownst to them a certain meddlesome trio was watching them from the window.

"Oh they look so cute together" Jinora sighed.

"I know" Ikki squealed. "I'm going to be flower girl at their wedding."

"Now Ikki they just had one date" Pema reminded her overly excited daughter. "But I certainly call this mission accomplished. Oh I can't wait to tell Katara."

* * *

Ever the gentleman, Naruto walked Korra to her room neither of them sure just how to end the night. As they struggled, Korra noticed Jinora and Ikki hanging out of a window behind Naruto.

"Kiss him" the girls mouthed, before using their airbending to float up the higher level before the blond could notice him.

"Guess I'll see you in the morning" Naruto said awkwardly, he was about to leave when Korra acting on the airbender girls' advice pulled him in for a quick kiss. It may not have been long but neither of them could deny they felt a small spark between them. "Wow" the blond whispered in awe.

"Yeah" Korra smiled bashfully, a light blush on her cheeks. "Goodnight Naruto." she then quickly slipped inside her room, leaving Naruto standing there grinning like an idiot. This was definitely a good night.

* * *

 ***Pro-bending Arena***

Unfortunately as great as things were going for Naruto and Korra's relationship, the Fire Ferrets performance in their quarter final match was far from stellar. For some reason Bolin just wasn't getting his head in the game. And if it wasn't for Mako winning a tie breaker they would've been booted from the tournament.

"Hey is Bolin ok?" Naruto asked as he walked into the Team booth.

"I don't know he just wasn't himself today" said Korra worried that there was something wrong with their friend. As they talked Naruto noticed that the earthbender was staring in their direction, more specifically at Korra.

"I think I know what the problem is" he said before walking over to Mako and Bolin. "Hey Mako mind if I have a word with Bolin?"

Now Mako wasn't sure if that was a good idea, he understood that Bolin's poor performance was due to having lost his chance with Korra to Naruto and he wasn't sure leaving the two of them alone would be a good idea.

"Don't worry it won't be long" Naruto promised, keeping his tone friendly.

"Alright don't be long" said Mako, silently conveying that he wouldn't forgive the blond if things turned violent.

Walking outside Naruto found a nice quiet spot where they could keep things private and hopefully peaceful.

"Look Naruto I'm sorry" Bolin said quickly, already guessing that the blond saw him staring at his girlfriend.

"It's ok Bolin" said Naruto, admittedly he didn't really like the way Bolin was staring at Korra but it's not like he wasn't used to Bolin's attempts to flirt with the Avatar. "Look Bolin, I'm not going lie I know you liked Korra…it really wasn't that hard to notice." _Then again Korra never seemed to notice._

"Yeah" the earthbender sighed miserably, he really didn't want to have this conversation.

"I'm not trying to rub it in or anything I swear" the blond stressed. "It's just we've known each other practically all our lives. It just sort of happened but I'm not going to apologize for dating Korra because she really does mean a lot to me. And I know she's worried about how down you've been."

"She wasn't paying that much attention to me" Bolin grumbled childishly. Naruto pinched his nose, letting out sigh in frustration as he tried to control his temper.

"Look Bolin, I care about Korra a lot. I always have and even if you can't accept our relationship. I'm asking you to accept that she and your brother are giving this tournament their all. You can hate me for stealing Korra or whatever but at least do your best for them."

Having said his piece Naruto left Bolin to meet up with Korra, passing Mako on the way. The firebender was relieved to see that at least they hadn't come to blows, now Mako was just worried that Bolin wouldn't be able to get himself together for their next match.

"You ok, Bro?" he asked.

"Yeah" Bolin sighed. "I've just got some stuff to think about."

* * *

A few weeks later it seemed Naruto's words really made sense to Bolin as the earthbender was back in the game during their semi-final match. Something that their opponents certainly weren't happy to see as the Fire Ferrets managed to win the round and make it to the finals.

"You seem to be in a better mood" said Korra, glad to see that Bolin was acting more like his normal self.

"Yeah I just had some good advice" Bolin replied, giving Naruto a side glance. Getting the hint, Naruto approached the earthbender, curious as to what he wanted.

"What's up, Bolin?" Naruto asked curiously, only to be caught by surprise as the earthbender held out his hand, an apologetic smile on his face.

"We good?" he asked.

"We're good." the blond smiled, accepting Bolin's handshake.

"Ok what's going on?" Korra asked, confused by the boys behavior.

"Don't worry about it" Naruto said dismissively.

"Yeah just guy stuff" said Bolin, happy to put everything behind them. Unfortunately the air in the boot turned sour as Tahno and the Wolfbats walked into the booth.

"Oh. Ooh. You boys smell something in here?" he said, holding his nose for emphasis. "I know what that is and that's the scent of losers."

"So I'm guessing you want a matching black eye" Naruto threatened, drawing attention to the noticeable shiner on Tahno and his teammates' faces. Naruto and Korra smirked as the Wolfbats hurried out into the arena, rather than stick around and risk going another round with the blond.

"Ok what was that about?" asked Bolin.

"Oh pretty boy thought it'd be a good idea to interrupt our date" Korra explained. "Then he made the mistake of telling Naruto to take his best shot. Guy went down in one punch."

"Good thing, it was Naruto. If you'd attacked him we would've been disqualified" said Mako.

"Well if you want me to give him another one, just ask" Naruto smirked, playfully cracking his knuckles.

"Hey, leave something for us to beat" Korra laughed. At that moment they heard the bell signaling the end of the match, prompting them to turn to the ring in surprise as the Wolfbats had already defeated their opponents.

Nobody wanted to admit it but the Fire Ferrets were starting to feel worried as the Wolfbats' opponents were carried out of the arena on stretchers.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment/review


	7. Air: And The Winner Is

I do not own Avatar: The Legend of Korra or Naruto.

 ***Metalbending Police HQ: Lin's office***

Well it was only a matter of time, after all the noise about what happened at both Amon's rally and the brutal defeat of the chi blockers at Aang Memorial Island. It makes sense that Lin would be forced to call in Naruto; said blond was currently doing his best not shrink under the glare of the annoyed police chief.

"I told you to keep a low profile. Instead you decided to put twenty chi blockers into intensive care" Lin noted, her tone firm and clearly she was doing her best not explode. "Do you not understand how to keep quiet?"

"Well to be fair it was all Tarrlok's fault" Naruto argued. "If he didn't force Korra into his taskforce none of that would've happened."

Lin just threw her head back in frustration as she personally also held the councilman responsible for manipulating the Avatar. But she wasn't about to give Naruto a break after she told him to keep quiet and keep Korra out of trouble. She was about to give the blond a few choice words when her radio station cut off in favor of an unwelcomed interruption.

" _ **Good morning, citizens of Republic City. This is Amon. I hope you all enjoyed last night's pro-bending match, because it will be the last. It's time for this city to stop worshipping bending athletes as if they were heroes. I am calling on the council to shut down the bending arena and cancel the finals. Or else, there will be severe consequences."**_

"You know she's going to be there" said Naruto, there was no doubt in Lin's mind as to who he was referring to.

"Come on" Lin sighed, seeing no point in not bringing Naruto along. After all he was just going to end up there anyway.

* * *

 ***Republic City Hall***

Arriving at city hall, neither Lin nor Naruto were surprised to find Korra, Bolin, and Mako standing before the city council pleading for the arena to be kept open. Unfortunately the council wasn't listening, thinking it'd be too dangerous to keep the pro-bending tournament going.

"Told you, she was going to be here" Naruto gloated. Lin said nothing, preferring not to respond to the blond's foolishness. As Tarrlok was about to bang his gavel to close the discussion, Lin shatters it into pieces with a metal cable, announcing their presence.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with the Avatar" she said as she walked into the chamber.

"You do?" Tarrlok questioned.

"Yeah….you do?" Korra repeated also confused by the chief's support.

"I expected this kind of cut and run response from Tenzin, but the rest of you? Come on, show a little more backbone. It's time that the benders of this city displayed some strength and unity against these Equalists" said Lin.

"We must prevent the conflict between benders and non-benders from escalating into all-out war!" Tenzin argued. "The council is not changing its position."

"Now, just a moment, Tenzin. Let us hear what our esteemed Chief of Police has in mind" said Tarrlok.

"If you keep the arena open, my metalbenders and I will provide extra security during the championship match. There's no matter force to deal with the chi blockers. Our armor is impervious to their attacks."

"Are you saying that you will personally take responsibility for the safety of the spectators in the arena?" the councilman smirked.

"I guarantee it." Lin said confidently.

"It is hard to argue with Chief Beifong's track record. If she is confident, her elite officers can protect the arena, then she has my support. I am changing my vote. Who else is with me?"

Much to Tenzin's frustration the rest of the council sided with Tarrlok. The arena was staying open. Naruto and the Fire Ferrets cheered loudly, Korra feeling on top of the world turned and gave Naruto a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" the blond grinned.

"Eh, I'm happy" Korra laughed. This of course didn't go unnoticed by Tarrlok, who filled this new information away for possible future use. "Come on you're taking me out to lunch."

As the couple left the council chamber, they noticed Lin and Tenzin finishing what looked to be a rather heated conversation. Knowing that the police chief was becoming sort of a friend to Naruto, Korra walked up to Lin hoping to make peace with the woman.

"Excuse me Chief Beifong, I wanted to thank you for your help." But much to Korra's frustration, Lin just walked past without even acknowledging her. "Ugh! What is her deal? Even when she's on my side, she's against me."

"She's not that bad" said Naruto. "Remember she did agree to look after us."

"You're just saying that because she's nice to you" the Avatar muttered. She really didn't want to admit that they were lucky Lin took over their case, when they first got off the boat.

"I have known Lin since we were children. She's always been... challenging" said Tenzin.

"What did your father do to make her hate the Avatar so much?"

"My father and Lin got along famously. I'm afraid her issues are with me."

"Probably should've let her down easy, Mr. Heartbreaker" Naruto laughed.

"No way" Korra gasped. "You and Beifong, Beifong and you! You two were a couple!"

"Oh yeah" the blond confirmed, much to the airbending master's discomfort. Deciding Tenzin had suffered enough, Naruto grabbed Korra so they could move on to their lunch date.

* * *

 ***Ichiraku***

"So what'd Beifong want?" Korra asked, as they walked towards Ichiraku.

"Oh just grilled me about keeping a low profile" Naruto replied. "It's not my fault we keep running into trouble."

"Well, you want have to worry about a thing tonight. You can just sit back and watch me beat Tahno's smirk off his face."

"Naruto, Korra great to see you" Ayami greeted as the couple entered the restaurant. After Naruto kicked the Wolfbats out of the restaurant, Ayami and her father had made it clear that they were always welcomed. "Korra, I want you to know dad and I are rooting for you tonight."

"Thanks Ayami" Korra smiled, taking a seat across from Naruto. After taking their orders, Ayami left the couple by themselves to talk.

"You seem confident about tonight" Naruto noted.

"Oh yeah, we're going to win. And I'm going to rub Tahno's face in it!" Korra said confidently.

"That a girl, Korra!" Teuchi cheered from the kitchen. "When the Fire Ferrets win, why don't you all come by after the game; we'll have celebration."

"Thanks Teuchi."

"You just be sure that boy of yours kisses you good luck" the chef laughed. Of course Naruto didn't mind and did just that. Korra felt there was no way she going to lose.

* * *

 ***Pro-bending arena***

The arena was packed and the crowd was alive as everyone eagerly waited for the start of the final round of the tournament. Of course not everyone was there to have a good time as Lin was finishing the final security sweeps.

"How is the security sweep going?" asked Tenzin, approaching Lin with Naruto, who had chosen to watch the finals with the airbending master.

"Fine" Lin said curtly.

"They've checked underneath the stands?"

"Yes"

"And you have enough officers to cover all points of entry?"

"I have the skies, the bay and every nook and cranny of this place covered. Now leave me alone and let me do my job." Lin snapped.

"Relax Tenzin. The Chief's got this" said Naruto, hoping to prevent seeing the chief of police knock Tenzin's lights out. "Besides even if she's understaffed, I can literally fill every inch of the arena."

"You are going to stay quiet for once" Lin said seriously. She was getting tired of having to cover up reports on Naruto's powers.

"Heh, right like I said; Chief Beifong can handle everything" the blond said sheepishly.

"Lin, with so much on the line, it would be nice if we could help each other out. At least for one night" said Tenzin. Lin's features softened as she remembered their past friendship.

"Like old times?"

"Like old times."

"Okay. I'll try to be less abrasive than usual." Lin offered.

"I would appreciate that."

" **Introducing the challengers; The Future Industries Fire Ferrets!"** the announcer, Shiro Shinobi shouted, drawing the crowds attention as Korra, Mako, and Bolin entered the ring.

"Let's go Fire Ferrets!" Naruto cheered.

" **And their opponents, the three time defending champions, The Whitefalls Wolfbats!"** Tahno's team had gone heavy on the theatricality, entering the ring wearing wolfbat masks and long black capes. Spreading their capes open like bat wings as a pyrotechnics display went off behind them.

* * *

"Not impressed" Korra scoffed. As Tahno took of his mask, the Avatar was disappointed to see that the shiner Naruto gave him had been healed. _Oh well, guess I'll just have to fix that._

The teams met in the center, a determined look on each of their faces. Finally the bell rang and the match was underway. Tahno rushes Korra, who pulls back in surprise as he tries to nail her with a water covered uppercut. Korra backflips out of the way but the Wolfbat leader isn't finished yet as he follows up with a spinning kick, sending an arc of water into the Avatar, knocking her into zone 2.

* * *

"Oh come on Korra defense!" Naruto comments. "Don't lose that that smug little…"

"Naruto" Tenzin said warningly, having heard from Katara about the blond's mouth when he got too worked up.

"Right I'll be good."

* * *

Bolin sends an earth disk at the opposing team's firebender, who evades and counters with a fire blast that the earthbender is quick to defend against using two earth disks to act as a shield. But what the Wolfbat firebender failed to notice was Bolin ricocheting a disk off the arena ropes, taking the bender by surprise as he's knocked into the ropes.

"Nice shot!" Mako compliments, sending a smile to his brother.

Tahno looks to his teammates silently signaling them to follow his lead. Blocking an attack from Korra, the Wolfbat leader counters with a blast of water that the Avatar manages to evade. The focus is now on the two waterbenders fiercely going at it. But in a display of foul play, Tahno abandons the trade of light quick water blasts to instead summon a massive stream of water to hose Bolin, knocking him into the third zone.

* * *

"What the hell ref!" Naruto raged. "That's a foul!"

"Naruto" Tenzin reprimanded, though he was of the same opinion. But the referee simply signals for them to keep playing. Even the radio announcer was questioning the ref's judgement things weren't looking good for the Fire Ferrets. The match continued with the Wolfbat's earthbender lifting a disk out from under Mako's foot, tripping him up long enough to be hit in the chest.

"What the hell ref!" Tenzin argued. "There was some funny business in that last play."

"Tenzin" Naruto teased, sharing an amused look with Chief Beifong as the blond brought attention to the man's slip up.

"Never would've guessed that you knew the rules of pro-bending" Lin said coyly. Embarrassed by his outburst, Tenzin coughed and regained his composure.

"Ahem, I've been brushing up. That Wolfbat blatantly bent a disc outside of his zone."

Unfortunately their moods weren't about to improve as the Wolfbats continued to use illegal moves against the Fire Ferrets making it obvious to everyone that they'd paid off the referees. To their credit the Fire Ferrets stayed tough and played fair but ultimately the cheating Wolfbats were named champion.

"I can't believe this!" Naruto raged. "I'm going to knock that cheating piece of sh…look out!" In an impressive display of speed, the blond dashes behind Chief Beifong, landing a solid punch to an Equalist's jaw before he could hit Lin with what looked to be an electrified glove.

"Nice work kid" Lin complimented impressed by Naruto's quick reflexes. But the blond wasn't paying her any attention as he could feel his blood boiling as he saw Amon step onto the arena stage and easily defeated the Wolfbats, taking away their bending.

Microphone in hand Amon began to address the city. " **I believe I have your attention, benders of Republic City. So once again, the Wolfbats are your pro-bending champions. It seems fitting that you celebrate three bullies who cheated their way to victory. Because every day you threaten and abuse your fellow non-bending citizens, just like the Wolfbats did to their opponents tonight. Those men were supposedly the best in the bending world and yet it only took a few moments for me to cleanse them of their impurity. Let this be a warning to all of you benders out there, if any of you stand in my way, you will meet the same fate.** **Now, to my followers, for years the Equalists have been forced to hide in the shadows but now, we have the numbers and the strength to create a new Republic City! I'm happy to tell you the time for change has finally come."**

"You guys handle the Equalists in the stands. I'm going after Korra" said Naruto, pointing to the unconscious Fire Ferrets tied up under the stage. "And don't worry I'll keep it quiet." _I don't want to transform again either._

Before Lin could protest the idea Naruto was already on the move sneaking his way down to Korra, Mako, and Bolin.

"Great there goes lover boy" Lin groaned, seeing as it seemed all her officers had been taken out she and Tenzin went to work to take back the arena.

* * *

"How do we get out of here?" asked Mako, struggling against their bindings.

"How about I get you out" said Naruto, swimming up to them.

"Alright Naruto!" Bolin cheered. The cheers stopped as the entire building was rocked by an explosion as an airship lowered platforms for Amon and his men. Not wanting to let the masked man get away, Naruto quickly freed the Fire Ferrets. With plans for Naruto and Korra to go after Amon, Mako and Bolin wished them good luck before leaving to help with evacuation.

"Ready" asked Korra.

"Please like you even need to ask." Naruto smirked. The Avatar then bent a large water spout lifting them into the air after the retreating Equalists. They were moments away from catching one of them when to their horror, Korra's water spout ran out. Just as they were about to fall to their deaths Lin came to rescue, swinging in on a metal cable she fires a second line catching Naruto and Korra.

"Don't screw this up!" Lin orders, flinging the pair up through the roof. Knocking a few Equalists of a platform, Korra and Naruto were prepared to go for a ride. Spotting Amon looking down on them, Korra launches a fire blast at the Equalist leader but the masked man calmly leans out of the way, his cold eyes practically looking right through them before finally turning away.

"Argh!" Looking down at the arena's glass dome, Korra and Naruto were shocked to see Amon's lieutenant had taken down Chief Beifong, a squad of chi blockers already moving in finish her.

"Go, I'll help Beifong" said Korra, trusting Naruto to handle Amon as she dropped off the platform to help Lin. Knowing Korra and Lin could handle themselves, Naruto turns his attention to Amon's airship. Jumping as high as he can Naruto falls short of reaching the airship, feeling creative the blond creates a clone under his falling form giving himself a kickoff point for only more jump.

Launching himself through the ship's cargo doors, Naruto makes it inside of the airship, facing off against Amon and a small group of chi blockers.

"Very impressive. You continue to intrigue me, Naruto" said Amon, surprising the blond that he knew his name. "Don't be so surprised. How could I not want to know the name of such an interesting individual?"

"Yeah it'll be real interesting when I ram my fist through that mask" Naruto growled.

"I'm afraid that will have to wait until our next meeting. After all I'm sure you care about the Avatar's wellbeing." A second explosion then rocked the arena below, drawing Naruto's attention to the shattered dome and Korra falling to her death. Shooting Amon one last hateful glare the blond dived out the airship, passing Lin on the way.

Needing more speed if he was going to catch Korra, Naruto creates a clone behind him. Gritting his teeth Naruto has his clone nail in the back with a low powered Rasengan, using the force of the attack to launch himself like a rocket towards the screaming Avatar.

"I got you" said Naruto, wrapping his arms around Korra.

"Great but you can't fly" said Korra, she's that instead of panicking Naruto starts grinning promising that the blond had a plan.

"One airbag coming up" A second later Korra finds herself completely surrounded by copies of Naruto, the clones forming a protective shell around her as the crash painfully into the stadium seats. Upon impact the clones disappear in a large puff of smoke leaving behind Korra laying on an exhausted Naruto.

"Ok that hurt" Naruto groaned.

"Weren't you with me?" asked Korra.

"Yeah but I took a Rasengan to the back so I could catch you."

"You what?! You idiot you could've seriously hurt yourself."

"Please you were taught by Granny. Plus I'm hard to keep down."

"Ok fine." Catching Naruto by surprise, Korra then gave her boyfriend a light kiss on lips. "Thanks for the rescue. But don't think I won't be checking to make sure you ok?"

"Right" Naruto grinned.

"Ahem" the couple's attention was then directed to Chief Beifong, standing there giving them a look that said 'this is not the time.' "If you two are done."

Blushing Naruto and Korra quickly separated as they looked to the sky to see Amon's airship flying away.

"Looks like we lost this one" Lin commented as Tenzin, Mako, and Bolin joined them.

"I'm glad you guys are alright" said Mako, slinging his arms around Naruto and Korra's shoulders.

"Yeah me too" said Bolin, pulling them all into a big hug.

"I can't believe Amon did this. I played right into his hands" said Lin.

"He played us all" said Tenzin, placing a comforting hand on Lin's shoulder. "Republic City is at war."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment/review


	8. Air: The Aftermath

I do not own Avatar: The Legend of Korra or Naruto.

* * *

 ***Air Temple Island***

The fallout of Amon's attack during the pro-bending tournament finals hit the city hard. The city was in a state of unrest as police presence increased along with that of Tarrlok's taskforce. Truly the city was getting ready for war.

"So how'd things go with the guys?" asked Naruto, as he and Korra sat on the roof of the temple.

"Turns out Asami already invited them to stay with her" said Korra. Naruto didn't miss the hint of disdain in her voice.

"Still not a fan of Asami?"

"Please who wants to spend time with such a prissy little rich girl?" the Avatar asked sarcastically.

"You sure it's not just because she was nice to me" the blond grinned, earning a punch in the arm from his girlfriend.

"Shut it. I mean she's dating Mako, why's she flirting with you?" Korra grumbled.

"Relax Korra, I doubt she meant anything. No reason to be jealous" Naruto teased.

"Whatever fox boy." Getting ready to go inside, Korra stopped to give her boyfriend a mischievous grin. "By the way, you're coming with me to the Sato mansion tomorrow."

"Wait what?!" the blond demanded but Korra just laughed and walked away. "What the heck am I supposed to do at a mansion party? Am I supposed to get dressed up?!"

* * *

 ***Sato Estate***

The following day after being assured, they weren't required to dress up Naruto and Korra arrived at the Sato Estate. Once inside the family butler led them out back to the pool where they found Mako and Asami relaxing in the water.

"Avatar Korra and Master Naruto have arrived" the butler announced.

"Hey Korra, Naruto" said Mako, waving his friends over.

"Glad you made it" Asami smiled. Before either of them could return the greeting, Korra and Naruto were soaked as Bolin cannonballed into the pool.

"Yeah thanks for the invite" Naruto deadpanned, accepting the towel offering from the butler.

"Looks like you guys settled right in" said Korra, taking a seat on a lounge chair.

"Pretty much, except someone forgot to ask her father if we could stay here" said Mako, shooting a playful glare at Asami.

"Yeah, but I smoothed it over with him" Asami said casually. "It's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission."

"This is the greatest place in the world" Bolin said excitedly, getting out of the pool, Pabu ridding comfortably on his shoulder. "Watch this" standing in a regal manner, the earthbender addressed the butler. "Fetch me my towel good sir."

"Yes Master…Bolin" the butler said neutrally, but Naruto recognized the scornful look in the man's eyes making him think Bolin may have been a little too excited about having access to mansion staff.

"Master Bolin. I love this guy" the earthbender laughed. "Now pat me dry." The butler was quick to comply and even did the same for Pabu. But Naruto found himself really feeling sorry for the poor butler as Bolin quickly jumped back into the pool, the moment he'd finished drying the earthbender.

"So, what do you have planned for us today?" Korra asked Asami. "Let me guess: shopping, makeovers?"

"I have something a little more exciting in mind" replied the Sato heiress, ignoring the Avatar's condescending tone.

Asami had the party moved to the estate's private raceway where they watched Satomobiles race around the track at high-speed.

"Ok Asami you are officially cool" said Naruto, clearly awed by the machines.

"Definitely way cooler than a makeover." Korra added, feeling just as impressed.

"This is where Future Industries test drives their Satomobiles." Asami explained. "Ever been behind the wheel?"

"The only thing I know how to drive is a polar bear dog" said the Avatar.

"But if that's an offer, I'm in" Naruto said excitedly.

"Alright let's see what you've got" Asami smirked.

* * *

After teaching him the basics, Asami let Naruto behind the wheel as they moved onto the track. Korra riding shotgun with Asami in one car and Naruto in another.

Once the checkered flag was swung the two went at it. For someone who'd just had a crash course in how to drive, Naruto seemed to have a bit of talent for it as he quickly took the lead on the first corner.

But Asami was clearly the expert as she waited until just the right moment and shifted gears on the straightaway, smirking as she shot past the blond taking the lead and the victory.

"Ok I need to drive more often" Naruto grinned, too excited about having been behind the wheel to care that he lost.

"You know you can't drive like that in public right?" Korra reminded him, before turning to Asami. "I gotta admit I had you pegged wrong. I thought you were kind of prissy. No offense."

"It's alright" Asami laughed. "People usually assume that I'm daddy's helpless little girl, but I can handle myself. I mean, I've been in self-defense classes since I was a kid. My dad made sure I would always be able to protect myself."

"Smart guy."

Returning to the mansion the group bore witness to Bolin's performance of the classic bathroom dance.

"Emergency! Emergency, coming through! Beep, beep!" he cried, running off to the nearest bathroom.

"Uh, is there another bathroom I can use?" Korra asks.

"We have a ladies' powder room upstairs. First door on your right." Asami replied, giving her thanks Korra leaving Naruto alone with Mako and Asami.

 _Ok feeling awkward_ Naruto thought to himself. Sure he'd told Korra that he didn't think Asami was so bad, and he did have fun today but he wasn't sure how to go about starting a conversation.

"You know you've got some talent" said Asami. Apparently the heiress was going to take care of the problem for him.

"You think so?"

"Definitely" the Sato heiress smiled. "You know there's a growing racing, if you're interested maybe I can talk my father into sponsoring you like he did the Fire Ferrets."

Now that certainly sounded like fun to Naruto but before he could say so, Korra came running in grabbing him by the arm as she dragged them towards the door.

"Sorry, I forgot we're supposed to airsit, I mean babybend, I-I mean babysit the airbender kids" Korra stammered out as an excuse. "See you later."

* * *

"So you think Mr. Sato manufactured those gloves for the Equalists, then framed Cabbage Corp?" asked Tenzin, after hearing Korra's explanation on why she forced her and Naruto leave the Sato estate early.

"That's a bold accusation, but what proof do you have?" Lin asked harshly.

"Well I don't exactly have proof," Korra admitted. "But I know what I heard. Sato's up to something."

Lin took a moment to think about it before turning to Tenzin. "He does have the means... and he has a motive."

"That's right" the airbending master agreed.

"Motive?" Naruto asked.

"Twelve years ago, the Agni Kai Triad robbed Sato's mansion. A firebender killed Sato's wife during the break-in."

"That's terrible" Korra said sorrowfully.

"It was tragic." Tenzin agreed. "It's possible he's been harboring anti-bending sentiment all this time."

"Maybe we should look at Mr. Sato a little more closely" said Lin.

* * *

The following day Korra and Naruto followed Lin and Tenzin to the Sato mansion. The butler from the day before quickly led Tenzin and Lin to Hiroshi's office, unfortunately before they could follow Naruto and Korra were spotted by Mako and Asami.

"What's going on? Why are they asking Hiroshi more questions?" asked Mako.

"I overheard him on the phone yesterday. Asami, I don't know how to tell you this, but I think your father might be involved with the Equalists." Korra explained.

"What? I don't believe this" said an outraged Asami, marching off after Lin and Tenzin.

"You spied on Hiroshi? What's your problem?" Mako demanded of the Avatar.

"Hey just calm down, Mako" said Naruto, standing between Korra and the irate firebender. "Everyone's just on edge because of Amon."

"Yeah but I don't go around accusing my friends!" the firebender argued, clearly Naruto's attempt to keep everyone calm wasn't working. "Besides who're you to go snooping into other people's private business, fox boy?!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed at Mako's dig at his origins. Korra herself was debating knocking the firebender out for the attack on Naruto, given that she couldn't stand when the White Lotus badmouthed her oldest friend there was no way she was going to let Mako get away with it.

Luckily before things could turn violent Lin and Tenzin returned followed by Hiroshi, who had given permission to have all of Future Industries searched for evidence. Giving the firebender one last glare Naruto and Korra left to watch the raids.

* * *

 ***Future Industries***

"I can't believe Mako would say that" Korra growled, as she and Naruto stood aside as the metalbending officers searched the Future Industries warehouses. "Hey you ok?" she asked, noticing that the blond had been strangely quiet."

"Yeah" Naruto sighed, but the look on Korra's face told him she wasn't buying it. "It's just been awhile since someone took a stab at me. Guess I got used to the relative peace."

Korra frowned at this, Naruto shouldn't have to "get used to" being treated like a person. The White Lotus still give him grief, he shouldn't have to take crap from Mako too. Before she could say as such, the Avatar felt someone bump into her, leaving a folded piece of paper in her hand.

After Tenzin and Lin returned reporting that they didn't find any evidence of Equalist activity, Korra presented the note saying that if they wanted the truth about Hiroshi Sato they'd have to meet an informant underneath Silk Road Bridge.

* * *

 ***Silk Road Bridge***

Naruto, Korra, Lin, and Tenzin arrived at the meeting point but there informant wasn't anywhere to be found. They were about to give up when they heard a whisper.

"Over here" called the shadowy figure of an older man, dressed in a large hat and trench coat, stepping out from behind a support beam. "Listen. I joined the Equalists because I believed in what Amon said. I thought he could make life better for us non-benders. But I didn't sign up for this, this war."

"What do you have on Hiroshi Sato?" asked Lin.

"He manufactured those gloves for the Equalists."

"I knew it" said Korra. Naruto rolled his eyes as his girlfriend was clearly trying and failing to hide how much she enjoyed having her suspicions vindicated.

"She's forgetting how this will affect Asami" he reminded her gently, robbing the Avatar of her triumphant look as she realized how much this would hurt her new friend.

"And there are rumors he's working on something even bigger. Some new kind of weapon." the informant added.

"We searched all of Future Industries and found nothing." Tenzin pointed out.

"That's because he has a secret factory."

"Where?" asked Naruto.

"It's right underneath the Sato mansion" said the informant, causing everyone's eyes to widen in shock.

* * *

 ***Metalbender Airship***

"Raiding the Sato mansion is a risky move with Tarrlok breathing down your neck." Tenzin cautioned. "If we're wrong…."

"I know" Lin interrupted. "I can kiss my job goodbye. But protecting Republic City is all I care about. We can't let Amon get his hands on this new weapon."

Once the airship landed the officers moved to secure the grounds as Lin, Tenzin, Naruto, and Korra entered the mansion, finding Asami, Mako, and Bolin sitting around.

"What are you doing here?!" Asami demanded.

"We have reason to believe there is a factory hidden beneath the mansion." Lin replied keeping her tone professional.

"I think I would have noticed if there were a factory underneath my house!"

"Where is your father?" asked Tenzin.

"In his workshop, behind the house" said Asami, sounding much calmer though it wasn't hard to tell the she was fuming inside.

Asami led the group to a small shed in her backyard but once inside they could find no sign of Hiroshi.

"Chief, the estate's been secured. No one has left the workshop since we arrived" an officer reported.

"Perhaps we just couldn't see him leaving" said Lin. Walking into the center of the room, Lin raised her foot, the metal sole of her boot sliding back exposing her skin., and slammed it down, using her seismic sense to scan the area.

"There's a tunnel beneath the workshop, running deep into the mountain side."

"What? There's no tunnel" Asami argued, growing annoyed by the continued accusations against her father. Her spirit was crushed once Lin used her metalbending to rip open the floor, exposing a hidden tunnel and elevator platform.

"Do you think your dad knows about this tunnel?" Bolin whispered loudly.

"I don't understand. There must be an explanation" Asami argued weakly.

"Maybe you don't know everything about your father" Korra said gently. "I'm sorry."

"Officers, into the tunnel. Be cautious" Lin ordered. Asami, Mako, and Bolin were about to follow but Lin stopped them. "Uh-uh. You three stay up here. Officer Song, keep an eye on them" she ordered despite their protests.

* * *

 ***Hidden Factory***

The elevator descended deep underground stopping in a large brightly lit chamber, with two massive banners bearing Amon's face hanging overhead.

"Not your average backyard workshop." Lin quipped, as her officers moved to cover all angels.

"And I'm guessing those are the new weapons" said Naruto, pointing to a row of large humanoid robots.

"Hiroshi was lying all right, but where is he?" Tenzin questioned. Suddenly a giant metal wall rose up from the ground blocking them off the exit and plunging the room into darkness. Lin tried to metalbend the structure but to her frustration found that she couldn't.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to metalbend that wall, Chief Beifong" said Hiroshi, his voice coming from an intercom as sickly green lights lit up the room and the robots started powering up. "It's solid platinum. My mechatanks are platinum as well. Not even your renowned mother could bend a metal so pure."

The group soon found themselves surrounded by the mechatanks.

"Hiroshi, I knew you were a lying, no-good Equalist!" Korra shouted. "Come out here and…"

"And do what, young Avatar? Face the wrath of your bending? No. I think I'll from inside here, where my odds are a little more equal."

"That source was a set-up. You lured us down here." Lin accused.

"Guilty as charged." Hiroshi then launched a grappling claw at the group but Korra, Naruto, Lin, and Tenzin were quick to jump out of the way. They couldn't relax yet though as the mechtanks split up to deal with the four.

Dodging the grappling lines from the mechanical nightmares, Lin used an earth platform to launch herself into the air, using her metalbending to release blades from the wrists of her armor. Her blades smashed through the glass screen of the cockpit, forcing the Equalist pilot inside to back up into some scaffolding as they attempted to avoid the chief's blades. For a moment it looked as if Lin had won, until she was caught off guard by a second mechtank's grappling hook and was slammed painfully into the ground.

Deciding that the situation was too dire to hold anything back, Naruto made full use of his abilities. Backing himself up with a small group of clones delivered numerous Rasengan attacks on a couple of mechtanks. Their tough exterior was difficult to break through but ultimately the Rasengan barrage was able to break through the armor and destroy the circuitry inside.

 _Note to self: figure out how to make a bigger stronger Rasengan_ Naruto thought to himself as even with his clones the effort to destroy the mechtanks was taxing. He didn't have time to relax though as he soon came under assault from another group of the mechanical terrors.

On her part Korra found herself launching a barrage of fireballs at an approaching mechtank, piloted by Hiroshi. To the Avatar's dismay her attacks didn't seem to be slowing the machine down but luckily help arrived in the form of Tenzin blasting Hiroshi back with a powerful gust of wind.

Hiroshi growls in frustration as he's pushed back against the wall by master and student. Pushing his control levers forward his mechtank fired a grappling cable at Korra, who dodges with a series of backflips. Using her earthbending to rip a large piece of stone from the ground, the Avatar prepares for a counter attack only to be taken by surprise as second mechtank hits her from behind, sending her flying across the room and bounce painfully off some metal pipes.

"Korra!" Tenzin cried in concern for his student as she fell towards the ground. He was about to fire some air under the Avatar to slow her descent when in a blur Naruto appeared by her side catching her and placing her carefully on the ground.

Turning his attention away from Korra, Naruto caught sight of Tenzin being in wrapped in cables and electrocuted. All around him his friends laid defeated on the ground and Naruto felt something snap inside him. It was a familiar feeling he'd only felt once before and he didn't fight it for right now he needed the power it promised.

 _So it's just like Amon said_ Hiroshi thought to himself as he and his Equalist allies watched as Naruto's body was surrounded by the red fox cloak. His transformation complete Naruto let out a ferocious roar filling the air around the room with his blood lust. Before anyone knew what happened the boy vanished only to reappear as his claws tore into the cockpit of a mechtank, and ripped the pilot out of the machine.

The Equalist struggled helplessly against the grip Naruto had on his neck before the blond casually threw him aside not caring where he landed as long as it was painful. Having heard the reports of what happened the last time Naruto used this power none of the mechtank piolets were feeling eager to make the first move against this demon.

"Amon's already warned us about this!" Hiroshi roared, whatever Naruto was he wasn't about to let himself be stopped by one boy. This seemed to snap the others out of their frozen states as the mechtanks began to move to surround Naruto believing they could overwhelm him with numbers.

Meanwhile as Hiroshi and his men were distracted by Naruto, no one noticed as a new hole opened up in the factory floor, out of which peeked Mako and Bolin.

"Whoa" Bolin gasped, watching as Naruto tore into the ruthlessly tore into the mechtanks. The brothers couldn't believe the kind of power and viciousness their normally relaxed friend was capable of. Mako was certainly feeling very glad that Naruto didn't use this power on him after he'd taken a shot at the blond.

"Cut off his movement!" Hiroshi ordered as Naruto's speed made it very difficult for them to get a fix on the boy. To the made inventor's credit the thick armor of the mechtanks was too tough for Naruto's claws cut forcing him to focus his attacks on the glass covering of the cockpit.

Unfortunately Hiroshi had caught on to this fact and the instant he saw Naruto attacking another mechtank he fired a metal disk at the boy. As it flew towards Naruto, the metal disk released whip like tendrils wrapping itself around Naruto and electrifying him. To Hiroshi's frustration Naruto wouldn't be stopped by just one disk but the bola disk's electricity did slow him down enough for the remaining mechtanks to fire disks of their own resulting in Naruto being covered head toe in electrified cables before finally falling.

"Well, I'd say that was a near flawless test run" said Hiroshi, exiting his mechtank. The mad inventor approached the downed Naruto and was surprised to see he was still conscious. "Amon was right about you. You truly are something special and I can't wait to find out what."

The mad inventor smirked sadistically as he watched Naruto struggle to escape his binds. But Amon had already warned Hiroshi about the abnormal degree of strength the boy's transformation and had prepared each cable to be strong enough to bind a dragon. Turning away from the boy Hiroshi turned to the other Equalists and ordered that the benders be moved into trucks and delivered to Amon.

This only fueled Naruto to try harder to break his restraints but his body had started to go numb from the electrified cables, even his transformation had come to an end. Hope was starting to feel lost when suddenly he found himself being moved by Mako.

"Sorry" the firebender whispered, apologizing for not believing Korra and his attack on Naruto. Right now the blond was certainly feeling to forgiving as they were being moved towards Bolin's escape tunnel.

"Not so fast, boys" Hiroshi said sinisterly, blocking their path as armed with two taser gloves and backed up by the Lieutenant.

Caught off guard Bolin dropped Chief Beifong and began gesturing with Tenzin's hands. "Hello, Mr. Sato. Wow. What a really, swell, scary, factory you have here under your giant mansion."

"Sponsoring our team, supporting the Avatar. It was all just a big cover." Mako said angrily, ignoring his brother's foolishness as he glared at Hiroshi.

"Yes. And the most difficult part was watching my daughter traipse around with a firebending street rat like you!" Hiroshi's gloves sparked as he stepped towards the brothers when suddenly a voice rang out.

"Dad, stop!" Asami cried, turning her head away from the monster her father had become. "Why?"

"Sweetie, I wanted to keep you out of this for as long as I could, but now that you know the truth, please, forgive me. These people, these benders... They took away your mother, the love of my life. They've ruined the world! But with Amon we can fix it, and build a perfect world together." Hiroshi removed one of his gloves and held it out to his daughter. "Join me, Asami."

Tension filled the air as everyone waited to see just what Asami would do. Asami stared at the glove for what felt like an eternity when finally with unshed tears in her eyes she accepted the glove as Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Naruto looked on sadly.

"I love you, Dad" Asami said tearfully, closing her eyes as she turned the glove on Hiroshi hitting him with a massive burst of electricity. As Hiroshi fell to the ground, the Lieutenant rushed to subdue Asami, coming at her with a swing of his kali sticks. Knocking the first attack away with a high kick, Asami grabs hold of the Lieutenant's wrist and twists him on to his knees before taking him out with an electric shock.

"Let's get out of here!" Mako ordered, grabbing Naruto and heading to the escape tunnel as more mechtanks came to life behind them.

* * *

 ***Metalbender Airship***

Korra helped Mako lay the currently paralyzed Naruto onto a bench.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you, but Asami's dad being an Equalist is not an easy thing to believe, even now" said Mako.

"I know. I'm sorry this whole thing happened" Korra said sincerely.

"So, does your offer to live at the Air Temple still stand?" Mako asked, expecting Korra and Naruto to hold a grudge for his attitude.

"Yeah sure" said Naruto, letting the firebender know he was forgiven.

"And Asami's welcomed too" Korra added. "After everything she's been through, she's going to need you, Mako."

Giving them a nod in understanding, Mako left to check on Asami giving the other couple some time to themselves.

"Hey how're you feeling?" Korra asked, moving Naruto's head to rest in her lap.

"Well everything's still numb but I should be ok." Of this there was no doubt Naruto had always been a quick healer but still Korra planned on giving him a healing session the instant they got back to the Air Temple.

"Yeah well you're not invincible even with your crazy Nine Tails power. So at least try to take it easy for now." Naruto wanted to argue but Korra did have a point it may have taken a lot to bring him down but the point was he could still be defeated. _I have to get stronger._

On the other side of the room Tenzin and Lin are having a conversation of their own.

"My metalbenders are on their way to Amon, and it's all my fault." Lin said weakly. "Tarrlok's right, I failed as Chief. First thing in the morning, I'm handing in my resignation."

"No! You can't give up like this" Tenzin said urgently.

"I'm not giving up." Lin argued, a fire growing inside her. "I'm going to find my officers and take Amon down. But I'm going to do it my way, outside the law."

Tenzin couldn't even try to respond to that as this was just another sign that things in Republic City were changing.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment/review

.


	9. Air: When Extremes Meet

I do not own Avatar: The Legend of Korra or Naruto.

* * *

 ***Air Temple Island***

After the reveal of Hiroshi Sato's allegiance with the Equalists, the Sato estates were searched but the CEO of Future Industries had disappeared. With the grounds currently on lockdown Asami had accepted the offer to move to Air Temple Island with Mako and Bolin.

As their boat arrived they spotted Korra and the airbender kids waiting for them at the docks. Ever a ball of energy, Ikki quickly gave a short tour of the island and answered whatever ridiculous question Bolin could come up with.

As they approached the temple's main building Mako decided to bring up the issue of their missing friend.

"Hey, where's Naruto?" as if in response to the firebender's question a loud rumbling could be heard from the other side of the island.

"He's over there" Ikki said cheerfully, pointing the direction of the noise.

"He's training" Korra explained.

"Oh let's go see!" Bolin exclaimed, hopping up and down in excitement.

"Sure but I think we should put our stuff away first" said Mako, pointing to the exhausted air acolytes, struggling to carry all of Asami's luggage. Apparently no one taught the girl the meaning of the phrase 'pack light'.

* * *

With her siblings showing the boys to their rooms, Jinora and Korra were leading Asami to hers when they heard another loud crash from outside the temple walls.

"Does Naruto, usually train that loudly?" Asami asked, as she and Jinora looked to Korra for the answer.

"Well he normally goes off on his own" Korra explained. "So I never actually heard him from inside the compound."

"Well he's certainly making himself known now" the heiress smirked.

"Well here's your room" said the Avatar, leading them into an empty bedroom. "I know this is a little rustic compared to what you're used to."

"I think it's really charming and the best part about it, nothing here reminds me of my father" Asami said bitterly. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"No problem" Korra smiled. "Come on, let's go check on Naruto."

* * *

Moving down to the beach Korra, Mako, Asami, and Bolin were treated to the odd sight of Naruto fighting against a large crowd of himself. It truly was a sight to see as what could only be the original battle against the other hundred Naruto copies.

"Ok, why is he hitting himself?" Bolin questioned.

"He's training, Bo" said Mako.

"I know, but why's he hitting himself?"

"He's trying to get stronger by getting used to fighting larger numbers" Korra explained. Naruto's theory was that if he could learn to take on hundreds of people on his own, he'd grow strong enough to take on Hiroshi's mechtanks.

"Ah there you are" said Tenzin, approaching the group. "Good day, everyone. Welcome to the island."

"Thank you for having us" Asami replied, bowing to the master airbender. After returning the bow, Tenzin turned his attention to Korra.

"Beifong's replacement Saikhan is going to be inducted as the new Chief of Police later. I think we should both be there."

"Alright let's go."

"You're not bringing Naruto?" Tenzin questioned, as Korra usually preferred to have the blond around.

"No, he's busy" Korra replied. She knew how much it mattered to Naruto that he get stronger and she didn't want to interfere.

* * *

 ***City Hall***

Arriving at city hall, Korra and Tenzin watched as the newly appointed Police Chief Saikhan, a bald middle aged man, delivered his speech to the public.

" **It was an honor, serving under Chief Beifong for so many years and I wish her a speedy recovery. It is with great humility that I take her place as the new Chief of Police.** **Republic City is facing a threat like none the world has ever seen, but there is one man who has been effective against Amon's revolution."**

Korra had a sinking feeling in her stomach as Saikhan turned to the city council. Turns out her feelings were well placed.

" **Councilman Tarrlok! That is why,** **for all matters involving the Equalists, I will report directly to him."**

Korra and Tenzin were shocked and outraged by this revelation as the dirty politician moved to stand next to Saikhan.

" **The police department will lend any and all available resources to the councilman and his task force, until we quell this insurgency!"**

"What is that weasel-snake Tarrlok up to now?" Korra pondered, she and Tenzin glared as they watched Tarrlok work the crowd. Finally as the crowd dispersed, Tenzin took the opportunity to confront the underhanded councilman.

"Tarrlok, I don't know what you did to get Chief Saikhan in your pocket, but I highly doubt it was legal."

"Oh, Tenzin. Always the conspiracy theorist. Did you ever consider Saikhan simply recognizes my talents and wants what is best for this city?" Tarrlok said snidely. The councilman then turned his attention to the Avatar. "Well, Avatar Korra, long time no see. Now that your little Pro-Bending distractions are over, I look forward to your return to my task force."

"Huh, forget it!" Korra scoffed. "There's no way I'm rejoining your vanity project." This wasn't what Tarrlok wanted to hear, evident by how his confident smile fell.

"That is unfortunate to hear. But I'm sure you'll come to your senses as you have in the past" he finished confidently.

"Don't hold your breath, bub" Korra said defiantly. "You know, Tenzin's been right about you all along. You played me, you played Beifong, and now you're playing the new Chief of Police too. Well I've got news for you, you need me, but I don't need you. I'm the Avatar."

Tarrlok sneered as he began to verbally tear down Korra's confidence. "You are not in fact the Avatar. You're just a half-baked Avatar in training. Which reminds me how is your airbending going? Made any significant progress with that?" Tarrlok took sadistic pleasure as he watched Korra buckle under the weight of his words. "I didn't think so. If you won't be part of my task force, then you had best stay out of my way."

* * *

 ***Air Temple Island***

After Tarrlok's harsh words, Korra wasn't exactly feeling all that confident and had chosen to hide on a remote part of the island. Sitting on a small cliff overlooking the water, she allowed herself to wallow in self-pity.

"So this is where you were" said Naruto, walking up to sit beside her. "Tenzin told me about Tarrlok."

"Then you know everything he said was true" Korra said miserably. "How am I supposed to save the city, when I can't even learn airbending? I'm a complete failure as an Avatar."

"Hey! None of that" Naruto commanded, knocking his fist against Korra's head, much to her annoyance.

"Hey knock it off!" she snapped, knocking away Naruto's hand.

"Well I've got to knock the crazy out of you. Come on don't let that pompous jerk get to you. Ok so you're having trouble with your airbending, big deal. You'll get it eventually."

Korra gave a small smile at the display of faith, Naruto had in her. But that's how he'd always been, no matter the challenge Naruto wouldn't give up on himself or her. Korra couldn't help but feel that it was time to have some faith in her own abilities.

"Yeah you're right" said Korra, feeling a bit more confident.

"Besides, I'm not the only one that believes in you" said Naruto, pointing to the approaching forms of Mako, Asami, and Bolin. "You've got your own Team Avatar."

"He's right you know" said Asami.

"We've got your back" Mako added.

"Let's go show, Republic City the new Team Avatar!" Bolin exclaimed, apparently he really liked the idea. Sharing the earthbender's enthusiasm the teens rushed off to begin their first patrol of the city.

* * *

 ***Republic City***

Though Naga made it very clear she wasn't going to carry all of them, Asami was thankfully able to provide an alternative means of transportation in the form of a five seated, sleek black Satomobile and they were soon driving through the city in style.

They didn't have long to wait before the car's radio picked up a police broadcast announcing that the Equalists had pulled a jailbreak. And as fate would have it the escaping chi blockers had taken the street in front of them as an escape route, as they spotted four chi blockers on motorcycles guarding a high jacked prison bus.

Asami didn't hesitate to have the car speed off after the escaped criminals. As they raced through the streets the chi blockers cared little for public safety, pushing plenty of vehicles off the road but so far nothing that the Sato heiress couldn't handle. Though as the chi blockers caused a truck to skid in their way, Asami knew it was time for some creative driving assistance.

"Korra, Bolin, I need a ramp!" using their earthbending, Bolin and Korra raised the street forming the ramp just in time for Asami to jump the car over the truck, and back in the chase.

"Hey, Asami get up close!" said Naruto, as got into a crouching position in the backseat. As Asami brought the car into range, the blond made a crazy jump from the Satomobile on to the back of the nearest chi blocker's motorcycle, tossing him of the bike before he even knew he was there.

Taking the bike for himself Naruto sped ahead, swerving out of the way as a pair of chi blockers fell back to deal with their pursuers. But Naruto wasn't worried as a quick glance over his shoulder showed Asami finishing off the pair ironically with her very own Equalist taser glove.

With the path now clear Naruto rode up behind the truck, struggling to maintain control as he drove with one hand as he formed a Rasengan, and quickly slammed the energy sphere into the side of the truck sending it spiraling out of control as it toppled over.

By the time Tarrlok and his taskforce arrived the Equalists were already tied up and the press were taking pictures.

"Avatar Korra, what do you think you're doing?" Tarrlok said angrily.

"Oh, hey, Tarrlok! Nice of you to show up, finally" Korra said smugly. "Here, we captured the escaped convicts for you."

"What you did was tear up the city and impede the real authorities in their pursuit of these criminals."

"Hmm, that's funny, I didn't see your little task force or the cops the whole time! If it wasn't for Team Avatar, they would have gotten away."

Glowering, Tarrlok turned to leave but not before delivering an ultimatum

"This is your last warning! Stay out of my way."

* * *

The following night Team Avatar was once again patrolling the city. Earlier that day Tenzin had told him about Tarrlok talking the city council into declaring a curfew for non-benders and ever since, Naruto's had a very bad feeling.

It only got worse when they arrived in the Dragon Flats Burrow, finding that the power had been cut off. Turns out Naruto was right to worry as instead of the reported Equalist rally, they found a large gathering of non-benders being held back by Tarrlok's taskforce, demanding that their power be restored.

"Mommy, look! It's the Avatar!" a child cried, pointing to Korra.

"Please help us" the child's mother pled. "You're our Avatar too!"

Naruto could tell that Korra wasn't exactly sure how to deal with the situation but chose to stay quiet as they left to confront Tarrlok.

"Tarrlok! You need to turn the power back on and leave these people alone!" Korra demanded.

"Avatar Korra, you and your playmates have no business here" the councilman sneered.

"We're not going anywhere! You don't have the right to treat these innocent people like criminals."

"This is an Equalist rally. There's nothing innocent about it."

"They're not Equalists" Asami argued, stepping forward. "They're just normal people who want their rights back."

"They are the enemy!" Tarrlok growled.

"Why because they're not benders!" Naruto countered. "Is that how the council works now? Or maybe you're the problem! Maybe your little ego trip hasn't been working out, so now your targeting innocent people just so you can save face!"

"I'd be very careful about your words boy" the councilman sneered.

"Why, you mad that I'm not bowing to you?" the blond smirked.

"Round up all these Equalists!" Tarrlok ordered, turning away from Naruto. The people in the crowd started to scream as the taskforce members metalbended the barricades to surround them. Their fear grew as the ground beneath started to rise into the air.

"Stop!" Korra cried, taking control of the earth platforms she lowered them to ground under the barricades, allowing the people to escape to their homes.

Angered by the Avatar's defiance, Tarrlok turned his gaze to Asami, capturing her arm in a water whip.

"Let me go!" Asami cried, struggling against his grasp.

"You're under arrest!" Tarrlok declared.

"What? You can't do that!" Mako argued.

"Actually I can. She's a non-bender out past curfew and her father is a known Equalist conspirator." Furious over the injustice Mako used his firebending to break Tarrlok's hold incurring the corrupt man's wraith.

"Arrest him, and his brother!" As the metalbenders moved to capture Mako and Bolin, Naruto intervened catching them by surprise with quick powerful punches to their faces, breaking their noses. Stunned by the nerve of a clear non-bender attacking his men, Tarrlok was left wide open as Naruto moved onto him, delivering a powerful blow to the gut leaving the councilman doubled over in pain, throwing up bile.

"Arrest them all!" Tarrlok growled. Not willing to let Naruto expose himself to fight off the taskforce, Mako stepped up shaking his head signaling for the blond to stand down for now.

"Tarrlok!" Korra roared, lifting two large slabs of earth from the ground, a clear threat to the councilman. "Let them go!"

"Unless you want to join your friends in prison, I suggest you put those down and go back to the Air Temple."

"Korra, listen to him! It's not worth it." Mako cried as they were dragged away.

"We'll be alright!" Bolin promised.

"And next time, I'll punch Tarrlok harder!" Naruto vowed.

"Don't worry, I'll call Tenzin! He can get you out!" Korra promised.

* * *

 ***City Hall***

Unfortunately Tenzin wasn't any help in getting Naruto and the others free as Tarrlok had the police firmly under his control. With no other options Korra decided to take the fight to Tarrlok. Breaking in through his office window Korra found the councilman at his desk. As she entered the room, Korra couldn't help noting that the dark atmosphere matched the councilman perfectly as the only light came from behind a decorative waterfall.

"We need to talk" Korra said firmly.

"So spit it out" said Tarrlok, acting far to calm for Korra's liking.

"Don't you see? You're doing exactly what Amon says is wrong with benders! You're using your power to oppress and intimidate people!"

"And you don't?" Tarrlok asked incredulously. "Isn't that what you came here to do? Intimidate me into releasing your friends? See, that's what I admire about you, Korra. Your willingness to go to extremes in order to get what you want. It is a quality we both share."

"You and I are nothing alike!" Korra denied. But that smug smirk never left Tarrlok's face, he truly believed he was in control.

"Look, I'll make you a deal. You fall in line, and do what I say, and I'll release your friends."

"That's why you arrested them? To get to me?" Korra said in realization.

"I need your answer."

"No. You might be able to manipulate Chief Saikhan into following you, but it won't work on me."

Tarrlok stood from his desk and turned to face his waterfall as if her refusal made the Avatar unworthy of a face to face conversation.

"You will regret that decision" he said sinisterly.

"You need to be stopped! You're just as bad as Amon!" Korra's words strike a nerve with the councilman as his eyes take on a cold murderous look.

"I've tried to work with you, Korra. But you've made it impossible." Tarrlok quickly turned around, throwing a blade of water at the Avatar, catching her by surprise as Korra just manages to roll out of the way, dodging it literally by a hair.

Korra quickly countered with her earthbending, sending a wave of stone at Tarrlok, knocking him into the waterfall. Keeping up the pressure she followed up her attack, releasing two streams of fire at the councilman. But Tarrlok was quick to defend, surrounding himself in a sphere of water. Seeing this wasn't working Korra ceased her attack providing Tarrlok the opportunity to counter, firing shards of ice at the Avatar.

In an impressive display of acrobatics, Korra back flipped, twisting her body in midair to avoid the deadly ice shards. But she soon found herself up against the back wall forcing her to resort to martial arts as she shattered several of the ice blades with her bare hands. Ultimately there proved to be too many of them as she felt one of the shards cut into her side. Seeking shelter Korra raised a large stone slab to shield her from Tarrlok's assault.

As the councilman was so focused on continuing his attack he failed to notice the wall behind was moving as Korra used her earthbending to rotate the stone wall behind his waterfall knocking Tarrlok through a wall. Dazed he stumbles over a railing just managing to catch himself.

"Still think I'm a half-baked Avatar?" Korra growled, standing over the hanging man she uses her earthbending to destroy the railing sending Tarrlok falling down to the floor below. Not done yet Korra jumps down after him, taking some joy in Tarrlok's beaten form. "What are you going to do now? You're all out of water, pal!"

In desperation Tarrlok crawls away from the angry Avatar as she charges forward, fireballs in hand moments away from finishing the wicked man when suddenly her body freezes, as Tarrlok climbs to his feet, hands out in a bending stance. Like a dark puppeteer Tarrlok forces Korra's arms to twist behind her back as she falls to her knees.

"You're in my way, Avatar, and you need to be removed!" Tarrlok said sinisterly.

"You're... you're a... bloodbender?" Korra said in terror. "It's... not a full moon how... how are you doing this?"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." Using his now revealed bloodbending, Tarrlok lifted Korra off the ground and threw her into a pillar, knocking her out.

She later awoke to find herself beaten and tied up in the back of a truck.

"Where are you taking me?" Korra demanded, struggling against her restraints but to no avail.

"Somewhere where no one will find you. Say goodbye to Republic City, Avatar Korra! You'll never see it again." Tarrlok said menacingly, shutting the doors just as Korra in a last ditch effort fired fire from her mouth.

"You can't do this! Let me out!" she shouted as Tarrlok started the truck and drove away to who knows where. _Naruto help._

* * *

 ***Republic City Prison***

As Korra was being kidnapped, Naruto was having some trouble of his own. Under the pretense of being the only one to directly assault not only the police but also a councilmember, Naruto was moved to an isolated cell away from Mako, Bolin, and Asami.

So he wasn't exactly in the best mood as he paced around his small cell considering the possibility of using his powers to break them out of jail. Deciding that pissing off Tarrlok would be well worth the trouble, Naruto formed a Rasengan and was moments away from blasting the door down when suddenly gas seeped into his cell.

He didn't have time to react as before he knew it the blond dropped to the ground out cold. Moments later the cell doors opened to reveal a prison guard joined by a couple of chi blockers.

"This the guy?" asked the guard.

"Yeah that's him" said one of the chi blockers. "Amon's going to be pleased." Not wasting time the chi blockers smuggled Naruto out of the prison and drove off to deliver him to their leader.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment/review.


	10. Air: Out of the Past

I do not own Avatar: The Legend of Korra or Naruto.

* * *

 ***Unknown Location***

Naruto awoke to find himself in a cell, hanging from the ceiling in chains and much to his displeasure he was face to face with Hiroshi and Amon.

"Thank you for joining us, Naruto" Amon said casually, as if they were having a normal conversation.

"Hey, it's my favorite masked psycho and his pet backstabber" Naruto sneered, refusing to show fear in the face of the enemy. If Amon took offence to the blond's words he didn't show it. Instead he just nodded his head at Hiroshi, signaling for the treacherous inventor to begin his work.

As Hiroshi approached carrying a syringe, Naruto tried to struggle causing his chains to release a powerful electrical charge through his body sending him back into unconsciousness.

* * *

 _Naruto found himself floating in a sea of white suddenly the world formed around him as he found himself floating over a frozen landscape. The scene below him was a strange one as what he assumed to be a man of Water Tribe descent stood before a giant orange furred fox. The beast's nine tails confirmed that this was none other than Kurama._

" _You dare think you can control me human!" Kurama roared, glaring hatefully at the unknown man._

" _Great spirit, I mean no disrespect" the man implored. "I merely seek your aid for the good of my tribe."_

" _I have no interest in you humans leave now, while I'm feeling merciful." The Nine Tailed Fox turned to leave when suddenly the snow beneath his feet melted and the water began to spin around him. Kurama glared at the Water Tribesman, his blood lust starting fill the air. The tribesman's abandoned his attempt to bind the spirit and backed away in terror as the spirit's body glowed a sinister crimson color as he opened his mouth forming a massive sphere of energy._

 _The tribesman could only watch in terror as Kurama fired the sphere in a powerful destructive wave of energy leveling everything in its path. Seeing no sign of the unknown man, Kurama turned his attention to the nearby Water Tribe city deciding to punish the tribe for the man's transgression._

* * *

"What have you found?" Amon asked Hiroshi, walking into the inventor's laboratory.

"I'm not an expert in biology, but from what I can tell the boy's blood sample his body contains massive amounts of energy." Hiroshi replied.

To illustrate his point, the mad inventor attached electrodes to the vial containing Naruto's blood and hooked it up to a machine. Powering the machine on, Hiroshi and Amon had to step back as the energy in Naruto's blood caused the machine to short circuit and explode.

"The problem is I have no way to safely harness it."

"Find a way" Amon ordered, turning to leave the room. He had seen the destructive power within Naruto and he every intention to harness it for his own purposes. "Find a way to use his power, Hiroshi. Even if you have to bleed him dry."

* * *

 _Kurama's wrath rained down upon the Water Tribe city; entire buildings crumbling with a single swing of one of his tails. The people of the Water Tribe panicked and ran for their lives as their benders failed to even slow the enraged spirit. The tribe was certain that this would be their final day when suddenly a powerful blast of air managed to actually push the might spirit back._

 _His temper flaring over the fact that someone had the audacity to harm him the Nine Tailed Fox turned his attention to the top of a tall building on top of which stood Avatar Aang, his eyes glowing as he tapped into the power of the Avatar State._

" _So the Avatar stands before me" Kurama said menacingly._

" _Great spirit Kurama, I ask that you cease your attack" said Aang, his tone making it clear that he'd fight if necessary._

 _While the Nine Tailed Fox was impressed that the monk was aware of his identity, given that few humans had knowledge of spirits as old and powerful as him, Kurama had no intention to stop his attack on the Southern Water Tribe. The fox spirit made this clear as he fired a power blast of energy at the Avatar, taking sadistic pleasure as the blast leveled an entire section of the city._

 _So sure that the Avatar had perished, Kurama was caught off guard when the monk came flying out of the destruction, riding on an air-scooter. Using the maneuverability of his air-scooter, Aang let loose with a powerful blast of fire, while keeping clear of Kurama's attempt to counter with his claws._

 _His anger growing over the Avatar's interference, Kurama let out fearsome roar, causing a massive shockwave destroying nearby buildings and sending Aang crashing into ruble. Climbing to his feet, Aang rushed back into battle using the power of the Avatar State to melt the snow around him, using it to form giant whips of water to pin down the Nine Tailed Fox. Knowing that it wouldn't be long before the ancient spirit broke free, Aang followed up with his earthbending, creating giant stone arches to further bind the beast._

 _With Kurama for trapped at for the moment, Aang approached the angry spirit hoping to find out what had caused the Nine Tailed Fox's rampage. He never got the chance to ask though as it soon became clear that he had underestimated the fox spirit's power._

" _Don't think me so easily tamed, Avatar!" Kurama roared, his entire body surrounded by a sinister red aura. For the first time since he was boy, Aang felt true fear as the air became thick with the fox spirit's bloodlust as the aura surrounding him intensified. As the aura surrounding him reached its peak, Kurama's tails broke free of their bindings as a strange mix of dark and white orbs erupted from his body. Arranging his tails by his mouth, Kurama gathered the orbs at their tips, shaping and condensing them into a black dense sphere. Finished charging the attack, Kurama swallowed the sphere, building up pressure before releasing it in a devastating beam._

 _Perhaps acting more on instinct than anything else Aang stood his ground, holding his arms out as if to catch the blast as he tapped into the Avatar State. No one can say who was more surprised, Kurama or Aang as the Avatar managed to actually bend the energy of the Nine Tailed Fox's blast back at him, resulting in a massive blast accompanied by a blinding light._

 _As the world faded around him the last thing Naruto saw a massive gate with a tag on the lock reading "Seal"._

* * *

Naruto awoke to find himself still hanging from his chains, his mind trying to make sense of the visions he saw. As he struggled to deal with what he could only reason to be a memory from his time as Kurama, Naruto could hear the voices of a pair Equalists as they neared his cell. Thinking this could be his chance to escape the blond feigned sleep, waiting for the perfect opportunity.

"So did you hear?" one of the Equalist said casually.

"What?"

"Apparently Tarrlok kidnapped the Avatar."

"No kidding. Guess you should never trust a politician."

This certainly concerned Naruto greatly and it took every ounce of patience he had to keep still as he discreetly cracked his eyes open to watch as the Equalists opened his cell, their hands full of vials, syringes, and other equipment.

"Think I remember hearing about this guy dating the Avatar" said one of the Equalists, approaching Naruto with a needle.

"Heh, guess it'll be good payback when Amon comes back with her in chains" said the other.

Once one of the Equalists moved to collect another blood sample, Naruto sprang into action. Kicking his legs out he grabbed hold of the Equalist, his struggling triggering the chains to release a powerful electric shock through their bodies. Thankfully for Naruto he could take a lot captive so once the Equalist trapped his legs passed out he was quick to swing him into his partner before he could move to help.

With the pair now out of the way, gritting his teeth Naruto forced himself to focus long enough to form a clone. Using his double to unchain himself, Naruto dropped to the ground in relief just as the clone vanished in a puff of smoke.

 _Ok can't rest yet Naruto. Amon's going after Korra._ Aware that he was currently in the best condition Naruto wasn't sure what he could do against the masked man and his army, not to mention the fact he had no idea how to track Korra and Tarrlok down. But as he looked down at the unconscious Equalists a mischievous smirk spread across the blond's face as he felt his inner prankster stirring.

* * *

 ***Mountains Outside Republic City***

After her abduction Tarrlok had stashed Korra away in a metal box in the basement of an abandoned cabin. In that time, she has taken to meditating on visions from the spirit of Avatar Aang, learning that the councilman was in fact the son of a notorious crime boss who had terrorized the city through bloodbending before Aang had taken it away.

"Aang, this whole time you were trying to warn me about Tarrlok" she muttered to herself in realization. Suddenly she heard the door to the basement open followed by the sound of footsteps.

"My life is a disaster now, thanks to you." Tarrlok said scornfully. Now this certainly brought a smile to Korra's face, it wasn't hard to work out that his secret had been exposed.

"So your little bloodbending secret's out?" Korra said smugly. "And I know how you bloodbent me without a Full Moon. You're Yakone's son."

"I was his son, but in order to win Republic City I had to become someone else. My father failed because he tried to rule the city from its rotten underbelly. My plan was perfect. I was to be the city's savior. But you, you ruined EVERYTHING!"

If Tarrlok was looking for sympathy, he certainly wasn't going to get from Korra. Having spent the last 24 hours in captivity she was certainly enjoying the councilman's downfall.

"Tarrlok, the jig is up and you have nowhere to go."

"Oh no. No, I'll escape and start a new life and you're coming as my hostage."

Now that certainly brought a chill down Korra's spine.

"You'll never get away with this!" she shouted, banging against her cage. Tarrlok said nothing as he walked outside to prepare for his escape only to be met with the sight of Amon accompanied by his lieutenant and three Equalists.

"Amon!" Tarrlok shouted, shocked by the Equalists leader's presence.

"It is time for you to be equalized." Amon said calmly, his men preparing to attack.

"You fools. You've never faced bending like mine." Tarrlok proclaimed, raising his arms as he started to bloodbend Amon and his men. While the Lieutenant and the three chi blockers fell to the ground to Tarrlok's horror, Amon stood tall completely unaffected.

Like a monster out of a horror movie, Amon slowly approached Tarrlok, who despite his best efforts couldn't even slow the masked man down.

"What are you?" Tarrlok questioned as he backed away in fear.

"I am the solution." Amon replied. Before he could even blink Tarrlok found himself trapped in Amon's grasp, screaming in pain as his bending was taken away. With Tarrlok's bending gone, the Lieutenant and the three chi blockers quickly got back on their feet and proceeded inside to go after Korra, with Amon ordering them to electrocute her prison as a precaution.

Entering the basement, the Lieutenant stood in front of the metal box, drawing his kali sticks he was about to electrify the cage when he heard a thumping sound behind him. Turning around he was shocked to see two of his fellow Equalists knocked out on the floor but before he could alert Amon, he too fell unconscious as the missing third chi blocker knocked him out from behind.

With the coast clear for the moment the chi blocker removed his mask revealing himself to be none other than Naruto. Opening the box, he was nearly fried as Korra came blasting out of her prison with an impressive display of firebending, only to be shocked by her boyfriend's appearance.

"What happened to you?" she asked, confused and concerned by the burn marks on Naruto's face from his electrocutions.

"Long story" Naruto said dismissively. "How'd you end up here?"

"Long story." Korra replied, not exactly feeling like going over things at the moment.

"So it seems I've underestimated you" said Amon, his sinister voice drawing their attention to his presence on the stairs.

Naruto and Korra both knew they weren't in any shape for a fight, their fear growing as the Equalist leader came ever closer. Things were looking hopeless when Korra noticed a small basement window, a plan forming as she saw what laid outside.

"Get ready to run" she said quietly to Naruto, the blond only nodded his head confirming he heard her. Just as Amon stepped fully into the room, Korra using her waterbending summoned the snow from outside having it crash through the windows, flooding the basement.

What followed was pure chaos as the snow succeeded in throwing Amon aside along with everything else in the room. Naruto and Korra rushed out of the cabin the sound of Amon and his reawakened followers not far behind.

Grabbing hold of Naruto, Korra used the snow to rocket them down the mountain into through the forest, hoping to reach Republic City.

* * *

The pair rocketed through the trees, relieved that the Equalits had chosen not to follow. But they weren't in the best of shape, especially Naruto who hadn't had time to recover from his ordeal.

"Root!" Naruto cautioned, pointing to a raised tree root in their path. But his warning came too late as Korra tripped over it sending them flying into a snow bank. "Ugh, great driving."

"Shut up" Korra said weakly. As the snow continued to heavily fall neither Naruto nor Korra were feeling confident they'd make it back to Republic City when suddenly they were met with the welcomed sight of Naga walking up to them. The faithful polar bear dog had come looking for them.

With Naga's help they were able to make to the city. It wasn't long before they ran into Tenzin, Lin, and the rest of Team Avatar, riding on the airbending master's sky bison. As their friends moved to help them Naruto and Korra let out sighs of relief their ordeal was over.

* * *

AN: Decided to take a different approach to this episode. It just felt like the perfect moment to go over Naruto/Kurama's past.

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment/review. And Happy Holidays


	11. Air: Turning the Tides

I do not own Avatar: The Legend of Korra or Naruto.

* * *

 ***Air Temple Island***

Naruto sighed in relief as he watched Korra sleep peacefully relieved that they were both escaped from the captors relatively unharmed. Quietly closing her door behind him, the blond didn't take more than few steps before he came face to face with a stern looking Pema.

"Now why aren't you in bed?" she demanded.

"Relax Pema, you know I heal fast" Naruto replied, pointing to his lack of burns and scars for emphasis. "A good night's sleep was all I needed."

"Hmm, well I don't care how fast you heal. You need rest." Pema said sternly, the look on her face leaving no room for argument. So with a sigh Naruto turned and walked towards his room, doing his best to ignore the smirk on the pregnant woman's face. _Pema:1. Nine Tails:0._

A few hours later everyone was gathered at the breakfast table, some mainly Bolin and Mako couldn't help but stare as Korra and Naruto practically inhaled their food.

"The food tastes amazing Pema." Naruto complimented, and while he didn't want to admit it those extra hours of sleep did him wonders as he felt completely recharged.

"We're just thankful that you're both home safe" Pema replied. "Now just eat and get plenty of rest. You'll be glad you did." Ok she couldn't help that subtle jab at Naruto, she's a mother there was no way she wasn't going to notice that he looked healthier after being sent to bed.

"I'm finally starting to feel like myself again" said Korra, unknowingly siding against her boyfriend.

Pema smirked at the playful glare Naruto gave her, glad that the blond was back to his usual self. Pema stood from the table and started collecting dirty dishes and was soon aided by Asami.

With his wife now away from what was sure to be a stressful conversation Tenzin thought it a good moment to ask Naruto and Korra some questions.

"Korra, I realize that you've been through a lot, but I need to know everything that happened."

"Well, first off, Tarrlok isn't who he says he is. He's Yakone's son" said Korra, leaving the room stunned as the former crime lord was notorious during Avatar Aang's time.

"It all makes sense now" said Lin. "That's how Tarrlok was able to bloodbend us without a Full Moon."

"But how did you escape? And where's Tarrlok?" asked Tenzin.

"Amon captured him... and took his bending." Korra replied.

"That's where I come in" said Naruto. "He and Hiroshi had me trapped in some underground prison. I heard one of the Equalists talking about how Tarrlok kidnapped Korra. So I hitched a ride with Amon…" Naruto continued to explain how while he was disguised as one of Amon's men, he saw how the Equalist leader was unaffected by the former councilman's bloodbending. And finally how he and Korra were able to escape.

"Very resourceful" Tenzin complimented. "But this is very disturbing news. Amon is becoming emboldened. Taking out a councilman, almost capturing the Avatar. I fear Amon is entering his endgame."

It was decided that Tenzin would speak with the city council to decided what to do about the growing Equalist threat leaving Lin behind for protection for his family. Needless to say the atmosphere around the island was thick with tension as they all waited for Amon to make his move.

Naruto had chosen to wait things out at his usual spot on the roof of the temple, where he was unexpectedly joined by Asami.

"Hey I was looking for you, Naruto" said the Sato heiress.

"What do need Asami? Naruto asked, noticing the guilty look in the girl's eyes.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what my father did to you." Asami said sincerely, tears in her eyes. "I…"

"Don't worry about it" Naruto interrupted, his voice uncharacteristically serious. "You aren't responsible for your dad. You can't hold yourself responsible for someone else's actions."

"Alright. Thanks Naruto" the heiress gave a slight smile thinking that the blond knew a little bit about what she was feeling given what she learned about his origins and the Nine Tailed Fox's attack on the Southern WaterTribe.

But this moment of peace was short lived as Asami's guilt returned tenfold as they spotted a fleet of airships flying over Republic City, all bearing the symbol of the Equalists, dropping bombs on the city below.

* * *

 ***Republic City***

With Lin and the White Lotus sentries looking after Pema and the kids, Team Avatar quickly headed into the city to provide whatever aid they could.

"Where did you say you parked the car?" Asami asked Korra, once they stepped off the ferry.

"It's right around here somewhere. There it is!" Arriving at the car it was obvious that in lieu of brakes Korra had decided to use a lamppost.

"Wow. Nice parking job" the Sato heiress said sarcastically.

"Hey, you guys got arrested and left me alone with the car. I made it very clear that I don't know how to drive." Korra said defensively.

"All things considered, you did a great job." Bolin said optimistically.

"Yeah but from now on just stick to Naga" said Naruto.

"Ok enough about my driving" Korra snapped.

"Come on we should hurry to the police station" said Mako.

"Right, Tenzin should be there with Saikhan" said Asami, jumping into the driver's seat.

* * *

Pulling up to the police station the team arrived just in time as a group of mechatanks were closing in on a downed Tenzin.

"Korra! Bolin!" Asami cried, prompting the two benders to earthbend a ramp underneath the car. "Jump!" as Team Avatar dove out the car continuing up the ramp, launching itself right into two mechatank.

With the mechatanks attention now on them, Team Avatar quickly pressed their attack.

Taking advantage of the snow covered streets, Korra liquefied the white powder and waterbended it into a mechatank's exhaust pipes. As the machine started to malfunction, Bolin took this as his que to knock it over with his earthbending.

Mako found himself trapped in another mechatank's grappling hook. But he quickly turned things around with his ability to bend lightning, redirecting the hook's electrical charge back at the mechatank.

Naruto for his part decided now was a good time to show the results of his training as he and a clone the remaining group of mechatanks, a giant Rasengan held between them. Faced with this new more powerful Rasengan the mechatanks were quickly reduced to a pile of broken twisted metal.

"Wow" Bolin said in awe. "You really got 'em."

"Thanks" Naruto replied, a little out of breath.

With the coast clear for now the group moved to check on the injured Tenzin.

"Are you all right?" Korra asked.

"I'm fine." Tenzin assured her. "Thank you, kids. Another moment later and I would have been on my way to Amon."

"Uh, guys?" Mako called. "Look." Tenzin's stomach dropped as he saw just what the firebender was pointing at, an Equalist airship heading straight for his family.

* * *

 ***Air Temple Island***

Arriving on Tenzin's sky bison, they found that the Equalists had already been defeated. Lin and the airbender kids standing triumphant over their beaten forms.

"Oh thank goodness you're all right." Tenzin sighed in relief, hugging his children tightly.

"We caught the bad guys." Meelo said proudly.

"You let them fight? Do you realize what could have happened?" Tenzin asked Lin angrily but Beifong wasn't having any of that.

"I would have been toast if not for your kids. You should be proud. You taught them well." She finished with a smile.

Tenzin could only look at his children with pride.

"Go on, be with your wife" Lin told Tenzin, prompting him to head inside. The others soon followed and found Tenzin holding his new born son.

"Come, meet your new brother." Tenzin called to the rest of his children.

"A brother? Well it's about time." Meelo commented, smiling happily at the new addition.

"Welcome! I'm Ikki and this is Jinora and Meelo. We have a super-great family and we're so happy that you're a part of it." she said happily to her new baby brother.

"What're you going to name him? Can I pick?" Jinora asked their parents.

"We already chose a name." said Pema.

"Rohan" Tenzin announced proudly.

"Naruto would you come here" said Pema, calling the blond over.

"What do you need?" Naruto asked curiously, only to his surprise to be handed baby Rohan.

"I just thought you'd like to meet your new godson" Pema replied, smiling at the stunned look on Naruto's face.

"Are you serious?" Naruto asked, to which both parents confirmed leaving him honored.

Seeing the smiles on everyone involved it broke Korra's heart to have to breakup such a wonderful moment.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt but more airships are coming."

"Everything's not going to be fine, is it, Daddy?" a frightened Ikki asked.

Tenzin looked apprehensively at his family.

"What do you want to do, Tenzin?" Naruto asked as they moved outside, spotting a number of airships heading towards them.

"I need to protect my family and get them as far away from this conflict as possible. If Amon got his hands on my children... I hate to even think of it."

"If you're leaving, then I'm going with you" said Lin. Tenzin wanted to argue but she wasn't having it. "No arguments. You and your family are the last airbenders. There's no way in the world I'm letting Amon take your bending away."

"Thank you, Lin." Tenzin said heartfelt. "Korra, I want you to leave this island and hide for the time being."

"I'm not giving up" Korra argued.

"I'm not asking you to. I sent word to the United Forces. They will be here soon. And once my family is safe, I will return. With the reinforcements, we can turn the tide in this war" said Tenzin.

"What you're saying is... we need to be patient."

"You're learning well" the airbending master smiled.

Three sky bison were loaded up bearing Tenzin's family and the air acolytes.

"Stay safe you two" Tenzin said to Korra and Naruto, pulling the pair into a hug.

"You too" Korra replied.

"You just take care of my godson" said Naruto.

"Tenzin, if we're leaving, we better do it now" said Lin. Joining his family and Lin on his personal sky bison, Oogi they took to skies.

Two airships broke off to follow the sky bison but a third remained over the island. Chi blockers soon dropped down into the courtyard and the White Lotus sentries didn't hesitate to meet the threat.

"Go, we'll hold them off." One of them ordered before running off to join his allies.

Riding on Naga, Team Avatar quickly made their escape, running towards the ocean.

"Mustache guy!" Bolin screamed as the Lieutenant came sliding down the mountain side. Naruto prepared to jump off to face the threat but Naga decided she was up to the task. Jumping high into the air the polar bear dog, intercepted the Lieutenant and batted him away with her paw, sending him falling over the side of a cliff into a tree.

"Nice one Naga" Korra complimented.

With the way clear the polar bear dog dived into the water, carrying Team Avatar to safety. Naruto and Korra could only look back in sorrow as the island that had become a second home to them fell to the Equalists.

* * *

 ***Equalist Airship***

"The city is yours Amon" said Hiroshi as he and the masked Equalist leader looked down upon Republic City.

"Yes and once you finish your research into Naruto's blood, nothing will stand in the way of our campaign" Amon said sinisterly. "Soon the world will be equalized."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment/review.


	12. Air: Endgame

I do not own Avatar: The Legend of Korra or Naruto.

* * *

 ***Republic City Park***

Republic City had fallen to Amon. On every street, in every home, the masked Equalist leader's reach could be felt. Even the sky itself was under the mad man's control as his airships hovered over the city, spreading his message to the populace.

And now, Hiroshi Sato stood before a gathered crowd of supporters speaking of Amon's plans.

"It is a glorious day, my Equalist brothers and sisters. Amon has torn down the tyrannical bending government. He has declared bending illegal and he has the Avatar on the run. Our great leader has a vision for the future, one day soon bending will no longer exist and we will live in a world everyone is finally equal! The United Forces are on their way right now to try and stop that dream but we will prevail!"

In the back of the now cheering crowd two Chi blockers turn and leave, slipping into the foliage. Finding a large boulder, the female of the pair uses earthbending to move it aside, revealing a hidden passageway.

Once inside the underground tunnel the pair remove their masks revealing themselves to be Mako and Korra.

"Can you believe Hiroshi? "The Avatar is on the run". I'm not running from anyone. Let's go back up there and knock some heads, they'll never know what hit them."

"Relax, General Iroh's coming with an entire fleet of battleships" said Mako. "Then Amon will be the one who's running."

"I hate this being patient stuff." Korra muttered.

* * *

Since their escape from Air Temple Island, Team Avatar had taken refuge in the old tunnels under the city, living among the homeless and those suffering under the Equalist movement.

Walking into the subterranean chamber, Korra and Mako were met with the rest of Team Avatar.

"Hey, learn anything?" asked Naruto.

"Just that Hiroshi likes to run his mouth" Korra said bitterly.

Asami couldn't help but look down in shame at the mention of her father. Seeing how her words had hurt the Sato heiress, Korra opened her mouth to apologize but Asami just held up her hand to silence her.

"It's fine, Korra." Asami said sadly. The Sato heiress then walked away in sorrow, her heart breaking as Hiroshi fell further and further into darkness. Concerned for his girlfriend, Mako quickly followed after her just as Gommu the hobo that Naruto and Korra had met when they first arrived in Republic City.

"Welcome back" Gommu greeted, pulling them to join him around a large pot of orange-brown gruel.

"Thanks so much for letting us hide out with you the past few days" said Korra, accepting a bowl of gruel from the hobo.

"Honored to oblige" the hobo then offered a bowl to Naruto and Bolin both of which happily accepted. "My associates and I heartily oppose Amon's so called "Equalist policies"."

Gommu then extended his arms, gesturing to the people all around them living and working together. "We got benders and non-benders living together down here, but do you see us fighting? We figured out how to harmoniously co-exist."

"Way to prove them wrong" said Naruto.

"You are a wise and noble hobo" said Bolin, adding his two cents. "And this is the best tasting street gruel I've ever had!" he complimented, happily enjoying his meal.

"I culled it from the finest dumpers the city has to offer." Gommu said proudly, oblivious to the gagging of those not used to such a meal.

Later that night as her friends lay sleeping Korra found herself, laying against Naga wide awake with worry.

"Can't sleep?" asked Naruto, causing the Avatar to turn to face the equally awake blond joining her in laying against the polar bear dog.

"No, I have this awful pit in my stomach" Korra confessed. "It's so crazy few months ago I was in the South Pole practicing for my firebending test, and now I'm in the middle of an all-out war."

"Notice how you didn't mention me" Naruto teased, earning a punch in the arm from the Avatar.

"Oh, can it fox boy. You know what I mean."

Rubbing his shoulder, Naruto smiled as Korra seemed to be letting herself relax a little in this brief moment of peace.

"But you have a point. When did our lives get so crazy?"

"Hmm, probably from the moment we met."

Korra and Naruto shared a smile as they started to reminisce about all the chaos they caused the White Lotus growing up before eventually falling asleep. For the moment the couple could forget the danger looming over the horizon.

* * *

 ***Republic City Harbor***

Early the next morning Team Avatar gathered at the harbor awaiting the arrival of the United Forces naval fleet.

"Once The United Forces arrive, we need to be ready to help in any way we can" said Korra.

"Can't wait to finally finish Amon" Naruto grinned, slamming his fist into his hand for emphasis.

"They're here!" Mako announced, pointing out onto the horizon where they can see the approaching battle ships.

"Wait a second. Where are the Equalist airships?" Korra asked in concern, noting the suspicious lack of security.

"I don't see any mecha tanks either" said the firebender, looking around the harbor.

Suddenly a loud explosion turned the team's attention to the water, where the ships have fallen victim to a minefield.

"Figures" Naruto cursed. "That masked bastard was one step ahead of us."

Without even the slightest hesitation, Korra dived into the water, using her waterbending to propel herself towards the ships. But their troubles weren't over yet as a loud buzzing sound drew the rest of Team Avatar's attention to the sky just in time to see Hiroshi's latest invention.

Flying overhead at high speed out towards the battleships was the mad Sato's newest creation the biplane.

"Where does Hiroshi find the time to keep inventing new evil machines?!" Bolin questioned.

"That's a good question Bolin" said Naruto. "Here's another one; how do we stop them?!"

Sadly, there was nothing they could do as none of them were capable of launching a long range attack fast enough to hit the aircrafts. All they could do was watch as the planes dropped bombs on the battleships, destroying the entire fleet.

Thankfully despite the rather thorough destruction of the fleet, Korra had managed to rescue the fleet's commander and Fire Nation Prince, General Iroh.

* * *

 ***Refugee Shelter***

Returning to the shelter Team Avatar gathered around the Fire Nation Prince.

"I was prepared to deal with Sato's mecha tanks but not these new high speed aircraft" said Iroh.

"I know. Every time we think we have an advantage, Amon outsmarts us" Korra said bitterly.

"No matter what our plan is, he always has a better one" Bolin said hopelessly.

"Amon is winning so far. We're not out of the fight yet" Iroh said confidently.

"Wow this guy's got spirit" said Naruto, impressed with the general's attitude. "So what's the plan General?"

"A second wave of reinforcements is on the way, but I need to warn them. Do you still have a way to get a message out?"

"I know just the man for the job" said Korra, directing Iroh to the ever helpful Gommu.

"And who is the recipient of this top secret message?" the hobo questioned.

"Commander Bumi, Second Division of the United Forces" said Iroh, setting the hobo to work.

"Tenzin's brother?" asked Korra.

"Yes. Bit of a wild man, but the bravest commander you'll ever meet."

Once Gommu was ready on the telegraph, Iroh sent out the order for Bumi's forces to wait until they could deal with Hiroshi's airplanes; meaning they were on their own.

With their reinforcements currently on standby, Iroh and Team Avatar gathered around a map of the area around Republic City.

"Now comes the hard part, we need to ground those aircraft" said Iroh. "Otherwise, Bumi's fleet will never be able to retake the city."

"They flew in from this direction. The airfield must be somewhere over this mountain range" Mako pointed out.

"Nice catch, Mako" Naruto complimented.

"Everyone get ready" said Iroh. "We leave at dawn."

"It's time to take down my father" Asami said determinedly.

The group turned to leave and split up for the night when suddenly Korra declared that she wouldn't be joining in the mission.

"What?" Mako questioned, shocked that Korra would be backing out.

"Why not?" asked Asami.

"I'm sick and tired of hiding from Amon. It's time I face him" Korra declared.

"That's not a good plan, we need to stick together" Iroh argued.

"I'm not waiting for him to hunt me down. My guts tell me it's time to end this, on my terms."

"Korra, this is not a mission you should handle alone."

"She won't be" said Naruto, stepping forward and taking Korra's hand. Smiling the Avatar squeezed her boyfriend's hand thankful for the support. "I've got her back."

"Hmm... My grandfather would respect the Avatar's instinct" said Iroh. "So will I."

The next morning Iroh and the team were surprised to find Gommu and a group of the bending refugees waiting for them.

"What's all this?" asked Korra.

"Well these here folks heard you're going to try and take down Amon" said Gommu. "And they want to help."

"This is great!" Bolin exclaimed. "Amon won't stand a chance!"

While Team Avatar was certainly happy to have the help, Iroh on the other hand wasn't so sure of the idea.

"I appreciate the offer but I can't allow civilians to fight a war" said the general.

This turned out to be the wrong thing to say as the crowd started to argue; saying that they had every right to fight for their freedom. Many of the gathered benders were parents that had children, who they didn't want to have to grow up afraid of what they were.

Iroh could understand where they were coming from but refused to change his mind. He pointed out that a large uncoordinated attack ran the risk of doing far more harm than good for their mission.

"Then I'll guide them" said Mako, stepping forward.

"This isn't the same as leading a pro-bending team, Mako" said Iroh.

"I know but you said that a major problem was having them run wild. I know the plan so I can lead them in providing a distraction for you."

"It would make getting around the city easier" the general admitted. "Alright but be careful and use the tunnels. Remember only guerrilla tactics."

And like that it was decided that while Mako and the refuges caused chaos around the city Iroh, Bolin, and Asami would use the cover to sneak into the mountains with Naga to destroy Hiroshi's planes. Meanwhile Naruto and Korra would move to capture Amon and hopefully put an end to his rebellion.

* * *

 ***Air Temple Island***

Using her waterbending to create an air bubble for them, Korra and Naruto were able to sneak onto the island. Disguised as Equalists, the pair stealthily approached the temple. As they neared they managed to catch sight of Amon boarding an airship.

"Damn, got a new plan?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, we hide out in the temple" said Korra.

"And when he gets back we jump him. Nice." Strangely despite the change in situation Naruto couldn't help but compare this to their past moments of setting up pranks for the White Lotus. "Who knew a childhood of pranking would one day save lives?"

Set on their new plan, Naruto and Korra crossed the courtyard, moments from entering the temple when suddenly they were stopped by the Lieutenant.

"What are you two doing here?" he demanded.

"We just transferred, Sir" Naruto lied quickly.

"Well, you're getting transferred again. Amon wants extra security at the arena today" said the Lieutenant.

"The arena?" the blond questioned, hoping for more information.

"The rally. You should have been briefed about this."

"We'll be there Sir" said Korra, bowing to Amon's second-in-command.

Satisfied for the moment the Lieutenant left to attend to other matters. Afraid of running into any more surprises, Korra and Naruto snuck around the back of the temple, using a secret passage along the wall to get inside.

Once inside the pair headed for the attic believing it to be the perfect place to hide and wait for Amon's return, only they weren't as alone as they expected.

"Tarrlok?" Korra questioned, surprised to see the former councilman was alive as Amon's prisoner.

"Prison certainly does wonders for you doesn't it" Naruto smirked vindictively. He hadn't forgotten that it was Tarrlok's imprisonment of Team Avatar that gave the Equalists the opportunity to kidnap him in the first place. So seeing the once proud man in such a heavily disheveled state brought him some grim satisfaction.

"I don't suppose you're here to rescue me?" Tarrlok asked.

"Sure maybe after I shove your head up your ass" Naruto said sarcastically, silently thankful that Katara wasn't there to lecture him on his language.

"Hilarious. I'm so glad that my favorite power couple is back together."

"Enough Tarrlok" said Korra, getting tired of the man's attitude. "Are there any other prisoners on the island."

"No. I'm the only one."

"And what makes you so special?" the Avatar asked sneeringly, taking her own verbal jabs at her former captor.

"I'm Amon's brother." Tarrlok confessed, shocking the couple.

"Ok, I did not see that coming" said Naruto.

"Amon is from the Northern WaterTribe. He's a waterbender and a bloodbender, just like I was."

"What?" Korra gasped in shock.

"Did you know all along?" asked Naruto.

"No, not until after he captured me" said Tarrlok.

"So how did your brother become Amon?" asked Korra.

Tarrlok went on to tell them the origin of Amon, whose true name was Noatak. The story began with how the criminal Yakone managed to escape from prison and underwent plastic surgery to change his appearance. Afterwards he made a life for himself in the Northern WaterTribe. When it was discovered that both sons were waterbenders, the former gangster began training them to be used as tools of revenge against Avatar Aang.

Eventually, Yakone ordered the brothers to bloodbend each other, to which Tarrlok refused. The sight of their father threatening Tarrlok was the breaking point for Noatak prompting him to bloodbend Yakone in defense of his brother before fleeing into a snowstorm. They had assumed that Noatak had perished.

"That's one of the saddest stories I've ever heard" said Korra.

"Avatar Korra, I am truly sorry for all that I did to you. I thought I was better than my father, but his ghost still shaped me" said Tarrlok. "I became a soldier of revenge, just like he wanted me to be. And so did my brother. The revolution may be built on a lie, but I think Amon truly believes bending is the source of all evil in the world."

"Did he tell you who he was?" asked Naruto.

"No, when he took my bending, the sensation was somehow familiar. I later recognized it as my brother's bloodbending grip."

"So, he somehow uses bloodbending to take people's bending" Korra concluded.

"I don't know how he does it but then again, I've never encountered a bender as strong as Noatak" said Tarrlok.

"He's probably using his bloodbending to sever the chi pathways" said Naruto, causing both Korra and Tarrlok to stare at him in wonder. "What? I grew up with the world's most renowned healer. Of course Granny was going to teach me something."

"Still even if we know how he's doing it, we still don't have a plan to stop him" said Korra.

"Yeah you've got a point. So much for our ambush. If we stay here, we're toast."

Naruto turned to leave, having no real problem with leaving Tarrlok behind when suddenly Korra declared they did have a way to fight Amon.

"How?" Naruto asked.

"This whole time, Amon has been one step ahead of us but finally, we have the advantage. We know the truth about him. If we expose him as a bender in front of all his supporters..." Korra started and Naruto was quick to catch on.

"At the rally. All of his supporters would see he's a fake."

With a plan now set Korra and Naruto set out for the arena, promising Tarrlok that they'd put an end to the brothers' sad tale.

* * *

 ***Pro-Bending Arena***

Naruto and Korra positioned themselves on a high balcony overlooking the gathered crowd of Equalist supporters.

The crowd erupted into applause as their leader finally took the stage. Raising his arm, Amon signaled for the crowd to silence.

"Thank you all for joining me on this historic occasion. When I was a boy…."

"You ran away from home and jumped on the crazy train!" Naruto shouted, drawing the attention of the room.

"The game's over Amon" said Korra. "Or should I call you Noatak?"

The Lieutenant then stepped onto the stage whispering to Amon, asking if he should send Chi blockers after the duo but Amon wasn't concerned.

"Everyone calm down. We have nothing to fear from the Avatar. Let's hear what she has to say."

"Amon has been lying to you. The spirits didn't give him the power to take people's bending away; he uses bloodbending to do it. Amon is a waterbender!"

The crowd gasped in shock at Korra's proclamation but Amon still acted as if he was in control.

"You're desperate, Avatar. Making up stories about me is a pathetic last resort."

"Your family wasn't killed by a firebender. His father was Yakone, and his brother is Councilman Tarrlok."

"An amusing tale, but I will show you the truth." Removing his mask, Amon revealed a severely scarred face. "This is what a firebender did to me!"

The crowd began to turn their ire at Naruto and Korra calling the Avatar a liar and nothing she said seemed to reach the angry mob.

"Time to go, Korra" said Naruto. "We'll get him another time."

But before they could turn to leave, Naruto and Korra found themselves surrounded by Chi blockers

"I wouldn't leave yet, Avatar. You'll miss the main event" said Amon, as the floor opened up to reveal Tenzin, Meelo, Jinora, and Ikki, gagged and tied to posts.

"No, they got away. We saw them get away!" Korra frantically said to Naruto, who glared hatefully at Amon.

"Amon, I swear I'll rip your throat out!" Naruto growled, his eyes flashing red.

"Tonight I rid the world of airbending forever" Amon announced. "You're welcome to come down here and try to stop me."

If Amon was looking for a fight Naruto and Korra weren't going to disappoint him. Leaping onto the stage they stood as a shield between the airbenders and Amon and his Chi blockers. Working seamlessly, Korra launched a volley of fire blasts at the Equalits as Naruto went to work freeing the airbenders.

"Where're Pema and Rohan?" asked Naruto, removing Tenzin's gag.

"In prison" said Tenzin, causing Naruto's blood to boil at the idea.

"What about Beifong?"

Once Tenzin was free, Naruto got to work freeing the kids, while Tenzin joined the fight using his airbending to send Amon and the rest of his Equalists flying.

With the way clear for the moment Korra, Naruto, Tenzin, and the kids ran backstage into the hallway.

"Get them out of here" Korra ordered Tenzin.

"We'll deal with Amon" said Naruto, looking eager to ramming his fist down the man's throat.

Tenzin agreed and led his children away to begin searching for Pema and the baby. The last thing Naruto and Korra heard was Meelo loudly proclaiming "prison break!".

With the airbenders safe, Korra thought it important to slow down the remaining Equalist forces and set the hallway ablaze with her firebending only for Amon to come leaping out of the fire completely unharmed.

Still raging over Amon's crimes, Naruto charged the masked man, his Nine Tails power coming to the surface as the cloak of energy formed around him. Caught off guard by the speed of his attack, Amon barely had time to brace himself as a swipe of Naruto's claws sent crashing through a wall into a storage room.

"No more running!" Naruto roared, following after Amon, who had surprisingly managed to get back on his feet.

A feral grin spread across Naruto's face as he watched Amon's mask fall to the ground in pieces, revealing the face of Noatak, scared from the blonde's claws. He watched with grim satisfaction as the blood from his wound washed away Amon's burn scars revealing them to be nothing more than makeup.

"You're mine!"

Set on finishing the Equalist leader once and for all, Naruto continued his assault only for the masked man to dodge his attacks.

Having regained his composure, Amon was back to his usual fighting style, staying just out of Naruto's reach. The masked man was certain it was only a matter of time before he found an opening when suddenly a fire blast forced him to jump back as he was reminded of the Avatar's presence.

The Avatar and the Nine Tails stood side by side as they launched a combined attack on Amon using fire blasts and shockwaves respectively. With their attack hitting home, Naruto and Korra watched for any sign of the mad man when suddenly they were lifted off the ground, an invisible force tightening around their necks.

"I must admit, this power of yours is addicting" said Amon, walking into the open an empty vial laying at his feet.

Korra and Naruto struggled helplessly against the bloodbending grip but the sample of Naruto's blood had strengthened the crazed man.

Using his new strength, Amon used his bloodbending to savagely throw Naruto into the ground, using the boy's own blood to keep him pressed against the ground.

Amon then forced Korra to her knees, he was moments away from removing her bending when suddenly a voice called out.

"Amon!" the Lieutenant shouted, walking into the room. "Everything the Avatar said is true, isn't it?!"

Silently Amon turned to face his now ex-Lieutenant as the man tore off his mask, a look of betrayal on his face as he saw that even the man's scar was fake. The entire revolution was lie.

"You traitor! I dedicated my life to you!" drawing his kali sticks, the Lieutenant charged his former commander but Amon simply lifted him off the ground with psychic bloodbending.

"You served me well, Lieutenant" Amon said almost regretfully before snapping the man's neck and tossing the body aside. "But I can't stop now."

"Amon!" Naruto roared. The Lieutenant may have been his enemy but to see someone treating their comrade so callously was too much for the blond as a second tail was added to his fox aura.

"What?!" Amon gasped, shocked by the sight of Naruto's second tail and with it an exponential increase in power. Something that he was personally made aware of as the aura around Naruto's arm extended out and sent him crashing through the wall back out into the hallway, freeing himself and Korra.

It was only the sample of Naruto's blood currently in his veins that allowed Amon to stumble to his feet as he faced the blonds new two tailed state. Reaching out with his bloodbending Amon hoped to put an end to the battle but with Naruto's new power all he managed to do was temporarily slow his movements and with every step he took forward, the closer Amon realized he was coming to his death.

Finally, Naruto's strength proved too much for Amon, freeing the blond to move in for what was sure to be a fatal blow. But just as he was seconds away from driving his claws through the crazed bloodbender's head, Naruto dropped to ground, clenching at his heart.

"No matter what power you possess, even you cannot guard from attacks from within" said Amon, holding his arm out as he focused his bending on attacking Naruto's heart.

"Naruto!" Korra cried, running into the hall. The rest of the world faded into the background as the Avatar focused on her dying friend. Just as Naruto had always risen to the challenge in her defense, so too did Korra as the sight of her closest friend's suffering caused her to snap, sending her into the Avatar State.

Amon was so focused trying to kill Naruto that he failed to notice Korra's presence. That was until the Avatar sent him flying down the hall with brutal blast of air.

Amon's eyes widened in shock at the appearance of the true power of the Avatar. Hoping that Korra too would fall from such a tactic, Amon raised his arms to focus his bloodbending on the Avatar's heart. But to his horror, he found that power gained from Naruto's blood had run out as he failed to even slow the vengeful Avatar down.

"This ends now!" Korra declared, launching a powerful blast of air, sending Amon crashing through a window and down into the ocean below.

A crowd of Equalist supporters gathered at the sight of the Avatar's defeat of their leader. But much to their shock and horror, Amon came blasting out of the ocean riding a water spout. A look of horror spread across Amon's face as he realized that with the truth of his waterbender status out in the open, his revolution was finished.

With no other options, Amon dropped his water spout and disappeared into the sea. Korra made no effort to stop him, instead she dropped out of the Avatar State and bent the water bellow into her hand. Rushing to the downed Naruto's side and began working on healing his heart.

"Please, please" Korra whispered to herself in desperation. But the damage to Naruto's heart was extensive and she wasn't sure she could heal him completely. "Naruto!"

This was the scene that Tenzin and his family found shortly, their hearts breaking at the thought of the blonde's death. Somberly, Tenzin moved to Korra's side, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder as she continued to work to save her closest friend. The rest of the airbender family soon joined them, ignoring all news of the Equalist movement's defeat and the United Forces' arrival to retake the city.

* * *

 ***Southern WaterTribe Compound***

Following Amon's defeat, Republic City was retaken by Bumi's forces. Hiroshi had been defeated and captured by Asami and Bolin. But there was no sign of the fallen Equalist leader anywhere nor his brother, Tarrlok. Though some of the forces stationed off the coast of the city reported the destruction of a speedboat, leading some to believe that Yakone's legacy had come to an end.

But Korra and her friends the fight wasn't over yet. Despite the Avatar's best efforts, she was unable to completely heal the damage to Naruto's heat, only succeeding in stabilizing him for the moment. So with no time to waste they traveled down to the South Pole, where Katara immediately went to work to save her grandson. Unfortunately, not everyone liked that.

"Master Katara, see reason" said the White Lotus leader. "We mustn't let that boy live!"

"You must understand the danger" said another Lotus member. "The Nine Tailed Fox is too dangerous to live. You've seen for yourself how his powers are returning. Now is the time to strike him down!"

"I understand perfectly well, what will happen if you pull me out of that room again!" Katara snapped, before walking back into the healing chamber.

The members of the White Lotus moved to follow her but quickly found Team Avatar, the airbender family, Lin, and Korra's parents standing in their way.

"Master Tenzin…" the White Lotus leader began but the airbending master had no patience for more of his attitude.

"I don't want to hear it" Tenzin said sternly. "That boy you so cruelly want to kill is my youngest son's godfather. And I won't have anyone threaten a member of my family. Now go!"

The White Lotus leader looked as if he wanted to argue further but a quick flash of Korra's eyes going in and out of the Avatar State silenced the man as he took his final warning and left along with his men.

With the White Lotus gone Korra and the others waited for what felt like an eternity for news of Naruto's condition. It was a heartbroken Katara that walked out to report that there was nothing she could do.

"But you're the best healer in the world!" Lin exclaimed. Despite the headaches he'd caused her, she too had come to care about Naruto. "You have to keep trying."

"And believe me I will" said Katara. "But the Nine Tails' cloak won't let my bending reach him."

Korra couldn't believe it, Naruto was dying and his own Nine Tails power was keeping them from helping him. It all seemed so hopeless.

"It's going to be all right, Korra" Tenzin said gently, noticing the heartbroken look on the Avatar's face.

"No, it's not" Korra said tearfully. "Naruto's dying and there's nothing I can do to save him!"

Consumed by grief, Korra raced out of the healing hut ignoring all cries from her friends.

* * *

Sitting at the edge of a cliff, Korra watched as the waves below crashed against the glacier side. Her heart was breaking as memories of her time with Naruto flashed before her mind and each memory seemed to add to her tears.

Curling into herself in despair, Korra continued to cry when suddenly she sensed someone approaching her. A cursory glance revealed her guest to be wearing the clothes of a master airbender.

"Not now, Tenzin. I just want to be left alone."

"But you called me here" said the voice of someone who was definitely not Tenzin. Turning around, Korra gasped as she came face to face with Aang. "You have finally connected with your spiritual self."

"How?" asked Korra.

"When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change."

All of the previous Avatars appeared behind Aang as he stepped forward, placing his hand on Korra's forehead, their eyes glowing as the airbender passed on knowledge to his successor.

As she dropped out of the Avatar State, Korra smiled to herself as she realized Aang had given her the key to saving Naruto.

Without a moment to lose Korra rushed back to the healing hut, ignoring everyone's questions as she marched into the healing chamber where she found Katara working on healing Naruto.

"Korra?" Katara questioned, a small hope growing inside her as she noticed the new strength in the Avatar's eyes.

"I'm going to save him" Korra said determinedly.

As she neared the pool of water containing Naruto's body, Korra noticed that the still present fox cloak seemed to be slowly changing further, growing darker and more solid, currently layering itself over half of Naruto's body.

Stepping into the pool, Korra placed her hands on Naruto's heart and forehead as she tapped into the knowledge that Aang had passed onto her.

" _Kurama and Naruto are one and the same, respectively acting as yin(darkness) and yang(light). When that balance shifts to far Kurama as the original Nine Tails starts to dominate their soul._

 _In his weakened state Naruto wouldn't survive without using the Nine Tails power and Kurama is using this opportunity to reassert control. You must restore balance between them._

 _But remember: To bend another's energy, your own spirit must be unbendable, or you will be corrupted and destroyed."_

As Korra slipped into the Avatar State, she felt no doubt or hesitation. She was going to save Naruto no matter what.

* * *

 ***Nine Tails Spirit***

Diving into the depth of Naruto's soul, Korra found herself in what looked like a dark sewer. Korra didn't know what but something was guiding her through the tunnels. Eventually she found herself standing in the entrance of a large chamber, where she spotted Naruto floating in the air before a giant cage with a tag on the lock marked "seal." A red stream of energy passing between Naruto and the inside of the cage.

" **So the Avatar once more stands before me"** a deep sinister voice said from inside the cage.

Stepping forward, Korra caught sight of the massive form of Kurama the Nine Tailed Fox.

"I'm here for Naruto!" Korra declared. Paying the giant fox, no mind the Avatar marched towards her boyfriend's floating form only to be sent flying as Kurama's roar released a powerful shockwave.

" **And you believe I'd allow you to send me back into the depths"** Kurama growled. **"For too long have I slumbered waiting for my chance. That brat is too weak to be called the Nine Tails!"**

Bracing herself against the sheer force of Kurama's power, Korra tried to counter with her firebending only to her horror she found that her bending didn't work.

Taking pleasure in the Avatar's growing fear, a sinister grin spread across Kurama's face.

" **You are but an intruder here, Avatar. It was foolish to believe you would have power in my world!"**

Pressed against the wall of the chamber, Korra couldn't help but feel helpless against the power of the Nine Tailed Fox even in captivity there was no denying Kurama's power.

"Naruto!" Korra cried out, thinking that Naruto would have just as much power in this world as Kurama. "Naruto wake up! Naruto!"

" _To bend another's energy, your own spirit must be unbendable, or you will be corrupted and destroyed."_

 _Come on Korra, be unbendable!_ Responding to her thoughts a blue stream of energy burst from her body flowing into Naruto. "Wake up, Naruto!"

Kurama's eyes widened in shock as the Avatar actually succeeded in waking who he considered to be his weaker counterpart.

The now awakened Naruto then reached out and began tugging at the energy stream connecting him to Kurama, starting a tug of war between them. For a moment it seemed as if it would end in a stalemate between the two Nine Tailed spirits when suddenly, Korra made her way to Naruto's side adding her strength to his efforts.

With one mighty tug the energy connecting Naruto and Kurama snapped causing the giant fox to fall back into the darkness of his cage.

* * *

 ***Southern WaterTribe Compound***

Katara watched as the fox cloak surrounding her grandson's body faded away. But it wasn't until Korra turned to her with a smile that she finally allowed herself to relax. With the Kurama aspect of the Nine Tails spirit back in his cage it was a simple matter for the waterbending master to finish healing Naruto much to their relief.

"You better not make a habit of this" said Korra, helping Naruto out of the pool.

"No problem. Next time you can fight the crazy bloodbender" Naruto joked. Not appreciating the joke so soon after his near death experience, Korra delivered a painful punch to the boy's shoulder. "Ow! Ok I'll be more careful."

"Good" Korra said before giving the blonde a passionate kiss. Though it turned into a very brief kiss as they suddenly remembered that Katara was still in the room.

"If you two don't mind, I'm sure there are some people waiting for us" Katara said teasingly, though thanks to Pema she was well aware of their relationship.

"Right/Good idea" said the blushing couple, following Katara into the sitting room where Naruto's recovery was met with applause and celebration a huge contrast to how he had grown used to being treated before leaving for Republic City.

The good news wasn't over yet though as Korra directed everyone outside where she made her second use of energy bending to restore Lin's earthbending.

"Thank you" Lin said sincerely and in a true sign of maturity on her part Korra quietly accepted the police chief's gratitude despite their previously tense relationship.

Stepping away from Lin, Korra took hold of Naruto's hand and began dragging him away.

"Hey, where're we going?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yeah, well it turns out Pema also told my parents about us" said Korra. "And dad really wants to talk to you about that."

Though she wasn't exactly thrilled about her father grilling her boyfriend especially considering she and Naruto had grown up together but she preferred to just rip the band aid off quickly.

On his part, Naruto was actually wondering what would be a worse fate: losing the fight for dominance with Kurama or facing a very protective Tonraq. And from the look the man was currently giving him, Naruto was starting to think maybe taking Kurama's place behind that cage wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

And that's the end of Book 1. Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment/review.

Story will be on a temporary hiatus while I work out what I want to do for book 2


	13. Spirit: Rebel Spirits

I do not own Avatar: The Legend of Korra or Naruto.

* * *

 _Six months ago Avatar Korra defeated Amon and the Equalists._

 _Since then the council has disbanded and the United Republic elected its first President._

 _Tenzin's brother Bumi had retired and moved to Air Temple Island. But what of our heroes you ask:_

 _Bolin has returned to Pro-bending leading the Fire Ferrets though without Korra and Mako the team has been having a rough time of it._

 _Mako has joined the city's police force._

 _Asami has taken over Future Industries, working to rebuild from the damage her father's crimes have done to their reputation._

 _And Korra and her childhood friend turned boyfriend Naruto have been the talk of the town. With the blond now honing his recently discovered talent for driving working with the Sato heiress as a test driver._

 _Peace has come to Republic City but unbeknownst to the Avatar danger now threatens the Southern Water Tribe._

 ***Sato Air Field***

Standing by in front of the runway, Asami watched as a single plane soared through the sky. A smile graced her face as she watched the aircraft perform a series of rolls and sharp turns, showing itself to in perfect order.

"Alright Naruto, bring her in for a landing" said Asami, speaking into her radio.

"Got it boss" Naruto replied, grinning as he did one last barrel roll before landing the plane safely on the runway. "Admit it, I'm good" he laughed as he stepped out of the plane.

"The plane's good" the Sato heiress teased before turning to her waiting mechanic. "But yes considering you felt comfortable enough to mess around; I think we can say these planes are ready to ship out."

"I hate to mention the elephant-rhino in the room, but since your father was thrown in prison, no company will work with us. We're nearly bankrupt" the mechanic said dejectedly.

"Don't worry, I'm going to the South Pole to meet with someone who can help us put Future Industries back on top" said Asami, patting the man's shoulder reassuringly as they passed. But she was nowhere near as confident as she seemed, her face falling as she turned her thoughts to her imprisoned father and the nearly impossible task ahead of her.

"Hey no worries, Asami" said Naruto. "Just give them the best product you can and I'm sure you can save your company."

Asami allowed herself a small smile as she felt she now understood a little bit about having a social stigma weighing you down, like Naruto and his Nine Tails identity.

"Thanks now don't you think you should hurry to the temple? I'm sure Korra's looking for you."

In response to Naruto's now confused face, Asami showed her watch revealing it to be far latter than he thought.

"Oh crap, I'm late for lunch!" the blond panicked, taking off at top speed ignoring his friend's laughter as it faded away behind him.

* * *

 ***Air Temple Island***

With Naruto late for their lunch date, Korra had gotten roped into an air scooter race with the airbender kids. Ikki was in the lead with Korra catching up fast. As they raced through the temple, Bumi was waiting at the finish line holding a checkered flag when Naruto ran up to him, stopping to catch his breath.

"Well look who showed up" Bumi teased.

"Shut it" Naruto grumbled. "I got held up at work."

"Your friends with the boss, shouldn't you be able to just it off?" a cheeky grin spread across the retired commander's face as Bumi realized what had probably happened. "Let me guess, you were having way too much fun with the toys."

Naruto wasn't about to admit that Bumi was right he would've been paying more attention to the time if he wasn't testing the new plane design for Asami…and that car…and that mecha tank just to see if they could use them for construction purposes.

Naruto was forced out of his thoughts as he spotted the races making their final approach. Korra and Ikki were neck and neck, when suddenly Korra slipped into the Avatar State for a boost as she shot passed her, leaving a trail of dust in her wake.

"The Avatar is the winner!" Bumi declared, waving his flag and coughing on the dust.

"Oh look who decided to step away from his toys" Korra smirked, glaring at her boyfriend. In truth she wasn't that mad considering Naruto was usually very reliable but she wasn't about to let him off the hook that easy.

The sheepish blond was about to apologize when Ikki marched up to them scowling at the Avatar.

"No fair, you can't go into the Avatar State to win" Ikki argued, to which Korra very maturely responded by blowing a raspberry.

"You did what!" Tenzin bellowed, announcing his presence as he marched over to them. "The Avatar State is not to be used as a booster rocket. You are toying with a dangerous power that you obviously do not appreciate."

"Burn" Naruto muttered, but not quietly enough as Korra having heard him gave him a look cold enough to freeze fire. _Ok I'm shutting up now before I end up even further in the polar bear dog house._

"It's the "Avatar State" and I'm the Avatar." Korra argued, turning her focus back on Tenzin. "Who appreciates it more than me"

"Clearly, you need more training to grasp the depths of your spiritual connections. Not to mention that you're still a long way from mastering airbending."

"I have mastered airbending." To demonstrate her point, Korra then punched blasts of air at the surrounding trees before turning back to Tenzin with her hands on her hips and a cocky smirk on her face. "See? Mastered."

Naruto had wisely chosen not to say anything considering even he knew that just blasting air was a pretty basic skill.

"Looks good to me" said Bumi.

"Is it too late for you to un-retire from the United Forces?" Tenzin sighed.

"The paperwork's gone through, little brother. From now on, it's 24/7 Bumi Time!" the former commander exclaimed, pinching his brother's cheeks.

"Sounds like fun" Naruto snickered, sharing a laugh with the still present airbender kids.

The airbending master turned back to Korra hoping to reason with the ever stubborn girl.

"You've mastered Korra-style airbending. Now you need to master real airbending" said Tenzin, unrolling a scroll depicting a map of the world, marked with the locations of all four original Air Temples. "Hopefully, our visit to all of the Air Temples will give you the inspiration you need to delve more deeply into your studies."

Korra just grimaced at the idea of more studying but the airbender kids were eager for the vacation.

"Can we see where grandpa Aang was born?" Jinora asked excitedly.

"How many lemurs can I have?" asked Meelo

"I want to get tattoos" Ikki declared, pounding her chest. "But instead of arrows, I want lightning bolts."

"You can't get lightning bolts" Jinora argued, shaking her head at her sister's antics. "That doesn't make any sense."

"You don't make any sense!"

"Fight. Fight. Fight." Meelo cheered.

But Tenzin quickly put a stop to his daughters' argument, pulling them away from each other. "No fighting. We are going to have a wonderful time!" letting go of Ikki and Jinora, Tenzin sighed as he tried to center himself. "Now that the President is in office and I'm not needed on the council, I can finally relax with my family and give Korra the attention she needs."

"Great more attention" Korra said sarcastically.

"Relax?" Bumi laughed, putting his arm around Tenzin's shoulder. "I'd pay money to see that. Maybe I'll tag along just to see _"Vacation Tenzin."_ "

"You're not invited" said Tenzin, pulling away from his brother.

"Before we go on your Dad's study trip, we're going to have some real fun in our hometown at the Glacier Spirits Festival" Korra told the airbender kids, smiling at their growing excitement. "They've got rides, games, and all kinds of fried food on sticks."

"Yeah its tons of fun" said Naruto, sharing a smirk with Korra as they remembered the years of driving the White Lotus crazy whenever her parents and Katara would sneak him out to the festival.

"Yay" the airbender kids cheered, as they started running around Tenzin and Bumi excitedly.

"And you can't stop me from coming to the festival. Mom already invited me" Bumi smugly told his brother.

* * *

 ***Southern WaterTribe Port***

The journey to the Southern WaterTribe thankfully went without incident and happily waiting to greet them was Katara and her daughter Kya.

"Gran-gran!" the airbender kids smiled, each giving Katara a loving hug.

"Oh, you've all gotten so big" Katara smiled at the airbender kids before turning her attention to her eldest grandson. "And I trust you've been keeping out of danger, my little fox."

"Come on Granny, it's me." Naruto said cheekily, giving the woman who raised him a hug.

"That's why she asked" said Tonraq, smiling as he Korra and Senna joined them. "Good to see you in better shape."

"Good to see you too sir."

While Naruto truly was happy to see Tonraq and Senna again, he hadn't forgotten the talk that they had after he'd recovered from Amon. The man made it very clear that Nine Tails or no Nine Tails; Naruto would pay the price should his and Korra's relationship move too fast.

Tonraq couldn't help but chuckle as he realized just how much he'd spooked Naruto during their little chat. Unfortunately for him Senna and Korra didn't miss this.

"Knock it off, Dad" said Korra.

"Seriously Tonraq. This is Naruto we're talking about" said Senna.

"Ok. Ok" Tonraq chuckled, pulling Naruto in a hug letting the boy know he was still welcomed.

"Wow, look at all these people that came out to greet us" said Bolin, drawing attention to the large gathering on the dock.

"Uh, no... they came to greet them" said Korra, pointing to what was identified as the royal Northern Water Tribe ship coming into port.

"The great chief of the Northern Water Tribe comes to grace us with his presence" Tonraq said sarcastically. "Hooray."

"Just relax, Tonraq. He'll be gone soon enough" Senna assured her husband.

The group watched as a guard escort led out Chief Unalaq and his two children; teenaged twins, each sporting long hair, and a dull emotionless expression on their faces. The only difference between them being one twin had eye shadow on.

"Whoa, who are the lovely ladies?" asked Bolin.

"That's Eska and Desna, the chief's children. Desna is a guy" said Korra.

"Oh, no, sure. I knew that. And which one is Desna?"

"Well I'm just taking a guess here but I'd say the one not wearing makeup is the guy" said Naruto, eyeing the approaching royal family.

"Good to see you again, Avatar Korra" Unalaq greeted, bowing to the young woman.

"Good to see you too" she replied, returning to the gesture.

Unalaq then turned his attention to Tonraq.

"Tonraq" he said coldly.

"Brother" Tonraq replied just as coldly.

* * *

 ***** **Glacier Spirits Festival***

Leaving the docks, the group now joined by Unalaq's family headed into the festival. And while all the lights, games, and all around sense of fun and good cheer would normally make anyone happy, the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe was an exception.

"It's a shame the Southerners have abandoned all connections to the spirits, even during the most hallowed times" Unalaq criticized.

"I've always loved the Glacier Spirits Festival. It's fun" said Korra.

"This festival used to be a solemn time of fasting and meditation. Now it's just a chance to watch some rube try to stick an entire arctic hen in his mouth."

"Traditions change. It's not the end of the world." Tonraq argued.

"Tell that to the sailors who are being attacked by angry spirits in Southern waters. Some traditions have purpose."

Now that certainly caught Korra's attention.

"Wait, spirits are attacking ships?"

"I'm surprised the Avatar doesn't know about that. Apparently you haven't been given all the information you need. It would be my honor to instruct you in the spiritual ways of the Water Tribe" said Unalaq.

For some reason he couldn't explain this idea gave Naruto the chills. There was just something about Unalaq that he just didn't trust. Then again this was the first time he'd ever personally seen the man, part of him wondered if perhaps he was just letting his obviously tense relationship with Tonraq influence his opinion.

"Tenzin is Korra's instructor. He can give her all the training she needs" Tonraq said fiercely.

"So you've said" Unalaq said coolly.

"Maybe we should get out of here" Naruto whispered, wanting to leave the bickering brothers behind.

"Right behind you" said Korra, as the couple slipped away to enjoy the festival together.

* * *

 ***Outside a private yacht***

Leaving the festival behind Asami, Bolin, and Mako had journeyed back to the port. Currently standing in front of a large and luxuries ship the two former street kids couldn't help but gawk.

"Wow this is some ship" said Bolin, whistling in appreciation of the yacht.

"You said it" Mako agreed.

"I'm glad you came with me to this meeting. I would've felt bad pulling Naruto away from his date with Korra" said Asami, drawing the brothers' attention. "Varrick is one of the richest men in the world, and he controls the entire global shipping business So you're my assistants. Just stand there and don't say anything."

"No problem, Pabu and I are natural assistants" said Bolin, following Asami onto the ship. "Man, this is nice. I've got to get into this whole business thing."

"Right no pressure" Mako muttered nervously, he understood how much this meant to his girlfriend.

Entering the ship, the trio was met with the odd sight of an entire room of wealthy business owners focusing on a man with slicked black hair, and a tiny pointy mustache, dressed in a designer Water Tribe suit, sitting on a pillow with his eyes closed.

"Ha did you see that, levitation!" the man exclaimed, his eye shooting open as the crowed started clapping. "I was a foot off the ground. Is that incredible or what?"

"Is that him?" Mako whispered.

"Yes that's Varrick. Now just don't say anything to upset him" Asami said just as quietly.

Unfortunately, Bolin didn't the memo as he suddenly announced that Varrick had not in fact been levitating, shocking the room into silence.

Looking displeased Varrick marched over to Bolin and got right up into his face.

"Are you saying I wasn't levitating?"

"Uh….no?" the earthbender said nervously.

"Well, why didn't anyone tell me? Now I look like an idiot!" Varrick exclaimed, catching the room by surprise with his sudden 180. "Swami, you're fired!" he cried, pointing to an elderly man with a long beard, who was now glaring at Bolin.

Varrick then turned his attention back to Bolin, wrapping an arm around the earthbender's shoulder. "I like you kid, you're a real straight shooter, just like me. Ms. Sato? He's with you?"

The business tycoon spoke so fast that all Asami could do was nod, sighing in relief that it seemed that Bolin's direct honesty had won the eccentric man over.

"Brought your tiger shark with you to do business, huh? Now that's moxie." Varrick then had his assistant a serious looking woman with dark hair and glasses, clear a space for Asami, Bolin, and Mako to sit with him. "Get over here and pop a squat. Zhu Li, get some tea for my guests."

"Thank you for meeting with me. As you know, Future Industries is looking for a partner to handle our shipping" Asami began, wanting to get right down to business.

"Sure. But first, you got to check out my new venture: moving pictures." Varrick interrupted. "Zhu Li, do the thing!" You're going to love this."

Handing Mako the tea tray, Zhu Li then brought out a projector, starting the film of a running ostrich horse.

"Mind blowing, right?" Varrick asked, looking towards Bolin.

"Yeah" said the earthbender, clearly impressed.

"Now, forget that! That's the past! Shut it off, Zhu Li! Imagine watching this. Ginger, come over here and do your poses."

A stunningly beautiful redhead walked into the center of the room, throwing off her fur coat to reveal an elegant black gown. Mako and Bolin couldn't help their jaws dropping as Ginger began going to a series of highly provocative poses.

"Best pick your mouth off the floor" Asami hissed, elbowing Mako in the ribs.

"You know you're the only one for me" Mako said quickly, giving his girlfriend an apologetic look.

"Spectacular! And we tell a story; there's romance, action, some funny animal stuff for the kids. You know, whatever. Thanks Ginger, go rest your gams" said Varrick, sending the woman away. "How about that, tiger-shark? We're going to do big business with these "movers," as I call them."

"Okay but I'm just concentrating on getting Future Industries back on track. If we could hammer out a deal" Asami began, only to be cut off.

"Stop. Look me in the eye" Varrick interrupted, suddenly pressing his face against Asami's, staring intensely into her eyes.

Though freaked out by the impromptu staring contest Asami quickly got it together and glared right back at the insane man.

"We got a deal!" the business tycoon exclaimed, bringing the staring contest to an end. "We'll hammer out the details at the royal feast tonight. Now, who wants a rocket-boat ride?"

"Is that how business usually goes?" Bolin asked, as Varrick led the rest of his guests away.

"You are a natural assistant" said Asami, happily hugging her friend.

"What about me?" asked Mako, feeling a little jealous that his brother was more help than he was.

Asami just gave her boyfriend a sympathetic look as if saying 'sorry but it's just not your game'.

* * *

 ***Southern Water Tribe Royal Palace***

The tribe gathered in the palace banquet hall for the festival feast. The room was decked out with numerous lights and lanterns. And at the high table sat Korra and her family.

"This is a wonderful feast in your honor, Uncle" said Korra.

"This is nothing. When this festival was founded, the tribal elders would commune with the spirits. People would watch the brilliant displays of light as spirits danced in the sky" said Unalaq, once more finding the festival lacking.

"Wow. I've never seen that."

"And that is a shame, since the Avatar is the bridge between the material world and the spirits. That is why I want so badly to teach you, to help you fulfill your destiny."

"I thought I made it clear that Tenzin is teaching her" Tonraq said sternly, cutting into his brother's attempt to get to his daughter.

"Every Avatar before you traveled the world to learn. It was Tenzin and your father who kept you secluded at the South Pole" Unalaq pressed on.

"I thought Aang ordered the White Lotus to keep me down here?" said Korra, looking to her father for an explanation.

"We all did what we thought was best for you" he explained but Korra wouldn't hear it.

"Who I train with should be my decision, Dad, not yours or Tenzin's."

Speaking of Tenzin, things were getting rather uncomfortable for the airbending master at his table stuck with his siblings.

"Looks like someone's trying to take your place as the Avatar's stick-in-the-mud mentor" Bumi commented, having noticed Unalaq's behavior towards Korra.

"Bumi, don't pick on Tenzin, you know he's always been sensitive" Kya teased.

"I'm not sensitive" Tenzin pouted, getting a laugh from his siblings. All the while Katara and Naruto watch on, with the former saddened by the distance between her children.

"You ok, Granny?" Naruto asked, noticing the heartbroken look on the woman's face.

"I'm alright" Katara sighed. "Let's just enjoy the feast."

Easier said than done, as Unalaq had now decided to give his opening speech.

"As your chief, it is my honor to speak at this festival, which was founded to bring our tribes together and restore the ancient balance between our world and that of the spirits. But I am saddened to see what it has become- A cheap carnival that celebrates greedy and trivial humans. I fear the time is fast approaching when the North can no longer stand idly by while our Southern brothers slip into total spiritual decay. Angry spirits are already attacking ships in your waters. I only hope we are not too late to change course."

The audience only muttered quietly as their chief took his seat, draining the fun out of the night. Well Varrick's spirit remained high as he then stood up

"Chief Unalaq, everybody. Always great to have him in town. Now let's have some fun with Wacky Wushu's dancing otter penguins" he announced, calling in a clown waterbender who started a routine with his three dancing penguin.

* * *

 ***Glacial Spirits Festival***

That night wanting to salvage their good cheer Team Avatar headed out into the festival. Mako and Asami were walking around hand in hand and Korra and Naruto were sharing cotton candy, leaving Bolin to as the odd man out. The earthbender's mood quickly improved as he notices the twins Desna and Eska standing nearby.

"Wish me luck. Making my move" said Bolin, nudging his brother before taking off to talk to Eska.

"Those two have always creeped me out. They smell like a grandma's attic" said Korra.

"Guess I lucked out that the White Lotus kept me away from them" said Naruto, pointing over to Bolin and the twins.

The four friends watched as Bolin's attempts to make conversation somehow ended with Eska grabbing him by the collar and dragging him away to win her prizes.

After witnessing what could possibly be considered Bolin's kidnapping the two couples split up leaving Naruto and Korra on their own to enjoy the festival games.

"So what's been bugging you?" asked Naruto, noticing that something was off with Korra as they played a water shooting game.

"Unalaq offered to train me. He says he can teach me about the spirits and my connection to them" said the Avatar.

"Besides with me you mean" the blond teased, getting a light laugh from his girlfriend.

"Somehow I don't think this counts" she said, giving Naruto the strange combination of a quick kiss on the cheek followed by a quick jab in the arm.

"Hey" he laughed. "Ok so Unalaq wants to teach you. What does Tenzin think?"

"Tenzin thinks I'm his prisoner or one of his kids. I'll never finish training with him in charge" Korra complained, using her waterbending to increase her squirt gun's pressure, winning the game.

Picking a stuffed sky bison plushy the couple then continued to walk around the festival as Korra tried to explain her situation Including the fact that it was her father and Tenzin, not Aang that had decided to keep her away from the world during her training.

"I mean, you heard what Unalaq said. The South is spiritually unbalanced and it's the Avatar's job to fix it but my Dad won't even let me think about Unalaq teaching me. Well?" she asked, looking for her boyfriend's opinion.

"Well I got to admit I'm feeling two ways about it" Naruto confessed, confusing Korra. "Well you do realize that if you had never moved to the compound we probably would've never met."

Korra winced at that as in her anger over being lied to she had forgotten the crucial fact the compound did not only serve as a place for her to train. It was also as a place for the White Lotus to monitor Naruto, who had never even seen another child his age until her arrival.

"On the other hand, while he may give me the creeps. It wouldn't hurt to learn more about how to deal with spirits" Naruto finished. "All I'm saying is, if you do decide to break from Tenzin go easy on him. He's family and I trust him."

"Thanks" said Korra, pulling Naruto in for a kiss, trying to say that their meeting was worth having to put up with the White Lotus. "And don't worry I promise."

* * *

That night, Naruto awoke in bed to the sound of Naga's howling. Wondering what could be bothering the polar bear dog, he stepped outside just in time to see a strange purple wisp creature charge at Korra, sending the Avatar flying.

"Korra!" he shouted, rushing to check on the Avatar, trusting the now awake Mako and Bolin to watch their backs.

Launching fire blasts at the creature, Mako created the perfect opening for Bolin to raise was a wall of stone between it and their friends. But the creature was fast, not even fazed by the benders attacks it easily closed the distance between them, sending Mako and Bolin flying downhill with swipe of its tail.

"You ok?" Naruto asked, pulling Korra to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm…look out!" she cried, warning him just in time to pull them both out of the way of creature's claws.

Working together Korra began launching a series of fire blasts at the creature, while this didn't seem to harm the beast it did provide the perfect opening as a dozen Naruto clones came bursting up from beneath the snow, grabbing and pinning the creature to the ground.

"Now!" Naruto cried, signaling for Korra to hit the beast with the strongest fire blast she could.

But despite landing a direct hit all Korra managed to do was incinerate the Naruto clones as the creature stood back up completely unharmed.

"Korra!" Tonraq cried, arriving on the scene riding on a ramp of ice.

Circling around the creature Tonraq surrounded it in a circle of ice before raising several ice spikes piercing and trapping it inside a frozen prison. For the moment it seemed the danger had passed when suddenly the creature's body stretched out into tentacles bursting through the ice, grabbing Tonraq and throwing him clear across the field into the side of his home.

A second tentacle lashed out knocking both Naruto and Korra all the way back to the fairgrounds.

Deciding to try a more diplomatic approach Tenzin approached the creature recognizing it as a spirit.

"Spirit, why are you angry with us? What have we done to offend you?" he asked, and for a moment it looked like it was going to work as the spirit paused in its rampage to stare at Tenzin. But it quickly turned violence once again, swiping its claw at the airbending master sending him flying.

Back on her feet Korra had had enough, going into the Avatar State she summoned an air spout underneath her, rising into the air.

Sensing the rise in the Avatar's power the spirit turned charged but Korra was quick to react, launching herself into the air she watched as the spirit's momentum sent it crashing through a fence and into the festival grounds.

Keeping to the air, Korra followed up a barrage of fire blasts keeping the spirit pinned down. But just as before the spirit was unharmed as its arm stretched out through the flames, grabbing Korra pulling her out of the sky and savagely bashing her into the ground.

Her body wracked with pain, Korra couldn't find the strength to get back up as she lay helplessly as the spirit loomed over her, moments away from landing the finishing blow when suddenly a streak of red crashed into its side knocking the spirit away.

"That's enough" Naruto growled, his body surrounded by a red flame like aura, his features the same as if he was in a tailed state.

At first Korra was afraid that Kurama was exerting his will somehow but on closer inspection she realized that aura surrounding Naruto had no defined shape or tail. In the six months since he almost was consumed by Kurama, Naruto had learned how to tap into a small portion of his power as the Nine Tails and now Korra was seeing the results.

Before the spirit could get back up, Naruto was already all over it. Using his enhanced speed to e Naruto showed just why the Nine Tails was considered such a dangerous enemy as he knocked the spirit around the fairgrounds, never stopping in his assault.

In hopes of stopping Naruto the spirit lashed out with its tentacles but the blonde's high speed made him a hard target as he dove past the tendril attack, getting inside the spirit's defenses. Naruto kicked it into the air, vanishing from sight only to reappear above the spirit as he came down on it with a Rasengan, sending it crashing into the earth hard enough to splinter the ground.

Landing next to the downed spirit, Naruto waited for any sign of resistance but it seemed the spirit was finally defeated.

"Now stay down" Naruto commanded, as the Nine Tails aura faded away.

Thinking the fight was over Naruto turned away to go check on Korra when suddenly numerous tentacles exploded out from the spirit's body catching Naruto off guard as he was caught in their powerful grip.

"Naruto!" Korra cried. Getting her second wind she ran over to try and help when suddenly the spirit released her boyfriend as water rose up from the ground and began circling the spirit.

Korra watched in awe as the water began to glow with a golden light. As for Naruto he couldn't help the feeling of rage, an echo from Kurama perhaps, growing inside as he recognized the technique from his vision of Kurama's past.

As the water's glow reached its peak the spirit started to glow the same golden light, calming it before walking away from Korra and Naruto as it faded away back into the Spirit World.

"Go in peace" said Unalaq, revealing himself as their savior.

"Korra!" Tonraq cried in relief, as he and Tenzin arrived on the scene.

"Are you alright?" asked Tenzin.

"Yeah we're good" said Naruto, eyeing Unalaq suspiciously.

Ignoring her father and teacher's concern Korra focused on Unalaq, wanting to get some answers.

"How were you able to control that spirit when no one else could?" she asked.

"As your father could tell you, I have spent my life studying the spirits and learning their ways. All of this knowledge is lost in the South, but I could teach you everything I know."

"Chief Unalaq, clearly you are very knowledgeable but Korra still has much to learn about airbending, and I hope that going to the Air Temples will help her connect with the past Avatars" Tenzin interjected, not liking the chief's insistence on being Korra's teacher.

"The Air Temples will teach her nothing. Only I can give her the training she needs to be a complete Avatar" Unalaq argued.

"I've told you that will not happen" Tonraq said firmly.

"Hey, I'm right here! Anyone want to ask me what I think?" Korra snapped.

"Korra please listen" Tenzin pleaded but the Avatar was tired of feeling powerless.

"I'm tired of listening to you. Both of you" she snapped, pointing as Tonraq and Tenzin. But then she glanced at Naruto and Korra remembered her promise to at least give Tenzin a break. Naruto was right in that if they hadn't placed her in the compound they probably would've never met. "You lied to me and that hurts Tenzin. And we saw that Unalaq knows what I need to learn."

"Please I know you're angry, but we've come so far together."

"Tenzin, I'm not giving up on the whole master airbending thing. I'm just taking a break."

Though saddened that he wouldn't be teaching her anymore or at least for the time being, Tenzin could understand Korra's point of view. In doing what they thought was best they had forgotten she wasn't a little kid anymore and deserved to be heard if this latest show of maturity proved anything.

"Alright" Tenzin bowed. "I'll be here whenever you're ready to resume training."

In that moment Korra was glad she kept her promise to Naruto. Tenzin though stuffy had been there for her and she would've felt bad about hurting him. Unfortunately, forgiving her father would take more time.

* * *

The following morning Naruto and Korra watched as Tenzin and his family, joined by Kya and Bumi at Katara's insistence flew off Oogi to begin their vacation.

"You sure you didn't want to go with them?" asked Korra. "I know how much you like playing with Rohan."

"Nah, I'd feel bad leaving Granny all alone" said Naruto.

In truth Naruto couldn't shake his uneasiness about Unalaq but for now he'd keep his concerns to himself.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment/review.


	14. Spirit: The Southern Lights

I do not own Avatar: The Legend of Korra or Naruto.

* * *

 ***Southern Water Tribe Palace***

Korra had woken early that day eager to start her training under Chief Unalaq. Though she was a little disappointed that Naruto had chosen not to join her, she understood his aversion to avoid what she considered to be a lesson on defeating spirits.

"You're early" Unalaq commented, as his niece rode up on Naga.

"What can I say? I'm pumped up to learn that Unalaq spirit fighting" said Korra.

"I'm not here to teach you to fight spirits. I'm here to help you begin your spiritual training" the chief clarified. "We're going to one of the most remote places in the world, the long neglected spiritual center of your tribe: The South Pole."

"You're training me at the South Pole?"

"We will do more than just train. By neglecting the spirits, the people of the South have brought darkness upon themselves and now it threatens to destroy our tribe. We must set things right. The Southern Water Tribe depends on you."

Unalaq knew just what to say as Korra could already feel her blood pumping.

"A dangerous trip to the South Pole? Count me in."

* * *

 ***Outskirts of Town ***

With permission from Unalaq, Korra went to her friends for support with the mission. Sadly, Asami was still busy working things out with Varrick. But Mako, Bolin, and of course Naruto were good to join her. Though Naruto still couldn't shake his bad feeling about the Northern Water Tribe Chief.

So now Naruto was busy loading up Naga with their supplies for the journey while they waited for the late bending brothers.

"I thought Mako and Bolin were coming?" asked Naruto, tying the last of their supplies to Naga's saddle.

"They did, I guess they got held up" said Korra.

The sound of an engine soon catches their attention but instead of Mako and Bolin, they are greeted by a different guest; Korra's father riding up on a snowmobile. And Unalaq was not happy about that.

"Tonraq, what do you want?" he demanded, not feeling up to dealing with his brother.

"I heard you're taking Korra to the South Pole. I'm coming" said the protective father.

"Absolutely not" Unalaq snapped. "You're a distraction to Korra and a hindrance to what needs to be done."

"My daughter is not going without me. She needs someone to watch after her" Tonraq argued.

"Don't I count anymore?" Naruto muttered, but no one seemed to hear him.

Tired of his interference Korra with Naruto sitting behind her, rode up on Naga stopping between her father and uncle.

"Dad, why do you always think you know what's best for me?" she asked, frustrated with his overprotectiveness.

"Because he's misguided. The sad truth is its men like your father who have put the Spirit World out of balance. He's ignored my warnings in the past and hasn't learned since." Unalaq interjected.

"What happened in the past?" asked Korra.

"It doesn't matter" said Tonraq, his tone making it clear that the issue was closed. "What matters is The Ever storm."

"Ever storm?" asked Naruto, wondering if he hadn't been paying attention during a possible lesson from Katara.

"It's a massive blizzard that's battered the South Pole for decades" Tonraq explained, before glaring at his brother. "I'm coming unless you think you can stop me."

Unalaq didn't hesitate to meet his brother's glare and for a moment it looked as if things were going to turn violent. When suddenly the sound of approaching snowmobiles broke through the tension as Mako and Bolin rode up, with the earthbender's ride being equipped with a sidecar.

"Sorry we're late" Mako apologized, apparently they got held up getting supplies.

"Check it out we're traveling in style" Bolin smirked, as he leaned on the steering causing his mobile to jerk forward. "Whoa! Okay, I'm sorry... Still getting used to that throttle."

"Uh, where'd you get the stuff?" asked Naruto, referring to the snowmobiles and what he now noticed was Bolin's new snowsuit.

"Varrick. He's awesome. He also gave me this fancy snowsuit. It's inflatable with an internal heater, emergency beacon, and food ration pouch. I mean, if I get lost, I can survive in this thing for like... like a month."

As if to make his point Bolin then pulled out some slices of cucumber from inside his suit.

"Who wants some freeze-dried cucumber-quats?" he asked, but he didn't get any takers. That's when he seemed to notice the tension in the air. "Did I interrupt a conversation?"

"No, the conversation is over" said Korra. "Dad, come if you want. Just don't interfere with my training."

As they rode away on Naga, Naruto caught sight of something that he couldn't help but laugh at.

"What?" asked Korra, curious about what set the blond off.

"Check out Casanova" said Naruto, pointing to where Bolin was awkwardly driving his snowmobile with both Desna and Eska sitting in the sidecar.

Now that brought a smile to Korra's face as she and Naruto shared a laugh over their friend's failed attempt to get Eska alone with him.

* * *

 ***Tundra***

Night had fallen as the party moved quickly across the frozen wasteland and with every inch closer they get to reaching the South Pole, Naruto's bad feeling seems to grow worse. It probably didn't help that Unalaq never explained just what he wanted Korra to do. Thankfully the Avatar was just as curious as her boyfriend.

"So once we get to the South Pole, then what happens?" she asked, riding up next to Unalaq's mount.

"You will open an ancient spirit portal" said Unalaq, as if that was supposed to mean anything.

"I'm sorry, what now?" Korra asked, clearly confused.

"At the South Pole, there is a portal that connects our world to the Spirit World but it has long been closed."

Naruto perked up at this. He'd be lying if he said he'd never been curious about what it'd be like to enter the Spirit World, especially given his origins.

"And that's why the evil spirits are attacking?" asked Korra.

"There are no "evil spirits". There is light and dark in them all" said Unalaq. "But when they're unbalanced, the darkness takes over. If you can open the portal in time, balance will be restored."

Now that certainly sounded familiar to Korra as she remembered Aang describing the relationship between Naruto and Kurama in the same way; both just two halves to the Nine Tails spirit.

"What's with the time limit?" asked Naruto. "Is something special happening?"

"There's a reason the Glacier Spirits Festival ends on the Winter Solstice. That's when the Spirit World and the physical world are close together. Only then can the Avatar open the portal" Unalaq explained.

"That's tomorrow" said Korra, realizing just how little time they had.

"Exactly. And we can't afford to wait another year."

 _Something about this doesn't seem right_ Naruto thought to himself. But before he could voice his concerns, Naga started howling at the Ever Storm ahead of them.

"Easy Naga" said Korra, patting her animal companion.

"I think that's what spooked her" said Naruto, pointing to shadowy forms hidden by the snow storm.

"What are those?" asked Bolin.

"Dark spirits" Korra said darkly, as the spirits vanished into the storm as if they were never there.

"Let's keep moving, we have to find a safe place to set up camp" said Tonraq, revving the engine of his snowmobile.

* * *

After a bit of searching the party was able to find a cave to set up camp in. As they gathered around the campfire, Korra couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched.

"Uncle, why do you think the dark spirits are following us?" she asked.

"Can we not talk about dark spirits, please?" Bolin cowered, now clinging to Eska's arm.

"My brother doesn't like ghost stories" Mako explained.

"Don't worry. I will protect you, my feeble turtle-duck" said Eska.

"Sadly, this isn't a ghost story. The spirits are angry because he's here" said Unalaq, pointing accusingly at his brother. "Haven't you ever wondered how your father ended up in the South Pole? Why he's never taken you to visit his homeland in the North?"

"Now is not the time Unalaq" said Tonraq, not wanting to discuss the past.

"You're right. You should have told her a long time ago."

"Told me what?" Korra demanded.

"I left the North Pole because…" Tonraq sighed, gathering his courage to make this painful confession. "I was banished."

Her father was banished. Korra couldn't believe it. Tonraq has always carried himself as a highly responsible and caring man. She couldn't believe her father could possibly commit any crime let alone one harsh enough to deserve banishment.

"Why?" Korra asked, pleading for her father to explain himself.

"Because I almost destroyed the entire tribe" said Tonraq, his voice thick with regret. "20 years ago, I was a general in the Northern Water Tribe, sworn to protect my people. One day we came under attack by a horde of barbarians. I led our forces against them and managed to drive them out into the frozen tundra."

"So you protected your tribe. Why would they banish you for that?" asked Naruto.

"Because I didn't stop there. I wanted to be sure they'd never be able to threaten our tribe again. We tracked them deep into an ancient forest. Many believed this forest was the home to spirits. And the barbarians retreated there because they thought we wouldn't attack on such hallowed grounds. They thought wrong. We captured the barbarians but in the process we destroyed the forest."

"I'm guessing the spirits didn't like that" said Naruto, remembering his visions of Kurama's attack on the Southern Water Tribe.

"No, they didn't. By destroying the forest, I unknowingly let loose angry spirits. They threatened to destroy everything. The entire city. Unalaq was able to guide the spirits back to the forest. But by then, the damage had been done. For being the cause of so much devastation, my father banished me from the Northern Water Tribe in shame. That's when I came to the South and started a new life."

The cave fell silent as they all processed Tonraq's story. That is until Bolin decided to open his big mouth.

"Whoa. So you were supposed to be chief, then he became chief. No wonder you guys don't like each other" said the earthbender, earning himself a slap upside the head from Mako. "What? Isn't that what happened?"

"Just shut up, Bo" Mako hissed.

"I can't believe you kept this from me" Korra said tightly.

"I was protecting you from the shame I brought on the family" Tonraq reasoned.

But Korra had, had enough of secrets and unwanted protection.

"Why do you keep hiding things from me and then telling me it's for my own protection? I'm tired of you protecting me!"

Korra stomped out of the cave in a fit, ignoring her father's calls preferring to be alone to deal with her feelings anger and sense of betrayal.

Naruto moved to follow but was stopped when Tonraq grabbed his arm, silently asking for him to allow the father and daughter to settle things themselves. Understanding how important this was to the man, the blond relented and returned to his seat.

 _Just hope Korra will listen._

* * *

The following afternoon the party trekked through the mountains. But the frozen terrain wasn't the only trouble.

Turns out Naruto's hopes were in vain as Korra's attitude made it clear she was still very upset with her father, making him doubtful that she'd be in a listening mood.

But that wouldn't stop Tonraq as he rode up next to Korra and Naruto. Unfortunately for the blonde they were too far away from the others for him to easily switch rides, at least not without drawing a lot of attention to himself and Naruto was still trying to keep his Nine Tails identity to himself, provided Unalaq didn't see him the other night.

"Korra, you have every right to be mad at me" said Tonraq. "But I don't want you to make the same mistake I made. I should have never gone into that forest. And we shouldn't be going to the South Pole now. Spirits and the physical world should remain separate."

Naruto couldn't help but flinch at those words, earning an apologetic look from Tonraq as he hadn't meant to hurt the boy nor force him to listen to their family problems.

"Oh, so now you have a problem with **spirits** " Korra hissed, obviously referring to Naruto.

"No of course not." Once again Tonraq silently apologized to blonde. "I'm just saying that spirits can be dangerous. You don't even know if what Unalaq is saying is true."

 _Oh man this is just painful_ Naruto thought miserably.

Sadly, it only got worse as Unalaq had heard his brother's doubts and dropped back to confront him.

"You want proof? Look to the sky. Where I'm from, the spirits are at peace and they light up the dark."

"The Northern Lights?" Korra asked. Admittedly Naruto was curious about that too, wanting to hear at least one positive thing about spirits.

"Yes" Unalaq confirmed. "There used to be lights in the South as well but during the Hundred-Year War, the South was thrown out of balance and the lights disappeared. When the war ended, the North helped to rebuild you physically as a nation but we have not rebuilt you spiritually. Now the spirits no longer dance in your skies. Instead, they rampage in the Everstorm."

"I think we're here!" Mako announced, as they made it to the top of the mountain.

"That's some storm" said Naruto.

Before them was the Everstorm; lightning cracked the sky and the winds howled, rushing fast enough to create a sort of dome like blizzard effect wrapped around the South Pole.

Having come this far the party had no choice but to pull up their hoods and force themselves to pass through the storm. For a while it seemed as if the chaotic weather would be their only concern when suddenly they heard a familiar cry on the wind.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bolin asked fearfully.

"We must keep moving" Unalaq urged, as a second more fierce roar was heard.

"Oh man I really don't like this."

"Bolin, just stay calm. There's no reason to- Panic!" Mako's attempts to calm his brother fail as a tiny dark spirit broke burst from under the snow, jumping onto and clawing at his face.

The spirit wasn't alone as another dark spirit popped up, spooking Naga, throwing Korra and Naruto to the ground, as she ran off in a panic.

Dazed the couple fail to notice a third spirit diving down on them from above. Luckily Tonraq did; bending a wall of ice between them and the spirit, the protective father then batted it away with a wave of water.

Another spirit then made its appearance, charging at Korra from behind, taking the form of a small dinosaur.

"Korra, look out!" Tonraq cried, about to bend another ice wall, but Naruto back on his feet jumped in front of the charging spirit, sending it flying with a Rasengan; trusting the blizzard and the attack would keep Unalaq or his children from noticing him.

Another tiny dark spirit then appeared on top of Bolin's snowmobile but before the earthbender could do anything, it phased inside the vehicle.

"It's in the engine!" Bolin panicked, as the spirit tore his snowmobile up from the inside out, causing it to go wild, driving out of control away from the fighting, while Desna and Eska simply sat calmly, as if they weren't in any real danger.

While Bolin was busy with engine troubles, Mako, Korra, and Naruto found themselves surrounded by dark spirits. The two benders doing their best to hold them back with their firebending, leaving openings for Naruto clones to come at them with Rasengans; their own confirmed means of offense.

The dark spirits weren't making it easy though as a large behemoth of a spirit rose up beneath them, breaking their formation and separating Korra from her support. With no other options, Korra attempted to use Unalaq's spirit calming, waterbending technique; but her sloppy and erratic movements only caused the spirit to lash out, knocking the Avatar aside with its monstrous fist.

"Korra!" Naruto cried, catching her in mid-air. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good" said Korra.

Standing side by side, Korra and Naruto prepared to face off against the spirit when suddenly its body was enveloped in a golden light, as Unalaq calmed the spirit, bringing the battle to an end.

"Is everyone ok?" asked Mako, dusting himself off.

Everyone was fine for the most part but they had lost track of Bolin. That was until they heard the earthbender's screams as his out of control snowmobile continued to run amok.

"I can't stop it!" he shouted.

Desna and Eska then stood up in the sidecar, each grabbing one of Bolin's arms.

"I'll save you" said Eska in her usual monotone, as they jumped off the snowmobile, leaving it to crash into the mountainside.

Releasing Bolin in mid-air, the twins created ice boots for themselves, ski down to join the group; while the earthbender's snowsuit inflated, turning him into a human snowball as he rolled down the mountainside, stopping at Mako's feet.

"Uh, can someone please deflate me?" Bolin asked, prompting Eska to pop his suit with an ice spike. "Thank you."

"Looks like they got our supplies" said Naruto, pointing out ruined remains of their equipment, caused by the dark spirits.

"Now what're we supposed to do?" Mako questioned.

"There's only one thing to do" said Tonraq. "We have to turn back."

"No. The solstice is tonight, we're so close" Unalaq argued.

"This mission is too dangerous, we're leaving."

"No Dad" Korra said sternly. "You're leaving."

Korra would not be swayed no matter what he said, Tonraq was left with no choice but to pack up to return home.

"Don't worry sir" said Naruto, walking up to Tonraq. "I've got her back."

Tonraq smiled tiredly at him, "I know you do, Naruto." he said, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "You always do."

Korra watched as her father and boyfriend shook hands before he drove away.

"Let's open this portal and lead your father and the entire Southern Water Tribe in the right direction" said Unalaq, riding up next to his niece. "We don't have much time."

"Then what are we waiting for?" said Korra, urging Naga to march forward.

* * *

"So what exactly were, you and my dad talking about?" Korra asked, still clearly angry from earlier.

"I just told him, I'd have your back" said Naruto. "You know, he's just trying to do the best he can, right?"

Korra glared over her shoulder at Naruto, telling the blonde he should really just keep out of it. Naruto sighed but he decided not to say any more, Korra already did him a favor by giving Tenzin a break, it really wasn't any of his business how she deals with her father.

"We've arrived" said Unalaq, as they stopped in front of a strange glowing crystal cave.

"Trees frozen in ice" Korra awed, pointing out the structures protruding from the crystal's surface.

"It's just like the sacred forest Tonraq destroyed in the North."

Naruto hated to admit it but Unalaq was right, the place was buzzing with spiritual energy. In fact, just being near the cave made him feel like he drank a whole gallon of cactus juice.

"So what do I do?" asked Korra.

"You must find your way to the heart of the forest where the dormant spirit portal lies" Unalaq explained. "From here, you're on your own."

"What?!" Naruto shouted in outrage. "Not happening!"

"He's right" said Mako, moving to stand with Naruto.

"Yeah! Where she goes, we go!" Bolin declared, adding his support.

"The Avatar must go alone" Unalaq said stubbornly.

"How many times do I have to tell you; Korra's not going alone!" Naruto growled, getting in the Northern Chief's face.

After dealing with her father's overprotectiveness, Korra wasn't feeling up to having Naruto do the same. She was about to tell him as much when Unalaq said something that caught them both by surprise.

"So you would have her depend on the power of the Nine Tails."

The members of Team Avatar's eyes widened in shock, each wondering when Unalaq had learned Naruto's identity. The blond in question, clenched his fists as if restraining himself from punching the man. Something about Unalaq just made his skin crawl.

"How do you know about that?" Naruto demanded.

"I have spent my life studying the spirits. It was a simple matter to sense one as powerful as the Nine Tails" Unalaq said calmly. "So again I ask you; would you have Korra forever rely on your power?"

Korra was more than capable, Naruto knew that but still he couldn't bring himself to agree with sending her in alone.

"I'll be ok" said Korra, taking her boyfriend's hand. "You do trust me, don't you?"

"Of course I do" Naruto sighed. "Fine, but if you're not back in twenty I'm coming in after you."

Korra pulled Naruto into a hug.

"Just wait here. I'll be ok" she muttered.

"You better be."

Breaking their hug, Korra turned to enter the ice cave pausing for a moment to receive some last minute advice from Unalaq.

"Korra, all the past Avatars live on inside of you. Let them guide you. Let them help you find the light in the dark."

* * *

 ***Ice Caves***

Korra walked in silence as she moved through the network of tunnels formed by the frozen trees. Her eyes constantly searching for any sign of the spirit portal. Suddenly a strange hissing sound catches her attention.

She doesn't have long to wonder about the source as she looks up just in time to catch two snake like spirits slithering on the ceiling above her.

"Woah!" Korra screamed, diving out of the way as the snake spirits snap at her.

Fully aware by this point that her bending has little to no effect on them, Korra makes a run for it. But the snake spirits are quick as one wraps around her legs, tripping her over. The second snake spirit moves to strike at the now vulnerable Avatar but just as it's about to sink its fangs into her, Korra thrusts her arm down its throat releasing a blast of fire, knocking it back.

Spinning on her back, Korra then uses her airbending to blow off the second spirit, freeing her legs. Knowing that she can't win in a straight fight, Korra takes off running again, diving for cover inside a small passage between tree roots, blocking the path behind her with an ice wall.

Safe for the moment Korra continued along the tunnels to find herself right where she needed to be, the heart of the frozen forest.

"The spirit portal. Amazing." she said in awe.

Walking forward she notices what looks to be a massive ball of light trapped beneath a floor of ice. "The light in the dark."

Bringing her fist down like a hammer, Korra released a powerful blast of wind but the ice didn't crack. She then tried releasing a stream of fire but that too had no effect on the ice.

"Why isn't it opening?"

The sudden sound of cracking ice, tells Korra she's not alone as she looks up to see a nest of spirit snakes breaking in from above. Desperate, she begins to fire rapid blasts of air at the ice but nothing works. "Come on, portal. Open!"

Merging together to form one giant snake the spirit's head breaks through the ice, wrapping around Korra's body and begins dragging her away from the portal. Korra struggles helplessly, fully aware that the instant the spirit removes her from the portal, will mean her death.

Just as it looks like the end Korra slips into the Avatar State, using its power she just manages to reach the frozen portal with the tip of her finger. The energy of her Avatar spirit reacts with the frozen portal releasing its power as a giant pillar of light breaks through the ice banishing the dark spirits, lighting up the sky for all to see.

"The spirits dancing in the sky."

* * *

Exiting the forest, Korra immediately found herself in Naruto's arms.

"Glad you're ok" Naruto muttered, he didn't like the feeling of not being able to back her up.

"Was there any doubt" Korra said playfully, but she felt the same way. It was never good to break up a winning team.

Unalaq then walked up to the couple.

"Everything you said was true" said Korra, making Naruto think maybe his suspicions were misplaced.

"Avatar Korra, you have taken the first step in bringing balance back to the South and soon, the whole world" said Unalaq.

They all smiled as they took in the beautiful sight of the new Southern Lights, leaving just as the sun started to rise.

The trip back went a lot smoother than the trip to the South Pole. They were just about to pass over the last hilltop before reaching the Southern Water Tribe, when they spotted something that set Naruto's blood ablaze.

"What is this?!" Naruto demanded, glaring at Unalaq.

"Only what is necessary" said the Northern Chief.

"What are all your Northern troops doing here?" asked Korra, taking a calmer approach than her boyfriend.

"Opening the spirit portal was only the first step in getting the Southern Water Tribe back on its righteous path. There's more difficult work to be done before our two tribes are truly united."

Korra didn't look sure about that as she turned back to the large fleet docking into the harbor.

Naruto on the other hand looked ready to punch Unalaq, all this looked like was an invasion to him.

Little did he know he wasn't going to be the only one to feel that way.


	15. Spirit: Civil Wars, Part 1

I do not own Avatar: The Legend of Korra or Naruto.

* * *

 ***Southern Water Tribe***

The Northern troops marched into the city blocking off its ports with giant walls of ice, and forcing the people off the streets. All the while Unalaq and Korra watched from a Southern Palace balcony.

"Uncle, why did you bring your troops down from the North?" Korra asked.

"Now that you've opened the Southern portal, we need to protect it from people who would do the spirits harm" said Unalaq.

"I can protect it."

"I need you for something more important. There is another portal in the North. Once you open it, spirits and man will be able to move freely between the North and the South in a matter of seconds."

"But the solstice is over, how am I going to open it?"

"The spiritual energy is much stronger in the North. And now that you've opened the Southern portal, your energy is stronger as well."

"With both portals open, our tribes will be united again."

"The world will be united again."

Pacified Korra joined her uncle in overlooking the city as the Northerners move to secure the tribe, making way for what she hopes to be a new era of peace and balance.

* * *

 ***Tonraq and Senna's House***

The Southerners didn't exactly respond well to the North's invasion into their tribe, let alone their heavy handed approach of forcing their rule over the tribe. As the recognized voice of the Southern Water Tribe they had chosen to gather in Tonraq and Senna's home in hopes of finding a solution to their problem.

"Thank you for coming, everyone. I know these last few days have been troubling" Tonraq calmly, trying to ease the tension of everyone present.

But not everyone would be calmed.

"Troubling?" Varrick scoffed, helping himself to a plate of cookies, the ever present Zhu Li standing behind him. "Troubling is when I get that itchy rash that won't go away and Zhu Li's not around to scratch it. This is shocking. Nay, sickening! But these kale cookies? Opposite." Breaking from his tirade the business tycoon turned to his assistant "Remind me to get the recipe later."

"What's your point Varrick?" Tonraq demanded, wanting to stay on topic.

"My point is, Unalaq's already booted our chieftains out of their palace. How long before he starts telling us what kind of cookies we can eat?"

"Probably a couple of days" said Zhu Li.

"Rhetorical question, Zhu Li, you got to keep up" Varrick told his assistant, before turning his attention back to Tonraq and the rest of the tribesmen. "Not to mention I've got a cargo ship full of halibut that's rotting, thanks to this harbor lockdown. Who wants to buy a ship full of stinking fish!? Seriously, it's not rhetorical. I need to sell these fish."

"Chief Unalaq is here to help the South. He wants to show us how to restore balance with the spirits so they'll stop attacking" said Korra.

"The only spirit I'm interested in restoring is our spirit of independence! Am I right, people?"

Everyone minus Korra, her parents, and Naruto shouted in agreement.

"All Unalaq is trying to do is make our tribes unified again" the Avatar defended.

"No, he wants control of our wealth. My wealth." Varrick argued. "And I like my wealth. If Unalaq doesn't pull his forces out, then we have no choice but to fight for our freedom!"

All of the tribesmen shouted in agreement with the businessman.

"You want to start a war? Are you crazy?!" Korra said outraged.

"I don't know Korra" said Naruto, speaking up for the first time since the meeting began. "I mean Unalaq came in here and just took over. How is this any different from when Amon took Republic City?"

Naruto didn't like seeing the look of betrayal on Korra's face but he felt like he had to say it. While he didn't believe a full on war was necessary he did think the Southern Water Tribe had the right to fight for their freedom.

"This isn't the same thing!" Korra snapped. "Amon was a nut job looking to commit genocide. Unalaq is just trying to help."

"So was Amon, and like you said he was a nut job" Naruto argued.

"Alright that's enough" Tonraq interrupted, deciding to put a stop on the couple's dispute. "Unalaq started this, not us. I'm sorry. Maybe you could speak with your uncle. Tell him how frustrated we all are. He'll listen to what the Avatar has to say. Do it for me?"

"I'll do it for the tribe" said Korra.

Nothing more to say, Korra turned and left, slamming the door behind her. Tonraq stared silently at the door.

"Man I cannot stop eating these things" said Varrick, breaking the silence, as he finished another cookie. "Look, we all know where this conflict is heading. We need to start preparing for war."

* * *

 ***Southern Water Tribe Palace***

Korra marched purposefully into the palace, hopeful that her uncle would be able to help her prevent civil war. While she wasn't happy about Naruto's distrust of Unalaq, Korra wasn't about to risk losing him again to another war.

The Avatar found the Northern Chief sitting on the throne, eyes closed, as if in a meditative trance.

"Our next training session isn't until tomorrow" said Unalaq, eyes opening at his niece's arrival.

"I'm sorry to interrupt" said Korra. "It's about our conversation this morning."

"Yes?"

"I understand why you brought your troops here, but I'm afraid it's sending the wrong message."

"Your father has been talking to you." It wasn't a question.

"Not just him, Varrick too" _And even Naruto_ Korra thought sadly. "There was a meeting at my parents' house. A lot of Southerners feel like their tribe is being invaded."

"I am their chief. I'm uniting, not invading" Unalaq said calmly.

"I know, but I'm just afraid if something doesn't change, there could be a civil war."

Unalaq reclosed his eyes, considering the possible implications "If the water tribes were at war, the other nations would take sides. The dark spirits would thrive off this negative energy, and the world would be thrown into a battle between spirits and man. That would be catastrophic."

"How do we stop it?" Korra urged.

"We? No, Korra. This is a war only the Avatar can prevent."

"I'm usually the one starting fights. I don't know how to stop them from happening" she said uncertainly.

Unalaq stood from his throne and began to walk towards the Avatar. "As the Avatar, you must remain neutral in this conflict. You will naturally want to help your people, but showing favoritism will not help our tribes find unity."

"Maybe Tenzin was right. Maybe I'm not ready to be the Avatar."

"Tenzin lacked faith in you" said Unalaq, placing a hand on Korra's shoulder. "But I have no doubt you will become the most admired Avatar the world has ever known."

"Thank you, Uncle."

* * *

 ***Southern Water Tribe***

Naruto walked around the city, observing the growing tension between the North and South.

 _How the hell can Korra think this is a good thing?_ he wondered, watching as a group of Northern Soldiers started harassing children for throwing snowballs at them.

"You hoodlums think you're tough, huh" a soldier sneered, the remnants of a snowball on his helmet.

Naruto wasn't the only one disgusted by the display as a trio of southerners rushed to the children's aid.

"Pick on a waterbender your own size!" said one of the southerners

Both sides took a stance each side looking for an excuse to start fighting, with the children still caught in the middle Naruto decided to intervene.

"Hey!" the blonde shouted, positioning himself between both sides. "You seriously going to fight it out in front of these kids?"

To Naruto's disgust only the three southern waterbenders actually looked ashamed of endangering the kids.

"What is your problem?" Naruto roared at the northern troops. "So what some kids threw some snowballs big deal!"

"I'd watch that tone if I were you" the Lead Northern Soldier said pompously. "We are here by order of Chief Unalaq. To question us is to question his orders."

"He doesn't own us!" argued a Southern waterbender, the trio now moving to aid Naruto in shielding the children.

"He is your Chief, do as you are told."

"The man comes maybe once or twice a year and we're supposed to just bend to his will!"

"Enough!" Naruto snapped, glaring at the soldiers. "This is your chance to end this peacefully, I suggest you take it."

It didn't look like the lead soldier was going to back down but then one of the man's troops leaned in and whispered something.

"It's your lucky day" said the Lead Soldier. "Don't let me catch you interfering again."

Naruto just smirked mockingly as the Northern Soldiers marched on, ignoring the taunting of the Southerners.

 _Ok that was too easy. Just what did that guy say to him?_

Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt one of the children he saved, a little girl, hold his hand, smiling up at him.

"Thank you" she smiled, bringing a smile to blonde's face. Still Naruto knew this were only going to get worse as long as Korra kept following Unalaq's insane plans.

* * *

 ***Korra's House***

Naruto wasn't alone in his opinion of the Avatar's association with the Northern Chief. All day Korra was faced with her tribe's disapproval. The fact that even her closest friend hadn't supported her, left Korra emotionally drained.

So that night when she returned home, Korra wasn't sure what to think when she found her mother sitting on the couch, waiting for her.

"Did Dad send you to talk to me?" she asked.

"Your father doesn't know I'm here" said Senna. "Korra, what's going on between you two?"

"Ask Dad" Korra grumbled, joining her mother on the couch.

"I've tried, but he won't talk about it. Honey, it breaks my heart to see our family being torn apart like this."

"You want to know what's been going on? I found out Dad's been lying to me my whole life. Unalaq told me everything; How Dad and Tenzin kept me trapped down here while I trained. How dad got banished from the North."

"So, the truth is out" Senna said sadly.

"You knew" said Korra, shocked by her mother's confession. "And you never said anything."

"We were trying to keep our family together, to give you a normal childhood."

"I never wanted a normal childhood. All I ever wanted to be was the Avatar but everyone keeps holding me back, even my own parents! Unalaq's the only one who believes in me."

Senna turned to her daughter. "That's not true Korra" she said sternly.

"No?" Korra scoffed. "Then why is everyone in the South, even Naruto turning against me, when all I'm trying to do is help them?"

"The problems between the North and the South started long before you were born. You can't expect to undo them in a day. As far as Naruto is concerned, he does support you but you can't expect him to agree to your every decision. You've had disagreements before and you'll get through this one too."

Korra had to admit her mom had a point. She couldn't very well force Naruto to agree with her about Unalaq but still.

"You can't expect me to just sit back and let the Water Tribes go to war" Korra argued.

"No" Senna agreed. "But this situation might be out of your control. Varrick's been plotting rebellion against Unalaq. He asked your father to join, and…."

"Dad's part of a rebellions?" Korra interrupted, practically jumping to her feet.

"I don't know but I don't want you caught in the middle of it."

"It's too late, Mom. I'm already in the middle of it."

Korra got up and rushed out the door, running straight into Naruto, knocking them both down into the snow.

"Geeze, nice to see you too" said Naruto, as Korra got up off him. "What's the rush?"

"What're you doing here?" Korra demanded. Just because she understood Naruto's right not to agree with her, didn't mean she had to like it.

"I came to talk you about Unalaq" the blonde explained.

At the mention of her uncle, Korra remembered the urgent threat.

"Did you know about the rebellion?!" she demanded.

"What rebellion? What're you talking about?"

Trusting Naruto was telling the truth, Korra told him to hop on Naga and that she'd explain on the way to the palace.

* * *

 ***Southern Water Tribe Palace***

By the time they arrived, it was already too late, the throne room was empty, except for the unconscious guards tied up to a pillar.

"Guessing they're after your uncle" said Naruto.

"Duh, now hurry up" said Korra.

Hurrying to the royal sleeping quarters, they found three masked men standing guard outside Unalaq's bedroom. Hiding behind a pillar they watched as a fourth more muscular rebel walked out of the bedroom, carrying the sleeping chief.

"Dad?" Korra gasped, ignoring the incredulous look from Naruto, as she stepped out into the open. "Dad, don't do this."

"Turn around Avatar, and pretend you didn't see anything" said the rebel leader.

"No. Leave Unalaq and go. I'll tell him I tried to stop you but you escaped. We can still avoid a war."

"Korra's right" said Naruto. "I don't like what Unalaq is doing either, but this isn't the way."

"No. It's the only way." The rebel slammed his fist into the ground, using his waterbending to raise an ice wall, cutting off their pursuers.

The wall didn't work for long as Korra easily smashed a hole through it. Following the rebels out to the main hall, she bent an ice slide onto main stair's railing. Grinding on the ice, she and Naruto launched themselves into the air, passing over the rebels' heads, landing directly in front of them.

"Get him out of here!" the rebel leader ordered, looking to the muscle man carrying Unalaq.

"Go after him, I got this" said Naruto.

"Alright just be careful" said Korra, running after Unalaq.

The rebel leader, summoned another ice wall in an attempt to stop Korra's pursuit but before it could fully form, Naruto intervened, shattering it and allowing Korra to continue on.

"I said your fight's with me now" said the blonde.

"Why fight us?" demanded the rebel leader. "We all heard you speak out against Unalaq."

"You're right, I don't agree with Unalaq. In fact, I don't trust him in the slightest" Naruto admitted, dropping into a fighting stance. "But I do know, going after people in the middle of the night, is a huge difference from wanting some respect. This is going too far."

But the rebels wouldn't listen to reason. Two the rebels stepped up launching water jets at the Naruto. The blonde jumped to the side and hiding behind a pillar, as the rebel leader joined in adding his own efforts to the fight.

The rebels didn't let up on their attacks, forcing Naruto to abandon his cover, but to the waterbenders' surprise instead of finding another place to hide, the blonde opted to run straight at them, dodging water bullets as he neared.

Wanting to put an end to things quickly the rebels combined their efforts to raise giant slabs of ice through the palace floor, underneath Naruto, arranged on top of each other, trapping the blonde's limbs. But Naruto wasn't done yet as his body exploded in a puff of smoke, revealing it be a clone.

"What the…hey!" the rebel leader didn't get to finish that thought as the real Naruto and a pair of clones dropped down from the ceiling, dropping a tapestry over him and his men. With the rebels blinded the Narutos tied the tapestry around them, leaving them ready for pick up.

With the short fight over, Naruto dispelled his clones just as Korra and Unalaq returned, escorted by armed guards. While Unalaq and men dealt with the rebels, Naruto approached Korra silently asking if her father was in fact working with the rebels. Korra was relieved to say that Tonraq had chosen not to go along with their crazy plan.

"Thank you for saving my life" said Unalaq, turning his focus onto Naruto and Korra.

"I'm just glad we got here in time" said Korra.

"That doesn't mean, there aren't some serious problems" said Naruto.

"Yes" Unalaq agreed, he then turned to his soldiers. "Find Varrick. I want him to freeze in prison with the rest of these traitors."

"Not what I meant. This only happened because you started oppressing the South. You can't just lock them away for wanting their freedom back."

"Oh so you'd have them go free?"

Naruto glared hatefully at the Northern Chief, wondering if he should've been helping the rebels after all. But then he imagined just what Katara would do to him if she found out.

"Let them stand trial for what they did" Korra spoke up. "Every Water Tribe citizen deserves that right."

Unalaq took a moment to consider things.

"Very well. I will respect the Avatar's wishes in this matter."

"Thank you, uncle."

* * *

 ***Tonraq and Senna's House***

It was early morning by the time, Korra rode Naga up to her parents' home. Naruto had offered to go with her but this felt like something she needed to do on her own.

Hesitantly, she opened the door to find her parents sitting at the table for breakfast.

"Is it ok, if I come in?" Korra asked, fearful that they'd reject her.

"Of course" said Senna, she and her husband smiling at their daughter. "We heard what happened, are you alright?"

This was all it took to break Korra, as she tearfully ran into her father's arms, seeking comfort, as she would as a child.

"I'm so glad you weren't there." Korra practically sobbed. "I don't know what I would have done."

"I had no idea how far Varrick was willing to go" said Tonraq. "My brother and I have our differences but I would never attack him."

"I'm sorry for thinking you had anything to do with the rebels, and for all the pain I've caused you and Mom."

"I'm the one who should apologize. After I saw The Southern Lights return, I was so proud of you. I never should have held you back."

"When your father and I found each other, all we wanted was to live a simple life and raise a family" said Senna. "But then we discovered you were the Avatar, and simple was over. We knew one day the world would need you, and you wouldn't need us anymore."

"Mom, Dad, of course I still need you."

The little family shared a group hug, all was forgiven. The Kodak moment came to an abrupt end at the sudden arrival of Unalaq and his soldiers.

"We weren't expecting you" said a confused Tonraq.

The Northern soldiers then marched into the room, taking positions around the family.

"Tonraq, Senna, you are under arrest and will stand trial" said Unalaq.

"Trial? For what?"

"For conspiring to assassinate me."

Korra, Senna, and Tonraq could only stare in shock as the soldiers moved to arrest them.


	16. Spirit:Civil Wars, Part 2

I do not own Avatar: The Legend of Korra or Naruto.

* * *

* **Tonraq and Senna's House***

Tonraq and Senna were led out of their home in chains and into the back of a police van, as Unalaq and Korra looked on. While the chief showed no signs of emotional pain at all, the Avatar felt like the world was crumbling around her.

"You're making a mistake" said Korra., watching heartbroken as the van carried her parents away.

"I wish it hadn't come to this" said Unalaq calmly. "But your parents held meetings with the rebels, right here in their home."

"I can't believe you're doing this to your own family."

"Rest assured, I've appointed Judge Hotah to oversee the trial. He is the fairest and most honorable man I know."

"Uncle, my parents had nothing to do with the men who attacked you."

"I'm sure you're right, so we should have nothing to worry about."

Korra glanced away, a look of uncertainty on her face. _I hope so._

* * *

 ***Courthouse***

After filling having Korra fill him in on the details, Naruto along with the rest of Team Avatar hurried to the courthouse to watch the trial, finding seats among the audience, as close to the defendants table as they could.

"We're good to go. I gave all the money to some guys over there. I told them to "take care of it," and then I winked" said Bolin, taking a seat next to Asami. "Heh, pretty sure they got the message."

Following where Bolin was pointing, Naruto and Asami spot two goofy looking Water Tribesmen, counting a large stack of bills. Noticing them staring the men grin and give Bolin the thumbs up, and the earthbender does the same, not noticing Asami face palming in frustration.

"What is he talking about?" asked Naruto.

"Varrick gave Bolin money to make a bribe" Asami explained exasperatedly, as a gavel was hammered signaling the start of the trial.

"This trial will now come to order! Judge Hotah presiding **"** the bailiff announced, as a stern looking old man, settled himself in judge's chair.

"Man! I should've paid **him**!" said Bolin.

"Yeah, you think?" Asami and Naruto snapped. Honestly the blonde thought bribery was a good idea since he wouldn't put it past Unalaq to rig the trial. Too bad Bolin couldn't figure out the judge was the one who made the final call.

 _Wait, why isn't there a jury?_ Naruto questioned. _Oh man this is definitely rigged!_

* * *

"I was asleep in my chambers when the rebels attacked. They overpowered me, and the next thing I remember was waking up in the snow after Avatar Korra had saved me" said Unalaq, finishing his testimony.

"According to Unalaq's testimony, you attended a meeting where Varrick tried to incite a civil war. Is that true?" asked Judge Hotah, turning his attention to Korra.

Korra hanged her head low, as she quietly said "Yes."

"And were these men present at that meeting?" the judge pressed, pointing to the rebels, she and Naruto had captured.

"Well, yes but…."

"And where exactly did this meeting take place?"

"Objection!" Naruto shouted from the pews, unfortunately all he managed to do was annoy the judge.

"Quiet down out there!" Hotah demanded, forcing Naruto to return to his seat. "I'll ask you one more time. Where did the meeting happen?"

"My parents' house" Korra answered quietly.

"And who led this meeting?"

This time it was Bolin who tried to come to Korra's aid.

"Your honor, if I may…"

"May what?" the judge prompted.

"May I…declare a mistrial?" Bolin said weakly.

The judge just ordered Bolin to return to his seat.

"Varrick and your father led the meeting, didn't they?" said Hotah, at this point it seemed he already made his decision.

"My parents are innocent!" Korra yelled.

"I've heard all I need to. I'll return shortly with my decision."

* * *

At some point during the break Bolin left to speak with Eska, Asami said it had something to do with wanting to break

things off with her, but honestly Naruto was more interested in the now returning Hotah's verdict.

"Senna, I have found you innocent. You are free to go" Hotah declared.

The moment her cuffs were removed, Senna hurried to her daughter's side, embracing her. The judge then addressed Tonraq and the rebels.

"On the charge of treason, you are all found guilty. The punishment for this crime is death."

The crowd gasped as Korra and Senna's eyes widened in horror at the thought of Tonraq's execution.

"You can't do this!" Korra cried, as Hotah stood up to leave. "You take their lives, and I'll take yours."

Hotah turned to face the Avatar, eye's widened in a mixture of shock and fear.

"Korra, calm down. I'll talk to him" said Unalaq, before addressing the judge. "I know I promised to respect whatever decision you made, but I must ask you to reconsider. Show these men and my brother mercy."

Hotah didn't take long to convince. Instead he sentenced them all to live out the rest of their lives in prison. Perhaps it was because of Korra's threat. But the watching Naruto couldn't help the nagging feeling that it was something else that had convinced the judge.

* * *

* **Varrick's Yacht***

Wanting to give Korra and Senna time alone to deal with what's happened, Naruto decided to follow Mako, and Asami back to Varrick's yacht, where he discovered the eccentric businessman was hiding inside a stuffed platypus-bear. Even stranger was the fact that his assistant Zhu-Li was in there with him.

"So, Naruto what did you want to say about the trial?" asked Asami.

"I'm telling you, it was rigged from the start" said Naruto. "I mean come on there was no jury. No real opportunity for Tonraq and Senna to defend themselves. And each and every one of the judge's questions were worded as if he already decided they were guilty."

"What makes you say that?" asked Mako. He was a cop and he hadn't picked up on anything weird with Hotah's questions, granted he hadn't been on the force long.

"It sounded a lot like when Granny used to question me about pranking the White Lotus" the blonde explained. "She used to ask questions that'd make me dig my own hole. Hotah was doing the same to Korra. Plus, didn't it seem a little too easy for Unalaq to convince him to change his verdict."

"So why not bring this up to Korra?" asked Asami. "She'd want to know if you think her father got railroaded."

"Because Unalaq's got the Avatar eating right out of his hands" said Varrick

"Exactly, she won't even listen to anyone bad mouthing Unalaq!" said Naruto, throwing his hands up in frustration.

At that moment the door slammed open, and Korra walked in looking absolutely furious.

"Unalaq's a liar and traitor!"

"Finally!" Naruto cheered.

"What happened?" asked Mako.

"I talked to Hotah about getting my dad out of prison" said Korra. "I found out the truth about my dad's banishment. Unalaq hired the barbarians to attack their tribe. Then he told them to hide in the spirit forest, knowing my dad would go after them."

"Unalaq wanted your dad out of the way so he could become chief. It was a set up."

"Just like the whole trial. I can't believe I trusted him. I'm busting my father and the rebels out of jail. I need your help."

"You know this would be a good time for me to say 'I told you so'" said Naruto. "But I'll settle for getting a chance to punch Unalaq in the face."

"If you do this, there's no going back" said Mako, reminding them of the threat of civil war.

"I know" said Korra. "Will you help me or not."

"Of course I'll help."

"Me too" said Asami.

"Count me in!" said Varrick

Korra was about to ask why he was hiding inside a stuffed platypus-bear, when the door once again flew open this time revealing a miserable looking Bolin wearing a betrothal necklace, and dressed in robes similar to Eska's, in fact even his hair was now slicked into a similar style as hers. At the earthbender's side was Pabu who was dressed up in an identical fashion.

"What. The. Hell" Naruto said slowly, unable to believe what he was seeing.

"I don't even want to know" said Mako.

"So I'm guessing the breakup with Eska didn't go well?" said Asami.

"No, no, the honesty thing worked out great" Bolin said sarcastically. "So great that she decided we should get married!"

"Sorry" the Sato heiress said sheepishly.

"I'm pretty sure the guy is supposed to give the girl the betrothal necklace" said Korra.

"I guess Eska didn't get the memo" Bolin said miserably.

"Look, the only way to deal with crazy women is to lie big and leave fast" said Varrick. "Now gather around Ping-Ping. Let's talk plan."

* * *

* **Southern WaterTribe Prison***

Breaking into prison was a simple task, a little subtle earthbending from Korra followed by a zap from Asami's shock glove was enough to take out the guards. Once the coast was clear Korra, Asami, and Naruto hurried to Tonraq's cell, only to find it completely empty.

"It doesn't even look like he's ever been here" said Naruto, the cell was simply too clean.

"So then where is he?" Korra wondered.

But then a very unwelcomed guest spoke out to answer the Avatar.

"I'm sorry, Korra" said Unalaq, walking up behind them. "You'll never see your father again."

"Where is my father?!" the Avatar demanded.

"On a ship headed to the Northern Tribe. He'll serve out his sentence there."

"Bring him back or I'm taking you out, and the rest of your army."

"Remember who you are. As the Avatar, you cannot threaten war. You must remain neutral, or our tribes will never find unity."

"You don't want unity, you want power. You've always been jealous of my father, haven't you? You got him banished so you could become chief and I bet it just killed you to learn he was the Avatar's father. No wonder you kept trying to take me away from him."

"All I want is to help you realize your destiny."

"Well I don't want your help anymore."

"If you start a war, the dark spirits will annihilate the South and even I will be powerless to stop them."

"I'm done being manipulated by you. You're going to bring my father back, then you and your troops will return to the North."

Korra turned away from her uncle, confident that she had the upper hand, as she and her friends started to walk away. But the mad chieftain wasn't done yet.

"And why would I do that" Unalaq asked coldly.

"Because you still need me to open the Northern portal" Korra said just as coldly.

"No I don't. You've served your purpose."

Shocked and enraged by the man's deception, Korra turned on her heel and launched a fire blast at Unalaq. But the chieftain came prepared, carrying a water pouch, using his bending to block Korra's fire blast.

Using the resulting steam as cover Naruto closed the distance between them, catching Unalaq by surprise with a left hook to the jaw. The blonde moved to follow up with right but Unalaq had already recovered, and blasted him back with stream of water. Noticing movement out the corner of his eye Unalaq followed up with a water whip aimed at Korra, forcing his niece to halt her approach.

Korra back flipped over the water whip and countered with an air blast catching Unalaq by surprise and sending him tumbling down the corridor hitting the far wall.

"If we get to Varrick's ship, we can still save your dad" said Naruto. As much as he wanted to finish pounding Unalaq into the dirt, it was more important to save Tonraq and the rebels. He didn't want to imagine what would happen if they reached the North.

"Let's go!" said Korra, leading the way as they ran out of the prison leaving Unalaq behind. They'd deal with him latter.

* * *

 ***Varrick's Yacht***

"Where's your dad?" asked Bolin, as Korra, Asami, and Naruto enter the ship's bridge.

"On a ship headed North" said Korra. "Think we can catch it."

"Sure, once you get us past our friends from the North" said Varrick bear, pointing out to the sea where Northern ships have formed a blockade around the harbor.

"If only we had a plane to get me close to those ships. I could waterbend them out of the way."

"A plane? Well, why didn't you say so?"

To their amazement, Varrick flipped a switch causing a platform carrying a biplane to rise up from below the main deck.

"Um, why do you have a plane on your boat?" asked Mako.

"In case the boat sinks of course" said Varrick, sounding as if it should've been obvious.

"But there's no runway" Asami pointed out. "how are we supposed to take off?"

Varrick had to admit she had a point. "Zhu-Li take a note: build runway."

"Yes sir" said Zhu-Li, her voice muffled from inside Ping-Ping.

 _Seriously, how much does he pay her_? Naruto wondered.

"I have an idea" said Korra.

The plan was simple using Mako and Korra's firebending they'd provide enough speed for the plane to take off. It went off without a hitch, Asami was able to piolet the plane close enough to the blockade allowing Korra's Avatar State enhanced waterbending to break it apart clearing the way for Varrick's yacht to get through.

From the air it didn't take long for them to spot the prison ship. But it went both ways as the prison ship's cannons were soon aimed right at them.

"Now!" Asami called from over the plane's radio, signaling the next phase of the plane.

The prison ship never got to fire even once as hundreds of Naruto clones burst out from underwater, overwhelming the crew and capturing the ship in mere moments.

* * *

"So once I knew the truth, I couldn't sit by and do nothing" said Korra, explaining what they've learned about Unalaq.

"My own brother betrayed me" said Tonraq, a quite rage burning with in him. "And our entire tribe!"

"So what now?" asked Naruto. "We freed your dad and the rebels but we still don't have a plan."

"I've been running from my past for too long. It's time I put my brother in his place."

"You have our support Chief Tonraq" said the rebel leader, as he and the others placed their fists over their hearts swearing their loyalty.

"Mine too sir" said Naruto, placing a fist over his heart.

"Mine too" said Korra, doing the same. "I'll be proud to fight alongside you, Dad."

"No" said Tonraq. "The best way for you can help is by getting the President of the United Republic on our side. The South can give Unalaq a good fight for a while, but we'll need the United Forces in order to win this war."

"All right, I'll get you all the help you need" Korra pulled Tonraq into a hug. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too."

* * *

Varrick and Team Avatar watched from the ship as Tonraq and the rebels split off to return to the South and begin the war against Unalaq.

"I really need to thank you, Korra" said Bolin.

"For what? I started a civil war."

"Exactly! Now Eska and I are officially broken up."

"I seriously need to get the full story on that" said Naruto.

"Looks, like we have company" Varrick cried, looking out to the sea through a spyglass. "And not the fun kind!"

Team Avatar gathered around Varrick watching as something was rocketing through the water towards them.

"What is that?" Mako questioned.

Bolin took the spyglass from Varrick, jumping back in fear as she identified the fast approaching object. "That would be my darling Eska. Is thing fast enough to get away from my crazy waterbending ex-girlfriend?"

"Why do you think I built this thing" Varrick grinned, sending the ship speeding away from Eska at top speed, leaving Ms. Crazy behind.

"So about that story?" asked Naruto.

"Just don't" said Bolin. "I never want to think about it again."


	17. Spirit: Peacekeepers

I do not own Avatar: The Legend of Korra or Naruto.

* * *

 ***Republic City***

When Varrick's Yacht pulled into harbor, Team Avatar was surprised to find Chief Beifong there waiting for them.

"Welcome home, Avatar" said Lin. "Thanks for starting a war."

 _Wow news travels fast_ Naruto noted, as they stepped of the ship.

"I didn't start a war" Korra argued, getting a look from Naruto. "Ok so I did. But it's more complicated than you're making it seem."

Lin pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, deciding she really didn't want to hear what crazy story the Avatar was talking about.

"Mako, I want you back on the beat" she told the firebender. "There's going to be a Southern WaterTribe peace march tonight. I need you there to make sure things don't get out of hand."

"I'm all yours" said Mako.

"I'll go too" said Korra. "The people of the South need to see the Avatar is on their side in the fight against the Northern invaders."

"Great. That should calm them down" Beifong said sarcastically, walking away from the teens.

"We should focus on getting support from the United Republic" said Naruto.

"And we will" said Korra. "But the South needs to stand together if we're going to defeat Unalaq."

"Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea for you to sit this out" said Mako.

"What?"

"I just think having you there blatantly supporting one side will only make things worse. You could at least try to seem neutral."

"Hold up, officer downer" said Naruto. "There is no neutrality here."

"Exactly!" Korra agreed. "The North is invading our home. The only reason we're here is get troops for the South."

"Which is why, I think we should go straight to the President" said the blonde.

"And that's why you're not in politics kid" said Varrick, walking over to them. "You can't just march in there and demand to see the big man. Lucky for you, Zhu Li's already scheduled a meeting with President Raiko tomorrow."

"Whatever" Mako shrugged, walking away. "I got to get to work."

"And I better check on my factory" said Asami, running after him. "Naruto, I'll call if we need to do any test drives."

"Got it boss."

"Well I'm going to find out about this peace march" said Korra.

"Might as well" said Naruto, deciding to join her.

With his friends all off doing something Bolin found himself alone with Varrick.

"Say, kid, have you ever seen Republic City at night?" he asked.

"Sure, I live here" said Bolin.

"Have you **really** seen it?" Varrick asked in a more mysterious tone.

"Y-no?" the earthbender said uncertainly.

"That's what I thought" the businessman grinned. "Come on!"

* * *

 *** Southern WaterTribe Cultural Center***

Tensions were high as Korra from atop Naga with Naruto walking alongside them, led the Southerners' peace march, protesting against Unalaq. In response the Northerners in the city had come out to support their leader, jeering at the crowd as they passed.

The peaceful protest soon came to a violent end as suddenly the Cultural Center went up in flames. The people looked on in horror as explosions tore through the building.

Recovering from the shock, Korra waterbended the center's fountain water to try and douse the flames but to no avail; they'd have to wait for the firetrucks to arrive.

"What kind of coward bombs a peace march" Naruto growled.

"The Northern WaterTribe is out of control" Korra agreed.

"I'm not so sure the North is behind this" said Mako, walking up to them. "I saw a firebender running out of the building just before the explosion."

But Naruto and Korra wouldn't listen, stubbornly insisting it had to have been the work of the Northern WaterTribe. As they argued the firetrucks arrived and left to aid in extinguishing the flames, leaving Mako alone to ponder the mystery, as he examined a recovered detonator from the crime scene.

* * *

* **City Hall***

The next day Korra, Naruto, and Varrick arrived at City Hall, for their meeting with the President of the United Republic.

"I hope President Raiko listens to us" said Korra.

"Don't worry, I was a big contributor to his election campaign" said Varrick. "Him and the other guy. Got to hedge your bets."

"We'll keep that in mind" said Naruto. Honestly he really did think it was good advice. Naruto was starting to see why, Bolin liked the eccentric business man; he was funny.

President Raiko, flanked by his two bodyguards, was waiting for them in his office. As the Avatar it was decided that Korra would be the one to open their conversation.

"Hello, Mr. President" said Korra, shaking Raiko's hand. "Sir, the Southern WaterTribe…."

"Just a second" Raiko interrupted. "Keep smiling."

 _Oh you've got to be kidding_ Naruto groaned, as they now took note of the photographer in President's office.

Korra was of the same mindset, never being that comfortable with publicity shoots; Varrick helped by poking her in the arm, prompting a very awkward smile but a smile all the same.

Afterwards the photographer was thankfully sent away leaving them to finally speak with the President.

"Now, how can I help the Avatar and my most generous supporter?" asked Raiko, giving a brief questioning glance at Naruto, but ultimately decided to not concern himself with who the Avatar decided to bring with her.

"Unalaq's troops have invaded the South. We need you to send the United Forces to help" Korra explained.

"I'm very concerned by what's happening down there, but I don't think it's the Republic's place to interfere with **internal** WaterTribe matters."

"Mr. President, the Republic is already involved in this conflict. The North attacked our cultural center last night." Varrick argued.

"Believe me, we are doing everything we can to bring the people responsible to justice."

"'The people responsible'? Who else would it be but the Northerners?" said Korra, her voice rising.

"Now, I know that when you're young, it's hard to keep perspective" Raiko's passive attitude was really starting to get on Naruto's nerves.

"Sir, the Northern troops are oppressing the Southern citizens" said Naruto. "Not even children are safe. Can you really just sit by and let that happen?"

For a moment Korra and Varrick were thinking Naruto's use of the children card was going to sway the man. Unfortunately, they were dealing with a true politician.

"Sending troops is not something I can do at this time, but I promise I will work with Unalaq and the South for a **diplomatic** solution" said President Raiko.

"Sir, Unalaq lied and cheated his way to the Northern throne; he isn't going to listen to diplomacy" said Korra.

"I'm sorry, but my mind is made up. This meeting is over."

* * *

* **Varrick's Yacht***

After the failed meeting with Raiko, Korra and Naruto needed another plan of attack. So they decided to see if Varrick had any ideas, turns out they weren't the only ones who needed to speak with him, as they met Asami on the dock.

"Hey, how'd the meeting with Raiko go?" asked Asami.

"Bad" said Naruto. "We came to talk to Varrick."

"Yeah, me too."

Walking up to upper levels of the ship, they were greeted by the bizarre sight of Bolin and Zhu Li watching as Varrick attempted blindfolded archery.

"Look out" Korra pulled Asami back just in time, nearly avoiding getting hit by Varrick's arrow as it hit the side of a bulls-eye.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted, alerting them to their presence.

"Oh hello" said Varrick, removing his blindfold. "See? I told you I could do it" he said, nudging Bolin.

"Sorry I ever doubted you" said the earthbender.

"We can't wait for the President to act" said Korra, wanting to get back to the matter at hand. "We need those troops now."

"And my company is about to go under" said Asami. "I have to find a way to make some sales."

"Right. Okay. Got it. Idea storm!" Varrick cried. "Get the supplies" he told his assistant.

Zhu Li returned with mobile rack with single bar on the top rung, hooked shin straps, and a plate of chili peppers."

"You're about to get an inside look at how Varrick Global Industries stays at the forefront of imagination and innovation, or 'imagivation'! That's trademarked pal!"

Explaining that the peppers were for increased brain circulation, Varrick ate one whole and hung himself upside down from his shin hooks.

"Um, I'm pretty sure that's not healthy" said Naruto, remembering what he'd learned from Katara.

"Shush… you're disrupting the process!" Varrick snapped, clenching his eyes shut in concentration. "Okay, here come the ideas, fast and furious. Pink mint lemon tea. Radio for pets. Uh, hand shoes. Hold on a tic" Varrick's eyes shot open at a sudden realization. "We don't need the President to go to the South. We just need the troops, let's go straight to them! If there's one thing I know about troops, it's that they love fighting."

"I know General Iroh. He might be willing to help us" said Korra.

"A man on the inside. Perfect" said the businessman, now turning his attention to Asami. "And you need to sell some mecha-tanks, I know some people who need them. We'll ship them South."

"Sweet!" Naruto approved. "We can kick Unalaq's ass and save the company."

"Yep, if you can't make money during a war, you just flat-out cannot make money" said Varrick.

"It's dangerous on the seas right now, but I'm willing to try if you are" Asami smirked.

"It'll be crazy risky, but I love crazy risky! End storm!" In an impressive display of gymnastics, Varrick flipped himself off the bar landing the dismount. "Zhu Li, get those other ideas to research and development, I want prototypes by next week."

"I don't understand why it's so hard to get Republic City to support the South" said Korra.

"Don't worry, I'm already working on that. As soon as people see this, they'll be lining up to fight Unalaq. Zhu Li, do the, uh-the thing."

Zhu Li rolled out and turned on a projector; it played footage of the Northern soldiers' invasion of the South and a shot of Eska ("Bolin stop screaming" Naruto demanded.)

"We're gonna cut this footage together with scenes we shoot of our superstar Bolin here playing a Southern WaterTribe hero battling the evil Unalaq" Varrick explained. "No one will root for the North after they see _**The Adventures of Nuktuk: Hero of the South!"**_

"I'm Nuktuk!" Bolin said excitedly. "What do you think?"

"I like it!" said Naruto, while Korra and Asami traded looks of uncertainty. "Just make sure you give Unalaq one of those evil bad guy mustaches."

"Oh that's good" said Varrick.

Once again Korra and Asami weren't sure what to think.

* * *

* **Republic City Harbor***

Leaving Varrick and Bolin to their mover project Naruto and Korra went to visit the United Forces fleet.

"Thank you for seeing us, General Iroh" said Korra.

"It was no trouble" said Iroh. "What can I do?"

"The South needs military support before Unalaq wipes them out completely. But the President is refusing to give the order. So we decided to come to you directly."

"I see. Well, suppose I were to take the fleet South on some routine training maneuvers. And let's say we were to 'accidentally' run into a hostile Northern blockade." Naruto and Korra couldn't help but grin as they understood what the general was planning. "We'd have no choice but to defend ourselves, wouldn't we?"

"I guess you wouldn't" said Naruto. "Such a shame."

"Swapping old war stories?" said an unwelcomed voice.

Naruto and Korra turned to see President Raiko.

"Mr. President" Iroh saluted.

"I hope you're not planning to take any military action without an **order** from your commander-in-chief" said Raiko. Obviously he knew what they were up to.

"Of course not sir."

"Good, because if a single vessel leaves this harbor without my say-so, you'll be court-martialed. Am I clear?"

"Crystal, sir."

Satisfied that the general would be kept under control, Raiko turned to address Korra.

"Your activities here are bordering on insurrection. The Avatar does not command the military of the Republic. Don't go behind my back again."

Raiko then left feeling proud of his little power play.

"Ok, I seriously want to punch that guy" said Naruto.

"I'm afraid if you did, it'd be within his power to have me remove you from the Republic" said Iroh, though he the small smile on his face told Naruto he probably wouldn't try that hard. "I'm sorry, my hands are officially tied."

"We understand" said Korra. "Thanks anyway."

"But you should talk to the Fire Lord. My mother and grandfather have always been good friends to the Avatar and the Southern WaterTribe. I'm sure they'll be willing to help."

"Thank you, General."

* * *

* **Off the Coast of the United Republic** *

While things didn't go work out the way they hoped with General Iroh, Korra was hopeful that the Fire Nation could provide the help the South needed. Naruto on the other hand was a little nervous about the idea given that he suspected Lord Zuko, most likely knew about his identity as the Nine Tails.

So after getting a speedboat from Varrick, the couple set sail for the Fire Nation.

"So did Varrick have any idea how Raiko could've found out about us going to Iroh?" asked Naruto, as he piloted the watercraft.

"Bolin told Mako and guess what the super cop did" Korra said angrily.

"Are you kidding! That's it, when we get back I'm punching Mako."

Korra certainly didn't have a problem with that, especially since after getting a confession from the firebender she left his desk at the police station a broken pile of scrap.

Suddenly they found themselves in trouble as their boat came under attack from Desna and Eska, closing in on them on jet skis.

"You ruined my wedding!" Eska cried, bending a wave at the boat.

Taking evasive maneuvers, Naruto manages to keep dodge the wave, keeping them afloat for now.

"Get rid of the wonder twins" said Naruto.

Attempting to do just that Korra stands up and whips a stream of water at the twins, forcing them to abandon their jet skis as the Avatar's attack destroys them. Effortlessly using their bending to stay above the water, the twins continue their pursuit, flanking the boat on both sides.

"No one steals my Bolin!" Eska screamed, bringing a water blade down on them, splitting the boat in half and dropping Naruto and Korra into the sea.

Grabbing hold of Naruto, Korra bends a waterspout under her directing it to carry them away from the still pursuing twins, using her free hand to try and slow them down with firebending.

But it was a losing battle as Korra couldn't fight to her fullest and keep Naruto out of the water, where he'd be helpless against the twins. Suddenly despite having the advantage Desna and Eska break off from their attack, and start to fall back.

"Um, ok so did you win?" Naruto questioned.

"I don't think so" said Korra. "So why did they stop."

The reason for the twins retreat then showed itself as a giant dark spirit rose up from the water. Unwilling to drop Naruto into the water with it and no way for her to even attempt Unalaq's spirit bending technique, Korra directed her waterspout to carry them away as fast it could, activating the Avatar State for good measure. But even with the extra power of the Avatar State the dark spirit was simply too big to clear the distance in time as the beast struck and swallowed them whole.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment/review.


	18. Spirit: The Guide

I do not own Avatar: The Legend of Korra or Naruto

* * *

" _Hang on, Korra!"_

" _Naruto!"_

" _Korra...Korra…Korra?!"_

Naruto jolted awake, covered in a cold sweat in a room he didn't recognize. The room itself was simple and plan, but it didn't seem to be a prison, rather it reminded him of his bedroom on Air Temple Island.

"You're awake." Naruto's turned his head to the door where he saw an elderly woman dressed in red robes similar to those of the Fire Sages.

Naruto moved to stand but was met with a painful jolt through his body.

"Be still, Nine Tails" said the woman. Naruto's eyes widened as he couldn't understand how she could've possibly knew what he was. "For a shaman of my years, it is rather simple to sense such a large mass of spiritual energy."

 _Ok, so I guess that makes sense_ Naruto mused. "Where am I?"

"You are on Bhanti Island, in the Southern Fire Nation" the Shaman replied. "We found you and the Avatar washed up onshore. Do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah we got attacked by a dark spirit."

"Yes and it has infected you and the Avatar."

Naruto wasn't sure what the Shaman meant by 'infected' but he knew if something was wrong with him and Korra, he couldn't just sit around and do nothing about it.

"Where's Korra?" he asked.

"She is currently in the process of a cleansing ritual" the old woman explained. "In order to purge the darkness and save her Avatar spirit."

"What kind of cleansing ritual?" Naruto questioned.

The Shaman while not immediately explaining about the ritual, must've thought Naruto was well enough to be moved as she then called for a couple of Fire Sages to help him to his feet. Leaning on the sages for support, Naruto was lead into the depths of the temple into a crystal lined cavern containing large pools of spirit water. The Shaman explained that Korra was submerged in one such pool, searching through her past lives in order to reconnect with Raava.

"Ok, I'm going to stop you there" said Naruto. "Who the hell is Raava?"

"I am surprised that the Nine Tails does not already have such knowledge" said the Shaman.

"Yeah turns out the info doesn't go both ways with us" said the blonde, referring to his separate consciousness from that of Kurama's.

The Shaman seemed to catch on as she didn't press the issue instead he directed them to another chamber, this one containing a single ancient looking tree. It was strange though, Naruto thought that the tree despite it's obvious age still seemed so strong and healthy and somehow familiar.

"It seems familiar doesn't it" said the Shaman, it wasn't a question.

"Yeah" Naruto said warily. "Want to tell me why?"

"This tree was grown from clippings of the Banyan-grove tree many generations ago. Its roots span even across the divide between the Material and the Spirit World."

Naruto was awed that a tree could do such a thing. He had heard of the Banyan-grove tree from the stories Katara would tell him about her journey during the Hundred Years War but this was the first he heard anything like that.

"But what does that have to do with me?" he asked, wanting to understand the connection between himself and the tree.

The Shaman smiled as if amused by the blonde's curiosity.

"It is said that in the time long before the Avatar and perhaps even before man and spirits – there was a tree called Shinju. The Shinju grew in the space between the worlds and legends says its roots spread out and formed the two worlds ultimately giving life to both man and spirit.

But while the Shinju brought life it also brought death and a balance had to be maintained. So came forth Raava: the spirit of light and Vaatu: the spirit of darkness. But Vaatu was more than just darkness he was chaos itself and broke through the divide between the worlds.

This of course damaged the Shinju and from this trauma came not only the spirit portals at the North and South poles but also the nine."

"The Nine?" Naruto questioned. "What do you mean the Nine Tails?"

"Not just the Nine Tails. The power of the Shinju was broken up into nine great spirits we call the Bijuu each with tails numbering from 1 to 9. They are the living embodiments of the Shinju's power and are said to have scattered themselves across the worlds."

 _Eight other spirits with power to match the Nine Tails…err me!_ Naruto's jaw practically hit the floor at the thought of such beings walking around. He couldn't be more grateful that they didn't seem to be working with the dark spirits. _Wait, dark spirits?!_

"Is Vaatu the source of these dark spirits?" Naruto asked, already suspecting the answer.

"I am afraid so" said the Shaman. "As it grows closer to Harmonic Convergence, Vaatu and his allies will be working to free himself for the chance to plunge this world into ten thousand years of darkness."

"Ok that's bad" said the blonde. "Is there anything we can do? Should we go looking for the other Biju?" _Though knowing our luck they'd probably attack us._

"No, Nine Tails. The locations of your brethren are lost to the ages. Harmonic Convergence is too close to begin the long search for them. We can only hope that you and the Avatar will be able to keep the portals closed and prevent Vaatu from using them to fuel his escape."

At that moment a Fire Sage ran into the chamber alerting them that the Avatar had completed the ritual. Korra had recovered from her ordeal and was waiting for them.

* * *

"Are you sure, you don't want to stay here?" Korra asked, noticing that Naruto was still in pain.

"Relax Korra, you know I heal fast" the blonde replied. True to form though he was still banged up, Naruto had at least reached the point where he could walk around on his own without aid.

Once they were ready for their travels the Shaman guided the pair to an open field outside the temple housing a herd of sky bison.

"We've been raising this herd of air bison since the Hundred Year War" said the Shaman. "I never thought I'd be able to present one to the Avatar."

Korra and Naruto bowed to the Shaman, thanking her and her temple for their kindness.

"The Harmonic Convergence is only weeks away" the Shaman reminded them. "I wish you luck."

*Break*

After leaving Bhanti Island, Korra and Naruto swapped stories on what they'd discovered about their origins. Korra explained how Raava had permanently fused with Wan and had become the very first Avatar; creating the cycle and sealed the portals. Naruto was a little surprised that the Avatar was part spirit but he had to admit it made sense. So the name of the game was to keep Vaatu in his cage.

"So what's the game plan?" Naruto asked.

"Well I'm thinking Unalaq must have protection around the portal in the south" said Korra. "So I'm thinking we go around his army and go through the Spirit World."

Honestly Naruto was surprised her plan wasn't to go charging in full force and just fight their way through to the portal. But there was still one problem.

"How do we enter the Spirit World?" he asked. "Because ironically, I don't have a clue."

Korra sighed in frustration. She had hoped Naruto as the Nine Tails had some instinctive knowledge on how to enter the Spirit World. But then it hit her – there was one other person she knew that would have ties to the spiritual plane.

* * *

 ***Eastern Air Temple***

Since separating from Korra and Naruto, Tenzin and his family have been visiting the different air temples. Surprisingly Tenzin had even found common ground with his older siblings; they weren't perfect but what sibling relationship is.

The family was gathered in the courtyard preparing to begin their tour of the old temple when suddenly Tenzin sees two welcomed faces walk in.

"Korra, Naruto?" he questioned.

This set the kids off as they excitedly rushed over to greet them, with the adults joining them at a calmer pace.

"What you doing here?" Pema asked, knowingly passing Rohan to a smiling Naruto.

"And how did you know where to find us?" Kya asked.

Korra rolled her eyes at how fast Naruto got distracted with his infant godson. It was obvious she was going to have to deal with the explanations.

"Tenzin's itinerary. We went over it like a hundred times before we left Republic City."

"See? This is why schedules are important" said Tenzin, feeling vindicated.

"It's great to see you all again" said Korra. "And I'm sure if Naruto could tear himself away from Rohan for a minute he'd say the same thing."

"Hey I'm just doing my godfatherly duties" said Naruto, as he made funny faces at Rohan, eliciting laughter from the baby.

Ikki and Jinora giggled at the power their baby brother had over Naruto, while Meelo was wondering how the blonde could find Rohan more interesting than someone as great as him.

"It's great to see you too" said Tenzin. "But why aren't you training at the South Pole?"

"Wait, you don't know about the civil war?" said a surprised Naruto, finally returning Rohan to Pema. He was shocked as Tenzin usually liked to stay up to date about world affairs.

"We've been out of touch with the outside world since we started out vacation" the master airbender explained.

"Tenzin's idea" Bumi commented. "What happened?"

"So much" said Korra. "I don't know where to start."

"Just tell us everything!" Tenzin urged.

"Everything? Ok" Korra took a deep breath and began to speak very quickly. "I opened a spirit portal at the South Pole, but then Unalaq turned out to be bad guy ("I called it!" Naruto interjected.) and wanted to take control of the South. So I sort of started a civil war, but when we went to find some help, we were attacked by my cousins and then by a giant, dark spirit, and then I forgot who I was, and then I met the first Avatar, and then I realized I shouldn't have opened the portal in the first place, and now I need to close it again!"

The airbender kids, Pema, Tenzin, Bumi, and Kya all stared silently as their minds tried to take in everything Korra said.

"Oh, and I came from some weird god tree" said Naruto, drawing them out of their stupor. "In case anyone's interested in that."

"I knew this would happen" said Tenzin, ignoring the disbelieving looks of his siblings.

Korra, Naruto, and Tenzin then moved the temple garden to further explain the situation.

"So Avatar Wan imprisoned this dark spirit Vaatu in the Spirit World?" asked Tenzin, wanting to be sure he understood Korra's story.

"Yes" Korra confirmed. "And now I think my uncle is trying to free him."

"I knew Unalaq was hungry for power but never realized how far he would go to get it."

"This is all my fault" she said dejectedly.

"No, don't blame yourself" the master airbender said comfortingly. "This is Unalaq's doing. Now, we must focus on setting things right before he can do any more damage."

Korra smiled feeling slightly better.

"So you need to close the Southern portal" said Tenzin. "But if Unalaq's army controls the South, how are we going to get to it?"

"Actually she came up with a good idea for that" said Naruto. "See we're thinking that we can bypass Unalaq's forces by cutting through the Spirit World. But neither of us knows how to actually enter it."

"And you need me to help guide you." A determined look appeared in Tenzin's eyes. "All my years of spiritual training have prepared me for this moment. I will help you. Today, we enter the Spirit World."

* * *

Sadly, entering the Spirit World was proving to be more difficult than Tenzin implied. The master airbender had brought them to a number of places to try and meditate but kept complaining that he couldn't make a connection and kept snapping at people for distracting him.

They were currently sitting beneath a large airbender statue, attempting to connect to the spiritual plane.

"Focus, Korra" Tenzin said calmly. "Focus."

"I am focusing" Korra mumbled.

"No talking. Feel the energy of the universe."

 _I feel like we're getting nowhere_ Naruto complained, getting to his feet.

While Korra continued to go along with Tenzin's crazy train, Naruto felt he needed a break and walked off to clear his head. A part of him was annoyed that he a powerful spirit wasn't able to figure how to cross into the Spirit World. The irony was just painful.

 _Still you don't see me blaming everyone for it_ Naruto thought to himself, as he walked out onto the hillside.

The blonde's eyes widened as he spotted Jinora playing with variously colored rabbit spirits, that were using their ears to fly around.

"Hey Jinora" he called, getting their attention.

"Oh hi, Naruto" Jinora said nervously. Obviously she wanted to keep her gift a secret and while Naruto felt bad about forcing her, they really needed to hurry.

"Jinora, I can see your fuzzy friends too" he told her. "I don't know why you want to hide it but you have a gift. Tenzin's clearly not the spirit expert in the family, is he?"

"Dad's trying" she mumbled. "I just don't want him to hate me."

Naruto smiled reassuringly and gave the nervous little girl a hug.

"Jinora, you have nothing to worry about" he promised her. "He might get a little jealous but your dad loves you way too much to ever hate you.

"Thanks Naruto" said Jinora, hugging the blonde back tightly.

With Jinora agreeing to help they returned to the others just in time to hear Tenzin confess that he'd never actually been to the Spirit World before. Needless to say everyone bar Naruto and Jinora were shocked.

"But you used to spend days in the temple meditating" said Pema.

" **Trying** to get in. It never happened" Tenzin confessed. "It's my greatest shortcoming as an airbender, spiritual leader, and son of Aang."

"Welcome to the 'I Disappointed Dad' club" Bumi laughed.

"If you've never been to the Spirit World, how were you planning to get Korra and Naruto into it? Kya asked.

"I've spent years studying the techniques and theories of ancient spiritual leaders" said Tenzin. "Now that the Avatar needs me, it must be my time."

"Tenzin, Harmonic Convergence is almost here" said Korra, trying to reason with him. "If Vaatu escapes from the Spirit World…"

"You have to trust me" he stressed. "I can help you."

Holding Naruto's hand for support, Jinora stepped forward.

"Actually, I think I know where they need to go to get into the Spirit World" she said bravely.

"And how would you know that?" Tenzin asked curiously.

With another encouraging nod from Naruto, Jinora confessed that her spirit friends had told her. She then urged the rabbit spirits to reveal themselves to the others, leaving them awed.

"How did you do that?" her father asked, marveled by the display, while Pema stood speechless by his side.

"Bunnies!" Meelo and Ikki cheered.

"Actually, they're dragonfly-bunny spirits" Jinora clarified.

Naruto smiled proudly as he watched Jinora now happily share her gift with her family. He just hoped Tenzin wouldn't prove him wrong about his character.

The dragonfly-bunny spirits then flew out of the temple with Ikki and Meelo happily chasing after them.  
"How long have you been able to do this?" Tenzin asked Jinora.

"I don't know. I guess I've always kind of had a connection with spirits" she replied as a blue dragon-fly bunny flew up to them and began nuzzling against Bumi.

"I think this one likes me" he laughed.

"Are they here to help?" Korra asked, as the other spirits flew down into the forest below.

"Looks like it to me" said Naruto.

"I don't know" Tenzin frowned. "The spiritual energy is historically strongest near the temple."

"No offense" said Korra, giving Tenzin a look. "but I'm guessing these spirits have actually been to the Spirit World, so I'm going follow them."

"If we need to go to the Tenzin world, we'll call you" Bumi teased his brother.

Tenzin glared at his brother but decided to hold his tongue and followed after the others.

* * *

With the mountain trail being too difficult to travel on foot, Naruto, Tenzin, Korra, Kya, and Bumi made use of the airbender family's sky bison, as they followed after the dragonfly-bunnies. While Kya and Korra were smiling at Bumi bonding with his new friend now lovingly christened Bum-Ju, Naruto noticed that Tenzin had an air of resentment about him. Problem was, Jinora noticed too.

"I think Dad's mad at me" she said sadly.

"Your father's not mad" Kya assured her niece. "His pride's just a little bruised since he isn't able to see spirits like you."

"You have a natural gift" said Korra. "That's pretty lucky."

"You're the lucky one" said Jinora. "You actually got to meet the first Avatar. I know about a lot of Avatars, but I don't know anything about him. Is it even a him, or is it a her?"

"It's a him, Avatar Wan. He was amazing. I saw how he became the first Avatar by fusing with Raava, the Spirit of Light."

"The Avatar is part spirit?" suddenly something clicked in Jinora's mind "Of course! Just like the statue!"

"What statue?" Kya asked.

"When we were at the Southern Air Temple, I was drawn to this old carving" Jinora explained. "I couldn't figure out what it was until now. It was the first Avatar"

"When did this happen?" Korra asked.

"It was on the solstice."

"That's the day I opened the Southern portal."

Korra and Jinora were awed feeling as if it wasn't a mere coincidence, Naruto mimed an explosion over his head to illustrate his mind was blown. It seemed this adventure had a touch of destiny about it.

Once they reached the forest the party followed the spirits to large stone platform, in the center of a circle formed by several large flat stones. The entire area was overgrown with vines and moss, a sure sign that the sight hadn't been for quite some time.

"Check it out" said Naruto, pointing to an image in the stone, pulling away some moss, revealing a carved air nomad symbol.

"This is an ancient airbender meditation circle" Tenzin said in awe.

"There's a lot of spiritual energy in this place" said Jinora. "but it feels really strange."

"Now that you mention it, the air around here does feel kind of stuffy" said Naruto.

"You going to be ok?" Korra asked, concerned.

"Yeah, it's not hurting me or anything" the blonde assured her. "It just feels kind of wrong."

"We'll have to perform a spiritual cleansing ceremony" said Tenzin.

"What are you talking about?" asked Bumi.

"Dad taught it to me. This site has been neglected for many years. A cleansing ceremony will help strengthen its connection to the Spirit World."

Turns out a spiritual cleansing ritual isn't that difficult. All Tenzin needed was for Bumi, Korra, Kya, Naruto, and Jinora to form a circle in the middle of the platform, while he lit some incense, using his airbending to direct it around them.

"It's working" said Tenzin, as the platform suddenly began to shake.

Suddenly the center slab was pushed open as a swarm of dark bat spirits came flying out. The dark spirits swarmed the area forcing them to take cover behind the rocks.

"What're we supposed to do?" Tenzin questioned. There were far too many to fight.

 _It's now or never_ Korra told herself, as she ran back onto the platform and right into the eye of the storm. Centering herself, the Avatar began to bend what water she could gather from the area, using to trap the dark spirits as she began to purify them.

Naruto and the others watched in surprise as Korra successfully used the spiritual waterbending technique she had learned from Unalaq to purify the spirits, leaving them to dissolve into burst of light as they returned to the Spirit World.

"Your spiritual training has come a long way" said Tenzin.

"Unalaq may be a horrible person, but his spirit powers are no joke" said Korra.

"He taught you how to transform dark spirits. I can't even get you into the Spirit World."

"Ok enough of that Tenzin" said Naruto. "We'd take you over Unalaq any day."

"He's right" said Korra. "Everything Unalaq taught me was to help himself. Everything you've done was meant to help me. You have always been there Tenzin and we're lucky to have you."

Tenzin smiled at them and was touched by their faith in him.

"The ancient airbenders must have built this site" he said, getting them back on track. "If we meditate here, we'll be able to enter the Spirit World."

"Tenzin before all that, I think we should have Jinora lead" said Naruto. "Before you say anything take a look at her" he said quietly, knowing how protective Tenzin was of his kids.

It took a moment but Tenzin did notice what the blonde was getting at, Jinora though she tried to hide it was scared.

 _Of me_ he realized quickly.

"Tenzin, we're running out of time" Naruto continued. "I think this is Jinora's destiny. She has a stronger connection with spirits."

"But she's not ready for the dangers of the other side" Tenzin argued, clearly fueled by fatherly protectiveness.

"Tenzin, she's afraid you'll hate her because of her gift" the blonde explained. "She needs you to believe in her."

Tenzin sighed, feeling ashamed of his behavior. He didn't want Jinora or any of his children to ever feel afraid to come to him. Taking Naruto's advice, Tenzin walked over to his daughter, kneeling down to her eye level.

"Jinora, you have gift" Tenzin said calmly. "And I'm sorry you felt that you couldn't tell me. Sweetheart, I love you so much. There's nothing that could ever change that. And perhaps I will never have the connection with spirits like I always wanted…like my father wanted me to have. Know that I am so proud of you and I am sorry I made you feel this way."

"It's ok Daddy" Jinora smiled, giving her father a hug.

Though as her father, Tenzin would never stop worrying about her safety he agreed to support Jinora in fulfilling her destiny.

"Go. Close the portal. We'll wait here and keep your bodies safe till you return."

"We'll be alright" Korra smiled.

Bumi, Kya, and Tenzin watched as Naruto, Korra, and Jinora meditated on the stone platform. It wasn't long before Korra's eyes snapped open, glowing with the power of the Avatar state, a sign she had successfully crossed over. At the same time a faint aura surrounded Jinora as she too made the journey. For Naruto it was like watching them walk through a door, he had somehow missed. From there it was like instinct and Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi could only watch as Naruto's entire body faded from sight as he followed Korra and Jinora into the Spirit World.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	19. Spirit: A New Spiritual Age

I do not own Avatar: The Legend of Korra or Naruto

* * *

Entering the Spirit World; Naruto, Korra, and Jinora found themselves in the middle of a field of grass surrounded by giant plants.

"Isn't it beautiful" Jinora awed, taking in the scenery.

"It's definitely something" said Naruto, watching as giant whale spirit flew overhead. It was strange but the blonde was finding himself easily comfortable in the Spirit World. _Guess it's just the Nine Tails in me._

"Just stick close to us, okay?" Korra told Jinora, feeling cautious. "This seems nice, but you never know when we'll run into some dark spirits."

Despite her own warning, Korra couldn't help but feel drawn to some beautiful purple flowers growing nearby. But when she reached out to touch one to her surprise the flower came alive and transformed into a butterfly spirit, sparkling brightly in the sunlight.

"Look. It's like it's made of jewels" said Jinora. "The spirits are so much more beautiful in their own world than they are at home."

In a bit of childishness, the airbender girl took off running, chasing after the butterfly spirit as it flew off. Worried about leaving Jinora alone, Naruto and Korra followed after her, calling for her to stop.

"Hey!" a voice suddenly yelled out from beneath them.

Looking down Korra saw that she had stepped into a hole. Moving her foot back, she and Naruto watched as an irritated meerkat spirit popped its head out.

"Sorry" said Korra.

"This is a residential area; in case you hadn't noticed" the meerkat said rudely. "Who do you think you are, stomping through here like that?"

"She's the Avatar" said Naruto. "and I'm…"

"The Nine Tails" said a second meerkat spirit, popping out to join the first. "Something smells off about you" it said, sniffing Naruto.

"Look we're trying to find the spirit portals" said Korra. "I opened one…"

"I heard Unalaq did that" a third meerkat interrupted.

"No, I did, but…"

"Well, if you opened it, how come you don't know where it is, huh?" demanded a fourth meerkat.

By this point it was getting hard for Korra and admittedly Naruto as well to maintain a pleasant attitude with the rodent spirits. It only got worse as more and more meerkat spirits surfaced to comment and demand things of them. Eventually, it grew too much for the Avatar, prompting her to try and blow them away, only for her bending to fail.

"Did you guys see that? She tried to bend at us, in our own holes. Get her!"

At once the meerkat spirits started to dogpile Korra, doing the same to Naruto when he tried to help.

Drawn by the sound of her friends' screams, Jinora broke off her chase and turned to see the meerkat spirits sticking to Korra and Naruto's bodies like clay.

"Jinora!" Korra cried, hoping their guide had a suggestion.

"You have to stay calm!" said Jinora, running up to help them. "Your energy is upsetting them."

"Yeah, well their upsetting me!" Naruto snapped, moments away from tapping into his Nine Tails power.

Turns out this was the wrong thing to say as the meerkat spirits decided to get rid of them. Burrowing underground the meerkat spirits quickly dug underneath them, forming a whirlpool of spiritual energy, dropping them into a raging river.

With the river's current proving to be very powerful, Naruto quickly grabbed hold of Jinora, not wanting to risk anything happening to the little airbender. But before he could do the same for Korra, a fork in the river sent the Avatar drifting off in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Naruto!" Korra cried out desperately, but there was nothing she could do as the river suddenly sent her over a fall, mysteriously landing her on a dark forest floor.

Dazed from the fall, Korra slowly climbed to her feet, calling out for Naruto and Jinora. But instead all she found were three hostile looking spirits. Powerless without her bending, the Avatar quickly took off running only to run into a large centipede like spirit. Once again sending the poor girl into a panic.

Running for her life Korra continued to cry out for Jinora and Naruto, but there was no sign of them. As her fear overwhelmed her Korra found herself physically regressed to her four-year-old self. The power of the Spirit World, exposing her fear for all to see as she brought to tears, left alone and crying in the dark forest.

As if she wasn't scared enough, a spirit suddenly swooped down towards the now child Avatar. In a desperate attempt to defend herself, Korra swatted at the spirit, knocking to the ground, revealing itself to be a small purple dragon-bird.

"I'm sorry I swatted you" Korra apologized sincerely, noticing the damage she had done to its wing. "You just scared me."

"You two look lost" said a voice. Korra looked to see an elderly man, approaching them, holding a lantern. "Maybe I can help you."

"I know you" she said, finding the man to be familiar.

"I was good friends with Avatar Aang" said the man, as the light of his lantern revealed his face to the girl.

"Iroh."

"Hello, Korra."

* * *

"Naruto, wake up."

The blonde opened his eyes to find Jinora looking down at him. Quickly getting to his feet Naruto saw that they had somehow ended up in a clearing somewhere.

"Are you ok?" he asked Jinora, who answered she was fine.

"But I can't find any sign of Korra" she said worriedly.

"Great and we don't have anyone we could ask for directions" Naruto complained. How were they supposed to find Korra, if they didn't even know where they were?

"I wouldn't say that" said Jinora, point out over the field where a giant light green dragonfly-bunny spirit was flying towards them. "It's Furry-Foot!"

Naruto wasn't sure what to think of the name but it was obvious that Jinora knew this spirit and that was enough for him.

The moment Furry-Foot landed, Jinora hugged her spirit friend, noting that he was much bigger in the Spirit World.

"Furry-Foot, it's so good to see you again" she said happily. "I don't suppose you know where Korra is, do you? We were supposed to go find the spirit portals, but we don't know how to find anything down here."

Furry-Foot then began flapping its ears, lifting itself a few inches off the ground, signaling that it would happily grant them a ride.

"Um, I'm not sure about this Jinora" said Naruto, not liking the idea of riding a flying rabbit.

"Relax, Furry-Foot would never let anything happen to us" said the airbender.

Not having any other options, Naruto reluctantly joined Jinora on Furry-Foot's back as the dragonfly-bunny spirit took to the skies.

* * *

Iroh led Korra out of the dark forest, and into a bright clearing with a small house, where there was a gathering of spirits.

"I'm glad you came to visit us in the Spirit World, Korra. You came just in time" said Iroh. "We're having a little tea party to celebrate May-Jim's wedding" he explained, pointing to a two headed frog spirit wearing flower necklaces.

"How can you marry each other?" Korra asked, setting the dragon-bird spirit on the table. "Aren't you…" she trailed off, looking at their shared body.

"Complete opposites?" said May, missing the issue. "I know!"

"I tried to fight it" said Jim. "But she really grew on me."

"The Spirit World is very mysterious" Iroh smiled kindly at Korra. "But so is love." Leading Korra to the table, Iroh served Korra a slice of cake. "Help yourself to some tea and cakes. They are spirit cakes, so you won't gain any weight. Of course, you won't lose any, either" he laughed, patting his belly.

"This part of the Spirit World isn't so scary" Korra smiled, accepting the dessert. Iroh then placed a tea pot on the table, a very familiar one at that. "My tea pot!"

"That's right" Iroh confirmed. "It was yours long, long ago. When you were Avatar Wan, you used it to carry the Light Spirit Raava around until the two of you became one. It's my favorite thing I've found here. You know, when you make tea in it, you can still taste a little light in every cup."

Korra carefully accepted a cup from Iroh, smiling peacefully at the taste. The Avatar continued to converse with Iroh and the spirits around the table. Eventually she found herself watching as Iroh beat one of his spirit friends at Pai Sho.

"How long have you lived here?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, I've been here for many years" said Iroh. "I had always enjoyed the company of the spirits. So when my work was done in the Material World, I chose to leave my body behind and come to the Spirit World. It can be a wonderful place, and I've made so many friends."

At the mention of friends, Korra' face dropped – something that Iroh didn't fail to notice.

"Korra, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I came here with my friends" she said tearfully. "But I lost them, and now I'm all alone."

Iroh placed a comforting hand on the Avatar's shoulder. "It's ok, Korra, you're not alone."

Korra's anger boiled over.

"No, it's not ok!" she snapped. "Naruto and Jinora are gone! I need to find them! We need to go home! I don't like the Spirit World; I don't want to be here anymore!"

Responding to the child sized, Avatar's tantrum dark clouds filled the sky and the spirits around them started to change into darker twisted versions of themselves.

"Korra, please stop" Iroh urged. "Look at what you're doing to everyone."

A stunned expression came over her face. "I…I did that?" she asked meekly, as she looked at all the now angry and frightened spirits.

"In the Spirit World, your emotions become your reality" he explained, wiping the tears from Korra's face. "Especially for the Avatar because you are the bridge between the two worlds. You must try to stay positive."

Sniffling as the last of her tears came to an end, Korra bowed to the spirits, "I'm sorry."

In response the darkness overhead cleared and the spirits all returned too normal.

"There you see?" Iroh smiled.

"I can make the sun shine?" Korra said in awe.

"Even in the Material World, you will find that if you look for the light, you can often find it. But if you look for the dark, that is all you will ever see."

Korra gained a hopeful look, "I'm looking for my friends. I want them here now." She closed her eyes and concentrated but to her disappointment nothing happened.

"I'm afraid finding them won't be so easy."

"But what am I supposed to do?"

"Sometimes, the best way to solve your own problems is to help someone else." Iroh then placed the dragon-bird spirit in Korra's hands. "This little fellow needs to go home as well. Maybe if you help him find his friends, you will be able to find yours."

"I'll take him home. Where do I go?"

"The dragon-bird nest is located there" said Iroh, pointing to a large foreboding mountain in the distance. "At the top of Hai-Riyo peak."

"This looks scary, will you come with me?" Korra asked fearfully, sounding very much like the child she currently resembled.

Iroh kneeled down to her level, placing his hands on her shoulders reassuringly.

"This is something that you must do on your own. The people who have been coming to the Spirit World lately have brought darkness and anger, so that is what you see now. But you have light and peace inside of you. If you let it out, you can change the world around you" Korra nodded in understanding. "Besides, look at this little fellow" he said, stroking the dragon-bird's neck. "This mountain is his home. When you first met him, you were frightened but does he seem scary to you now?"

"No" Korra replied, petting the dragon-bird herself.

"Many things that seem threatening in the dark become welcoming when we shine a light on them."

Iroh and Korra then shared a hug.

"It was good to meet you. Come visit me again, in this life or the next."

Korra smiled up at the wise old man, waving him goodbye, before setting off for the mountain peak.

* * *

After flying for what felt like hours, Naruto was starting to feel a little anxious. He was worried about leaving Korra on her own, and knew full well that even if they found the spirit portals, she was the only one they knew could close them.

"Look!" Jinora shouted excitedly, pointing to an intricate building hidden inside a canopy of trees. "It's like an awesome tree house!"

"Jinora, we need to focus on finding Korra and the portals" said Naruto.

"But I read about this place" the airbender argued. "Grandpa Aang came here. It's Wan Shi Tong's spirit library!"

 _Wan Shi Tong, why does that name sound familiar?_ the blonde wondered, as Furry-Foot descended into the library.

As they entered the library they noticed fox spirits working the shelves; organizing and sorting the vast information, Wan Shi Tong had gathered over the centuries.

"Wow I could just stay in here forever, reading" said Jinora.

While the little airbender was awed by the prospect of exploring the vast library, Naruto was still trying to figure out why the spirit's name was so familiar. Suddenly the giant owl spirit, Wan Shi Tong, swooped down, landing in front of Jinora.

"The last human who said that is still here" said the knowledge collector, glancing at a skeleton with its back against a bookshelf, surrounded by reading material.

And just like that the light bulb went off in Naruto's head, as he finally remembered the story Katara had told him about her visit to the great spirit's library.

"Jinora, get away from him" said Naruto, pulling the girl behind him. "Humans aren't exactly welcome here."

"The Nine Tails, is correct" Wan Shi Tong confirmed. "Humans are no longer welcome in my library."

"But I thought anyone could come in, if they brought you some new knowledge" said Jinora, peeking out from behind Naruto.

"Those are the old rules!" the knowledge collector snapped, leering threateningly towards them, prompting Naruto's muscles to tense in anticipation for battle, while Furry- Foot ran off to hide in fear. "Besides, what is a little girl going to teach Wan Shi Tong: He Who Knows 10,000 Things?"

If Naruto was hoping Jinora would be quiet and let him handle things, he was in for a disappointment.

"Well since you've been down in the Spirit World, the humans have invented radio" the little airbender spoke up.

"Yes, I am well aware of the radio" the knowledge collector drawled.

" _Jinora, now might be a good time to drop it"_ Naruto said quietly, keeping his eyes locked on the owl spirit. He really didn't want to have to fight the old spirits in his own domain, all while protecting her and Furry-Foot.

" _But we might be able to find where the spirit portals are"_ she argued, before turning her attention back to Wan Shi Tong. "Do you know how it works?"

"Of course I do" said Wan Shi Tong, sounding insulted. "There is a box, and inside the box, there is a tiny man who sings and plays musical instruments."

"Guess that's not one of those 10,000 things" said Naruto, just managing to fight the urge to laugh at the spirit's explanation.

"From your behavior, I gather this is wrong" said the knowledge collector.

"Yes" Jinora spoke up, faring better than Naruto at maintaining her composure. "You see, when we speak, our voices produce sound waves. Radio takes those sound waves and converts them into electromagnetic energy that is transmitted through the spectrum…"

"All right enough" Wan Shi Tong interrupted, shooting a look at his knowledge seekers. "Apparently, I have been fed some misinformation about the existence of tiny men in boxes. Still, I'm not interested in that human garbage. Now go away."

"My grandfather was the Avatar, and I came to the Spirit World with the new…"

"Jinora, enough" Naruto cut in, taking over the conversation. "Wan Shi Tong, this girl is under my protection. All we ask is that you allow us to find information on the spirit portals."

"Very well, Nin Tails" said the owl spirit. "You may look around, but don't break anything."

Wan Shi Tong then took off, flying away to a different part of the library. Jinora then called Furry-Foot to join them, as they had one of the knowledge seekers lead them to the correct section.

"Why didn't you want me to tell Wan Shi Tong about Korra?" Jinora asked.

"You read about how Avatar Aang came here during his journey?" Naruto asked, which the airbender confirmed. "Well, granny told me how it didn't exactly end on a good note. When you mentioned being Aang's granddaughter, I felt – I don't know, like something was wrong. It got worse when you started to mention the new Avatar."

"Could you've been sensing his emotions" she wondered.

The blonde shrugged, since coming to the Spirit World, Naruto had been feeling stronger than usual. All he knew was that they needed to hurry up and find what they needed before Wan Shi Tong got tired of playing nice.

So Naruto and Jinora spent some time going through the stacks looking for information on Vaatu and the spirit portals. But as expected in a library so large, it wasn't an easy task finding the relevant tome. Thankfully the library's staff was able to help.

"You know – I would think you'd be able to communicate with the knowledge seekers" Jinora commented, as she accepted a book from own of the fox spirits working for Wan Shi Tong.

"I don't think being the Nine Tails, gives me control over all foxes" said Naruto. "Besides these guys don't talk."

Deciding to drop the subject, Jinora opened up the book and while she was pleased to see it did in fact have information about the spirit portals – both she and Naruto were shocked to see an entry on the Biju.

"Focus on the spirit portals" said Naruto, answering Jinora's unasked question.

Agreeing to save the matter of Naruto's siblings for later, Jinora turned to the chapter concerning the spirit portals and the Tree of Time, where they were located.

"Avatar Wan imprisoned Vaatu inside the Tree of Time" Jinora read. "The elders believed that as long as the portals are closed during the Harmonic Convergence, Vaatu will remain imprisoned and the battle between good and evil will not be fought again. But if both portals are opened, during Harmonic Convergence the greatly amplified spirit energy will be great enough for Vaatu to break free of his bonds. and the Material World will again risk being consumed by darkness."

"Just like the shaman said" said Naruto. "Look the book lists the Tree's location, let's get going."

"Leaving so soon?"

Naruto and Jinora turned to find Unalaq and Wan Shi Tong standing at the end of the corridor, blocking their path.

"When Wan Shi Tong told me he had visitors, I had to see it with my own eyes" Unalaq grinned. "I can't believe Tenzin sent his daughter here instead of coming himself. What kind of father is he?"

"Better than you" said Jinora. "Wan Shi Tong, how can you be helping him?"

"Unalaq has proven to be a true friend to the spirits" said the knowledge collector. "Unlike the Avatar."

"So you're willing to help damn the world, just because you've got a grudge" Naruto growled, as the Nine Tails aura enveloped him. "I warned you, Wan Shi Tong. Now I'm going to make a feather duster out of you!"

The owl spirit craned his neck and flared his wings in anticipation for battle. But Wan Shi Tong was more of a scholar than a fighter; made obvious by Naruto – who in a burst of speed appeared above the knowledge collector's head, bringing his foot down in an axe kick, knocking him out in a single blow.

"You're next" said Naruto, glaring at the smug Unalaq.

"Oh and what can a broken thing like you do?"

"I'll show you!"

Punching the air, Naruto released a powerful shockwave at the Northern chief. But to his surprise Unalaq, armed with a water pouch, managed to bend the liquid into an ice shield, protecting himself from the blast as it shattered on impact.

"A perk of traveling through the portal" Unalaq smirked.

Changing the ice back to water, Unalaq launched a barrage of high pressure water blades at Naruto, whose enhanced speed saw him easily evade the attack. The blonde then blurred out of sight, only to appear directly in front of Unalaq, a Rasengan in his hand; Naruto took great pleasure in slamming the spiraling sphere of energy into the treacherous man's gut, sending him flying through three shelves.

"How's that for broken?" Naruto smirked, as Jinora ran over to join him.

"Naruto you did it" the airbender cheered. Now all they had to do was find Korra and close the spirit portal.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" said Unalaq, staggering to his feet. While there no doubt that the Rasengan had done serious damage to the Northern chief, the man strangely hadn't lost his smug attitude. "It's such a shame, you were much more powerful eighteen years ago" he taunted.

Jinora and Naruto's eyes widened as they did the math. Eighteen years ago was Kurama's attack on the Southern WaterTribe. Naruto even had vague memories of what had lead up to the Nine Tailed Fox's assault.

"It was you" the blonde growled. "You tried to take control of Kurama!"

The smug smirk on the Northern chief's face said enough.

"Interesting that you refer to Kurama as a separate being" Unalaq commented. "But I suppose you aren't the true Nine Tails. You're nothing but the broken remnants. Otherwise I wouldn't sill be standing. Of course then I wouldn't be able to do this."

Naruto couldn't explain it but suddenly he felt a dark energy from Unalaq wash over him. Next thing he knew, he was on his knees clutching at his chest unable to move.

"Naruto!" Jinora cried. But before she could move to check on him, Furry-Foot walked up behind her and grabbed her. "Furry-Foot, what're you doing?"

Her eyes widened in fear as she watched the friendly dragonfly-bunny spirit transform into a dark spirit.

"I had heard how you and the Avatar had been swallowed by a dark spirit" said Unalaq, standing over the downed Naruto, smirking at the hateful glare the blonde was giving him. "Did you really believe that you managed to escape unscathed? You Biju are such interesting spirits; unaligned with both light and dark, able to exist in a sort of in between state. Yet you are able to exist even when that balance is disrupted. Even if it means as such a pitiful state like you."

With a sadistic gleam in his eyes, Unalaq started lashing a water whip across Naruto's back.

"How're you doing this?" Naruto demanded, through gritted teeth.

"Harmonic Convergence is near" the mad chieftain explained. Even while imprisoned the cosmic event was still slowly increasing Vaatu's power. "And you currently have a little taint of darkness on your soul. Now I think it's time Jinora and I went to go see Korra."

Unalaq directing his water whip around Naruto's neck, the blonde struggled for breath as the Northern chief started to choke the life out of him.

 _Jinora_ Naruto thought desperately, his heart breaking as he saw the frightened look on the girl's face. For a moment he considered trying to stir Kurama awake and with him the remainder of the Nine Tails' power. But he was hesitant for fear of what the dark side of the Nine Tails' spirit would do. In the end it didn't matter as his world went dark.

* * *

Just as Iroh had said: 'Sometimes, the best way to solve your own problems is to help someone else'. When she returned the dragon-bird spirit to its nest, to Korra's amazement the spirit transformed into a golden fully grown dragon-bird. And now in a show of gratitude the dragon-bird was granting the Avatar a ride to the spirit portals.

Before she knew it, Korra found herself standing before the Tree of Time and the spirit portals. Without a moment to lose, Korra raced towards the opened Southern portal. She was just about to close it when suddenly a sinister voice called out.

" **So you've returned Raava."** Korra couldn't explain it but somehow she found herself suddenly standing in front of the Tree of Time, where Vaatu was currently still imprisoned. **"The Harmonic Convergence is coming soon, and this time I'm going to wipe you out for good."**

"I think you've said that before, Vaatu" said Korra. "But I'm here to close the portal. You're not getting out."

The Avatar started to walk back towards the portal but the Spirit of Darkness wasn't done yet.

" **You might want to reconsider" said Vaatu. "That is, if you want to save your friend."**

A cold chill ran down Korra's spine as she watched Unalaq step out from behind Vaatu's prison, with a captive Jinora. The little airbender was clearly frightened and fighting back tears as the Northern chief surrounded her with the same spiraling rings of water, he used for his usual spiritual waterbending technique, only this time the rings were a sinister dark purple color.

"Jinora!" Korra cried. She charged forward to confront Unalaq only for the corrupted Furry-Foot to block her path. To make matters worse several dog spirits then arrived circling around the Avatar, leaving no room for escape. "I can't believe I trusted you!" she said angrily, glaring at her uncle. "You made me think you wanted to restore balance with the spirits but this, this isn't balance, it's madness. Now let her go."

"If you want your friend to make it out of the Spirit World, you'll open the other portal now" Unalaq threatened, directing the purple glow to spread further up Jinora's body. "You wouldn't want her to end up like the Nine Tails, would you?"

Korra couldn't believe it. As bad as things were she had hoped that Naruto and Jinora had simply gotten separated. She didn't want to think about the possibility of Unalaq managing to defeat Naruto.

"What did you do to Naruto?!" she demanded.

"All I did was show him just how weak he's become" Unalaq said darkly. "Now open the portal or lose your friend's soul forever."

With Unalaq threatening to destroy Jinora's soul and Naruto nowhere in sight, Korra had no choice but to surrender. So with a heavy heart Korra reluctantly opened the Northern spirit portal. With both portals opened a massive surge of spirit energy burst from the Tree of Time washing over the entire Spirit World.

"Now let Jinora go" Korra demanded.

But Unalaq wasn't known for his honor and instead hit Korra with a water blast, damaging her soul.

"You should've come through the portal" Unalaq taunted, continuing a relentless assault on his niece. "Then you could do this."

With her bending unavailable to her, it was all Korra could do just to avoid Unalaq's waterbending. Then to her horror, Furry-Foot started to carry Jinora away. The Avatar tried to chase after her but Unalaq wasn't about to let that happen. Knocking her into the air, Unalaq took great pleasure in watching one of the dark dog spirits catch Korra with its teeth, drawing screams from the Avatar as the dark spirit's teeth tore into her side.

Commanding the dark spirit to drop the Avatar, Unalaq then turned his spirit bending technique on Korra, smirking sadistically as he slowly threatened to destroy her soul entirely.

The dark energy was about to completely engulf Korra when suddenly Wan Shi Ton fell out of the sky, skidded across the ground, knocking into Unalaq with a badly injured but still very much alive Naruto, standing on top of the owl spirit's head.

With Unalaq down for the moment, Naruto quickly rushed to Korra's side, taking out the dark spirit's surrounding her with a few clones armed with Rasengans. He was relieved to see that while unconscious, Korra would be fine. Problem was things weren't over yet as Unalaq climbed to his feet standing between Naruto and the imprisoned Vaatu.

"I had hoped Wan Shi Tong, would've been able to deal with you" said Unalaq.

"Don't feel too bad, he was a big help to me" said Naruto. "You know after some tough negotiations."

" **So it's true: The Nine Tails has sided with Raava"** said Vaatu. **"Still in your weakened state you are no threat to me. Once the Harmonic Convergence comes, I'll be free from this prison. And then I will have my revenge."**

Being so close to Vaatu, Naruto could feel the taint left inside from the dark spirit clawing at his insides. With no choice but to retreat the blonde grabbed hold of Korra focused and pulled them both out of the Spirit World.

* * *

* **Near the Eastern Air Temple***

Tenzin, Bumi, and Kya sat patiently around the ancient airbender meditation circle, standing guard over Korra and Jinora's bodies. The children of Aang were shocked when an injured Naruto suddenly faded into existence in front of them followed by Korra's awakening from her meditative trance.

"Korra, what was it like?" Tenzin asked, rushing to check on the Avatar, while his brother and sister tended to Naruto's wounds. "Did you manage to close the portal? Was Jinora able to help you?"

"Tenzin" Korra sobbed. "I'm – I'm so sorry."

Tenzin's eyes widened in terror as he turned to a still unconscious Jinora. Rushing to his daughter's side, Tenzin tried desperately to wake her.

"Where's Jinora?" he asked fearfully. "Why isn't she waking up? What happened to my little girl?"

Tenzin looked to Korra and Naruto for answers. Naruto looked away in shame cursing his own powerlessness, while tears started to well up in Korra's eyes. Neither of them knew how to tell Tenzin that they had failed to protect his daughter.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave a comment/review.


	20. Spirit: Harmonic Convergence

I do not own Avatar: The Legend of Korra or Naruto

* * *

 ***Republic City***

After explaining the situation to Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi it was decided that they would return to Republic City and demand President Raiko's help in stopping Unalaq once and for all. As it turns out it wasn't that hard to track the politician down as the entire city had gathered at the arena to see the final episode of Nuktuk: Hero of the South.

Still even with Raiko and his wife in attendance there seemed to be an overly large presence of police and reporters at the arena. But as they landed Naruto could make out that it was in fact Bolin that was the man of the hour.

 _Guess the movers were a big hit_ the blonde thought.

Still they didn't have to look hard to find Raiko as their sky bison's landing gathered plenty of attention, prompting the President and Lin to walk over to them.

"Avatar Korra, what's wrong?" asked the President, noticing the Avatar's obvious distress.

"Sir, I know I've asked for your help before, but things have changed" said Korra. "Unalaq doesn't just want to take over the South anymore, he wants to destroy the whole world."

Korra's words left Raiko, Lin, and the present Bolin and Asami stunned.

"Unalaq is going to destroy the world?" Bolin gasped. "He really does have a doomsday device?"

"He's trying to release a powerful dark spirit during Harmonic Convergence, which is only a few days away" the Avatar explained. "If he succeeds, the world as we know it is over. Sir, we desperately need your help."

Raiko took a moment to consider the situation. "I'm sorry, Korra, but my answer is still no."

Everyone looked at Raiko wondering if the man was insane.

"There are lives on the line!" Tenzin snapped. "And my daughter is one of them. Raiko, you must reconsider!"

"I'm aware that lives are on the line, and that's precisely why my troops are staying here. If the world is going to be thrown into chaos, like you claim, I need to protect my citizens. I'm sorry."

Bolin then decided to try his hand at convincing the President to help.

"Sir…Nuktuk needs your help" said the earthbender, placing a hand on Raiko's shoulder. "I know you love helping people."

But Raiko wasn't about to fall for Bolin's charms.

"Son, I appreciate you saving my life, and I'm a big fan of your work, but my decision is final."

"That's it!" Naruto snapped. The blonde marched up to Raiko and delivered a solid left hook to the man's jaw, dropping the President.

"Naruto!" Lin scolded. "You knocked out to the President!"

"Totally worth it" said the blonde, with Korra standing beside him nodding her head in agreement. "That reminds me. Where's Mako?"

"Oh he's in jail after Varrick framed him for his crimes" Bolin explained, leaving both Naruto and Korra shocked.

"We were only gone for a few weeks!" Naruto exclaimed, surprised by how much they've missed.

"I'll explain on the way" the earthbender promised.

With Asami joining them the newly reunited Team Avatar left to retrieve Mako, with an annoyed Lin following closely behind them, after ordering some of her men to carry the unconscious Raiko home of course.

* * *

* **Prison***

Apparently while Korra and Naruto had been gone, Varrick had been engineering the theft of Future Industries property. His men were even responsible for the bombing of the Southern WaterTribe Cultural Center and the insane businessman had managed to frame Mako for his crimes. It wasn't until Bolin had thwarted his plan to kidnap Raiko and pin it on the North so the United Republic would get involved in the war with Unalaq, that Varrick's true character was exposed.

Still even with Mako's name now cleared there was still the threat of Unalaq and Vaatu to worry about. Which is why Bolin directed them to the city prison to speak to Varrick.

Now Naruto didn't exactly enjoy his brief stay in prison but he had to admit he found himself insanely jealous of Varrick's prison cell. The entire cell had been nicely furnished to the point it was like a luxury suite rather than a prison cell.

"What do you think?" asked Varrick, gesturing to the cell. "Varrick Industries built this prison, and I had this cell made special. I had a feeling I'd end up here one day. Zhu Li, come on! We got guests, whip up a pot of that green tea I love."

"Yes, sir." Zhu Li bowed, and started preparing a pot.

"Zhu Li's in prison with you?" Korra questioned, shocked.

"Of course. I don't go anywhere without my assistant. Do you?"

"Seriously, how much do you pay her?" Naruto asked, equally surprised by the woman's dedication.

Varrick was about to answer the blonde's question when Mako interrupted, wanting to hurry things along.

"We're not interested in your tea, and this isn't a friendly visit" said the firebender.

"Don't tell me you guys are still mad about everything that happened" said Varrick, sounding genuinely confused. "I did some good things too. Korra, who warned you about Unalaq? I did." Korra's face twisted in confusion as she considered the businessman's point. "Naruto, who agreed with you, about warning Korra about Unalaq? I did." Naruto too found himself conflicted as he had to give the man a point. "Bolin, who got you into the movers? I did. Asami, who saved your company? I did."

And so it was each member of Team Avatar had to admit they did benefit in some way from their dealings with Varrick. At least until the businessman reached the group's firebender

"Mako, who got you thrown in jail? I did! Oh, yeah, I guess that was a bad thing."

"You stole everything from me, and you tried to kidnap the President" Asami reminded him. "Those are pretty bad too."

"I wasn't going to hurt him" Varrick defended. "I just needed to start a war. Well a bigger war."

"Well, we're going to end it" said Bolin. "Where's all the stuff you stole from Asami?"

"The Future Industries stuff? It's on my battleship."

"You have a battleship?" Korra asked, not believing her ears.

"Of course I do!" the eccentric businessman exclaimed. "I bought the first on they made, named her the Zhu Li."

"You named your battleship after your assistant?" Bolin questioned.

"Yep" Varrick confirmed. "They're both cold, heartless war machines."

Zhu Li (the person) then walked over and delivered Varrick his tea. Considering how he had just described the woman, Naruto found himself wondering if Varrick should be letting Zhu Li handle his drinks.

"Look, I'm truly sorry for the mess I caused" said the businessman. "Let me make it up to you, take Zhu Li." His assistant then gave Varrick a look prompting him to clarify. "My battleship, it's yours, and everything on it."

"It's not the fleet we were looking for, but it's the next best thing" said Korra, accepting the offer.

"All right!" Bolin cheered, pulling them into a group hug. "Team Avatar is back in business!"

* * *

* **The Zhu Li** *

Things were tense onboard the Zhu Li; Harmonic Convergence was nearly upon them, and Tenzin, Korra, and Naruto were out for blood. Currently the Avatar and the Nine Tails were in the middle of an intense training session under the watchful eye of the vengeful airbending master.

Squaring off against half a dozen clones of her boyfriend, Korra started off a barrage of air blasts. But the Naruto clones were light on their feet and were quick to dodge around the Avatar's fire blasts.

"Unalaq will be waiting for you" Tenzin bellowed. "You'll need all of your power to stop him. There can be no hesitation!"

Changing tactics, Korra switched from her firebending to airbending, releasing a powerful gust of wind on all sides. At the risk of being blown clear off the ship, the Naruto clones linked hands, forming a brace behind the original.

As one the clones started to move forward, pushing the original Naruto towards Korra. Wanting to catch the blonde off guard again, Korra once more changed elements, causing the Narutos to stumble at the sudden stop. But before they right themselves, Korra used were waterbending to summon a large stream of ocean water, forming a massive water whip.

As the clones all disappeared Korra briefly wondered if she had accidentally knocked her boyfriend overboard. Her worries quickly proved fruitless as the real Naruto suddenly appeared, grabbing her from behind.

"Got you" said Naruto, trying to keep his hold as Korra started to struggle.

"Not yet." Lifting her feet off the ground, Korra kicked forward summoning a blast of air, the force of which knocked both of them over. Before Naruto could get to his feet, he found Korra straddling him, with her fist cocked, ready to release another blast.

"Looks like I win this one" she smirked.

The smirk was quickly wiped from her face as Naruto rolled himself out from underneath her, pushing Korra to the side. The Avatar reflexively unleashed a blast of air but the blonde was ready for it, quickly creating two clones to brace himself against the wind.

Not wanting to give Korra time to properly right herself, the Naruto clones threw the original at her, a Rasengan forming in his hand as he neared the Avatar.

"Are those two still going at it?" Kya asked as she walked out on deck, with Bumi to join their brother.

"Yes, they know they'll need to be ready for anything" said Tenzin.

"Won't matter if they end up killing themselves" said Bumi, pointing out the match's growing intensity.

Obviously Naruto and Korra felt responsible for the current situation, and while the airbending master didn't blame them, he knew they'd never rescue Jinora or stop Unalaq if their guilt fueled training caused them to burn themselves out or worse.

Following his brother's advice, Tenzin called an end to training and called Naruto and Korra over to join them. It was time to go over their plan of attack.

"As soon as we reach the Southern WaterTribe, we'll blast through the blockade at the main port" said Tenzin. "Then we can rendezvous with Tonraq and his troops, crash through the defenses around the portal, and enter the Spirit World."

"Whoa, since when does my little brother want to crash or blast through anything?" said a concerned Kya.

"I'll do whatever it takes to save my daughter."

"We all want to save Jinora" said Bumi. "But I think your plan might be a tad overaggressive, seeing as there are only eight of us and one ship."

"And what would you suggest?" Tenzin demanded.

"An attack like this calls for strategy. I remember when I was surrounded by pirates in the Hurricane Straits. We managed to capture them all with just a feather, two eggs, and a barrel of molasses."

This proved too much for Tenzin, as he felt Bumi wasn't taking the situation seriously.

"I don't want to hear any of your crazy stories now! This is serious."

Thankfully before either of them could say anything else, and possibly make things worse, Asami, Mako, and Bolin ran up, looking worried.

"I just picked up a distress signal from the Southern troops" Asami explained. "There's a problem."

* * *

 ***Southern WaterTribe Compound***

While reaching the main port would prove difficult, reaching the old training compound was a simple matter, using a flying bison. Once they touched down they were met by an exhausted looking Senna. Though some life returned to her eyes once she saw her daughter running towards her.

"I'm so happy you're here" said Senna, pulling Korra into a hug.

"Where's Dad?" Korra asked, and just like that her mother's eyes dimed once more.

"Unalaq wiped out the entire Southern resistance and captured your father."

"I'll get him back" the Avatar vowed, as the others walked up behind her.

"Where is my mother?" Tenzin asked, as he carried his daughter's empty body.

Senna quickly directed them to the healing hut, where they were met with the sight of dozens of heavily injured warriors. Senna had told them that Unalaq had wiped out the resistance fighters, but they never imagined it was to such an extent as there wasn't a single person not covered in bandages and looking as if it was all they could do just to cling to life. And right in the middle of it was Katara directing healers and doing everything she could to help treat the injured.

"Granny, we need you" said Naruto, getting her attention.

Immediately Katara zeroed in on Jinora's unconscious form in her father's arms.

"What happened?" Katara asked.

"Her soul is trapped in the Spirit World" Tenzin explained.

"Oh, my goodness" she gasped. "How long has she been away?"

"Almost a week" said Kya. "I've tried to keep her energy flowing, but I can feel her slipping away. You're the only one who can help her now, Mom."

Katara led Naruto, Kya, Bumi, and Tenzin to the back leaving Korra and the rest of Team Avatar to gather any information they could from the resistance soldiers. Once they were in back, Katara placed Jinora's body in a pool of water and began using her healing technique to try and keep her body alive.

"How much longer can she survive like this?" Tenzin asked, fearing the answer.

"I don't know" Katara sighed. "But she's very strong to have lasted this long."

Kya, Bumi, and Tenzin then stepped outside to meet back up with Korra and the others, leaving Naruto alone with Katara.

"Are you going to start or should I?" Katara asked, falling back into the usual pattern they had while the blonde was growing up.

"I was my fault, Jinora was captured" said Naruto, his voice thick with guilt and pain. "I was right there but I was too worries about losing myself."

Katara placed a comforting hand on her grandson's shoulder, "Your fear is understandable. I can't begin to imagine what it's like to fear an enemy from within. But if you do truly feel responsible for Jinora, then you must do everything in your power to save her and make amends."

"Thanks, Granny."

* * *

Having decided, what he needed to do, Naruto stepped outside to regroup with Tenzin, Kya, Bumi, and the rest of Team Avatar.

"I talked to the rebels they said Unalaq's got the Southern portal surrounded" Korra reported. "Harmonic Convergence is only a few hours away."

"Then we have to break through the enemy lines ourselves and get to the portal now" said Tenzin.

"Problem is how're we supposed to do that?" asked Naruto.

"I was in a similar situation once" said Bumi. "My platoon had crawled through the desert with no water for a week, but when we finally located the only oasis for 100 miles, it was surrounded by angry sandbenders."

"Bumi, stop!" the blonde interrupted. "I'm sure it's a great story, but can you get to your point."

"My point is we can drop in from above" he explained, though disappointed Naruto had interrupted his story.

"That could work" said Asami. "Varrick's ship has a plane on it and we have a flying bison."

"What're you thinking?" Korra asked.

"Mako, Bolin, and I can use the plane to create a distraction and scatter some of the defenses. You, Tenzin, Bumi, and Kya can fly into the spirit portal on Oogi when you see an opening."

* * *

* **Unalaq's Camp***

Having been in the South Pole for weeks, Desna and Eska had grown tired of waiting. Deciding to confront their father, they found him inside his tent completing his meditation.

"What are we still doing here, Father?" Eska asked.

"The invasion was completely successful, and the Southern tribe is under our control" Desna added. "The spirit portals are open."

"You've restored balance, now we would like to go home."

"You don't understand" Unalaq smirked, standing up. "Everything I've achieved so far will pale in comparison with what I'm about to accomplish."

"What else is there?" asked Desna. "The WaterTribe is united."

"After today, there will be no more Water Tribe, no more nations of any kind. The world is about to be transformed into something magnificent and new. And I will lead this glorious revolution." Desna and Eska traded uncertain looks, at the display of their father's megalomania. "Now go outside and get the troops ready to defend the spirit portal."

"From whom?' Eska asked. "We've already beaten everyone."

"The Avatar will be here soon" said Unalaq. "She has no choice."

* * *

* **Outside Unalaq's Camp***

It was time to put the plan into action. With Mako and Bolin positioned on the wings of their plane, Asami made her approach.

"Are you ready?!" Asami asked, noticing the frightened look on Bolin's face.

"I'm an earthbender strapped to the wing of a plane hundreds of feet in the air!" Bolin cried. "So, no!"

"Don't worry" said Mako. "There's no way they'll be expecting this."

Unfortunately, Mako was dead wrong as they found themselves confronted with hundreds of flying Dark spirits, positioned around the portal. And on the ground the Northern forces had taken position, backed up by a few dozen mecha-tanks.

"I think they were expecting it!" Bolin panicked.

It was too late to back down now, so Asami continued her run, even as the Northern forces opened fire. Her skill as a piolet was all that was keeping them airborne as she maneuvered the plane around the waterbenders' attacks, with Mako and Bolin using their own bending to attack the camp, as they made each pass.

"Looks like they're doing ok" said Naruto, watching the others hold their own.

"Yeah but I don't see an opening anywhere" said Korra.

"Let's circle around and see if we can find one from the other side" said Tenzin.

"Look out!" Kya cried, pointing to a large fast approaching Dark spirit.

Tenzin tried to steer Oogi away from the spirits but the creature was fast, able to match every move the bison made. Eventually it latched onto Oogi's tail before dividing into numerous spirits.

"They're weighing Oogi down!" Tenzin cried. "Everyone hold on!"

Unable to fly under the weight, Oogi started falling towards the camp. To make matters worse Asami, Mako, and Bolin ran into some trouble of their own as Desna and Eska came at them from below with a combined water blast, slicing the tail end right off their plane.

In the end both groups found themselves painfully reacquainted with the ground. With Northern forces moving in, Bumi as the only one that managed to stay conscious after the fall, had no choice but to hide himself in the snow, silently vowing to rescue his friends as he watched them be carried away.

* * *

* **Unalaq's Camp***

When Korra and the others came too, they found themselves chained up inside one of the tents. But they weren't alone as Unalaq had left them with a very special prisoner.

"Dad" Korra gasped, taking in her father's battered face.

"Korra, I'm so sorry" said Tonraq. "I failed you."

"Don't give up. Harmonic Convergence isn't here yet; we still have a chance."

"Congratulations, everyone" Unalaq taunted, as he entered the tent. "You've all got front-row seats for the beginning of the new world order."

"And it'll start with me punching you in the face!" said Naruto, struggling in his bindings. Though that stopped when the dark energy he felt back in Wan Shi Tong's library started to surge up within him.

"You don't know what you're doing, Unalaq" said Korra, trying to reason with her uncle. "Freeing Vaatu won't make you powerful, it will only make you a traitor to everything good that's happened for the last 10,000 years."

"You think what Avatar Wan did was good?" Unalaq asked, with a saddened expression. "Driving almost all the spirits from this world? The Avatar hasn't brought balance, only chaos. You call yourself the bridge between the two worlds, but there shouldn't be a bridge, we should live together as one. Isn't your bond with the Nine Tails proof of that?"

Korra glared at her uncle for have the nerve to try and use her relationship with Naruto as justification. "Even if Vaatu escapes, I'll put him right back in his prison, just like Wan did."

"It's true that when Wan fused with Raava, he tipped the scales in her favor. But this time, I'll be here to level the playing field. When Harmonic Convergence comes, I will fuse with Vaatu. And together, we will become the new Avatar. A Dark Avatar. Your era is over."

"Think about what you're doing" Tonraq pleaded. "I know that you've always had a deep connection with the spirits, but you're still a man. You're still my brother. You're Eska and Desna's father. Are you willing to throw your humanity away to become a monster?"

"I'll be no more of a monster than your own daughter. The only difference is that while she can barely recognize her own spiritual power, I will be in complete alignment with mine. Vaatu and I will be as one!"

"You really believe that" Naruto scoffed. "Get real, Vaatu doesn't even care about his own kind, turning them into monsters. What makes you think he'll care even the slightest bit about humanity? He's just going to wear your body like a cheap suit."

"And what would a fallen spirit, know" Unalaq sneered, leaving the tent. "After the Harmonic Convergence, I'll be back for Korra."

After that all they could do was sit around, waiting for the end of the world. When suddenly a loud ruckus could be heard outside the tent.

"What do think's going on?" Bolin wondered.

The answer to that question was quickly revealed as Bumi came sliding into the tent, strapped into the seat of a vehicle.

"Looks like you guys, could use a hand" Bumi grinned.

Once Bumi unchained everyone they ran outside to find the entire camp had been destroyed.

"Bumi, how did you manage to take out this entire encampment on your own?" Tenzin asked.

"I did it all with my trusty flute and…" Bumi began, holding up said instrument. "Oh never mind, you wouldn't believe it anyway. Let's get moving."

* * *

* **Southern Portal***

"You hurry through the portal" said Tonraq. "I'll hold off anyone who comes after you."

"No, you're too hurt" Korra argued. "You need a healer."

"She's right, Tonraq" said Naruto. "Besides, Senna's worried sick about you."

"Alright" Tonraq sighed. "Just take care of each other and yourselves."

Korra hugged her father telling him she loved him, before sending him away with Asami taking to Senna on Oogi.

"Once we're inside, you go find Jinora" Korra told Tenzin.

"I'll coming with you" said Naruto. "I need to help bring Jinora home. Plus, Vaatu's power can stop me in my tracks. That'll leave Mako and Bolin to keep Unalaq off Korra while she closes the portals."

"Wait a second" Bolin said frantically. "Worst-case scenario: So we're fighting Unalaq, you close the portals, and let's just say something happens to you, are we gonna be trapped in there for eternity?"

"If everything goes as planned, we'll all walk out together after Harmonic Convergence" said Korra. "Let's go."

* * *

 ***Spirit World***

The spirit portal exited out right in front of Vaatu's prison, and as expected Unalaq was waiting for them with a herd of Dark spirits.

"You guys get going" said Korra, sending Tenzin's party off in search of Jinora.

Tapping into the Avatar State, Korra unleashed a massive blast of air, taking out the Dark spirits leaving on Unalaq to stand in their way.

Trusting Bolin and Mako to watch her back, Korra ran back towards the Southern spirit portal. Using her power as the Avatar, Korra began to slowly close the portal.

" **You're running out of time, Raava"** Vaatu taunted, from within his cage. **"I know you feel it coming."**

And he was right, in the core of her being, Korra could practically see the planets coming into alignment. Still she pressed on and for a moment it looked like the portal was going to close in time, when suddenly a massive surge of energy erupted from the portals knocking her back as the two energies came together.

And with one final burst of power heralding the arrival of the Harmonic Convergence, Vaatu burst free from his cage, laughing as he loomed over the battle field.


	21. Spirit: Darkness Falls

I do not own Avatar: The Legend of Korra or Naruto

* * *

 ***Spirit World***

The worst had come to pass. Vatu was free, hovering above them, looking down on Korra, Mako, and Bolin like they were ants. All the while Unalaq looked in awe of the Spirit of Darkness, eagerly awaiting the moment they would fuse and create a Dark Avatar.

" **Raava, nothing could stop this moment"** said Vaatu, looking straight past the human vessel for his counterpart. **"Harmonic Convergence is upon us again."**

"I'm not letting you fuse with Unalaq" Korra said determinedly. "You're going right back in that prison."

Tapping into the power of the Avatar State, Korra fired a powerful fire blast at Vaatu, knocking the Dark spirit away from Unalaq. Wanting to remove the immediate threat she then focused her power into a blast of wind, using her airbending to form a small tornado around the Northern chief, lifting him off the ground and slingshot him through the Southern spirit portal, and out of the Spirit World.

"Don't let Unalaq back in the Spirit World" she ordered Mako and Bolin, who wasted no time going after her uncle, leaving Korra to face Vaatu.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Spirit World; Tenzin, Kya, Bumi, and Naruto found themselves moving through a forest, in search of Jinora's soul.

"Jinora. Jinora's spirit" Bumi cried out. "Do you hear me? It's your uncle Bumi!"

"This isn't working" said Tenzin. "We can't just randomly wander the Spirit World calling out for Jinora and expect to find her."

"We just need to employ the simple rules of tracking." Bumi kneeled and began to examine the ground. "First, we locate her footprints, then we follow them."

"Do you even know what spirit footprints look like? Do spirits even have footprints" Kya asked Bumi, forgetting for a moment that Naruto himself was a spirit.

"We do" Naruto spoke up, pointing out his own to make a point, causing to Kya blush a little at her mental lapse. "Unless they're flying."

"Conventional means won't work" said Tenzin. "We're going to need a spirit guide."

Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi all looked to Naruto, who was confused by the sudden attention.

"What?"

"Naruto, you're a spirit" said Tenzin. "Perhaps you can use your power to help find Jinora."

Deciding to give it a shot, Naruto sat down, and started to meditate. He was trying to reach out and find some trace of Jinora. Instead he had the breath knocked out of him, as he felt a powerful wave of dark energy pass over him.

"Are you alright?" Tenzin asked, helping Naruto to his feet. "Did you sense Jinora?

"No, I couldn't find Jinora" said Naruto, catching his breath. "But I did feel Vaatu breaking free."

"So, they couldn't stop it" Bumi said grimly.

"Then we must hurry" said Tenzin.

"Let me give it another shot" said Naruto. Once more reaching out with his senses, Naruto found that he couldn't seem to find any trace of Jinora. He was about to call it quits when suddenly the image of a mist covered gorge appeared in his mind. "I think I know where Jinora is."

* * *

The battle between Korra and Vaatu had begun. Going in hard and fast, the Avatar unleashed a barrage of the elements only for the Spirit of Darkness weave past them. Tapping into the Avatar State, Korra summoning a gust of wind, launched herself into the air. Swerving around the Avatar, Vaatu whipped a tendril at Korra, but the Avatar quickly created a fire shield, following up a spiraling blast of fire, drilling through Vaatu's body.

But the Spirit of Darkness was not bound by the same limits of a mortal body, quickly healing and retaliating with a whip of a tendril. Light on her feet, Korra jumped back to dodge the attack, only for Vaatu to catch her with blast of dark energy, blasting her across the battlefield, crashing into the side of a boulder.

Dazed Korra struggled to get back on her feet, leaving herself open as Vaatu shoots his tendrils into the ground, causing spirit vines to rise from the ground, binding the Avatar.

"No!" Korra cried, struggling to free herself.

Sure, of his victory Vaatu loomed over Korra, preparing to finish her off. But before the Spirit of Darkness could strike, Korra tapped into the Avatar State. Using the boost in power she breathed a massive torrent of flames at Vaatu, pushing the spirit back, and allowing her time to do the same to the vines holding her.

Once free Korra performed a butterfly kick – throwing an arc of wind at the stunned Vaatu throwing him further off balance. Keeping the pressure on she followed up with two water blasts, hitting him dead on, followed by a fire blast.

With Vaatu dazed from the assault Korra moved in for the close. First encasing the ancient spirit in a wind bubble, surrounded by rings of water, fire, and earth – just as Avatar Wan once did so long ago.

"I'm locking you away for another 10,000 years, Vaatu!" said Korra, as she started directing the trapped spirit back towards his prison.

* * *

 ***South Pole***

Back in the Material World, Mako and Bolin have taken position around the portal, determined to keep Unalaq out of the Spirit World. With no obvious sign of the mad Northern Chief, the brothers could only watch the tree lines. Suddenly a large chunk of ice erupts from the ground, behind them sending shards of ice flying at the brothers.

"Mako, look out!" Bolin cried, creating a stone wall to protect them.

Falling into a familiar routine, Mako immediately launches a counter attack, throwing fire blasts into the tree line, hoping to smoke Unalaq out. Only to their surprise another barrage of ice blades comes flying at them from the opposite direction, forcing them to dive for cover.

Quickly getting to their feet Mako and Bolin launched a counter attack, throwing their respective elements into the tree line, only for the earthbender to be caught off guard by another sideswipe attack.

"I don't know if we can win this" Bolin groaned, climbing to his feet.

"We don't have to win" said Mako. "We just need to stop Unalaq from getting back in the Spirit World."

* * *

* **Spirit World** *

"So, this is where you think Jinora is?" asked Kya.

"Yeah" Naruto replied.

Unable to explain it, the blonde was somehow able to guide them to the gorge he saw in his mind, leading Naruto to believe it was knowledge he held subconsciously from Kurama's memories.

"You'd think Unalaq would have Jinora in some kind of prison?" said Bumi.

"This is a prison" said Tenzin. "This is the Fog of Lost Souls. It's a spirit prison for humans. I read about it in an ancient text. The Fog is actually a spirit that infects your mind and slowly drives you mad, imprisoning you in your own darkest memories."

"Then we can't waste time" said Naruto. "Jinora's in there."

Nothing more needed to be said, together the four descended into the Fog determined to rescue Jinora's soul.

* * *

* **South Pole** *

Hiding behind stone barriers the brothers waited for Unalaq's next attack, which after what had so far been a relentless assault had strangely quieted, leaving them on edge.

"Unalaq?" Bolin called out. "Are you out there?" nothing but silence. "Maybe he went home?" he told Mako, neither brother believing that for a second.

Feeling curious, Bolin cautiously peeked out from behind the barrier. But instead of Unalaq he was met with the terrifying sight of his crazy ex-girlfriend.

"Hello, my feeble turtle-duck" Eska smirked.

Bolin screamed in terror at her appearance, allowing for Eska to casually knock him away with her waterbending. Concerned by his brother's screams, Mako turned to see what was wrong playing into Desna's hands, who quickly made his presence known, knocking the firebender back with a blast of water.

Dazed by the surprise attack the brothers struggled to climb to their feet only to be overtaken by a torrent of water – a surprise attack from Unalaq, leaving them unconscious in the snow.

"Don't let them escape this time" Unalaq ordered coldly, as he reentered the Spirit World.

* * *

* **Spirit World** *

The elements surrounding Vaatu started to glow as Korra neared the spirit's prison, its light intensifying with every step she took. But just as she was about to reseal Vaatu away, a blast of water suddenly struck Korra from behind, knocking her away and freeing Vaatu from her trap.

Korra's eyes narrowed as she took in the sight of Unalaq standing on one of the ancient tree roots. Refusing to surrender the Avatar struggled to her feet, only for Unalaq to knock her aside with another torrent.

With Korra out of the way, Unalaq made his way to the Northern spirit portal. The Avatar could only watch as Vaatu entered the mad chieftain's body, and just as Wan did with Raava all those centuries ago, he touched the beam of energy towering out of the portal. Fueled by the power of the Harmonic Convergence an immense burst of energy washed over the field as the merger between Unalaq and Vaatu became permanent.

"We are now one" Unalaq declared, his eyes glowing a sinister orange as his body was filled with Vaatu's power. "Now a new era for spirits and humans will begin, and I will lead them all as the new Avatar."

"Well, I'm the old Avatar, and my era's not over yet!" Korra said defiantly, as she climbed to her feet.

As they both tapped into the power of their respective spirits, Korra and Unalaq charged each other as the battle between Darkness and Light: Vaatu and Raava began anew.

* * *

With their vision, obscured Naruto, Kya, Bumi, and Tenzin moved cautiously through the Fog of Lost Souls. Unable to see anything and even with Naruto's senses unable to pierce the veil, they were going to need a bit of luck to find Jinora.

"How long can you be trapped in here?" Kya asked, as they moved through the fog.

"No clue" said Naruto. "Do you hear something?" he asked, as a faint echo reached his ears.

The source quickly revealed itself as a disheveled Fire Nation soldier, wandering around aimlessly muttering to himself.

"I am Zhao the Conqueror! I am the moon slayer! I will capture the Avatar! I am Zhao the Conqueror! I am the moon slayer! I will capture the Avatar!"

"Hopefully, not as-long-as that guy" said Kya.

Zhao paused as Kya's voice caught his attention. Turning to face them, he immediately zeroed in on Tenzin, seeing a resemblance to Aang.

"You! You're him! The Last Airbender!" Zhao exclaimed, grabbing Tenzin's collar.

"Get off me!" Tenzin cried, struggling against the crazed man's grip.

"You've grown... But I will still defeat you!"

Worried about what the crazed Fire Nation soldier would do, Bumi and Naruto pulled Zhao away from Tenzin, allowing Kya's waterbending to knock him away. "Face me, Avatar! I am Zhao the Conqueror! I will capture you! Victory will be mine!" he cried out, as his body once more vanished into the Fog.

"Let's hurry and find Jinora" said Bumi. None of them wanted to stay there long enough to end up like Zhao.

* * *

* **South Pole** *

The battle between the Avatars of Darkness and Light moved to the Material World, as Korra and Unalaq flew through the portal – riding a whirlwind and waterspout respectively – and out onto the frozen tundra.

As they flew across the frozen wasteland Korra unleashed a gust of wind at her uncle. Unalaq was quick to dodge, countering with a barrage of ice shards. Using her earthbending Korra rose dozens of boulders from the ground, blocking the ice attack, before launching them at the Dark Avatar.

Unalaq skillfully defended himself, slicing through the stones with a pair of water whips before throwing a torrent of water at Korra. She tried to defend herself with a shield of ice, but Unalaq's water blast wrapped around her defenses and froze around Korra, leaving her defenseless as Unalaq took the opportunity to throw her to ground.

Dazed from the impact Korra could only let out a small painfilled groan, before falling flat on her back. With his niece, down, Unalaq dispelled his waterspout moving to stand over Korra's beaten form. Not wanting to take any chances Unalaq tapped into Vaatu's power, to bend the ground beneath Korra, dropping her into a crevice.

With her body screaming in agony, Korra could barely find the strength to resist as Unalaq started to move the rock walls closer, slowly crushing her to death.

"Give in" Unalaq said darkly, as he continued to bend the fissure closed. "Your time is over."

As the world, around her started to go dark, Korra was started to lose hope. Naruto wasn't going to come and save her this time. She was alone. As she began to despair she suddenly heard a voice:

" _Korra, this fight is not over."_

"Raava" Korra gasped, recognizing the Spirit of Light's voice.

" _Vaatu cannot win. Do not give into 10,000 years of darkness. You are the Avatar."_

With the assurance that she wasn't as alone as she thought, Korra entered the Avatar state, releasing an enormous pillar of fire, knocking Unalaq back as she came flying out of the crevice, surrounded by a whirlwind.

"You cannot win!" Korra declared, throwing an arc of wind at her dark counterpart.

Evading the attack, Unalaq created a waterspout underneath him, using to carry him as the battle between them continued.

* * *

 ***Spirit World***

Leaving Zhao behind, Naruto, Kya, Bumi, and Tenzin continued to move through the Fog of Lost Souls, calling out to Jinora. Yet after what felt like hours, they had yet to find any sign of the girl.

"Wait a second" Bumi said suddenly, bringing them to a stop.

"What? Do you hear something?" Tenzin asked.

"Bumi's not looking so good" said Naruto.

Bumi had a strange panicked look in his eyes as he started breaking out into sweats, looking around them frightened, as if expecting an attack.

"They're all around us. The cannibals they're everywhere."

"Cannibals?" Naruto questioned, not liking the truly horrified look on the man's face. _Starting to think Bumi's stories aren't just stories?_

"Bumi, you must focus your mind right now" said Tenzin. "There are no cannibals."

"Yes, there are!" Bumi screamed, now having a full-on panic attack. "They're going to eat every last one of us!"

Bumi wasn't the only one starting to fall under the effects of the Fog, as Kya suddenly started to freak out.

"Who are you people!" she screamed, pointing accusingly at Tenzin, Bumi, and Naruto.

"Kya calm down" said Tenzin, grabbing his sister's shoulders, attempting to get her to listen. "We're your family. You must remember before the Fog infects you."

"No, you're just a vision!" Kya screamed, pulling away from Tenzin. "I have no family! You can't tie me down!"

As their minds fell further under the influence of the Fog, Bumi and Kya in their altered states did the only thing that made sense to them, and untied themselves, ignoring Naruto and Tenzin's cries as they took off running, vanishing in the mist.

"What do we do now, Tenzin?" Naruto asked, looking to the master airbender.

But much to his horror, Tenzin's form too fades away into the Fog.

"Tenzin!" Naruto cried out, reaching out for the airbender, only grab nothing but open air, as he found himself also falling under the effects of the Fog of Lost Souls. As another figure emerged from the Fog taking Naruto completely by surprise. Standing before him instead of the kind if not overly serious master airbender was instead a duplicate of Naruto himself, nearly perfect if not for the glowing dark red eyes.

Aware that he hadn't created any clones, Naruto shut his eyes in an attempt to block out the strange hallucination, trying to focus his mind.

"Do you really think that's going to work" said Dark Naruto. "If it was as simple as that, do you think this place would be such a perfect prison?"

 _Just block it out_ Naruto told himself, refusing to even acknowledge his counterpart. _It's not real. It's not real. It's not…_ Naruto's concentration was suddenly broken as he felt a powerful burning sensation in his chest.

"Can't ignore it anymore" Dark Naruto smirked. "Vaatu's power is growing. Korra doesn't stand a chance. And you're too weak to save her. You're too weak to save yourself. What a sad, scared, and pathetic broken thing you are."

Enraged, Naruto charged forward swinging his fist at his dark counterpart, only to pass harmlessly through the phantom. Frustrated Naruto turned to glare at what he expected to be his dark copy's smug expression, only to find the clone had vanished leaving him alone in the seemingly endless void of mist.

* * *

* **South Pole***

Frozen up to their necks in blocks of ice Mako and Bolin were kept prisoner by Desna and Eska, only able to watch the titanic battle between Korra and Unalaq. A battle they weren't sure she could win on her own.

"Please, let us out" Mako begged.

"His groveling is pathetic" said Desna.

"But I do enjoy the sweet scent of desperation" said Eska.

"Come on! Your dad has become an evil monster!" Mako argued. "He's trying to bring on eternal darkness! Why would you protect someone who doesn't care about you at all?"

Mako's words had an effect on the twins as Desna gave his sister a worried look, prompting Eska to raise an eyebrow.

"Father was going to let me expire when he tried to open the Northern portal" Desna reminded her. "Perhaps we should reconsider our position."

"Yes!" Mako cheered, thinking he'd succeeded, only for Eska to shut him down.

"No" she said sternly. "Don't listen to him, his words are poisoning your mind."

Suddenly Bolin broke out into tears, sobbing uncontrollably.

"What's with this outburst of emotion?" Eska demanded.

"I'm sorry" Bolin sobbed. "I can't help it. It's just so sad…that I'll never get to be with you again."

"What? Explain yourself further."

"Eska, I've always loved you, and I've always wanted to be with you... But now that the world is ending, I'm never going to get that chance!"

"We could have been together, but you left me at the altar."

"I was scared! I was scared of my true feelings for you. I should have never left you! I'm sorry! And I'm sorry that we'll never have a chance to rekindle the dying ember that was our love into a... Big fire of love flames!"

Desna and Mako glanced at each other awkwardly as Bolin continued to cry, while Eska's expression slowly changed from confused to surprised. Suddenly without warning Eska grabbed Bolin's head and kissed him deeply, with the ice holding him and Mako melting in the process.

With Desna and Mako watching uncomfortably in the background, until Eska finally pulled away, a strand of saliva stuck between her and Bolin's lips.

"You'll never defeat my father" she said, with a small smile. "But should you survive, perhaps we can spend eternal darkness together."

Now free Mako and Bolin took off running towards the battle field.

"Wow, that was the best acting I've ever seen" Mako complimented. "You completely fooled her!"

"Yeah, right, that – That was acting" Bolin said hesitantly, as he discreetly wiped a tear from his eye.

As the brothers made their way to Korra's side, Desna had only one thing to say to his sister concerning her possibly renewed relationship with Bolin.

"They will certainly perish."

* * *

With their battle raging on Korra and Unalaq road the elements wind and water respectively, as they continued to trade blows. Unalaq launched a torrent of water at Korra, only for her to counter with a corkscrew maneuver surrounding herself in fire and drill straight through Unalaq's attack, turning canceling out his waterbending.

Turning in midair Korra pressed her attack, using her earthbending to kick three large boulders at Unalaq, hitting him dead on and knocking him out of the sky.

Landing on a hillside, Korra waited to see if she'd finally brought an end to Unalaq's threat. But the Dark Avatar wasn't done yet. As the dust settled Unalaq launched a large stream of water at Korra, who quickly brought her arm up to block and tried to push back the attack. But Unalaq froze his end to the stream, before repeating the processes with a second stream of water turning it into a tug of war, as the two Avatars' struggle pulled them towards each other.

Korra then bends a pillar of stone underneath her to launch herself into the air. She does two spinning kicks and a swipe of her fist and bends fireballs at Unalaq. He dodges them, then swings a large stream of water down at Korra. Korra blocks it with her hand and is pushes back. Korra holds onto the water and swings her arm around. The water around Unalaq's arm at the other end of the stream freezes and Korra yanks him down to the ground. A dust cloud is made from the impact. As it blows away, Unalaq gets back on his feet, still tethered to the water stream connected to Korra. Korra uses her other hands to send another stream of water at Unalaq's other arm and also freezes it. Unalaq's eyes glow just before he swings his arms up, breaking the ice, then whips them back down, pulling Korra in close in a waterbending tug of war.

Meeting in the middle Unalaq and Korra tapped into the power of their respective spirits, glaring hatefully at each other. Then suddenly in a bizarre twist Unalaq's neck suddenly jerked, his mouth forced open as Vaatu's tentacles reached out from inside him.

Not sure of what to make of this new twist Korra tried to counter with her firebending, breathing flames at the dark appendages, but to no avail. Vaatu's tendrils easily snuffed out Korra's flames, and quickly smothered her face, forcing their way inside her.

Korra could feel the Spirit of Darkness reaching beyond her physical form draining her strength until finally she dropped to the ground in agony as Vaatu forcibly ripped Raava out of her.

* * *

* **Spirit World***

Unaware of the illusion plaguing his mind, Tenzin frantically shook Naruto's frozen form but the blonde remained unresponsive, only staring blankly into the Fog.

"Naruto. Naruto, wake up" Tenzin urged. Nothing it was up to him to rescue them now. "I must stay focused. Remember who you are, Tenzin. You are the son of Avatar Aang. You are the hope for future generations of airbenders. The fate of the world rests on your shoulders." _But what if I fail?_ "Then your father's hope for the future dies with you. I can't fail!"

" _You will."_

"Stop it!" Tenzin screamed, unable to deny that the Fog was no affecting him, dragging his most personal fears to the surface. "I am the son of Avatar Aang. I am the hope for future generations of airbenders. I am the son of Avatar Aang!"

Tenzin dropped to his knees in agony as his mind fell further and further into madness…but then.

"Hello, my son." Tenzin looked up to see his father smilingly warmly at him.

"Dad, I've failed you" Tenzin said ashamedly. "I am no spiritual leader, and I've let the world down. I'll never be the man you were."

"You are right" Aang agreed. "You are trying to hold on to a false perception of yourself. You are **not** me, and you should not be me. You are Tenzin."

The Fog then surrounded Aang changing him into a mirror image of his youngest son.

"I am not a reflection of my father" Tenzin realized, climbing to his feet with renewed determination. "I am Tenzin. I. Am. Tenzin."

The Fog surrounding Tenzin disappeared revealing the many prisoners. Immediately he focused in on the sleeping form of Jinora. Carrying his daughter, Tenzin then took hold of Kya, Bumi, and Naruto leading them out of the valley, freeing them from the Fog's influence.

"Ah…What happened?" asked Bumi.

"I think our brother saved us" Kya smiled.

"How'd you do it, Tenzin?" Naruto asked.

"I just simply needed to accept myself" said Tenzin, watching as his daughter started to wake in his arms.

"Dad" Jinora said softly.

"You're going to be alright, sweetie. I'm here."

"What happened? The last thing I remember is dark spirits taking me away."

"You were trapped in The Fog of Lost Souls, but I wasn't going to let you stay there."

"I'm so happy to see you, Dad."

Relieved to have Jinora back, Tenzin tightly hugged his daughter, smiling happily as she returned it. Unable to resist a family group hug, Kya, Bumi, and Naruto soon joined them. But even while they enjoyed this bit of good news, Naruto knew the crisis wasn't over, and Tenzin's words about accepting himself echoed in the blonde's mind.

As they pulled away from each other to begin the journey back to the material world, Naruto suddenly felt an intense wave of energy wash over them accompanied by the burning sensation of Vaatu's infection, the pain reaching to the point that it was enough to force him to his knees, screaming in agony.

"Naruto!"

Kya immediately went to work using her waterbending to try and ease the blonde's pain.

"The world's in trouble" Jinora suddenly spoke up.

"She…she's right" Naruto panted, as the pain started to subside. "Korra's in trouble."

"What happened?" asked Bumi.

"Something bad" said Jinora. "I have to go help."

"Jinora, wait!" Tenzin cried.

But it was too late and Jinora's spirit faded from sight.

* * *

 ***South Pole***

With Raava at his mercy, Unalaq took great pleasure in wiping a water tendril at the light spirit and slammed her wounded form on a small rock. The Dark Avatar prepared a next strike only for the ground beneath him to quake. Turning to the side he sees Mako and Bolin charging at him, as the launched their respective elemental attacks.

Having no patience for them, Unalaq accessed Vaatu's power, and with a wave of his hand released a massive shockwave, knocking the brothers away, leaving them unconscious in the snow.

Turning his attention back to Raava, Unalaq sneered as he watched the weakened Korra reach out to the feeble spirit. Perhaps influenced by Vaatu's own personal grudge against Raava, Unalaq waited until just before Korra could touch the Spirit of Light, before painfully whipping her across the chest, sending agonizing pain through Korra's body through their bond.

The pain was so great Korra couldn't find the strength to move as Unalaq started tearing Raava apart. With every blow pain beyond anything Korra could ever describe ran through her body but the truly agonizing part was that with every blow, Korra felt her connection to the past Avatars being shattered one by one, until finally even Wan was gone and with that final tie Raava's form disintegrated into specks of light.

With Raava's passing Korra fell into a comatose state, helpless at Unalaq's feet. But the Dark Avatar was no longer interested in what he now considered Raava's worthless remains.

" **10,000 Years of Darkness Begins Now!"**

With Raava gone, Vaatu's power grew inside Unalaq causing a sinister transformation. With his skin turning black with red markings, Unalaq's body grew into a giant, giving him the appearance of a humanoid version of Vaatu himself, retaining the Spirit of Darkness' tendrils and a triangular projection on his forehead.

Standing at his full colossal height UnaVaatu reached out to towards the energy still arching from the spirit portal, sending his dark influence over the entire planet before vanishing into the energy stream, leaving behind the beaten Avatar.


	22. Spirit: Light in the Dark

I do not own Avatar: The Legend of Korra or Naruto

* * *

 ***Spirit World***

Korra, Bolin, and Mako woke up gasping in a pool of spirit water, all three of them looking deathly frightened. Kya, Tenzin, Bumi, and Naruto stood over them relieved to see they've survived their run in with the Dark Avatar.

"Thank god" Naruto sighed, pulling Korra into a tight hug.

Korra though enjoying the feel of her boyfriend's arms around her, she knew they still had more immediate issues at hand.

"Did you find Jinora?" she asked, looking over Naruto's shoulder to Tenzin.

"I was able to rescue her soul" said the airbending master. "But she wasn't ready to return to her body yet. She sensed the world was in grave danger."

"You weren't able to stop Unalaq and Vaatu" said Naruto, he could still sense the Spirit of Darkness was out in the world.

"No I couldn't" Korra admitted ashamedly. "Unalaq fused with Vaatu. Then they ripped Raava right out of me and destroyed her. Vaatu won."

"No! I'm too young to live through 10,000 years of darkness!" Bolin cried. "Korra, can't you talk to one of your past lives or something?"

"When Vaatu destroyed Raava, he destroyed my connection to the past Avatars too."

Tenzin realized just what meant "If that's true then…"

"The cycle is over" Korra said tearfully. "I'm the last Avatar. I'm so sorry, Tenzin."

Naruto held Korra tighter, as she broke down in his arms. Everyone looked at her with worry and concern, unable to imagine how she was feeling.

"She needs you" Kya told Tenzin. "Now, more than ever."

Tenzin nodded agreeing with his sister. Right now, Korra needed someone to guide her.

"The other Avatars may not be able to help you anymore, but perhaps I can."

"No one can help me now" Korra said miserably, pulling herself out of Naruto's embrace.

"Hey, that attitude's not helping" said Naruto. "We'll find a way to stop him."

"Naruto is correct" said Tenzin. "There may still be a way to stop Vaatu."

"How?" Korra asked desperately.

"Let go of your attachment to who you think you are, and connect with your inner spirit."

"Haven't you heard anything I said?" Korra scowled. "Raava is gone. I'm not connected to a spirit anymore."

"I'm not talking about Raava" said Tenzin. "Raava is not who you are. Come with me, I want to show you something."

Tenzin directed Korra to the tree that had once held the Spirit of Darkness.

"Why are you showing me Vaatu's prison?" Korra asked.

"Because this tree had a history long before it held Vaatu" Tenzin explained. "This is the Tree of Time, and the legends say that its roots bind the Spirit and Physical Worlds together."

 _Just like the Shinju_ the listening Naruto noted. He couldn't deny sensing some familiar energy from the tree, now that Vaatu was gone. He suspected the tree was in fact a remnant of the Shinju.

"And you think this tree can help somehow?" Korra asked

"Yes. I have read that long ago, the ancients would meditate beneath this tree, and connect with the great cosmic energy of the universe" said Tenzin.

The airbending master then brought them inside the hollowed-out section of the tree, where Vaatu was once contained.

Once they stepped inside, images appeared along the back of tree, showing past events in Korra's life.

"These are my memories" she awed.

"The Tree of Time remembers all" said Tenzin. "Korra, the most powerful thing about you is not the spirit of Raava, but your own inner spirit. You have always been strong, unyielding, and fearless."

The images merged to form a single picture of a young man, Korra identified as Avatar Wan: The First Avatar.

"Before he fused with Raava, Wan was just a regular person" said Tenzin.

"But he was brave and smart and always wanted to defend the helpless" Korra argued.

"That's right" Tenzin agreed. The image changed to show various moments of Wan's kindness and determination. "He became a legend because of who he was, not what he was. He wasn't defined by Raava any more than you are."

The image changed again to show the monstrous UnaVaatu attacking Republic City, raising giant vines up from beneath, leveling parts of the city, destroying the Republic's naval fleet and tearing down airships. The images stopped as the Dark Avatar tore down the statue of Avatar Aang, knocking it into the sea.

"You have to help them Korra" said Tenzin.

"How?" Korra asked. "They're halfway around the world."

"Do as the ancients once did connect to the cosmic energy of the universe. Don't bend the elements, but the energy within yourself"

Korra couldn't believe how calm Tenzin was being about all this. It was if he was certain she could win.

"You really think I can do this?" she asked.

"I have no doubt" Tenzin said confidently.

Korra hugged Tenzin, an act he gladly returned.

"Thank you for not giving up on me."

"I'm proud of you."

Tenzin left to return to the others, leaving Korra sat down to meditate within the tree.

"How is she?" Naruto asked.

"She'll be just fine" said Tenzin.

Suddenly an intense flash of light burst from inside the tree and to everyone great surprise a giant astral projection of Korra stepped out from inside. The towering Spirit Korra then reached up towards the arcing energy of the Harmonic Convergence, and like UnaVaatu before her, disappeared into the stream.

"Uh…what did you say to her, exactly?" Bumi asked, bringing them all out of their stupor.

* * *

 ***Republic City***

Continuing to spread spirit vines over the city, UnaVaatu looked up in surprise as what appeared to be a bright blue comet of light streaked across the night sky, before in an explosive burst of energy came crashing down into the water with enough force to generate a wave powerful enough knock the Dark Avatar across the bay.

Spectators were shocked by the change of events. Watching the beginning of what was sure to be a climactic battle from the relative safety of a tower on Air Temple Island with their mother and baby brother, Ikki and Meelo knew just what to say.

"Korra's back!" Ikki cheered.

"And she's a blue giant!" Meelo exclaimed just as excited.

Yes, Korra had come to face her dark counterpart and UnaVaatu was more than happy to oblige. Rising to his feet the Dark Avatar fired a focused blast of spirit energy, prompting Korra to match with one of her own.

The two powers of darkness and light clashed releasing a massive shockwave, sending ripples through the water, waves crashing against the shore. The beams pushed back and forth against each other as both sides struggled to overpower the other, when suddenly in a move that caught UnaVaatu by surprise, Korra managed to push more energy into her blast, overpowering the Dark Avatar.

Hoping to press her advantage, Korra rushed UnaVaatu, who launched his tendrils at her in a counter attack. Sidestepping the attack, Korra grabbed the tendrils and pulled, knocking UnaVaatu off balance and leaving him open to a flying knee to the chin. Keeping the pressure on, she wrapped the Dark Avatar up in his tendrils, picked him up over her shoulder and tossed him clean across the bay, sending him crashing into an island cliffside.

Stunned UnaVaatu tried to climb to his feet only for Korra to launch herself at her dark counterpart, delivering an earthshattering punch to his stomach.

Slamming UnaVaatu's head against the cliff, Korra delivered a palm strike into his chest, sending a pulse of golden light rippling through his body, acting like a sonar. But to Korra's dismay, there was no sign of her prize inside the dark being.

So, focused on her search Korra failed to realize UnaVaatu had recovered. His tendrils rising up behind her, UnaVaatu wrapped them around Korra's torso and writs, pulling her off of him, and binding her as she struggled to break free.

" **You are looking for something that is gone. Raava has been destroyed, and soon you will be too!"**

UnaVaatu released a massive blast of energy at point blank range hitting Korra dead on, leaving her in a daze, before being released by the Dark Avatar and left to fall to her knees.

* * *

 ***Spirit World***

As Korra's spirit started to lose ground against UnaVaatu, her friends found themselves staring down a massive army of dark spirits.

"They're coming for Korra!" Mako cried, as the dark spirit army began their charge.

Mako, Kya, Tenzin, and Bolin immediately stepped forward unleashing their respective elements against the approaching enemy.

Naruto moved to add his support to the team's efforts to protect Korra's body, when suddenly he felt the agonizing sensation of Vaatu's corruption burning inside him, worse than ever before, leaving doubled over screaming in pain.

"Guys, we've got a problem" said Bumi, as he tried to see if he could do anything for the blonde.

The others looked back to see Bumi cautiously stepping back as the red aura of the Nine Tails started to take a sinister purple hue.

"Kya, see if there's anything you can do!" Tenzin ordered. "We can't afford to lose Naruto to Vaatu's sway."

Knowing her brother was right, Kya left Tenzin, Mako, and Bolin to defend their position and rushed to Naruto's side. Bending spirit water from the nearby stream, Kya condensed it into a small ring and pressed into Naruto's chest.

"Naruto, I need you to hold on" said Kya, as she worked to hold the corruption back.

* * *

 ***Nine Tails Spirit***

With his body wracked with pain, Naruto's consciousness turned inward falling into the dark chamber that contained the cage that kept the Kurama aspect of his soul sealed away. The air felt far more stifling then the last time he'd been there, and the water at his feet was far murkier, likely an effect of Vaatu's influence.

" **You can feel it, can't you?"** said Kurama, as he stepped up to the bars of his cage. **"Vaatu has won."**

"Not yet" said Naruto. "We can still beat him."

" **Oh. You still believe the girl can win, without Raava's strength?"**

Naruto would like to say he believed Korra could win. But from what he was sensing, the battle wasn't going in her favor. He needed to help her and that meant doing one thing.

"You already know why I'm here" said Naruto, as his body lifted off the ground, stopping in front of the sealing tag that kept Kurama in his cage. _I have to do this._

Banishing his fears, Naruto tore the tag off the lock, and with a mighty roar, Kurama blasted the cage open. With both halves of the Nine Tails spirit now free, Vaatu's corruption burned away, unable to stand against the Bijuu's power.

" **So, you would risk your precious humanity"** said Kurama, already aware of what his counterpart was planning.

"I've spent too long rejecting you" said Naruto. "You're not just Kurama. You are me. I am you." _Just like Tenzin said, acceptance._

Finally, truly accepting Kurama as a part of himself, Naruto held his fist out to the giant fox, with Kurama meeting him halfway. As their fists connected, Naruto finally understood that this was what Kurama wanted all along; for their two halves to become whole.

Now the only question was, would the fully restored Nine Tails still want to save Korra?

* * *

 ***Republic City***

Taking another energy beam Korra was sent flying across the bay landing unconscious in the water. Deciding to put an end to their battle, UnaVaatu accessed his waterbending, using to raise Korra into the air as the water moved around her in a double helix formation, the signature dark purple glow of his corruptive spirit bending slowly making its way up her body.

" **With you out of the way, I will be the one true Avatar."**

Suddenly just as Korra's spirit was about to be fully corrupted, a bright streak of golden light flew across the sky, slamming down into UnaVaatu, breaking his hold on Korra.

Onlookers watched in away as the new arrival was revealed to be a giant golden Nine Tailed Fox, with distinct circular markings on its shoulders, stomach, as well as the front and back of its paws, all connected with lines running down its spine, arms, legs and tails.

From their lookout, Meelo and Ikki summed it up best.

"Naruto back!" Ikki clapped.

"And he's a giant fox monster!" Meelo cheered, thinking this was the best day ever, he got to see three giant monsters.

"Naruto" Korra gasped, she couldn't believe the power coming off of the Nine Tailed Fox, the air was practically crackling with energy.

" **So, you are now whole"** UnaVaatu realized, as he could no longer feel his taint on the Bijuu.

Ignoring the Dark Avatar, the Nine Tails, standing on his back legs raised his fist out towards Korra, who recognizing the gesture met him halfway. As their fists met Korra's spiritual avatar changed, transforming in a burst of light, draping herself over the Nine Tailed Fox's body, forming armor for the mighty Bijuu.

" _What is this?"_ While disconcerting, she felt no true fear as she familiarized the sensation as the same as she felt whenever Naruto held her.

" _Korra"_ Naruto's voice echoed around her. Within her mind's eye, Korra imagined Naruto's form covered in a golden flickering flame like aura, resembling a full-length coat, with the same markings on his body that she was on the Nine Tailed Fox. _"Don't worry. I just figure, if Unalaq and Vaatu can team up, why can't we?"_

" _Sounds good. Let's do this!"_ Korra wasn't entirely sure if she still even had a mouth to grin with, but if she did she had no doubt it was a big one.

Faced with a power unlike anything either of them had seen, UnaVaatu fired a blast of spirit energy at the newly armored Nine Tailed Fox. To the Dark Avatar's horror, the Bijuu simply held his paw and crushed the blast in his palm, before vanishing in a burst of speed.

Unable to follow the Bijuu's blazing speed, the next thing UnaVaatu knew, he was sent flying across the bay, taking a punch to gut. With his great speed, the Nine Tailed Fox zoomed past the still airborne Dark Avatar, and with a swipe of his tails sent him flying upward. Keeping the pressure on the Nine Tailed Fox, opened his mouth collecting and condensing a mass of both light and dark spirit energy, before releasing it in a devastating blast, scoring a direct hit.

Severely injured from the blast, UnaVaatu crashed helplessly into the water.

" _Think that got him"_ Korra asked Naruto.

" _Not yet"_ Naruto replied, still able sense UnaVaatu still had energy left.

Confirming his suspicions, the water suddenly shot up, forming water drills as it raced towards the Nine Tails, who dispersed the attack with a single swipe of his claws.

Seeing his attempt at a sneak attack failed, UnaVaatu used his tendrils to lift himself to his feet, determined to continue their battle.

" **I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!"** UnaVaatu roared, as he shot his tendrils forward.

Only instead of attacking the Bijuu, his focus was instead on Air Temple Island. Aware that the island and the people on it would never survive the impact, the Nine Tails had no choice but to take the hit, placing himself between the island and UnaVaatu's attack, breaking of pieces of his armor as the tendrils pierced his flesh.

" _We need to end this now"_ said Naruto. the longer the battle dragged out, the more likely UnaVaatu would drag in bystanders.

" _I know, but what about Raava?"_ said Korra. If they couldn't reclaim the Light spirit the Avatar Cycle would be over forever. _"You got any ideas?"_

" _I got nothing. The Bijuu, never got involved with Raava and Vaatu before."_

Korra was really hoping Naruto would have a clue what to do. Just as it seemed they'd have no choice but to destroy Raava along with UnaVaatu, a small golden ball of light descended between them.

From their lookout, Ikki once again knew just what to say.

"Mommy, it's Jinora! She's…beautiful."

"What? Let me see" Pema took the telescope from her youngest daughter, and lo and behold, there was her eldest floating inside the ball of light, her eyes shut in concentration, as she held something close to her chest. "Be careful sweetie!"

In a surprising move, Jinora's eyes shot open, as she spread her arms out, releasing an all-encompassing light, causing UnaVaatu to stumble back from its intensity. Once it faded, the Nine Tails and UnaVaatu were still standing, though there was a startling new development, as they noticed a small white light shining inside the Dark Avatar's chest.

" _It's Raava!"_ Korra cheered, as the light inside UnaVaatu steadily grew brighter. _"Naruto!"_

" _Right!"_

The Nine Tailed Fox grabbed the Dark Avatar's tendrils, and with a jerk of his arm, drew UnaVaatu in. Wrapping his tails around UnaVaatu, he kept the Dark Avatar pinned, as Korra separating herself from the Nine Tails, reached into her dark counterpart's chest and tore Raava free. With the light spirit free, the Nine Tails tossed the Dark Avatar into air, followed by another intense blast of spirit energy.

" **Noooo!"** UnaVaatu cried, as the blast tore through him, leaving nothing behind but ashes.

* * *

 ***Spirit World***

With Harmonic Convergence coming to an end it was time to return to the Spirit World, banishing the dark spirit army upon their arrival. With everyone safe, the Nine Tailed Fox's form erupted into golden flames, as it transformed back into Naruto, with Jinora floating by his side.

"Jinora" Tenzin gasped.

"I'll see you soon, Dad" Jinora told her father, as her spirit faded from sight, to return to her body.

With Jinora finally safe, everyone watched as Raava carried Korra into the fading arc of energy, once more recreating the Avatar Cycle.

"Her Avatar Spirit has returned" said Tenzin, as they watched the iconic glowing eyes faded into Korra's natural blue.

"So, Avatar cycle's all fixed now" said Naruto, now able to feel Raava's power settling into place within Korra's soul.

"More or less" Korra shrugged. "What about you? I mean, you've got the full power of the Nine Tails. Are you still…"

Korra hesitated as she feared the Naruto she knew and loved was gone. The blonde raised his brow, the familiar mischievous twinkle in his eyes shining through, alleviating those fears.

Alive and feeling more complete than ever before, Naruto and Korra found themselves leaning towards each other. But just as they were about to kiss, Bumi's voice cried out in joy of Bum-Ju's return, inadvertently ruining the moment and reminding the couple they weren't alone. With matching blushing cheeks, Naruto and Korra just smiled as Bolin, Mako, and Tenzin ran over to greet them.

"I don't even know what to say" said Mako.

"You were amazing" said Tenzin, smiling proudly at Korra and Naruto. "Both of you."

"And the way you guys turned all gigantic like that, wow!" Bolin said excitedly. "I just wish Varrick had been here to film it, it would have been the greatest mover ever! After the Nuktuk Chronicles, of course."

"Of course," Naruto chuckled.

Sensing Naruto's sarcasm, Bolin started a rant proclaiming the glory of the Nuktuk films, leaving Korra free to approach her cousins, who the earthbender informed them had chosen to support Team Avatar's efforts to protect her body.

"I'm sorry about your father" said Korra. "But he was already fused with Vaatu. There wasn't anything, anyone could do."

"It seems Cousin Korra is under the impression we are saddened by our father's demise" Eska told her brother.

"But I will not miss him at all" said Desna. "In the end, he became a deplorable man."

"Agreed, but how will we explain this to mother?" said Eska, and Desna found he couldn't answer that.

Shaking her head in bemusement, Korra stepped away, as Bolin having left his debate with Naruto for the moment, felt it was a good time to pitch an idea to Eska.

"So, I was thinking, I'm not really a fan of the long-distance relationship thing. So, how about you move to Republic City with me?"

"I do not think that will be possible" said Eska.

"Ok, Desna can come too" Bolin sighed.

"I will not be joining you, Bolin. Desna and I must return home."

Bolin's face fell at the news. "But you said…"

"Eternal darkness was upon us, I became caught up in the moment" Eska confessed.

"Yeah. I guess I did too" Bolin agreed.

"But...you will always hold a special place in the organ that pumps my blood" Eska smiled softly, as she placed a hand over her heart. "I will remember you fondly, my turtle-duck."

Bolin smiled, pleased they could at least end things on good terms this time.

With Bolin's love life in order, there was only one last thing to do, as Naruto, Korra, and Tenzin approached the southern spirit portal.

"Now that you're bonded with Raava once again, are you also reconnected to your past lives?" Tenzin asked Korra.

"No" Korra said sadly. "I think that link is gone forever."

"I see. Why don't you close the portals; and we'll go home."

Korra nodded and stepped forward, reaching her hand out towards the portal, only to hesitate at the last minute.

"Maybe I shouldn't"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"What if Unalaq was right when he said the Avatar shouldn't be a bridge between the two worlds?" said Korra, taking Naruto's hand. "What if Avatar Wan made a mistake when he closed the portals? What if humans and spirits weren't meant to live apart? Well, what do you guys think I should do?"

"It has worked for us" Naruto smiled.

"There is nothing left for me to teach you" said Tenzin. "Whatever your decision, I support you."

* * *

 ***Southern WaterTribe Palace***

Word had spread about the climactic battle and the ultimate defeat of Unalaq and Vaatu, at the hands of Korra and Naruto. The former of which, found herself pacing the floor of the palace feeling nervous about speaking before the tribe assembled outside the palace.

"Hey, what's got you worked up?" asked Naruto, as he stumbled across Korra. "You've made speeches before."

"Yeah, but not about something like this" said Korra. "Not sure how they'll take it. I just don't want to accidentally start another civil war."

Naruto wisely chose not to give her grief about not listening to him about Unalaq (again). Instead taking Korra into his arms, the blonde smiled as he felt her snuggle into his embrace.

"You've made your decision, now stick to it. You know me and the others have got your back."

Korra smiled up at Naruto, before surprising the blonde with a brief yet passionate kiss.

"We are so going for a real vacation after this."

"Believe it" Naruto agreed. "But first you've got a speech to make."

Sighing playfully but in better spirits, Korra made her way out to the front steps of the palace, with Naruto following closely behind.

Overlooking the courtyard, Korra took her place at the podium, with her friends and family standing behind her in support, as she addressed the massive crowd before her.

"The War of The Water Tribes is over. Unalaq has been defeated and the Northern fleet is returning home. The Water Tribes will always be allies, but the Southern Tribe is now independent! And the Southern Council of Elders has appointed my father, Tonraq, to be your new Chief!" The crowd cheered as Tonraq stepped forward and gave them a wave. "I've realized that even though we should learn from those who came before us, we must also forge our own path–"

Korra took a moment and smiled at the sight of Bum-Ju resting happily on Bumi's shoulder. Her eyes then lit up as they lingered briefly on a proudly smiling Naruto, taking his hand, as she turned her focus back to the crowd.

"—So that is why I've decided to keep the portals open. Humans can now physically enter the Spirit World and spirits will be free to roam our world. I will no longer be the bridge. Humans and spirits must learn to live together. My mission will always be to use Raava's light spirit to guide the world toward peace and balance. Harmonic Convergence has caused a shift in the planet's energy, I can feel it. Things will never be the same again. We are entering a new age!"


	23. Change: A Breath of Fresh Air

I do not own Avatar: The Legend of Korra or Naruto

* * *

 _The World has entered a new age. Harmonic Convergence created an energy shift the likes of which has never been felt before. And after two weeks, Republic City continues to recover from Korra and Naruto's epic battle with UnaVaatu. Vines have sprouted up all over, creating pockets of wilds the spirits have come to call home. What other changes are in store for our city?_

 ***Air Temple Island***

Spirits and humans were coming together in new, interesting, and sometimes frustrating ways. The last of which would best describe Bumi and his dragonfly-bunny spirit, Bum-Ju's current situation, with the former United Forces commander chasing after the little spirit.

"Come back, Bum-Ju!" Bumi cried, as the little spirit hovered over a branch extending out over a cliff. In a rather reckless maneuver the first-born son of Aang, crawled out onto the branch. "If you don't want to wear the sweater I made you, that's fine. I'm sorry I got mad."

The spirit tilted his head, considering the human's words, only to fly out of reach, when Bumi tried to grab for him.

"Bum-Ju, I'm running out of tree. Can we go down now?"

Suddenly the branch creaked, snapping under the strain of Bumi's weight. Attempting to help his human, Bum-Ju grabbed onto the back Bumi's coat, only for it slip off his shoulders, leaving the human to fall towards what would've been certain death. But in an unexpected move, just before he hit the ground, Bumi threw his hands forward and to both his and Bum-Ju's great surprise, used airbending to slow his descent.

"Look, I'm airbending!" Bumi cheered excitedly, but then he lost focus causing him to hit the ground flat on his face. "Ow! Wow, that still hurt a lot."

* * *

 ***Republic City***

Unaware of Bumi's new change, Korra, Naruto, and Tenzin were hard at work investigating the new spirit wilds, that had taken over a good section of downtown.

"How're we ever going to clear away all these vines?" said Korra. Trying her firebending, she unleashed a quick blast of fire on a group of spirit vines, only for them to quickly regrow. "Ugh! I don't get it! We managed to vanquish Vaatu, but we can't beat a bunch of stupid vines?"

"I'm sure you'll find a way" said Tenzin.

"I'm still not sure, getting rid of them is the way to go" said Naruto. "When Avatar Wan first separated the spirit and material worlds, the humans moved out into the spirit wilds, eventually becoming the four nations."

"Don't think the people that used to live here will accept that bit of history" Korra sighed. Considering she could no longer talk to her past lives, Korra appreciated that Naruto was now able to pass long wisdom from centuries of experience, but what she needed right now was a solution.

Unable to make any progress the trio stepped out of the wilds onto the streets of an abandoned neighborhood, the people chased out by the spirit vines.

"Now, I've got to face the press and tell them I still don't have a way to get rid of these vines" Korra groaned. "This should be fun."

Using her new glider staff, Korra took the skies, and set off towards city hall.

"So, have you told her yet?" Tenzin asked Naruto, once Korra was out of sight.

"Um, no" Naruto sighed. "Trust me, I've thought about just doing something about the spirit wilds myself, but we opened the door to the spirits. I have no right to take away their homes."

"Yes, I understand you're in a difficult position. Perhaps if you take the time and explain things, you and Korra can work to find a solution that benefits everyone."

"Maybe. Ugh, I should've done more dating during my first incarnation."

With nothing better to do, Naruto and Tenzin started on their trip back to Air Temple Island.

* * *

 ***City Hall***

With the citizens growing more and more concerned about the spirit vines, the press has taken to pressuring President Raiko for a solution to the situation. Which has amounted to nothing more than in forming the President of his falling poll numbers.

"I'm facing this calamity just like every other citizen" Raiko told the reporters. "There's a tree growing right through my office. You don't think I'm doing everything I can to get rid of it." Korra then arrived on the using a small blast of air to cushion her landing – messing up Raiko's hair, much to his annoyance – as she took her place by the President's side. "And no here's Avatar Korra with an update."

Just as Raiko intended the reporters then turned their attention on Korra asking her questions such as, "Why are you forcing the integration of spirits in Republic City?", "Does this have something to do with the powerful spirit you've been harboring in Republic City?", "Are the vines here to stay? Is this part of your New World Order?" all without giving her the chance to respond.

"Look! Harmonic Convergence was just a couple weeks ago" Korra spoke out over the crowd. "I just need a little time to get everything back to normal."

"The Avatar has put us all in a very difficult position" Raiko said suddenly. "But my administration…"

"Oh! I'm sorry" Korra turned on the President. "Did I put you in a difficult position by fighting the giant force of **Pure Evil** that was going to destroy the whole world?" getting in Raiko's face, Korra grabbed Raiko by the chin and started moving it up and down, irritating the politician. "Maybe your administration could've handled that!"

The Avatar and the President glared angrily at each other until Chief Beifong stepped in and put an end to things before either of them could make things worse, "That's all! No more questions!"

Faced with an angry Lin Beifong Raiko stormed back inside City Hall, followed by Lin who gave Korra a look telling the Avatar to stand down, while the crowd of reporters began to disperse.

"This is a disaster" Korra sighed.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out" Korra turned to see Asami walking up to her, giving the Avatar a reassuring smile.

"Easy for you to say" said Korra. "You don't have my poll numbers. Eight percent approval? Who were they asking."

"You can't take it to heart" said Asami. "People are just frustrated."

"I don't blame them. I should be able to fix this. I'm the Avatar."

* * *

 ***Air Temple Island***

Back at Air Temple Island, Ikki and Meelo were in the courtyard playing with Pabu, when Bumi ran up to them, putting an end to the children's game as they waited for the uncle to catch his breath.

"You are not going to believe what just happened" said Bumi. "Where's your father?"

Curious to see what has their uncle so worked up, Ikki turned towards the temple and called out for her father, "Dad!"

Immediately responding to his daughter's call, Tenzin rushed outside, worriedly searching for any sign of distress or danger, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"The most amazing, wondrous, fantastical thing just happened" said Bumi, putting his arm around Tenzin's shoulder. "Ok, Bum-Ju and I had a little fight. I made him this sweater, and he didn't seem to like it. And I'll admit it might need work, but it was my first attempt at knitting. So, I was a little hurt."

"Hilarious" Tenzin deadpanned, suspecting this was just another one of his brother's exaggerations. "Time for dinner everyone."

Following Tenzin into the dining room, Bumi tried to explain about his newly discovered bending abilities but try as he might he couldn't produce even the smallest puff of air.

"I swear I'm not making it up" said Bumi.

"Making what up?" Naruto asked, from his seat at the table.

"Bumi was trying to sell on another one of his crazy stories" said Tenzin, frowning as his brother continued to wave his arms about in an attempt to air bend. "Stop waving your arms around the table. It's not funny anymore."

"It's not a joke" Bumi pouted, crossing his arm.

Korra and Asami then walked into the room. Taking a seat next to Naruto, the Avatar gave him a peck on the cheek and asked, "What's eating him?"

"Bumi says he air bended earlier, but he can't now" Bolin explained, much to Korra's surprise. "Oh, and I guess he's not very good at knitting either."

"Oh! Did you see that?" Bumi exclaimed, his arms outstretched towards a napkin. "I think the napkin moved."

"You blew on it" Kya said dryly.

"Wait! Maybe I can only do it when my life is in danger" Bumi stood from the table and got into a stance. "Bolin bend a giant boulder at me."

"If you're going to be bending giant boulders, you can do it outside" Pema said sternly.

Tenzin slammed his hands on the table, having had enough. "No one is bending giant boulders!" he snapped just a Meelo threw a plate at his uncle. "Look alive, Uncle Bumi!"

Reacting instinctively, Bumi put his hands up to protect himself and much to everyone's surprise managed to catch the dish in an air bubble.

"Unbelievable" Tenzin awed. "You're actually an airbender."

"Wait until I tell Mom" said Bumi. "She's going to love this."

The next day they all gathered in the courtyard to try and help Bumi develop his newly discovered bending. Unfortunately, he's yet to demonstrate the ability to bend on command.

"Ugh! I can't figure this thing out!" Bumi groaned.

"Do you think being in the Spirit World during Harmonic Convergence could've given him bending?" Korra asked.

"I suppose it's possible" said Tenzin.

"Bending, airbending in particular does tend to occur most often in people with a strong connection to spiritual energy" Naruto said in agreement. "It's possible the Convergence supercharged Bumi."

"And I have been noticing a change in your aura lately" Kya told her elder brother.

"And you didn't tell me?" Bumi said irritably, as he continued his attempt to airbend.

"Invisible spirit monster attack?"

Everyone turned to see Lin and Mako staring at Bumi's antics.

"Lin! You won't believe this" said Tenzin. "Bumi just started airbending."

Lin and Mako each raised a brow and looked to each other before turning back to Tenzin and the others.

"I'm afraid he's not the only one" said the chief.

"I got a call last night about a guy who just started airbending out of nowhere" said Mako.

"You mean there's another one" Tenzin awed. "Where is he now?"

"He…blew a door down on me" Mako confessed, embarrassed the new bender escaped him. "We've got an all-points bulletin out on him right now."

"We can help look for him" said Korra. "Where should we start?"

Mako's eyes darted to Asami and back to Korra. "Don't worry about it. Just leave it to the police. It's…police business, you know. It's, um…official." He then awkwardly saluted and left with Lin.

* * *

* **Republic City***

Not about to miss out on discovering a new airbender, Naruto, Korra, and Asami went into the city. At Asami's insistence, Naruto was delegated to the backseat while she used the opportunity to teach Korra to drive.

"You know I'm not very good at this" said Korra.

"She's really not" said Naruto. "There's a reason I do the driving."

"That's not helping" said Asami, giving the blonde a disapproving look. Turning her attention to Korra, she gave the Avatar a supportive smile. "You're the master of all four elements. You should know how to drive. Besides its relaxing."

"Why did I have to choose to stay mortal" Naruto muttered, as Korra started up the car.

Asami rolled her eyes, having overheard the blonde and took his comment as an exaggeration. She soon learned Naruto's attitude was completely justified as Korra's horrendous driving nearly got them into accident at least five times in the ten minutes she'd been driving.

"Clutch!" Asami and Naruto screamed as the car continuously jerked. "That's the break" said Asami as the car came to a sudden stop.

"Ugh, I think I've motion sickness" Naruto groaned.

"Oops" Korra said sheepishly, giving them a nervous look. "Maybe, Naruto should drive?"

"No" Asami said quickly, before the blonde could accept. "You can do this. Just take it nice and easy."

Taking a breath, Korra restarted the car and started slowly driving down the street. So slow in fact that an old woman sped past them, honking her horn impatiently, causing the trio to breakout in laughter at the absurdity of it all.

"So, what's the deal with Mako?" Naruto asked Asami. "He seemed really uncomfortable back there."

Asami sighed. "Mako and I are taking a break. Everything with Varrick put a lot of stress on our relationship." Korra and Naruto voiced how sorry they were to hear things weren't going well between them. "Thanks, but don't worry about – vine! Vine!" she exclaimed, pointing ahead of them as Korra was about to drive them straight into a spirit vine.

Korra gasped as she quickly slammed her foot on the brakes, stopping the car just inches from smashing into the vine. Enraged by the damage that was nearly done to its home a porcupine-like spirit with tropical fruit for quills materialized on top of the vine.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" the Fruit-hog snapped at the Avatar.

"What're you doing living in the middle of the road in the first place?" Korra fired back at the spirit.

"Don't ask me, Avatar. You made the world this way, we're just living in it."

Korra took a breath. "Look, I don't have anything against spirits, but these vines are causing major problems all over the city."

The spirit raised a brow. "Spirits? Vines? We're all the same. Seems like the Avatar would know that." the Fruit-hog then turned away and vanished from sight.

Naruto and Asami shared concerned looks as they both knew how much the criticism of her decision to merge the two worlds was effecting Korra.

"Korra, you ok?" Naruto asked.

"Actually, I'm good" said Korra, a spark in her eye that the blonde recognized as meaning she had a plan. "I think that spirit just gave me an idea how to get rid of these vines. But I'm gonna need a lot of water."

 _Oh, no_ Naruto mentally groaned, having some idea what his girlfriend was thinking.

Needing to test her idea, Korra and Naruto went to a bridge crossing over a river downtown that passed between two large apartment buildings covered in spirit vines.

"I hope this works" said Korra.

Naruto couldn't help but feel guilty. He knew how much the pressure from the press was getting to Korra and how much she felt like she needed a win. "Korra, there's something I need to tell you…"

But Naruto never got to finish as suddenly Raiko appeared with a large crowd of reporters behind him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Korra asked.

"I was alerted that you had a new plan to wipe out these noxious weeds" said Raiko, much to Naruto's ire. The jab at the spirit vines aside it was obvious that the president must've had people watching them. "So, I thought you'd want everyone to be here to watch."

 _Slimy politician, I should've hit him harder_ Naruto thought darkly. Knowing he couldn't very well let Raiko get one over on them, Naruto subtly called upon his power as a Bijuu, channeling his energy into the ground and to the spirit vine roots.

At the same time Korra using the river as a water source used the purification technique she learned from Unalaq on the spirit vines, seemingly causing them to remove themselves from the buildings and retreat into the water.

"Go in peace" Korra finished with a bow as the last vine vanished from sight.

Naruto scowled as he saw the gears turning in Raiko's mind and the reports looking all too eager to explode in barrage of questions. But before either of them could say a word, Naruto grabbed Korra and dragged her away saying there was something important he needed to say to her.

* * *

 ***Air Temple Island***

Later that afternoon Tenzin found Korra in the meditation pavilion meditating. Though from the scowl on the Avatar's face it was obviously not working.

"So, Naruto told you" said Tenzin. It wasn't a question as he'd seen the bright hand shaped bruise on the blonde's cheek. "And for what it's worth, I believe he should've told you sooner."

Giving up on her mediation Korra threw her hands up in frustration and turned to face Tenzin.

"Yeah he should've" Korra growled. Naruto had finally revealed that as a Bijuu – a living embodiment of the ancient Shinju – he has the power to manipulate and banish spirit vines. All that time she's been stressing about what to do with the public breathing down her neck and her boyfriend had the solution all along and never told her. Even worse her attempt to purify the vines would've thrown off their spiritual balance and cause them to lash out wildly. People would've been hurt and Naruto let her do it. "Why wouldn't he tell me, Tenzin? Naruto's always had my back before. Why would he hide this from me?"

"I don't think Naruto meant to hurt you. You know despite how old he is spiritually, he did let slip that he didn't do much dating." Tenzin smiled as he managed to get a small laugh out of Korra. "Korra, Naruto is in a difficult position – having grown up human yet having centuries of memories living as a spirit outside human society. He told me that he felt he had no right to take away the homes spirits have made for themselves in this world. Do you think he should?"

"No" Korra sighed. She agreed with the sentiment. After all it was her decision to leave the portals open and bring the two worlds together. Naruto was right in that it wasn't their place to open the door only to tell them to get lost. Too bad the people of Republic City weren't so accommodating. "I just wish Raiko and the press would get off my back."

"You're not the President, Korra. Your job isn't to fix the daily problems of every person in Republic City" Tenzin reminded her. "Your responsibility is to bring balance to the entire World. And that means no matter what you do, some people are not going to be happy about it. On the other hand, some people will be very happy. Like me. What you did during Harmonic Convergence may have brought back the Air Nation. And that can only be good for restoring balance. That is the act of a great Avatar."

Korra turned away from Tenzin to look thoughtfully out at the ocean. "It's scary. I have all this power and all these people depending on me, but I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing half the time. It seems like I should be... wiser."

Tenzin stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on Korra's shoulder. "True wisdom begins when we accept things as they are. You started a new age, Korra. There's no going back to the past."

Suddenly the sound of footsteps caught their attention. They turned just in time to see Bolin running up to them, a panicked expression on his face. "Mako called! The cops found the new airbender guy. But when they tried to bring him in, he ran away and climbed to the top of Kyoshi Bridge and he won't come down." Bolin paused as he noticed that Korra and Tenzin were in the middle of something "Sorry. Did I interrupt an Avatar wisdom session?"

A determined look in her eyes, Korra declared, "Avatar wisdom is a thing of the past." and took off running with Tenzin and Bolin following after her.

* * *

 ***Republic City***

Flying on his sky bison, Oogi, Tenzin, Korra, and Bolin arrived at Kyoshi Bridge, finding a police cordon in place, joining Lin and Mako just as the former started addressing the new airbender, currently standing on top of the bridge.

"Come down immediately or we will be forced to take action" Lin spoke into her megaphone.

Unfortunately, the man was far too frightened to come down. "Stay back! I'm dangerous!" feeling she had no other choice, Lin gave the order for her officers to move in. Using their bending the officers connected metal cables onto the bridge and started their approach. But as the officers neared the frightened airbender accidentally unleashed a powerful blast of wind knocking the officers off the bridge. "Sorry!"

Luckily the officers were quick to respond, releasing new cables allowing them to safely land back on the ground.

Lin cursed as she wanted to get the situation under control before someone got hurt. Disembarking from Oogi, Korra approached Lin.

"Chief Beifong, let me try" said Korra.

"Fine, see what you can do" said Lin. "But keep it calm."

Korra nodded and ran up the bridge, using her airbending to scale the structure until she came face to face with the frightened new airbender. A young man with shaggy black hair and a jagged mustache.

"Don't panic, I'm just here to talk" Korra said in a soothing voice. "What's your name?"

"Daw…my name's Daw" he replied, struggling to keep what control he had over himself. "Please! I don't know what I'm doing, and I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Tell me about it. Rough day, huh? I'm having kind of a rough day myself." Korra gave Daw a soft look and carefully sat down on the ledge. "Look, I know you're scared. You've gone through a big change, and it's kind of my fault. But you're not alone. There are other airbenders and they want help you. Actually, they're really excited to meet you."

"I don't want to be an airbender. Please!" Daw begged. "You're the Avatar. Make it stop!"

"I'm sorry, I can't. But I promise you, things will get better if you just give it a chance. Let me take you over to Air Temple Island and we can talk this through, okay?"

Korra stretched her hand out to Daw. As he reached out to take it, Daw's foot slipped off the ledge sending him tumbling off the bridge. Korra immediately dived down after Daw. Catching him by the waist, Korra used her airbending to slow their descent, cushioning their fall, leaving on the ground as Tenzin rushed over to speak to them.

"Daw, this is Tenzin. He's going to help you" said Korra.

"It is absolutely my pleasure to meet you, Daw" Tenzin bowed. "I've never met a new airbender before. Well, at least no one whose diaper I didn't have to change."

"Actually" Dawn said uncomfortably. "I just fell off a bridge, so I could use a fresh diaper right about now."

Korra and Tenzin made no comment as Daw ran off to find himself a change of pants. But just as things were starting to calm down an irate President Raiko arrived on the scene.

"We have a crisis every other day now, thanks to you" said Raiko.

Having grown tired of dealing with the President's attitude, Korra walked up to Raiko. "Listen, I know you're having a tough time getting used to these changes, and I'm sorry for that. But you and everyone else are gonna have to learn to live with it. The vines and the spirits are here to stay."

"Well, you know who's not here to stay? You!" Korra was taken a back as she never thought Raiko would take things so far. "I order you to leave this city. You and that spirit of yours have caused nothing but trouble since you arrived!"

Korra quickly steeled herself and turned away from Raiko, "Don't worry. I was already leaving." As they walked away from each other the Avatar paused to turn back to the President an amused smirk on her face. "Of course, I'm sure you'll be telling Naruto the news personally."

Korra couldn't help but enjoy the brief yet obvious look of fear on Raiko's face as the President clearly remembered when the blonde punched him out and of course that was before Naruto could transform into a towering giant.

With the President dealt with for the moment, Korra turned to Tenzin. "I can see my path now. There are new airbenders out there, and I'm gonna find them and rebuild the Air Nation."

"Don't think I'm not going with you" said Tenzin. "It's so exciting. Who knows who's out there right now, discovering the gift of airbending for the first time?

Korra smiled at the show of support an enthusiasm from Tenzin. But then she remembered Raiko wasn't the only one that needed to talk to Naruto. _Oh, well at least we'll have the whole trip to work things out._


	24. Change: Rebirth

I do not own Avatar: The Legend of Korra or Naruto

 ***Air Temple Island***

* * *

Korra, Bolin, Naruto, Tenzin and his family gathered in the courtyard watching as the Air Acolytes pulled on tethers to help guide down a large airship. Once secured a ramp extended out of the ship and the door slid open revealing Asami.

"Did someone order a fully-equipped Future Industries airship?"

"It's perfect" said Korra. "Thanks, Asami."

"I figured if we're going to Ba Sing Se to search for airbenders, we should do it in style."

"While you guys are gone, Pema and I will hold down the fort" Kya assured them. the waterbender then took Rohan into her arms and started speaking to him a baby voice. "Who's excited to spend some time with your Auntie Kya?"

"Um, you really don't want to bounce him like that" said Naruto. But Kya paid him no mind, thinking he was just being an overprotective godfather, only to pay for it when the baby threw up on her shirt. "Told you."

"Aww. He likes you" Pema cooed.

Glaring at the smug Naruto, Kya handed Rohan to Pema and used her waterbending to clean herself off, just as Mako came walking up. At the sight of the firebender, Asami retreated inside the airship under the pretense of wanting to make sure things were set for their departure.

"Hey, Mako" Korra said amicably, breaking the awkward tension in air. "Glad you're coming."

Mako nodded appreciating the gesture. "I made few calls. There are reports of airbenders popping up all over the Earth Kingdom. I marked the villages on this map." he handed the map to Korra. "You guys can take it with you."

"Wait, you're not coming?"

Mako glanced up at the airship where Asami could be seen through a window. "Um, it's probably better if I sit this one out."

"I know it's none of my business, but you'll never fix things with Asami if you don't try" said Korra. "Besides you're a part of Team Avatar and we can't do this without you."

"Oh, you mean how you've worked things out with Naruto?" Mako said bitingly. Korra stepped back and seemed to retreat into herself at the reminder of her current relationship problem. The firebender took a calming breath, thinking he might've been too harsh. "I'm sorry. But like you said its none of your business what happens with me and Asami. For what it's worth I hope you and Naruto can work things out."

"Yeah me too" the Avatar sighed, as Mako walked off. Bolin seeing his brother leaving ran after him and Korra shook her head in amusement thinking that Mako would end up joining them anyway.

Once preparations were complete even boarded the airship. Kya, Pema, Ikki, and Meelo waved and voiced their goodbyes as the vessel pulled away from the island setting out on their newest adventure.

* * *

Leaving Republic City behind the members of Team Avatar gathered to discuss their plans. Mako – who as Korra predicted was convinced by Bolin to join them – displayed a map with various marked locations all over the Earth Kingdom.

"As of now, these are the towns where we've gotten reports about airbenders" the firebender explained. "It looks like we can hit up most of them before we get to Ba Sing Se."

"We're going to bring the Air Nation back from the brink of extinction after nearly 200 years" Korra said enthusiastically.

"And it's all because of you, Korra" Tenzin smiled proudly at the Avatar.

"Just tell me where to go!" Naruto called from his seat in the cockpit.

The team's first stop was a small terrace farming village. Upon disembarking they were met by the village mayor.

"Avatar Korra!" the Mayor bowed, a little too deeply for the Avatar's tastes. "Oh, it is such an honor to have you come to our humble village."

"Thanks" Korra said uncomfortably.

"I hate to get down to business" Tenzin cut in, coming to her rescue. "but is the airbender here now?"

"Kuon and his family will be joining us shortly for a special dinner. Please right this way." The Mayor led them to the village hall where Kuon, a balding middle-aged man, and his family were seated at a large table with a spread of food for the visitors. "Kuon has been the talk of the town ever since he got airbending. He's like a local celebrity."

"I just want to say that it's an honor to meet a fellow airbender" said Tenzin.

"Oh, I still just think of myself as a simple farmer..." Kuon spread his arms out accidentally releasing a gust of wind from his palms, causing a pie in front of Bolin to smack the earthbender in the face, as the others watched in shock. "Who can airbend. I'm so sorry. I still don't have any control."

"No worries" Bolin said good-naturedly, setting the pie back down on the table. "I love pie."

"Well, you're so much more than just a farmer now" said Tenzin. "Harmonic Convergence changed everything. You represent the future of a culture that is being reborn. You're going to help us rebuild the Air Nation."

"I'm gonna do what now?" Kuon asked. "The only thing I'm planning to rebuild is my barn."

"But you must come with us to the Northern Air Temple." Tenzin insisted.

"Well, I can't do that. I have a family and a farm."

"Of course, you can come. –"

"Tenzin" Naruto tried to caution him to stop but the airbending master pushed on completely ignoring him.

"- This is of the utmost importance! Your wife will understand."

"Wait, what?" said Kuon's wife, perplexed. "No, I do not understand."

Now afraid they were going to take her father away, Kuon's young daughter turned to him and tearfully asked "Daddy, where are you going? Why does the bald man want to take you away?"

Fearing things could get worse Naruto spoke up. "Don't worry. We're not taking your daddy away." He then turned to the rest of Team Avatar, his eyes flashing red as he tapped into his Nine Tails power. "Are we?"

None of them tried to argue with the blonde.

* * *

"What was that?" Korra demanded once they returned to the airship. "We were supposed to take him with us."

"What was your plan? Throw him into a potato sack" Naruto countered.

"That's how they got me to join the United Forces" Bumi chimed in, earning himself a pair of murderous glare from the arguing couple.

"No, Naruto is right. We can't coerce people" said Tenzin. "Or throw them in potato sacks. They must come freely. But not to worry, there are plenty of other airbenders out there who will be happy to come with us once they find out what the Air Nation's all about."

Unfortunately, Tenzin's sale pitch left a lot to be desired. And every attempt ended the same. With the door slammed in their faces.

"I really thought I had that last guy." Tenzin sighed. "Who doesn't want a bison as their best friend?"

"Apparently not that guy" said Naruto.

"It's okay, Tenzin" said Bumi. "I still want to be an airbender."

"It's time for a little tough love" said Korra.

"You sure about that?" Naruto said doubtfully. He wanted to restore the Air Nation too, but he wasn't sure force was the way to go.

But the Avatar paid him no mind. Confident that her approach would work Korra took the lead at the next stop.

"Fine" Korra said stubbornly, taking Mako and Bolin with her to meet the new airbender.

Once they were gone Asami turned to Naruto and asked, "What makes you so sure this isn't going to work?"

"Forcing people to do anything just creates resentment" said Naruto. "The more Tenzin tried to force himself on the people we visited the more I could sense their anger."

"Incredible" said Tenzin, his curiosity overpowering his displeasure at the stab at his salesmanship. "You can sense emotions?"

"Only negative ones and nothing too specific" the blonde explained. "In addition to our shared abilities each of the Biju all have a unique aspect."

"It's not that impressive" said Bumi. "Don't need to be a spirit to tell they didn't like Tenzin's pitch."

While Tenzin glared at his brother, in an effort to keep things Asami turned to Naruto and asked, "Can you sense how things are going in there?"

"Not well" Naruto replied, looking out at the home of the new airbender. With everyone's attention now on him, Naruto explained. "Someone, I think it's the airbender is angry. And from what I can tell, Korra's not doing much better."

* * *

It was just as Naruto said. Things weren't going smoothly for Korra. The new airbender – Ryu – didn't share in his mother's enthusiasm for the idea of him joining the Avatar's efforts to rebuild the Air Nation. In fact, the 22-year-old slacker wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep, telling them he wasn't interested.

"Well, you're gonna be interested!" Korra snapped, refusing to go back to the ship emptyhanded. Grabbing Ryu by the collar, Korra shoved him into a chair. At Ryu's continued uninterested expression, Korra slammed her hand down on the kitchen table. "You're an airbender now, and you have a responsibility as a citizen of the world."

"Whatever" said Ryu, not showing even the slightest bit of care. "I didn't ask to become an airbender, you know."

Korra huffed in irritation while Mako, Bolin, and Ryu's mother stood off to the side looking back and forth between them. "Well, I didn't ask to be the Avatar, but I am, and I'm fulfilling my duties."

"So? You don't have to."

"Yes, I do have to."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

Korra sighed, realizing just how childish this was. "Well, if I didn't embrace my role, then our entire would world could be thrown into chaos. Think about that. Is that what you want?"

"Maybe" Ryu said petulantly.

"No, it's not!" Korra snapped, losing her patience.

Ryu shrugged. "So, what? Who cares?"

"Everyone cares!"

"I don't care."

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't."

"Well, you're about to care, you little slacker, because you're coming with me!" grabbing him by the collar, Korra dragged Ryu out of the chair and towards the door.

"Stop pulling on my collar, you're stretching it out." Ryu struggled in vain against Korra's grasp. "Mom, are you just gonna just let her take me?"

Mako and Bolin traded worried looks, while Ryu's mother was rather enthused.

"I think it's a great opportunity" she told him. "Just try it for a week and see how it goes."

"No! Let me go!"

Ryu struggled as Korra started dragging him by his jacket sleeves out of the house, catching his hands on the front door frame. Korra was just about to pull Ryu out when suddenly he unleashed an air blast tearing his jacket in two leaving her holding nothing but his torn jacket as he threw himself back into the kitchen landing on top of his mother.

"That's it!" Furious, Korra threw away the remains of Ryu's jacket and started for the lazy airbender only for Mako and Bolin to decide it was time to intervene, each of them taking one of her arms before the Avatar could make things worse.

"So, nice meeting you" Bolin told them, as he and Mako started dragging Korra back towards the airship. "Good luck with your son!"

Upon their return to the airship they spotted the others waiting for them with a particularly smug Naruto standing in front.

"Just shut up" said Korra, not in the mood for an 'I told you so.'

Naruto just smirked feeling he didn't even have to say the words. Just went about getting the ship back in the air, though Korra couldn't help but scowl at the ever present smug expression on his face.

"Well, I guess we should just go to Ba Sing Se and try our luck there" said Tenzin.

"I don't know what to do" said Korra. "I just thought more people would be excited about coming with us."

"Well, maybe you gotta do more to get them excited" said Bumi. "You need to add a little razzle dazzle."

Bolin lit up at the idea. "Yeah, razzle dazzle. We could put on some sort of airbending street performance."

"I was going to say we could cover Tenzin's robe in sequins but that's even better."

Bolin and Bumi gave hopeful smiles to Korra and Tenzin, who looked far from amused.

"It sounds ridiculous, but it might work" said Korra, considering the idea.

"I'm willing to try anything at this point" Tenzin agreed. "But no sequence."

* * *

Their next stop was a little cliffside village. Docking at its edge the team disembarked leaving Tenzin standing center stage with his back to the crowd that was starting to gather in front of the ship.

Ever the showman Bolin stepped up equipped with fake moustache and megaphone in hand, acting like a circus ringmaster. **"Come one, come all and witness the amazing airbenders! An airbending show that will leave you breathless with wind! First up, the tattooed master himself. You know him as the son of Avatar Aang. He shaves every hair on his head, every single day. It's the one, the only guy with an arrow pointing to his nose-" Tenzin turned towards the audience and pulled off his robes, revealing his shirtless form "Tenzin!"**

Tenzin formed a ring of air around himself and started speeding along the ground to the crowd's cheers. Banishing his air cycle Tenzin finished his performance with a bow basking in the audience's approval.

" **Now, now, ladies and gentlemen, ladies and gentlemen, please be quiet."** As the crowd quieted, Bolin started looking around worriedly. " **I have some serious news. We've heard that an escaped firebending convict has been spotted near here."** The crowd started to whisper. **"Now, I don't want to panic anyone,** **but if you see a firebender** **with a red scarf..."**

"I see him. He's right there!" someone cried as Mako stepped out into the open, looking far from happy.

"I am the escaped convict" he said flatly. "And you will all reap my fire." Mako raised his fist and produced a small flame, sparking fearful whispers amongst the crowd.

" **Oh, no!"** Bolin gasped dramatically. **"Who will help us?"**

"I will!" Korra stepped out before the crowd, arms on her hips in a dramatic hero pose. "With my airbending skills."

Korra created a vortex of wind around Mako sucking him into the air. Mako screamed in shock as Korra suddenly released him, sending him dropping towards the ground, only to be caught on a bed of air at the last second. Recreating the vortex, Korra started spinning Mako.

"Hey! Let me go!" Mako panicked. "This is not what we rehearsed! Korra!"

" **With the power of airbending, even this beast can float like a feather!"**

Korra chuckled to herself as she banished the twister letting Mako land flat on his back.

Grumbling at the indignity Mako slinked off to the side where he found Naruto laughing at his expense.

"Why don't you have to do this?" he demanded.

"Because, I'm not a bender." Taking pity on the firebender, Naruto tossed Mako a bottle of water and towel to clean himself up with. "I doubt giant fox spirit would really fit the theme."

"Lucky you" Mako scowled.

Not allowing Mako's bad mood to ruin the best thing to happen to him since his fight with Korra began, Naruto happily went back to watching the airbending performance. Cheering along with the crowd as it all came to an end with Jinora flying overhead on her glider performing a series of aerial maneuvers before coming to a rest at center stage, finishing with a bow.

" **Ladies and gentlemen, if you or anyone you know is an airbender, please send them our way. Master Tenzin and Avatar Korra would love to teach them all they know."**

Once the show was through the crowd began to disperse when suddenly a young boy about Jinora's age came running towards them.

"Hey. If you're looking for airbenders, you just found one" said the boy, giving them a display of his abilities with a quick blast of wind. "I want to join you guys."

The members of Team Avatar all smiled to each other at their first successful recruitment. Korra and Naruto even smiled at each briefly before remembering that they were still mad at each other.

"Just to be totally clear, we're going to be heading to Ba Sing Se then the Northern Air Temple to live as nomads and rebuild the Air Nation" Korra told the boy, pushing aside all thoughts of her current relationship troubles. "All that sound good to you?"

"

"Yeah, Ba Sing Se, rebuild the temple, Air Nomad – I'm in. Let's go right now" the boy said eagerly.

Bolin jumped for joy. "This is going to be so great! You are gonna love it. Uh, ah- Real quick, what's your name?"

"Kai."

"Hold on guys" said Naruto, ignoring the glare Korra was sending his way for potentially stopping yet another recruitment effort. "Kai, where are your parents?"

"Naruto is right" said Tenzin. "We can't have you come with us without their permission."

Kai's demeaner did a 180 as he didn't meet any of their eyes, shoulders slumped. "My parents are...gone."

"You're an orphan?" Bolin asked.

"It happened about a year ago. My hometown was raided by outlaws, but my parents fought back against them…"

"I'm gonna stop you there" Naruto interrupted. "You're lying." Kai and the others all gave him shocked expressions. Kai denied the accusation, but Naruto wouldn't hear it. "Give it up kid. I've got perfect lie detection."

"Lying gives off negative emotions" Asami guessed, and Naruto nodded confirming her theory.

"Now let's hear the truth" Naruto said sternly. "The only honest thing you've said is that you're an orphan. Why are you in such a rush to get out of here?"

"I'll tell you." They all turned to see the town sheriff approach alongside his two deputies. "The kid's an outlaw. Spent his entire life as an orphan until he got adopted by a real nice family about six months ago. And how did he repay them? By taking their entire life savings. We've been after him ever since."

Korra gave Kai a stern look "Is that true?"

"The person who stole that stuff was the old me" Kai pleaded with puppy dog eyes. "Once I got airbending, I changed. I don't know how to explain it, but I feel like airbending chose me for a reason. Like I'm a new person. I'm sorry!"

"You still got the money?" Naruto asked.

Not even bothering to try lying Kai dug a sack of gold out from under his shirt and handed it over to the sheriff.

"So, what happens now?" Bolin asked sadly. "Are you taking him back to the orphanage?"

"No. He's headed to jail" said the sheriff, signaling his deputies to take seize the boy.

Falling back on old habits Korra and Naruto looked to each other having a silent debate on what to do. Coming to a decision just as the lawmen started to drag Kai away.

"Wait!" the rest of the team minus Naruto looked to Korra in shock. "You got the family's life savings back. Now let us take Kai."

"Do really want our first new member of the Air Nation to be a liar and a thief?" Tenzin whispered.

"I do know a thing or two about redemption" said Naruto. though he could sense Kai wasn't as changed as he wanted them to believe considering his own past Naruto couldn't dismiss the possibility.

"He just needs some guidance, Tenzin" Korra smiled. "And who better to give it to him than us?"

"Do you want this kid or not?" the sheriff asked impatiently.

Tenzin scratched his beard in thought. "Yes. You can release the boy into our custody."

Releasing Kai, the sheriff and his men took their leave. Ecstatic Kai ran to Korra, hugging her. "Thank you."

"Don't make me regret it" said Korra.

"Welcome to the family, little bro" Bolin cheered, wrapping his arms around both Korra and Kai.

Soon enough it was time for everyone to get back on the ship. As he headed for the cockpit to prepare for takeoff, Naruto spotted Jinora waiting by the gangplank staring shyly at Kai.

"No" he told her immediately.

"W-what?" Jinora asked, having been too distracted to notice Naruto's presence. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I see the way you're staring at Kai" said Naruto. "It's not happening."

"You're not my dad" she huffed.

"No, I'm not. But if something does happen and he hasn't changed or worse hurts you – I'll eat him."

Jinora sputtered unable to tell if Naruto was kidding or not. The blonde just laughed as he continued on his way to the cockpit just as he was heading inside Naruto heard Jinora introducing herself to Kai. At that moment he vowed that if Kai really did hurt Jinora, he'd make good on his threat.


	25. Change: The Earth Queen

I do not own Avatar: The Legend of Korra or Naruto

* * *

 ***Ba Sing Se***

"Light on your feet, Uncle Bumi" Jinora advised. They were nearing the end of their journey to Ba Sing Se. In the meantime, Jinora had taken to supervising Bumi and Kai's training on the upper deck of the airship. "Remember, you want to be quick and evasive."

"Don't you worry about me, little lady. I've been in a scrap or two, you know" Bumi said confidently, as he turned to face his opponent. "You're just a youngster, so I'm going to go easy on you."

Taking advantage of Bumi's overconfidence, Kai rushed him, dropping into a slide avoiding the older airbender's lazy attempt at a punch, countering with a blast of air that sent Bumi flying, knocking him into the stairs leading to the lower deck.

"Uncle Bumi, you've got to work on your stance changes" said Jinora. "Kai, that was just…really good."

"Thanks, Jinora. You're a great teacher" said Kai, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

From his place in the cockpit Naruto glared down at the scene, wondering if he should roast him first or just eat Kai raw.

"Would you stop that" Asami said teasingly, from her seat beside him. "You're being overprotective."

"I'm just looking out for her" said Naruto. Besides the more time he spent thinking of how to do away with Kai the less time he spent thinking about his current relationship problems with Korra.

"Jinora told me you threatened to eat him. Don't you think that's a little much?"

Naruto directed Asami's attention back to deck where they saw Bumi chasing after Kai screaming about him taking his wallet. "No, I don't."

As they made their final approach to Ba Sing Se, Korra and Tenzin stood together on the lower deck, the former staring eagerly as the first of the city's walls came into view.

"It's so exciting to be on a diplomatic mission to Ba Sing Se" Korra said eagerly. "What's the Earth Queen like?"

"I've never met her" said Tenzin. "but I've heard she can be quite...Demanding."

Korra grew concerned at that. With only one airbender they needed everything to go smoothly.

As the airship finally passed over the wall Korra and the others got a look at just how divided Ba Sing Se really was. The Lower Ring was dirty and crowded with shacks and apartments with beggars and citizens lining up to collect water from a polluted stream.

"Ugh" Korra cringed. "The Lower Ring looks terrible."

It wasn't just looks either as a sickening smell filled the air prompting Mako to pull his scarf over his nose in an effort to shield himself while Bolin looked like he was about to puke.

"No wonder Dad left."

Leaving the depressing sight of the Lower Ring behind they crossed into the Middle Ring with views of beautifully manicured gardens bellow. A pleasant change from the dirty slums from before.  
This quickly gave way to the golden rooftops of the Upper Ring as the airship made its final descent at the docking station.

Disembarking the group was met by a middle-aged man in formal Earth Kingdom robes. "Avatar Korra, Master Tenzin" he bowed to them. "It is a pleasure to welcome you and your party to the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se. I'm Grand Secretariat Gun."

Voicing their gratitude Korra and the others watched as Gun's welcoming smile fell into a nervous grimace. The cause of which was their small animal contingent Naga, Pabu, and Oogi.

"The Queen hates animals" Gun explained. "We've got to get them out sight."

"Well, I can just stash Pabu in my shirt" said Bolin. "The other two are gonna be a bit tougher."

Clearly worried that someone would tell the Earth Queen about the animals, Gun hurried them along, directing them towards their lodgings while they were in the city. Along the way he worked on prepping Korra for meeting the Queen.

"Now, when you meet the Queen, make sure you bow low enough. That's very important. And don't look her in the eye, she can't stand that. If any food is served, don't eat before she eats. Oh, actually, I have to taste her food first, then she eats, then you can eat. Better yet, just don't eat.

"Seems like an awful lot of rules" Naruto commented. _Glad I don't have to meet with her._

"Oh, you have no idea" Gun said dejectedly. "And I'm the one who gets in trouble when people don't follow them. So please, please, for my sake, just try not to upset Her Majesty."

There was no further discussion until the group arrived at their destination, a luxurious three-story apartment in the Upper Ring.

"Ooh, very swanky" said Bolin, voicing their collective appreciation for the upscale lodgings.

Encouraging the rest of Team Avatar to make themselves at home, Gun instructed Korra to follow him to the Earth Queen, taking a moment to stress to Bolin in particular to keep the animals out of sight in the backyard.

* * *

 ***Earth Kingdom Royal Palace***

"Your Majesty, may I present Avatar Korra" Gun announced Korra's arrival as he led her into the throne room. Dressed in elegant robes befitting her royal status, Queen Hou-Ting was a rather stern looking woman in her fifties.

"So, I finally get a visit from the Avatar" she said hotly. "Let me guess, you want something."

Korra awkwardly took a step forward. "Well, actually, Your Majesty, I was hoping you could-"

"I hardly think you're in a position to ask me for favors after everything the last Avatar did to the Earth Kingdom" the Earth Queen interrupted. "He and Fire Lord Zuko took advantage of my father's weakness, and stole our lands to make their own little empire. The United Republic is Earth Kingdom territory."

Korra certainly wasn't prepared to debate the actions of her predecessor. "Well, I- I'm not sure what I can do about that" she said uncomfortably.

"Not that you care" the Queen said rudely surprising Korra. "but what's left of my kingdom is falling to ruin. Roving bands of barbarians are raiding villages in the countryside, and now, some of my subjects are refusing to pay their taxes.

"I'm very sorry for your troubles, Your Majesty, but the reason for our visit is that we're trying to gather all of the new airbenders who are popping up in the Earth Kingdom, and we'd like your help finding the ones in Ba Sing Se."

"Airbenders in Ba Sing Se?" the Queen said skeptically. "Where did you hear that?"

"Before we left Republic City, we got some reports."

"Hmm. Well, before I even consider helping you, I'll need you to do something for me."

Korra was thrown for a moment but quickly recovered to her credit "Oh. Of course. What is it?"

"I have a vault full of tax money sitting in a town south of here. Barbarians have stolen my past two shipments. Go collect my money and bring it back here."

"Yes, Your Majesty" Korra said reluctantly. Something about the Earth Queen's story just didn't sit right with her.

But before she could say anything further the Queen made a shooing gesture and a panicked Gun turned Korra around and forced her out the door.

* * *

 ***Earth Kingdom Desert Town***

Upon her return from her meeting with the Earth Queen, Korra learned that Kai had disappeared. Not about to lose their only airbender the others split up to look for him, leaving only Naruto behind to accompany her to collect the tax money. Though neither of them said anything both of them suspected their friends were hoping they'd take the opportunity to work things out between them.

"So, what's the plan?" Naruto asked, as he piloted the airship.

"There are royal guards waiting at the vault" said Korra. "I think Her Majesty likes ordering me around."

Unfortunately, it was proving difficult to break the ice. The rest of the flight was filled with uncomfortable silence until they reached their destination a barren town. Upon their departure it didn't escape either of their notice that the town's few residents were in hiding.

"I don't like the looks of this" said Naruto. He could practically taste the fear in the air.

"Let's hurry up and get out of here" said Korra.

The pair made their way to the center of town where they met up with a group of five thuggish Earth Kingdom guards.

"You here to pick up the tax shipment?"

"Go ahead and load it on the airship" said Korra, pointing back at their ship.

As the guards started to load up sacks of coins into a wheelbarrow there was a sudden explosion from overhead. Searching for its source they spotted a red flare shooting up from a nearby cliff. The Earth Kingdom guards exchanged worried glances while Naruto and Korra braced themselves for a fight as the sound of motorcycle engines filled the air. Moments later a motorcycle gang came riding into the town square many of them carrying spears and maces.

In a show of intimidation, the biker gang circled around them frightening the Earth Kingdom guards enough that they took off running. They didn't get far before the sand beneath their feet suddenly rose up and encased their bodies.

"So much for our escorts" Korra said dryly.

"Oh, great" Naruto groaned. "He's here."

"Who?" Korra didn't mean to have such a harsh tone but she couldn't help but think it was another bit of important information that Naruto was keeping from her.

"My brother!" he snapped back at her.

Korra certainly wasn't expecting that. she of course knew there were other Biju besides the Nine Tails, but she had assumed they'd all chosen to have nothing to do with humans just as Kurama once did.

But she was proven wrong as the bikers stopped their circling, breaking harshly sending clouds of dust in the air as their leader stepped forward. He looked to be about their age with pale skin, short spikey auburn hair, and green eyes with dark rings around them.

"Well this is a surprise, Kurama" he said, revealing himself as the other Biju. "Step away from the gold."

"Not happening, Shukaku" said Naruto. "We're taking this gold back to Ba Sing Se. Unless you think you can take me, One-Tail."

"Oh, so he's not that tough" said Korra, assuming from the mocking way Naruto spoke of his tail number.

"Watch your damn mouth!" Shukaku snapped. The desert sand swirled around them in response to the sand Biju's rage. "I'm not the one that lost to a human, Nine-Tails!"

Korra watched as the cocky smirk on Naruto's face turned into an irritated scowl. Evidently despite choosing to remain mortal his fateful defeat against Avatar Aang was now a sore spot to the restored Nine Tails' pride.

"At least, I haven't been reduced to bandit scum!" Naruto snapped right back. The aura of his Nine Tails power flickering around him like golden flames.

Feeling the intense energy in the air Korra and the bandits were starting to get nervous about the Biju sibling bickering. Honestly it would've been funny to watch if not for the small earthquakes that occurred with every step they took towards each other.

Afraid to see just what kind of destruction the two Biju would wrought, Korra placed herself between them, in an effort to keep them apart. "Woah, let's all just take a minute to calm down."

"I am calm!" Naruto and Shukaku shouted, their respective powers swirling around them.

"That's not calm!" the Avatar yelled.

"Um, boss?" Shukaku looked back at one of the bikers shirtless, muscular guy with a shaved head with the exception of a long lime green ponytail. "Maybe the Avatar's right." with the rest of the gang voices their own support of the idea, Shukaku took a breath and agreed to a sit down.

"Alright, now why are you stealing from the Earth Queen?" Korra asked, shooting Naruto a look when it seemed like he was about to make a comment. Clearly millennia's worth of memories did nothing for sibling rivalry.

"More like taking back what belongs to the people" said Shukaku. "Hou-Ting's reign has brought nothing but poverty, suffering, and starvation to the people. She is ill fit to rule."

"Oh, and you are?" Naruto spoke up. "You know we have no right to interfere with human government."

"That's laughable coming from you, you damn fox." Shukaku knew all about the Nine Tails' exploits with the Avatar.

"Can, we please keep things civil" Korra interjected before they could get started again. "Now, what were you saying Shukaku?"

"I'm saying the Earth Queen cares only about her own self-interest. I've made my home in this desert and I've grown rather fond of the humans living here. I'm not about to make myself king, but I sure as hell not gonna sit on my ass and watch as their taken for everything they have. Just so some stuck up bitch with a silver spoon can plant some more topiaries."

"Well, that's where we've got a problem" said Naruto, sounding far more understanding now that he's heard his brother out. "Korra struck a deal with the Earth Queen in exchange for helping us find the new airbenders popping up in Ba Sing Se."

"Planning on rebuilding the Air Nation I'm guessing?" Shukaku asked, to which Korra confirmed. "Well, I'm telling you now. Her Majesty isn't going to honor her end of the bargain."

"I still have to try" said Korra, wanting to avoid going to war with the ruling government so soon after being banished from Republic City.

"Fine. Take the gold" said Shukaku, much to their surprise. "You'll see soon enough that you're on the wrong side, Avatar."

* * *

 ***Earth Kingdom Royal Palace***

"Your Majesty, the Avatar has returned with the tax payments" Gun announced upon her return to the castle. This time she was accompanied by Naruto though the Earth Queen made no comment on his presence, obviously unfamiliar with his identity. Evidently she doesn't pay attention to anything that occurs outside her kingdom.

"Finally" the Queen said rudely. "Secure it in the vault."

"It's being done as we speak."

Glad to have that out of the way Korra stepped forward. It was time to see if Shukaku was right about the Queen. "So now, Your Majesty, if I could start meeting some of the airbenders here in the city."

Hou-Ting's eyes shifted as she attempted to appear innocent. "The Dai Li thoroughly searched the city, but it seems your reports were incorrect. There are no airbenders in Ba Sing Se. So, you can gather your little band and be on your way tomorrow."

Naruto didn't need his powers to know she wasn't telling the truth. "You're lying. Where are the airbenders?"

The Earth Queen glared. "And who are you to question…"

"You make me do your dirty work extorting your own citizens then you just want to send me away?" Korra cut her off angrily. "We're not going anywhere until we find some airbenders!"

Hou-Ting pointed to Korra and Naruto "Get them out of my sight!"

Gun attempted to follow his guns orders but one flash of red in Naruto's eyes and the man fell flat on his butt in fear. Seeing that sort of violence, they weren't going to get anywhere Naruto and Korra took their leave. But this was far from over they weren't leaving Ba Sing Se empty handed.


End file.
